


The Grand King and Queen

by mangoezhoez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Oikawa being a dork, Oikawa siblings, Reader-Insert, Siblings, protective older brother, sibling antics, sometimes he’s embarrassing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 89,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez
Summary: Just a couple of Oikawa sibling antics as they both work towards their dreams. Ups and downs and maybe even some love in between. The life of Oikawa Y/N, the first Oikawa to go to Shiratorizawa.
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kawanishi Taichi/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 208
Kudos: 521





	1. You should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all like it :))

“And that wasn’t even the worst part !”

Tōru looked over at you as he stopped his pacing in front of the TV in the living room. An exasperated look painted on his face, contrast to the light blue and white from his volleyball club tracksuit.  
“Oh really? Then what was?” Your older sister piped in as she peeked her head from the window between the living room and kitchen.  
“He said,” Tōru cleared his throat while straightening up and showing the straightest, calmest face he could muster.  
“You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa - can you believe that?!”  
His facade crumbling at the second half of his sentence.  
Fumiko and you giggled at his childness.  
“Anyways,” Tōru said while making his way to the bean bag you were sitting at,  
“That’s why you _shouldn’t_ go to Shiratorizawa and come to Aoba Johsai instead.”  
Tōru beamed as you both bounced from his impact on the bean bag.  
“Tōru, what does Ushijima-san telling you to go to Shiratorizawa have to do with me choosing what high school I go to?” You asked with a bored expression.  
“Because my sweet, naive little sister” Tōru deadpanned,  
“You’re surely going to join the girls volleyball club, correct?” You nodded as he moved a hand under his chin to lightly scratch it.  
“The girls and boys volleyball clubs meet more often than necessary, atleast at Aoba they do. WHICH MEANS that you’re sure to have to interact with Ushiwaka, and the entirety of the boys volleyball club at least once in your years at Shiratorizawa.”  
Tōru exclaimed, switching his deadpan look with a mock concerned one.  
“Oh wow, who would’ve thought I’d have to interact with boys during my high school years, I certainly didn’t”  
You tilted your head in mock innocence which Tōru tsked at.   
Fumiko walked in with Takeru by her side.  
“Ewww, boys”  
Fumiko giggled as she covered her nose with her fingers motioning for Takeru to do the same.  
“Eww, boys” Takeru followed, his small palm covering his nose and mouth, slightly muffling his words.  
Tōru let out an exaggerated gasp and clutched his heart  
“TakeruuUuuUu, I expected this from Fumiko-nee but not from you.” He whined, wiping a non-existent tear from under his eye.  
“Anyways little bunny,”  
Tōru cleared his throat as he put his attention back on you, “not only that, but what if he treats you differently because you’re the Great King’s little sister!” He spoke as he gripped your shoulders.  
You placed your hands over his and looked up at him, “Tōru-nii,” You told him with a small smile tugging at the ends of your lips.  
“I doubt Ushijima-san would be as childish as you to ostracize me for being related to his rival.” You deadpanned at him causing his worried expression to fall into an unimpressed one.  
“She’s right Tōru, I think you’d be the only one to hold some type of grudge against your rivals sister”  
Fumiko spoke up as she popped a blueberry into Takeru’s mouth, now seated at the sofa in front of the TV.  
“Am not -“ Tōru crossed his arms before turning away as his lips morphed into a small pout.

“The people at Aoba are nicer”

“If they’re anything like you I doubt it.”

“Our school’s cooler,”

“Shiratorizawa literally has horses.”

“Our school colors are prettier.”

“I don’t know, I think I’d look great in maroon.”

“Our uniforms are better”

“Say that when you manage to actually look good in those khakis.”  
Fumiko giggled as she spectated your little fight, causing Tōru to turn around and glare at her. She put her hands up in mock surrender, smirk painting face.  
“Okaaaay, if you won’t come to Aoba for me....come for Iwa-chan!?”

Tōru slumped back onto the bean bag.  
“What about me?”  
Iwaizumi asked as he emerged into the living room from the hallway which led to the door.

At his voice Tōru quickly stood up from his place on the beanbag and made his way to Iwaizumi.  
“Tell her, Iwa, tell Y/N why she has to come to Aoba Johsai instead of Shiratorizawa!” Tōru complained to Iwaizumi as he pointed at you.  
“I think she’s old enough to choose where she’s going to spend the following three years of her life at Trashykawa-“ he snarled as his eyes expanded before looking over at Fumiko, Takeru and you.  
“Ah- Sorry” he apologized as he bowed towards you too which Fumiko just waved him off and smiled.  
“See Trashykawa! What if they start calling me that because we’re both Oikawa’s”  
You questioned Tōru before he turned over to glare at you. That logic made no sense whatsoever but he still retorted -  
“Shut it, Trashierkawa.” He snarled before adding, “besides who would confuse an Oompa Loompa with a king?” He finished, dramatically swaying his hair side to side.  
“Are you the Oompa Loompa? Because in that case you don’t have to worry about anything Y/N. I’m sure anyone with eyes would see who’s the actual Trashykawa.”  
Iwaizumi yawned as he looked between you two.  
Tōru let out yet another offended gasp and clutched his heart.  
“Why thank you Haji-san.” You smirked at Tōru as he shot you another glare.  
“Why do you not want to go to Aoba Johsai, Y/N?”Iwaizumi asked as he moved to the bean bag next to the one you were sitting at. “And isn’t Shiratorizawa a boarding school? You’d have to be away from your family for quite some time.”  
“Yes, it is a boarding school.” You stretched your limbs out on the bean bag before completely answering him.

“I guess I want to move away from Tōru’s shadow? Like it isn’t anything bad but I’m always referred to as Oikawa Y/N, Oikawa Tōru’s little sister,” You looked down at your hands avoiding the stares boring into you from all sides. “It isn’t bad! I know how hard Tōru-nii has worked and still works but I just want to start anew, as Oikawa Y/N the girl who just happens to share a surname with the Tōru. But in a new school, that big too, I doubt they’d even bother to connect the dots. I want to get praised for being Oikawa Y/N not Tōru-nii’s little sister” You looked up to see Hajime’s and Tōru’s softened expressions.

“Are you sure you aren’t just embarrassed to say you’re related to that mushroom?”  
Fumiko spoke up, pointing towards Tōru. “FUMIKO-NEE” Tōru yelled out as he looked back at Fumiko. Breaking the gloomy and serious atmosphere from before.  
“That too” You giggled as Tōru snapped his head back to glare at you.  
“But honestly no, I’m not, Tōru has some good sides....” You trailed off as Tōru’s eyes softened again.  
“Sometimes” Iwaizumi coughed out causing the room to erupt into laughter, muffling Tōru’s whines.

* * *

“I guess if that’s your reasoning we can’t really do anything about it.” Tōru cleared his throat as he turned away from you, a light pink dusting the tips of his ears.

“Well I’ll for one miss your morning fights with Tōru, little bunny” Fumiko laughed, a gloomy expression on her face.

“I’ll miss our walks to school” Iwaizumi smiled.

“I’ll miss your pancake Friday’s auntie!” Takeru cheered from his mom’s side. “Even if they were a bit burnt” Takeru smiled brightly as the others giggled.

“Takeru,” You sighed, a faint smile painting your face, “anyways, you guys quit acting like I’m moving across the globe or something!” You stood up and crossed your arms.  
“My third year in junior high isn’t over yet, also it’s not even for sure that I’ll get into Shiratorizawa, and even if I did, I’d make sure to visit every weekend and stay in touch!”  
You grinned “So don’t go saying your goodbyes just yet” You laughed just before Tōru launched himself at you into a bone crushing hug as he fake sobbed your name.

“Anyways, why’d you stop by Hajime-san? It’s pretty late” You asked Iwaizumi, Tōru still clinging around you.  
“My mom told me to drop off some cake, she said it’s yours and Tōru’s favorite.” Iwaizumi shrugged as he stood up from the bean bag and made his way to the kitchen.Tōru’s head shot up.  
“Cake?”  
“Chocolate?”  
You turned to make eye contact with each other before your eyes trailed after Iwaizumi to the kitchen. In a couple seconds you were smushing Tōru’s face with your hands trying to release yourself from his death grip, Fumiko had her phone out filming, and Iwaizumi was looking at you from the window between the kitchen and living room. You managed to somehow slip out of Tōru’s grip and sprinted to the kitchen, Tōru hot on your tracks. Just as you were about to step inside the kitchen you tripped over Tōru’s slipper which he had thrown in front of you, causing you to pancake onto the kitchen tiles. When you looked up, Tōru already had his spoon out, devouring the cake on the table.

“Slob” You glared at him as you stood up and dusted yourself off.   
Tōru let out a devilish laugh as he spoke, mouth full of cake, “Sorry, I don’t speak to losers.” grin plastered across his chocolate filled face.

Iwaizumi came up to you and handed you a slice of cake he’d cut out in advance, in case you had lost. “What if I hadn’t lost though?” You asked, mildly offended he thought you’d lose.  
“I’d eat it myself” He shrugged, looking over at Tōru, still devouring the third of a cake his mom had told him to bring over.  
“Hoho,” You laughed, “this is why _you_ , sir Hajime, are my favorite.” You smirked as you pointed at him with your fork. Tōru looked up from his cake,

“HAH?”


	2. Meat buns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit longer.  
> Also two? New characters are introduced !  
> Although some scenes or moments might seem a bit, useless, for lack of a better term. I swear they’re all there for a reason ! Just setting up some future scenes hehe.

_Intimated?_

_Frightened?_

_Overjoyed?_

_Excited?_

_All of the above??_

There it was. Right in your hands. The letter which would determine where you would spend your high school years at. The white envelope with your name imprinted on it with bold maroon letters. You were already accepted at Aoba Johsai, that was a given. Both your parents are alumni, Fumiko had also graduated from there a couple years back, and to top it off Tōru was currently studying there. They had even offered you a sports scholarship for their girls volleyball club. At least you know if you don’t get accepted, Aoba Johsai will always be there.

“Open it”  
You were brought out of your thoughts by your brother's whisper, his brown hair and eyes popping up from across the table.  
“Tōru-nii, why are you crouching?”  
“Don’t mind! Just open the letter already.”  
You breathed in, then out.  
 _Okay, let’s do this._

You tapped the side of the envelope to push the papers to the side before ripping it open.

_Breathe in - breathe out._

You opened the letter, shocked at the maroon and silver confetti that fell onto the table. You shook off the rest of it before opening it fully.   
_Since when was maroon confetti even a thing?_

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

“Umm, little bunny?”  
“Mm”  
“You’re holding it upside down”  
“Mm, o-oh yeah, of course”

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

“Little bunny?”  
“Mm”  
“You have to open your eyes to be able to read the letter”

Your eyebrows furrowed, slowly prying one of your eyes open.  
It read,  
“Dear Oikawa Y/N,  
blah blah blah Shiratorizawa blah blah academy blah blah - so we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Shiratorizawa Academy.”  
Mmm, accepted.  
 _A c c e p t e d, aceptada, geaccepteerd, aceitaram, accepted._  
 _Holy crap_  
 _HOLY CRAP_

“TŌRU”  
You jumped into your brother’s outstretched arms, letter crumpling under your grip.  
“I was accepted!”  
 _I was accepted._

“Meat Buns?”  
Tōru asked, setting you down before lightly ruffling your hair.  
“Only if it’s your treat” You grinned up at him.  
“Of course of course, now go put on a jacket. It’s chilly.”

* * *

_Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?_

“Come on little bunny! Just ONE smile ”  
“Tōru, is it necessary to take a picture of every bite I take?...Wait, on second thought, why are you taking pictures in the first place?!”

Your brother had thought it to be a _splendid_ idea to take pictures of you to put into an album, “the name still undetermined” he said. You were used to his picture taking tendencies but not when he snaps every breath, bite, and chew you’d make.

“You know Tōru those girls back there keep on looking over.” You pointed your thumb towards the two girls seated a couple tables back who, for a while now, would giggle and blush when looking at Tōru.

To say that you were used to girls giggling and staring at your brother would be an understatement, although he was only a first year, he was awfully popular with the girls. For some reason. Even though he’s popular with them, that doesn’t mean he necessarily likes to be bothered by them every time he’s out. He isn’t very fond of the ones that tend to follow him around or interrupt him when he’s with his friends or family. But if they’ll manage to pull some of his attention away from you, _I guess it wouldn’t hurt to shift his attention towards someone else._

“Look little bunny, I just need to get one picture of you smiling when eating your meat bun and my collection will be complete!” He overlooked your comment. He probably doesn’t want to put up his fake smiles right now. You understood that, _I guess it can be pretty annoying to have girls give you baked goods and ask to take pictures with you._

_Actually that free food part doesn’t sound so bad.._

“Collection?” You asked as you leaned over to look at the photo album he was pointing at.  
“Yea, look” he opened the album which had pictures of Fumiko, Takeru, Hajime and some other guys who, guessing from their tracksuits must be part of the volleyball club, eating meat buns with a smile, or faint smirk in Hajime’s case.

“EH? Is that a picture of Tobio-kun?” _Who would’ve guessed Tōru would have a picture of little Tobio eating a meat bun with a smile._ “When’d you take that?”

“First off - _don’t_ tell Tobio-Chan I have this.” Tōru frowned, waiting for you to nod in agreement.  
“Iwa-Chan took this last year when we took our juniors for meat buns.”  
“How’d a third year junior high student have money for that?”  
“Remember when I asked you to let me have your allowance for that month?”  
“Yea, I also remember you cleaning my room that whole month.” You smirked as he glared at you for a split second before continuing his story.  
“Iwa-Chan took my phone and took a lot of pictures, this just being one of them.” he shrugged before his typical bubbly expression came back.  
“You’re the last one I need to finish my ‘meat bun happiness’ album little bunny!”  
“You really need to work on your naming skills.”

* * *

That night at the dinner table Tōru had told the rest of your family about the day's events, not bothering to leave out the details of how you held the letter upside down or with your eyes closed.

“Y/N, I don’t get why you were so nervous, Shiratorizawa offered you a sports scholarship just like Aoba Johsai did. If you passed the test or not your spot was already set aside.” Your mother nonchalantly said, digging back into the rice she was eating before.

Your mouth shot open alongside Tōru’s as your eyes moved from looking at your mother to each other.

“Gross you two, the food’s going to fall out. Close your mouths.” Fumiko told you with a look of disgust on her face.

“Oh my” your mother giggled. “I thought Fumiko had already told you. She was the one who read the email first. You know I don’t know much about all those electronic gadgets and toys.” Your mother huffed, once more turning her attention back to her bowl of rice. Tōru and you turned to look at your older sister, who had the audacity to casually eat her rice as if she hadn’t just kept you in the dark about something so important. She glared at the two of you when she caught you, mouths still open, which made you promptly close your mouths in unison. She hummed after sticking some rice into her mouth.

“Guess I forgot” she shrugged, Tōru and you looking at each other, mouths agape again.

“ONEESAN?!”

* * *

The only good thing that came out of that nights dinner was Fumiko agreeing to pre-order the new game you had been ranting about wanting for days as her apology. Tōru was most definitely jealous as you would be one of the first to get your hands on such a _majestic_ game. To preorder it was even more expensive, at least three months worth of allowance. When, if you got it in store it’d be a little less than two months worth. The thing is, to get it at the store you’d have to line up to buy it, and because of how popular the game was, if you were late you weren’t guaranteed a disk. When you pre-order it, it gets shipped to your house before the disk is even released at stores, so you save the hassle of standing in line and even get a head start on other players.

He'd most likely drag Hajime along with him again. You clapped your hands together in front of your chest before slightly bowing your head.

 _My condolences Hajime-san_.

According to Fumiko the game would be getting arriving next week.

_I might ask Tobio-kun to play with me._

* * *

“Mmm, I can just ask oneesan to preorder it for me as my birthday present.” Kageyama shrugged as he slurped his yogurt.  
“Tobio-kun your birthday was a month ago.”  
“You’re right, but oneesan didn’t know what to get me and neither did I. So she told me that when I came up with something to just tell her.”

Kageyama Tobio. Your bestest friend for a couple years now. You met him at a park one day when he was out playing with his older sister.   
The same day you had managed to convince your own older sister to take you to the park.

You were playing on the swings when a volleyball hit you on the back, knocking you off the swing. The Kageyama’s hurried over and bowed to your sister and you, apologizing. Somehow, your sister started talking to Miwa, maybe it was because Fumiko had adopted Miwa as a younger sister after seeing her tears when apologizing.

_She’s weird like that._

You looked over at Tobio, tears falling from his eyes and snot covering half his face. You never understood why _he_ was the one crying when _you_ were the one who had face planted off the swings.

From then on you had made your own childhood best friend, Tōru was always at Hajime’s house and you were at Tobio’s. Tobio would come over once in a while too, but when he did Tōru was at Hajime’s or he didn’t really put much attention on him since his thoughts were filled with volleyball most of the time...And aliens.

It’s not that you had a hard time making friends but most didn’t have good intentions when approaching you, again because of you _oh super cute brother._ That’s why your best friend has been Tobio since young and will hopefully be for many more years.

Although, there was a time when your brother almost hit him. Last year actually, Hajime told you - he was there to stop Tōru from actually doing it though. Tōru felt sorry later on and apologized, naive Tobio accepted his apology although he didn’t really understand what he was apologizing for. Tōru isn’t necessarily friends with Tobio but they’re not at each other’s throats which is pretty good for you. Hajime loves Tobio though, so he keeps Tōru in check.

“Tobio-kun, when is auntie gonna let you have a phone?”  
You asked, sprawling out on the floor.  
“She said once I graduate junior high, what about you?”  
“Same here.”  
He hummed.  
“When’s the game supposed to get here?”  
“Fumiko-nee said it’d get here next week. So hurry and tell Miwa-san!”  
He grunted a bit as he stood up, throwing the now empty yogurt box into the trash.  
“Ah, Y/N-san... Isn’t that open house for Shiratorizawa in half an hour?”  
Kageyama asked as he looked up at the clock, glancing back at you.  
“Ah- you’re right Tobio-kun!” You shot up from the floor rushing around the room to collect your belongings. “I already told you to drop the ‘san’ Tobio-kun.” You stuffed everything into your bag before looking up at him with a frown.  
“I’ll drop it when you drop the ‘kun’ Y/N-san.” he responded, walking into the kitchen. Most likely for another yogurt.  
“Mm fair. Anyways don’t forget to order a headset too! Since your old one is broken.” You ran onto the genkan, swapping your slippers for your shoes.  
“See ya Tobio!” You waved before closing the door.  
“See you, Y/N”

* * *

“Tōr- Niichan, you know I could’ve just come with Fumiko-nee right?” You asked as you stood in line waiting for your class placement, along with some other important documents.

The Grand King - as he calls himself - would ‘rather be caught dead than be seen at his rival school’. He said not even twenty minutes ago. Yet here is, in the halls of Shiratorizawa Academy. Of course he couldn’t come as is, he decided to disguise himself...and Hajime while he was at it. Hajime had been dragged into yet another one of your brother's antics.

Only that your brother’s ‘disguises’ made them look more like a pair of super shady individuals. The hats and jackets weren’t all bad but _who wears sunglasses inside_ , on a cloudy day at that. He also told you to not call him by his name as someone might recognize it, settling on just calling him Niichan and Hajime as Oniisan.

“Yes I know little bunny but Fumiko-nee isn’t going to take pictures for my album now is she?”

 _Of course he has to document this again._ Before you could retort you were blinded by a flash coming from your brother's phone.

“Really Niichan?”  
You deadpanned at him as he zoomed in and out of the picture.  
“Ahh little bunny you blinked! And -“ his head shot up looking at the kid in front of you who had been watching since the flash had gone off.  
“Oi bowl cut boy, stare forward you’re photobombing my baby sister’s picture!”  
Tōru received a smack to the back of his head by Iwaizumi as you bowed in apology to the boy. He muttered something before looking back to the front choosing to ignore the chaos behind him.

_Hopefully we won’t end up in the same class._

* * *

“Class 1-4. Nice Y/N-chan!” Iwaizumi ruffled your hair as he read your class placement. Unlike Tōru who kept on snickering to himself.  
“Oi, dumbass. Why do you keep laughing to yourself like that?” Hajime asked with a faint look of disgust.  
“I’ve won against Y/N-Chan yet again!”  
“How’d you win against me?”  
“Well your Niichan is in class 1-6. Hoho.”

 _Of course._  
Hajime slapped the back of his head before you could even retort.

  
You made your way to the first year halls so you could know where your class was going to be. The rest of the event you were free to look around the school and its various facilities.

At the corners of the halls there were stands with different Shiratorizawa gear and foods, Tōru and Hajime stayed back, picking at the food as you walked into the classroom labeled 1-4.

You weren’t expecting to be the only there, but you certainly didn’t expect to recognize one of the students.

There he was, the copper-colored hair with brown eyes _bowl cut boy_ , as your brother had called him. He seemed to have recognized you as soon as you stepped into the classroom.   
You chose to ignore him and kept looking around, eventually stopping because of his intense stare following your every move.  
 _Should I?_  
 _Not like I have anything to lose._  
You went up and stood right in front of him, you were about the same height, him being an inch or two taller.  
You stretched out your hand smiling up at him.

“Hello, I’m Oikawa Y/N.”  
His brown eyes skimmed over you before stretching his hand out.  
“Shirabu Kenjirō.” A faint smile painted his face.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet ya Shirabu-san”  
“The pleasure is mine, Oikawa-san.”

The little bubble you had built around you soon broke by the sound of a picture being taken and soft sobs coming from the door.

“Shut up dumbass, you’re going to embarrass her!”  
“I can’t help it Iwa-chan! Look at her making her first friend... Aghhh, they grow up so fast”  
Your brother clutched his heart.

“I’m guessing that’s your brother? And - friend?”  
“Yea, the shadier looking one is my Oniisan and the other one his best friend.”  
You giggled looking over at them as they argued something about another photo album.  
“Well I’m going to look at the rest of the school, see ya later Shirabu-san!” You waved, pulling your brother and Hajime along with you.  
“Yea.”

“Shoot, I forgot to ask for her email.”  
Shirabu grunted seeing the trio's shrinking figures.

* * *

“And here is when she tried on her new uniform at the school shop.”  
Tōru exclaimed, showing the pictures he had taken throughout the day to your mother and sister.  
He continued to scroll through the pictures showing every picture he had taken of you in basically every corner of the school.  
“The dorms don’t look that bad Y/N-Chan” Your mother pointed out. “Although I’m not very sure about the whole roommate part, do you think we can request a singular dorm honey?” Your mother asked your father, sitting across from her.  
Your father hummed before nonchalantly adding, “They probably don’t accept requests like that, I’ll see what I can do. If not I’m sure a little extra money in their pockets wouldn’t hurt.”

You choked on the piece of fish you were eating, “Otōsan?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a bit boring compared to the last one but never the less, thank you for reading !  
> I honestly don’t have a schedule for uploads, but I’d say expect a new chapter every 1-3 days ?? Might be slower since my finals are in like two weeks so lots of heavy studying to be done. 
> 
> Haaaa, see you guys next chapter !


	3. Novice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note,, here are some ranks depending on your level in the guild;  
> level 2: novice  
> level 4: initiate  
> level 6: apprentice  
> level 8: junior master  
> level 10: master  
> level 12: senior master  
> level 14: elder
> 
> thank you random google website :))

“VICTORYYYYY” Fattytuna exclaimed from the other side of the headset.

“Is it just me or did we beat this level too easily?” Chuupetz asked.

“Yea, I thought a level 6 boss would take us a solid minute to beat.” You piped in.

“I think we’re just that good” Fattytuna teased.

“Shut up.” Onigiriyako retorted.

“Anyways, we need to head back to the guild house. Kageyama received a pretty heavy blow this round”

Apple commented as his little avatar made its way out of the boss’ layer.

This had marked your fourth consecutive win as a party and newly formed guild. Name still undetermined.

* * *

This game is obviously a team one, a guild can have anywhere from four to twenty five members. To go on missions the minimum is three but maximum is six, the more members the more chances you have of winning and the smaller the mana usage. Overall it’s smarter to go into battle with six members compared to the three, especially with stronger opponents. The positions one can choose are; healer, tank and the DPS or damager.

Kageyama plays tank while you play healer. This is mainly because healer and tank play hand in hand more often than healer with dps or tank with dps. Although you play hand in hand, to only have a tank and healer would take ages to actually win against the enemy. Your users are bunnydestroyer15, and Kageyama_Tobio20. Basic like always, which is why you always help Kageyama come up with his users but he didn’t wait for you to come over. After creating your avatars and getting through the introduction you opened your party, requesting a dps player specifically. Which is where user applepi comes in.

Applepi told you to close the party and that he’d get you through the first two levels as only you three. You were quite skeptical, since it’s hard to advance through levels without totally depleting your mana every round.   
Applepi was true to his words and after having successfully carried you through level 1 & 2 he said you should go spectate other trios to try and find some new potential party members. So the little cape and staffed elf (applepi) with the dark winged, magical pouch fairy (bunnydestroyer15) and six foot something half robot half human (kageyama_tobio20) set off to spectate some players.

You spectated a couple of trios but many of them were spoiled tryhards, had more than three members, or just plainly sucked. Until you spectated the “food” trio, as Tobio so graciously pointed out. Users; chuupetzz10, onigiriyako2 and fattytunaa1, dps, tank and dps, respectively. For a team to beat through level 1 and 2 with no healer had mildly impressed applepi. You were going to invite them right after they had finished level 2 but another trio had beat you to it. A trio Tobio pointed out had asked to join you a couple of matches back. Applepi grumbled something inaudible through the mic before telling you to move closer to read what they were typing out. If you aren’t in the same party you can’t talk through the mic.

**Fattytunaa1**

**Nah, we’re already part of another party**

**Random user - party * &@*^#^ **

**But your users don’t say anything about belonging to a six player party ?**

**Onigiriyako2’s party has requested to join your party**

“Applepi, Onigiriyakotwo’s party has requested to join our party.”

He hummed before faintly snickering. 

“Accept it.”

**Chuupetzz10 - party (unnamed)**

**Check again**

“If only I could hear what type of crap he’d be saying by now.” chupetz barked out with a laugh as the random users avatar turned around and left. His voice sounded tired with a kind of excitement in it.

“Shut yer trap, the other three can hear you now too” fattytuna said, with an unusually high pitched voice.

“They just heard you two act like scrubs...Hello.” onigiriyako had spoke up with a tired, uncharismatic voice.

_Kansai dialect from two of the three. Interesting._

“Hello.” Tobio and applepi answered, applepi with an uncharismatic voice and Tobio with a slightly excited one, both voices blending together.

“Hello” you answered a little later.

“Oi, yer a girl?” Fattytuna asked.

“Yessir”

“I expected that seein’ as yer avatar was a fairy but ’s good to know you ain’t cat fishin’ us.”

“Gross, I’m not my brother” The boys laughed before Tobio spoke up.

“Why’d you request to join our party after saying you were part of another?”

“We don’t like playing with scrubs” fattytuna had answered nonchantly.

“I just enjoy pissing people off” chuupetz yawned.

“They just told me to request to join yer party.” Onigiriyako answered.

Good enough for you, you just hoped you could work well together in battle.

You did, seeing as you had blasted through level 3,4 and 5. Setting up your guild house as soon as you beat level 5’s boss.

* * *

“Whaaaat- how’d you manage to get such strong guild members!”

Your brother had secured his copy of the game once it had been released to the general public. This being a solid two weeks after you had gotten yours.

"But what's up with the _totally_ uncool name?"

"Shut it, novice" 

_"I think that the name fattytuna and the onigiris 'snt half as bad as yer making it seem bunny"_ _fattytunaa had retorted._

_"Yes it is"_

_"Thank you chuupet, glad to see someone's thinking straight here"_

_And I thought Tōru’s naming skills were bad.._

_"Also no Tobio, we're not naming ourselves anything that has to do with yogurt or milk."_

_You couldn't see him but you could imagine the pout he probably had on his face by now._

_"I think the most normal one 's applepi's suggestion."_ _Onigiriyako pointed out._

_"what was his suggestion again?"_

_"kittens"_

_"It's not ba-"_

_"NO, kittens 's too soft!"_

_Fattytuna interrupted you - getting major Tōru energy from this one._

_"'s not like they'll be touchin' us ya scrub"_ _Onigiriyako shot back._

_""s not what I meant..._ _Scrub"_

_"Then what's something that wouldn't cause others to look down on us, tuna?"_

_You asked, not expecting the following silence._

_fattytuna hummed as you all thought._

_"Wolf?"_

_"Lion"_

_"T-rex"_

_"Those are all cute!"_

_You looked around the living room for any potential ideas._

_Your eyes fell on one of the pictures your mother had hanged up in which Tōru was sporting another one of his alien shirts with a little alien antenna headband._

_"Aliens?"_

_"ALIE-"_

_"lazerguns."_

_"lazerguns?"_

_"Don't aliens carry around lazerguns?"_

_"kittens."_

_"Yer right"_

_"kittens with lazerguns,"_

_"pew pew"_

_"mew mew"_

_"THAT'S IT!"_

_"Hah?"_

_They were basically rambling at that point-_

_"Kittens with lazerguns pew pew mew mew"_

_"I-"_

_"Oi, I like that"_

_"It ain't bad"_

_"kittens."_

_"mm"_

_"Whatever- so,_ _Kittens with Lazerguns Pew Pew Mew Mew will now be our guild and party name."_

_I can't believe out of everything THIS is what they agreed on._

_You sighed, “any objections say, I"_

_...._

_"alright then, it's decided"_

_I'm too young to be sighing like a middle aged woman._

"I bet yer just jealous we won't accept your application"

You grinned at Tōru, looking at the TV screen he was connected to.

He gave you one of his signature glares before quickly looking back at the screen, 

"yer?"

"Two of the original members speak with a Kansai dialect, guess I picked it up after playing with them so often."

You shrugged.

"Talking of the original members, how did you all manage to upgrade so fast?"

He asked, not peeling his eyes off the TV for even a second.

"What do you mean?"

_Some onigiri would slap right about now._

"Well even if you guys did have a two week headstart - for two of you to be masters and three, junior masters," he furrowed his brows after being killed by the level three boss, looking over at you. 

_weak_

"and one of you is already a senior master right?"

You nodded along to his statement.

"How? I mean, we can barely even beat this level three boss and you guys are in what? level fifteen?"

"We beat the level fifteen boss yesterday, level sixteen now"

You stood up from the sofa

"Also, about that level three boss."

_I'll ask mamma for permission before going to the convenience store._

"I think you just suck, Tōru-nii"

You grinned at him, hearing muffled complaints from the other three he was playing with.

"Also, borrowing one my guild members words." You cleared your throat, standing up tall. 

“I think we’re just that good, dash, fattytunaa1. Double second "a". "

_I wonder if I can convince mamma to pay for me._

"Did you just say "dash"?"

_She should be back from her knitting club by now, I'll ask her._

Tōru's gaze bore into the side of your head, rudely interrupting your thoughts. 

You sighed once again. 

_I'm going to need to drag Tobio into another spa day, I've been sighing too much recently._

"The level three boss' shields only cover two attacks, try shootin' him with at least three."

You skipped off into the hallway, before remembering what applepi had told you. 

"Ah yea Tōru!"

You peeked your head into the living room.

"Tell Mastukawa-san that applepi-kun said if he upgrades his gear he'd accept him into the guild!"

You heard some muffled cheering, most likely from Matsukawa, and muttering from Tōru's headset.

_He really needs to lower the volume of that thing, he'll go deaf one of these days._

_Not like I care..._

_Maybe I'll get some cola too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploading this at 12:30 AM December 4, 2020 as I procrastinate doing work.  
> Yet again.  
> Thank you for the hits and kudos ! :)  
> The 7 of you that are subscribed,, I'm sending you an immense amount of finger hearts !!


	4. Gungun yogurt>>yakult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It totally flew by me to say that in the last chapter, 4 new characters were introduced !!  
> I didn't say their names explicitly just for fun, although I'm sure some of the usernames made it obvious.  
> Their names will now be explicitly said, as to confirm your guesses :))  
> Apart from them Mattsun was briefed over but him along with the other third years will be more involved in the story later on.  
> 

You turned over to look at Tobio, brows furrowed as he tried to decide what face mask to use. 

After finally coming to his decision he turned over to continue your conversation.

“So what happened after Ushijima-san and ….”

“Tendō-san”

“And Tendō-san called you out? Wait, why’d they call you out in the first place?”

_Did I skip over that part?_

It all happened a week ago, the day you went to the convenience store for some onigiri after giving Tōru a hint to help him beat the level three boss. It’s amazing how the only thing he’s good at is volleyball. You went to a convenience store a couple blocks away from Shiratorizawa. 

The only reason being that the woman who makes the onigiri at that place makes the _most heavenly_ onigiri known to man kind. No exaggeration. 

You tried some on your way back from the open house at Shiratorizawa a couple weeks back and now whenever you thought of onigiri, that corner store came to mind.

After you had successfully gotten the onigiri you were on your way to one of the vending machines on the side to get a cola when you bumped into someone, that someone being your brothers all time rival, Ushiwaka. He got invited to the all-japan youth camp this year, _lucky_. You felt your eyes widen a bit before going back to their neutral state.

_I literally live with the guy awarded as the "best setter" in Miyagi._

You apologized before walking away, not missing the way the tall red head behind him muttered something along the lines of, “she looks familiar.” That is to be expected, your brother said he’d been in contact with Shiratorizawa at least ten times this year. 

“Oikawa.”

The deeper voice called out. You turned around, meeting Ushijima’s serious face along with the red head's astonished one.

“From what I can remember was that he called out my surname, then once he had my attention he asked if I was going to Shiratorizawa.”

You couldn’t see Tobio’s expression because of the cucumber slices sitting on top of your eyes.

“How’d he know you’re an Oikawa? _And_ that you’re going to Shiratorizawa?”

“Quite curious aren’t ya Tobio-chan~”

“Don’t call me that” He huffed to which you responded with a laugh. 

“I asked him both of those questions actually. He just said that he had seen the registers for students offered entrance through volleyball and the name ‘Oikawa’ had caught his attention.”

“That’s kind of creepy, but that still doesn’t explain how he knew who you were. As far as I know they don’t put pictures with the names in the registers do they?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. But hear this, he said my _eyes_ reminded him of my brother.”

“Hah?!”

“Yea, I know, I was pretty offended too.”

“What? No. The lady that was offering me snacks said she’d bring me some gungun yogurt, but they gave me yakult instead.”

You lifted one of the cucumbers to look over at him.

He had lifted one of his cucumber slices, eyeing down the drink he had received. You sent him a glare, which he must’ve felt as he looked over at you before putting his cucumber slice back on and leaning back.

“I-I mean, that’s not very surprising, though your eyes are most like Oikawa-san’s when you give that fake smile of yours.”

“Gee, critical hit Tobio.” You snarled, placing the cucumber slice back on and relaxing into your seat.

“Were you smiling when you saw him?”

“Mmm, faintly at the beginning. I was happy about the onigiri I was telling you about, smiling as I walked to the vending machines. Once I bumped into him I stopped though.”

“Maybe that’s where he saw similarity.”

You hummed in a questioning type of way. 

“Well if he saw your smiling and serious face he must’ve been reminded of Oikawa-san’s expressions before and when he’s in the game.”

_I guess that makes more sense, though I don’t see why he’d be interested in me going to Shiratorizawa._

“It also doesn’t help how you both are similar in height and have similar hair.”

He said with a nonchalant tone.

“Probably because of your combined thirty step hair routine.”

“Well my dear Tobio~, unlike that dry bird nest you call hair, ours looks all nice and silky. And _that’s_ thanks to our thirty step hair care routine.” 

“What’s the point if no one apart from you can tell?”

….

You shot up from your seat, cucumbers falling as you looked over at Tobio, who was casually eating the cucumbers that were previously placed on his eyes.

“Listen here To-”

* * *

"It's sort of a given that you'd look like your brother Y/N"

"Yea, but mine looks like a mushroom Kenma. And I _don't_ look like a mushroom."

"Mine has the personality of sewage water." 

"That's true, I think Osamu-kun has it worst, at least mine has the decency to act like toilet water."

"GASP, rude Y/N-chan, rude"

"Doesn't toilet water eventually turn into sewage water?"

"Good observation Tobio-kun! That is true but toilet waters cleaner than sewage water. At least it is when not used."

"Thank you for enlightening our Tobio, Rintarō-kun"

"No fair Y/N-chan! How come you call Suna by his first name and not me?"

"Whatever do you mean Miya-san?"

"SEE-"

"Guys, we were holding this meeting to talk about the applications we have to accept."

...

"Kenma-san, didn't our maximum number of members go up to fifty?"

"You're right Tobio, I think it went up after the guild level finished upgrading to level nine."

"So how many open spots do we have now?"

"Mmm, I'd say about twenty-seven. We don't have to fill all of them though, and I think the next upgrade to increase guild members is level fifteen, or was it fourteen Tobio?"

" Fifteen"

"Thanks. Let's start looking then come back with anyone you think would be of value now, later on or both. Just like last time, I think you all should have access to the applications right?"

"Yup"

"Yea"

"Ya"

"Mhm"

"Mm"

"Alright then, let's get looking."

These meetings of yours were pretty fun, especially the ones like today. It felt like you were in some type of adult meeting at a company or something with CEO Kenma-kun.

_Hehe that's a fun thought._

\------

"Alright so that's thirteen new members"

"Fourteen, Kenma"

"Thank you Suna."

"The rooster head one had some pretty good stats, him and his partner did actually"

"Who was his partner again?"

"Wasn't it that owl one?"

"Yea, their users were something like Ku-bro and Bo-bro"

"Oh yea, Y/N, you said your brothers username was GrandKing13 right?"

"Yup, yup"

"We accepted his other three party members but his stats are a bit..."

"Scrubby"

"Shut yer trap 'Tsumu"

You giggled at Atsumu's bluntness. For someone who constantly brags about himself, he sucks at everything apart from volleyball.

"Yea I know, what about him though?"

"Well we have spaces left and since he _is_ your brother, if it's okay with the rest of you we could accept him. The rest of his party isn't bad so they'll still give us guild points. What do the rest of you think?"

"I don't like playing with people who suck- OW, 'SAMU" he yelled before clearing his throat "but I guess 's fine since the rest of his party ain't scrubby"

"OW-"

"'s fine with me."

"Same here"

"Mhm"

"So what do you think Y/N?"

"Gimme a minute"

"OI Tōru!"

You yelled towards Tōru's room.

"WHaT?"

"Give me onigiri money!"

_"Why should I?"_

You heard him scoff all the way from the living room. 

"In that case I guess I'll tell Ken-Applepi-kun to not accept you into the guild"

You sighed in fake despair as you flipped the microphone back on, hearing multiple thuds from Tōru's room before his door swung open.

"Hey KeeeApplepi-kun,"

Tōru's footsteps rapidly entered the living room.

"About my brother-"

"Fine! I'll give you onigiri money!!"

Tōru whined, taking out some cash from his pouch.

_"Onigiri?"_

_"Quit thinkin' 'bout food 'Samu!"_

"I'll go ahead and accept GrandKing13's guild application Applepi-kun."

You grinned at Tōru, taking the cash from his hands.

"Pleasure doing business with ya"

You smirked towards as he turned away muttering, probably cussing you out, under his breath. 

"You gettin' onigiri Y/N?"

"I am now"

You giggled as you went to accept all the applications from the users you had agreed on. 

_What a splendid day, I get to have onigiri yet again._

_I'll probably even go pick up Tobio so he can try them too._

"Food always tastes better when you're not paying" you giggled. 

"Hah? What're you gettin' at Y/N?"

_Oops, forgot my mic was still on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop, wrote this in two sittings ahaaa.  
> spa days with da bestie Tobio >>  
> this chapter was more of a goofy one mainly to grow Y/N's relationship with the guild members and like I said, introducing Ushi and Tendō. also kinda glazed over two more characters but I don't think I'll properly introduce them for a while.  
> okay thank you for all the kudos !  
> to the 13 of you subcribed,, sending major finger hearts again !!


	5. the flower pot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop two uploads in one day because I felt the last chapter didn't really advance much.  
> I also enjoy sitting in front my computer screen for three consecutive hours ahaaa

THWACK 

“How’s the packing going?”

Wooosh

“I’m not taking much, I’m going to be living in my uniform, tracksuit and practice gear practically the whole time anyways.”

Tōru and you dribbled the volleyball back and forth in the backyard. You wouldn’t be able to do it as often now that you where leaving for Shiratorizawa in a week. 

“What? You can’t be living in your tracksuit the whole time little bunny!”

Tōru whined as he caught the volleyball you had set towards him. 

“I won’t be, I’m taking some extra shorts, oversized shirts and sweats for sleeping.”

Tōru stopped to look at you with a blank expression.

“...what?”

“So if someone invites you to go out, you’re going to go in your tracksuit?”

He asked with a hand on his hip and a jump of his brow.

“Okay, I’ll take some pairs of jeans.”

He placed his other hand on his hip, hugging the volleyball between his arm.

“Maybe some cute shirts too.”

He lifted both of his brows this time, hands still placed on his hips.

You dragged your hands down your face, “and some accessories. Okay?”

He hummed as he spiked the ball, causing you to crouch down to receive it. 

THWACK

“The next time I see you, I hope your fashion sense gets better.”

wooosh

“I don’t know what you’re talking about little bunny.” 

THWACK

You spiked the ball down sending him a distasteful look.

“I’m positive plaid shorts will be a trend in a couple years little bunny, I’m just ahead of our time.”

He straightened up, hands on his hips, looking up towards the sky. 

THWACK

You spiked the ball right to his face, stopping his nose from growing any longer.

"OW Y/N-chan!"

"I thought your reflexes would see it coming, guess your ego blocked them." You shrugged, walking onto the back porch to switch your shoes for slippers.

THWACK

THUD

SMASH

You turned to look towards your side, seeing the flower pot shattered on the ground after being knocked off it's podium by Tōru’s spike.

You looked up to see Tōru's face drained of color as he looked up at you with fear in his eyes.

You grinned at him, "Your aim sucks Tōru-nii~"

He didn't even have a chance to glare at you as you turned around and started running to the kitchen.

"Mamma! Oniisan broke your favorite flower pot!"

* * *

"You've been eating this onigiri too much Y/N."

Tobio pouted as he grabbed the onigiri you where offering him.

"Kubo-san even knows my name now."

You giggled as you punched your drinks into the vending machine.

"Is she the woman who called you Oika-chan?"

You hummed as you handed him his milk,

"You'll be a regular once you start staying at Shiratorizawa." He said, his blank face faltering at the end. 

"Are you nervous?" He asked, before you could say anything.

"Of course I am Tobio, you and Imai-chan have been my only friends all throughout junior high. Imai-chan's moving to Tokyo for her dad's job and you don't start high school until next year."

You sat down on one of the benches you had found as you gave him a dejected look. 

You sighed as you leaned back onto the bench.

"Promise me you'll try and get along with your classmates and teammates more okay?"

You told him as you looked up at the sky, tears threatening to fall. 

"Especially those two, Kunimi and Kindaichi was it? They seem like good kids, I know it's hard for you to express yourself but try not to keep everything to yourself okay?"

You sat up and met his eyes.

"Don't graduate junior high with only two friends like me Tobio-kun"

You smiled at him as a tear rolled down your cheek. 

Tobio didn't respond, he didn't hum, he didn't nod. He just lifted one of his hands up to wipe your tear away and with his other brought his onigiri up, offering you a bite.

You shook your head and leaned back onto the bench, Tobio following after he wrapped and put away the remainder of his onigiri.

You stayed like that for a while, looking at the leaves dancing in the air with the occasional cherry blossom petal. 

Your eyes began fighting to stay open as the wind and laughter from kids lulled you close too sleep. 

You looked over to see Tobio frowning at the cherry blossom petal that had fallen so perfectly between his brows. 

You picked it off his face and watched as it continued dancing in the light breeze. 

Tobio shot up and looked at you with enlarged eyes before scrummaging through his backpack.

He turned around with a joyful expression and stars in his eyes as a light pink shade painted his face.

He shoved a blue flip phone towards you, and before you could question what was going he spoke up,

"I managed to convince Okasan to buy me a phone earlier so that we could stay in touch after you start dorming at the academy."

You laughed as you turned to rummage through your own backpack and turned back, showing him a black walkie talkie.

"Dang, and here I had bought us long distance walkie talkies too stay in touch."

He looked down at the walkie before looking back up and breaking into laughter with you. 

"Keep it, I'm sure you'll be able to use it with one of your friends at Shiratorizawa."

He said as he opened his contacts and you put away the walkie.

"Not sure I'll trust someone enough to give them such an expensive walkie."

You laughed as he handed you his phone, ready for you to type in your information.

"Maybe with that, Shibata? guy Oikawa-san called bowl cut boy"

You handed him back his phone with a giggle, "Shirabu-san"

"Yea, him."

You hummed as you opened your phone to save his email.

"Maybe..."

"Ah yes Tobio!"

He looked up at you with a confused look.

"Do you think I can sneak a Tv into my dorm room.."

You giggled as his face changed from a confused to a determined expression.

* * *

"Do you really think that'll work Y/N-chan?"

Atsumu asked as the sound of chopsticks against a plate was heard in the background.

_Probably stuffing his face with rice again._

"Well the suitcase is pretty big and the tv is small enough to fit."

You yelled from across your room. 

You heard rummaging from the other side of the phone before Osamu's voice blasted through speaker.

"Ain't they check yer dorms?"

"Yea they do, but from what they told us they mainly check to see if we're in our dorms at curfew, at random days too. But I can just put it up where it's out of view from the door."

"Smart"

You hummed as more shuffling was heard and this time Atsumu's voice broke through,

"When are you movin' yer stuff in?"

"Well they let us start moving our stuff in tomorrow but classes start in three days."

"What about yer roomate? What if she's a scrub and snitches."

"Didn't yer parents pay the school or somethin'?" Osamu yelled out.

"That's what Pappa said but I'm not sure. My room placement didn't say anything about a roommate though."

Atsumu's boisterous laughter broke through the speakers, muffling whatever Osamu was going to say.

Just as you where about to say something your door swung open and Tōru walked in, followed by Iwaizumi. 

"Little bunny! Do you have a _boy_ in here?"

"Hah?" You looked at him with a look of disgust before continuing to fold your clothes into a cushion for the tv and game console.

Iwaizumi sighed, slightly dragging his face down with his hand. "He heard a boys laugh when we walked past your door."

"Is that yer brother, Y/N-chan?"

Osamu asked, still on speaker.

Tōru let out a gasp and backed away gripping his hair.

"Yup, my brother and Hajime-san. Godzilla, or something like that is Hajime-san's user"

Some more shuffling was heard from the phone just as Tōru was about to say something, cut mid-thought by Atsumu's voice.

"Isn't yer brother that scrubby GreatKing that we only accepted cuz he's yer brother?!"

Atsumu yelled out, followed by a thud and Iwaizumi’s laughter. 

"Oi, he's still older than us dumbass." Osamu yelled at his brother.

"Yea yea, scrubby-san, better?"

Iwaizumi clutched his stomach as he continued laughing.

Tōru stormed out the room slamming the door behind him, _again_. 

"Oi! Why does my door have to pay for your temper tantrums!" 

You yelled at him, before going back to folding clothes.

Iwaizumi's laughter had died down just as you went to place the Tv onto the now cushioned suit case.

He helped you before asking, "Which two are the ones you're talking too?"

"Onigiriyako”

"Oi"

Osamu answered, "and Fattytuna”

"Hai"

Atsumu spoke up.

"Yer godzilla-san, the dps with reptile like looks right?"

Osamu asked to which Iwaizumi hummed in response. 

"Pleasure to meet ya godzilla-san!"

Iwaizumi laughed, "same here, anyways little bunny, Ojisan said we're going to drop off your things tomorrow at ten so be ready before then."

You nodded before Iwaizumi left the room.

"Y/N-chan."

Atsumu spoke up.

"Isn't Shiratorizawa academy that school in Miyagi who's teams always go to nationals?!"

You hummed.

"And you said you got offered a sport scholarship for them right?"

You hummed again.

"But 'Samu was sayin' they mainly give sports scholarships for volleyball."

"You're right."

"Then Y/N-chan,"

"hmm?"

"Guess we'll see you at interhigh in Tokyo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter volleyball practices at Shiratorizawa will start!!!  
> thank you for reading :)))


	6. dorming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoho new chapters two days straight!  
> :3  
> happy reading !

“I’m positive such a big suitcase looked suspicious, but thanks to whatever that other girl did they didn’t have time to ask us anything.”

You told Iwaizumi as he placed the suitcase on the bed, Tōru inspecting every corner of the dorm. 

In the big suitcase you had cushioned the bottom, sides and top with some jeans, sweat pants and shirts for the little tv your mother had bought along with the game console. Apart from not fitting much because of how much space they took up you carried three other bags. One being the rest of your casual sleeping clothes and the cute clothes Tōru had made you bring. The second one had some pairs of shoes and undergarments. The third one was filled with your uniforms, and practice gear they had given you for the first couple weeks. They said that once the coach ordered all your tracksuits and other gear you’d have more. Only the ones who were scouted got the early practice uniforms. In the other two bags you had, one was your school bag, carrying all the books you’d need throughout the school year. The other one had all your accessories, and face/hair care products. Along with a couple extra essentials and medicine your mother had given you as she checked over your bags one last time. 

Tōru and Iwaizumi helped you carry the bags in.  
Maybe it was because of the excessive number of bags or because of how “insanely hot”, as you had overheard some girls giggle, your _companions_ were - but you received a lot of looks. 

Luckily all the attention was taken off you when another girl yelled out something you didn’t catch but everyone else around you did. 

Tōru helped you unpack all your face and hair products in the bathroom, since you basically have the same routine for both at this point. While Iwaizumi helped you set up the Tv and other electronic things around the room. You put away the bags and some of the clothes. Finishing with the two hoodies, three zip ups and the four uniform coats. You stepped back and looked over the room with Tōru, the bedding wasn’t on yet as your mother said that they’d take you to a store to buy it along with anything else you might want to add to the room. 

“It looks bland”

Iwaizumi said as he stepped back and looked over the room with you. 

“I think an alien canvas would look great on top of the tv”

Tōru pointed towards the corner the Tv was at. 

“No, a godzilla one would look better.”

_I don’t think they sell either one of those at Target._

You looked around to check the time, “You don’t have a clock yet, Y/N-chan”

Iwaizumi said as he walked around looking for the dorm keys.

“Yea, I probably need one of those too.”

You jingled the keys as you walked towards the door, Tōru and Iwaizumi behind you. 

You stepped outside and locked the door. “You should probably get a succulent or some little plant”

You looked up at Tōru with a confused look as you started walking back down to the lobby.

“Well we have a lot of plants at home so it might make you feel more at home.”

He shrugged before adding, “also plants make oxygen and you’ll need that because you’ll most likely lock yourself in your room when you’re not in classes or volleyball.”

He snickered, before briskly pulling your arm and bringing you into his chest.  
You were surprised about the spontaneous hug. Though you were more surprised to see him glaring at something instead of his usual soft faces he makes when hugging you. 

“Oi, watch how hard you open the door. You could’ve hit someone.”

Iwaizumi said with a harsh tone you hadn’t heard him use before.  
You wiggled yourself out of Tōru’s grip and turned around to see them talking to some girl who, judging by her dorm number, is a second year. 

“Watch where you’re walking, who walks so close to the doors”

She coarsed out, glaring daggers at _you_. 

_I was just trying to walk lady._

“Listen here yo-”

You grabbed Tōru’s arm and shook your head, reaching for Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Mamma should be waiting for us, let’s hurry.”

Tōru grumbled something under his breath before Iwaizumi placed his hand on his back and he started walking away, but not before sending a final glare at the dark haired girl. Who was still standing at the entrance of her door. 

You met up with your mom and dad at the parking lot before heading towards Target. 

You chose a basic grey comforter, a succulent like Tōru had recommended, a lava lamp and a clock. 

But that wasn’t all in your cart, Tōru and your mom placed four marble design decorative pillows in along with more little plants. Tōru added some face masks on the excuse of “self care” and Iwaizumi added an extra blanket and pillow for you to sit on when gaming. Your mom put in two picture frames for the two pictures she had printed out. 

Your mom and dad dropped you off at Shiratorizawa before heading back home, your mom had to finish cooking and dad had to go pick up Takeru. 

You walked across campus, getting some weird glances from upperclassmen who were on campus for their clubs and girls who kept checking out your brother and Iwaizumi.

You got to your dorm and set up everything you had just bought, it looked and felt livelier for sure. 

Tōru took a deep breath, “See, _now_ there’s more oxygen in here!” he beamed as he turned to look over at you. 

Iwaizumi and you deadpanned at him. “Anyways” Iwaizumi cleared his throat as he took out a gift bag from his backpack. 

“Don’t open it yet! It’s a sort of um..” he trailed off trying to think of a good word to use.

“Dorm … warming?” Tōru said as Iwaizumi snapped his fingers at him with a smile. “Dorm warming present, it’s a dorm warming present. Kageyama gave us something to put in there too.”

“Yup yup, it’s from Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan and your Niichan, little bunny!”

“Open it when we’re not here.” Hajime said as he scratched the back of his head. 

You giggled at them before looking at your new clock to check the time. 

“Practice starts soon, shouldn’t we start moving?”

“You’re right Y/N-chan, let’s get going.”

You walked out of the girl dorms and passed by some of the gyms on your way to the front gate. 

“Hah? Oikawa?!”

You stopped mid step and looked back, a bright red head Tendō and a couple of other boys in jogging gear greeted you. 

“Hello Tendō-san!”

At his name the boys’ eyes next to him widened along with Tōru’s and Iwaizumi’s.

“How do you know Tendō, Y/N?”

“We met at a convenience store!” Tendō exclaimed one hand extended upwards and the other laid across your shoulders after having pulled you in. 

“Basically” You shrugged. “Although I don’t see Ushijima-san around”

“You know Ushiwaka too, little bunny?!” Tōru said in disbelief. 

“Little bunny?” Tendō asked as he pointed at you, you nodded in confirmation.

“Little bunny~”

“Please-”

“Don’t call her that” Both Tōru and Iwaizumi said in distaste. 

“Ouuu I get why Oikawa wouldn’t want me to call her that but you too? _Iwa-chan_ ~”

Tendō grinned at them, pulling you in closer. 

_Ahh the rivalry between spiker and blocker, gotta love it._

Before any of them could say anything, a deep voice caused you all to look to the side.

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Oikawa.”

The tall dark olive-brown hair and matching olive eyed boy spoke. 

You waved at him as Iwaizumi nodded. Tōru grimaced and responded with a muttered “Ushiwaka”. 

You poked Tendō’s side to lighten his grip before clearing your throat, “As much as I would _love_ to stay and continue whatever this conversation is, we have somewhere to be so if you’ll excuse us.”

You said as you wiggled out of Tendō’s hold. Walking between Tōru and Iwaizumi. “Bye bye Tendō-san! Ushijima-san”

You waved at them before hooking your arms with Iwaizumi’s and Tōru’s to drag them to the front gate. 

Tendō and Ushijima waved you off, looking at you turn left before the guy with ash blonde hair and dark tips asked,  
“Why was Aoba Johsai’s setter and wing spiker at Shiratorizawa?”

“Oikawa’s coming to shiratorizawa.” Ushijima dropped his hand, looking at the ash blonde player. 

“Hah?!”

The boy with brown spiked up hair spoke up, “Why would Oikawa come to Shiratorizawa? I thought he was committed to Aoba Johsai?”

“He is, but not him, little Oikawa is coming to Shiratorizawa.” He waved his hand by his chest as to show the height. 

“Little Oikawa?”

They heard muffled complaints and looked up to see the three they had waved off pass from the left to the right of the pathway.

You peaked your head from the side and yelled, “Sorry! I took the wrong turn!”

“Don’t worry about it Oika-chan! Happens to the best of us~” Tendō yelled back as you sprinted to catch up with Tōru and Iwaizumi. 

Ushijima pointed towards the wall Oikawa had just peeked her head from, “Little Oikawa.” 

“Oikawa has a sister?”

“How do you know her Wakatoshi? I thought you only cared about volleyball?”

“She plays volleyball”

….. 

“Makes sense”

* * *

“Matsu-san!”

You ran into the gym jumping up after spotting Matsukawa across the gym. 

He looked over and saw you before laughing, “Oi-chan!” he jumped up with a hand out. You reached him and started doing your, basically a dance at this point, handshake.  
After finishing it with the high five you giggled and he spread his arms out for a hug. You leaned in but were met with a hand covering your face and pulling you back.

“Nuh-uh, no hugging before I get one!” You looked up to see Hanamaki’s arms spread open.   
You giggled and embraced him, taking in his sweet berry smell. He let you go and ruffled your hair before you turned around and ran into Matsukawa. He laughed before asking you his regular questions, 

“How’s school?”

“Good, Haji-san and Tōru-nii helped me move all my stuff in today.”

“Volleyball?”

“Practices start the same day classes start which is the day after tomorrow.”

“Did you practice what I told you to with your blocks?”

“Yes I did! I even managed to block one of Haji-san’s spikes!”

He laughed out loud at this and ruffled your hair, turning towards the entrance that Hajime and Tōru were walking in from. 

“Fear my pupil peasants!”

Tōru and Hajime scoffed as they came up to you, “ _Excuse_ you, she can set and doesn’t give any hints to her opponents. Thanks to who?” he leaned forward swirling his finger around until he pointed at himself “ahu- me.”

“If anything she’s Makki’s and mine's pupil.” Hajime said as he finished tying his shoes. “Hoho- who do you think taught her how to do that cross shot and super straight line shot?” Makki smiled smugly at Tōru. “We also helped her see the blocks better.” Hajime shrugged. 

“Pshh, just you wait until practice ends! My little bunny will show you her sets.”

 _Guess we’re gonna stay at practice longer,_ _fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tututututu shiratorizawa third years --> ahhhh  
> also, this is all platonic - little hint - the love interest lives in a different prefecture ;)


	7. The Intersection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the way I stink at choosing titles for me-

“One, two, three! Smile!”

Click 

“One more one more!”

Click 

Your mom put her phone down and looked over the photos she had taken. 

“I bet you blinked again Tōru-nii” 

“I bet the light covered your face little bunny”

“I bet your hair came out a mess”

“I bet your wing liner came out like a blob”

“I bet your-”

“Okaaaay! Now a goofy one”

“If you give me bunny ears again I swear to all the entities out there-”

“pose!”

You spread your legs out and leaned forward, arms stretched out in front of you, your left palm on the bottom and right palm on top forming a sort of mouth with your hands. You topped it off with a smile. 

Click 

Tōru’s pose had been his usual finger guns with a smug expression. 

“Cute!” Your mom said as she giggled like a school girl when checking over the photos. 

“Okay, now finish your breakfast and brush your teeth!” She told you as she ushered you inside. 

First days were always like this, your mom would wake you up an hour earlier than your alarm and usher you to get ready so she can take pictures.

You ate some pancakes that Fumiko had cooked. You’re technically supposed to start dorming today but your mom convinced you to go back home for dinner after practice.

You said your goodbyes before heading to the front door. 

You still had half an hour until classes actually started and Shiratorizawa is a ten minute walk away, you wanted to get there earlier because of a tendency you had to be late on the first day of every school day. Before you finished fully closing the front gate a voice called out, “Little bunny! Wait for me” You looked back up to the front doors, seeing the guy multiple girls fawn over clumsily put on his shoes with a piece of toast between his teeth. 

_He’s eating bread after eating pancakes?_

You opened the gate as he ran towards it, “You walking me too school _great king_?”

He scoffed, taking the bread out of his mouth, “Only because Mamma is making me.” 

“Aren’t our schools in different directions?”

“Mmm, after that one intersection by the convenience store they are.” He nodded as he broke the toast he was eating in half, offering you a piece. 

“So you’re just walking me to the intersection?”

He stuffed his piece of toast into his mouth and shrugged as you took the piece he had been offering. 

You walked in comfortable silence, eating the toast, or in Tōru’s case trying not to choke because of how fast he stuffed it into his mouth. 

You reached the corner that Iwaizumi always waits at. He joined your comfortable walk after a short nod and a slap to the back which, surprisingly, helped Tōru stop choking. 

“Are you dorming today or are you sleeping at your parents?”

Hajime asked once Tōru had color back on his face. 

“I’m going back for dinner but Mamma will most likely make up some excuse or drag dinner on for longer so that I can stay the night.” You shrugged.

“What time does your practice end?”

“Around six I think”

“Tōru, if we run we might be able to catch her at school.”

“Or we can wait for her at the intersection”

“How far is Shiratorizawa from the intersection?”

“A couple blocks, it’s closer than Aoba Johsai.” 

The intersection is the one where the convenience store is at. If you turn left and walk for three blocks you’ll get to Shiratorizawa. If you turn right and walk a little over eight blocks you’ll get to Aoba Johsai. It’s kind of funny how close the two schools are. If Shiratorizawa weren’t a boarding school there’d surely be a lot more Shiratorizawa students on your walks to school.

Kitagawa Daiichi is about twenty blocks down right, so it makes sense why so many students go to Aoba Johsai instead of Shiratorizawa. 

You didn’t want to be late for your first day so you decided to skip the onigiri, _maybe I’ll be late tomorrow for coming to get some instead._

You continued walking as you stared back at the shop longingly. 

“Do you want to stop and get some oni-”

“No” You snapped your head towards Tōru, “I can’t be late again!” 

You turned left, “It’ll be quick little bunny. Plus aren’t we always late for our first days anyways?”

“Yes we are Tōru-nii! That’s why I can’t be late on my first day of my first year!”

“You were late on the first day of your first year in junior high” He shrugged, “It’s basically our tradition at this point.”

“Yea but I won’t have you and Haji-san to bust me out of being late this time.”

“Fine fine, we won’t stop for onigiri.”

He grumbled as you hummed at him in response, getting extra excited once Shiratorizawa came into view. You stopped a block away before you smoothed down your purple skirt as Tōru stepped in front of you and fixed your bow, along with a couple of stray hairs that had gone up with the light wind. He finished it off with a kiss on your forehead before ushering you towards the gates. 

Once you had reached the gates you looked back and waved them off before entering the gates to the school. _So much for just walking me to the intersection_ , You snorted to yourself thinking back on the conversation you had shared with your brother minutes earlier. 

You arrived a solid fifteen minutes early and found your class relatively quickly. There wasn’t a seating chart yet so you sat on the window seat on the second to last row.  
Since you weren’t used to arriving early you didn’t know what to do, and it wasn’t like you knew anyone yet. You had also chosen to sit in the area that was less crowded so there wasn’t anyone around you. Your hands shot up to grip your hair but stopped midway.

_No. Tōru-nii helped me with my hair this morning, I can’t mess it up when classes haven’t even officially started._

Instead you opted to put your head down and “rest your eyes”.   
You _could_ bother one of the twins. Suna and Kenma are most likely to respond faster though, that is, if Kenma decided to pause his games to answer you back. Suna seems to be the best option. 

_Where’d I even leave my phone?_

“Is this seat taken?”

You looked up to see the copper haired and brown eyed guy which you had met on the day of the open house. 

“Ah, Shirabu-san. No it’s not, go ahead”

You told him as you sat up and motioned for him to sit. 

He pulled out the chair and sat down, “Thank you Oikawa-san”

You nodded.

_How do I start conversations? Normally people start them with me, and I can’t introduce myself because I already did. Ughh but if I don’t talk there’s only gonna be awkward silence, and I can’t lose my first friend here. He’s also in my class so I should try and get along-_

Shirabu lifted a finger to knead between your brows “Oikawa-san?”

“Hmm?”

You turned towards him and he pulled his finger away. “You’re furrowing your brows.” 

“Ahh thank you!” heat rose to your face as Shirabu chuckled.

“Do you perhaps play volleyball? Or related to someone who does?”

 _I bet he knows of my brother - just another fanboy I guess. You_ sighed internally, “Yea I play volleyball and so does my brother.”

“What position do you play?”

“Outside hitter or wing spiker, however it is you call them”

He hummed, “then is your brother a setter?”

_There it is, he knows about my brother._

_Not much of a surprise, people have always come up to me and asked about my brothers likes and dislikes, some have even asked me about his weaknesses. Very creepy of them._

“Yup, the one and only Oikawa Tōru.” 

His eyes widened a bit, “So you _are_ the Oikawa siblings!” he said with more shock than you had expected. “Oikawa siblings?”

“Your brother was mentioned in volleyball monthly last week! They were saying he’s a promising setter who won the best setter award his last year of junior high.”

_Volleyball monthly? I wonder why Tōru wasn’t freaking out about it._

“Ah- this might be weird, but I’m a setter myself and he’s one of the setters I look up too.”

 _Guess that makes sense_.

“I read about you on the newspaper a couple weeks back when you won the Miyagi tournament too.”

You had forgotten about that.. You answered a couple questions from some woman that day, you didn’t really think much of it since you _were_ the captain of the team that had just won. Though you didn’t expect the woman to work for the newspaper, neither did you expect her to actually put in everything you had said. One being the answer to what your favorite snack was, you don’t even know why but you said milk bread. All your friends who read that didn’t drop it for a while, Matsukawa even went as far as to buy you milk bread every day.   
_I hate milk bread._

"Many papers referred to you and your brother as the Oikawa siblings, and said that both of you were players to look forward to this year at interhigh"  
  
 _I don't remember that part of the newspaper._

“I couldn’t watch the game in person, but your chart numbers were amazing. You really proved yourself as the ace, Oikawa-san”

You made a couple service aces that day, but that’s as far as your memory for that game goes.

“Thanks” You gave him the brightest smile you could muster. One of your fake smile specialties. 

“Are you joining the boys volleyball club Shirabu-san?” He nodded.

“Are you?” You nodded. 

“Did you pass the test or did you get entry through volleyball?”

 _Harsh_. _Though I guess many athletes get entry through their sport. Makes sense, that test was terribly hard, for no reason ._

He saw as your eyes slightly widened but stayed silent. 

“I did, we’re in the same class for a reason Shirabu-san”

He smirked and was about to answer when your homeroom teacher walked in. 

_What a bold fellow._

“Your seats will stay as they are now, as long as they aren’t disruptive they’ll stay as such until the end of the year.”

Your teacher ended her greeting before starting the lesson. 

* * *

_I wonder if running through the halls is against the school rules._

_Breaking the rules on the first day, what an Oikawa._

You mentally patted yourself on the back as you ran outside the building looking for the dorms. 

_The dorms_. 

…

_Good job dumbass you ran so you’d be early but you don’t even know where your bloody dorm is._

You groaned out loud, receiving a few looks from the students passing by. 

_There should be some type of sign around here that helps me find the dorms right?_

You looked left and right but there were no signs to be found.

You would’ve checked the little pamphlet they had given you but you had _conveniently_ left it inside your dorm. 

Another groan escaped your lips only to be stopped midway by the sounds of footsteps and a high pitched voice coming from behind, “little bunny-chan~!”

You turned around to be met by your red haired senpai accompanied by Ushijima and the ashy blonde from last time. 

You looked up and deadpanned at him, “please don’t call me that Tendō-san”

“Oh but how could I not! It’s such a -”

“Are you lost?”

The ashy blonde asked, receiving a glare from Tendō for interrupting him. 

Your deadpan expression fell and was replaced with an embarrassed one. 

“Is it obvious?”

You asked nervously.

He thought to himself for a moment, “If you count the looking around and loud groaning then yes.” He shrugged with a slight smirk painting his lips. Your face burned as your hands came up to cover it. 

“Don’t worry Oika-chan~! We only noticed because we had been looking at you for a couple minutes now.”

…

“That makes us sound like weirdos Tendō” The ashy blond face palmed. 

“But it’s true.” Ushjima spoke up, “we came out of the building back there and little Oikawa was in our vision range, and as we walked over we saw her looking around as if she were lost.”

The ashy blond sighed before looking back at you, “We can help you go to the gym if that’s what you’re looking for.”

You let out a nervous giggle, “I actually don’t know where the dorms are.”

“Hah? But Y/N-chan, I thought the first years moved in two days ago?” Tendō asked, leaning forward.

“Don’t call her by her name when you don’t know her that well idiot.” the blond scolded Tendō. 

“We can show you, it’s by the boys dorms anyways.” 

Ushijima said in the midst of the other two’s bickering. 

“But there’s like three different buildings for the boys dorms Ushijima-san.”

“We’re separated depending on the club you’re in. Since you’re in volleyball you’ll be in the building closest to the gyms along with other clubs who also use the gyms. There’s two buildings by the gyms, one for girls and the other for boys, so they're by the other.” 

“Ahh, in that case I’d really appreciate your help Ushijima-san!” You beamed up at him and swore you saw him give you a little smile. 

“Let’s go”

He turned around and started walking as you followed. 

“Eh? Oika-chan, Wakatoshi-kun wait for me~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of chp 5 I said that practices at Shiratorizawa would start. We are now on chp 7 and practices have not started, ahaaa.  
> Next chapter for sure!!  
> thank you for reading !


	8. First practice

You put on the black shirt with maroon practice shorts before tying your hair up in a ponytail. You made sure all your makeup was off, grabbed your bottle and gym shoes before walking out and locking the dorm. 

You looked down at all the things in your arms and realized it’d have been better to bring a bag, so you reopened the dorm, and swung open the door when you heard something hit the door and the sound of footsteps approaching. You grabbed the little sports bag by the entrance before peaking your head out.  
You looked around and didn’t see anything, until you looked down and were slapped with strands of hair followed by rapid “sorry’s”.

Tears started forming in your eyes from the random hair strands that had intruded in them.

Once the tears had settled down you looked down to see a girl bowing, basically on the floor, in front of you.

“Oh my lord oh my lord oh my lord -”

She shot up and looked at you with glossy eyes, 

“I’m so so sorry, my water bottle rolled away and then I went to grab it but I didn’t see you so I hit you with my hair and-”

She rambled on as you noticed she was wearing the same practice gear that you were. 

_Judging by the open door from the dorm next to mine, I’m guessing she’s the other first year that was scouted._

_Tendō-san said Shiratorizawa scouted an outside hitter and a setter this year, she must be the setter._

You placed your hands on her shoulders, stopping her rambling.

“You’re fine” You smiled, not one of your fake ones, “it’s not like your hair blinded me or anything, plus I’m sure you didn’t mean to hair slap me.” You laughed which caused her tense shoulders to loosen up a bit. 

“So you’re fine,” You patted her cheek, _this reminds me of my first meeting with Tobio._ “Anyways, I’m Oikawa Y/N.” You lifted your hands from her shoulders and smiled at her. 

“K-Kaneko Asami”

 _She just stuttered_ , _cute_

You cleared your throat, stopping yourself from babying someone you had just met, “Do you play volleyball Kaneko-san?”

Her nervous expression changed in a second as she beamed and nodded vigorously at you. 

“Yes! I know you play as an outside hitter right?” You hummed in response, “I’ve seen your games before! We were eliminated last year at the semi-finals so we didn’t get the chance to play against you, but I saw your match!”

You must’ve been more stunned than you had thought, if her team made it to semifinals they must've been pretty good. You didn’t recognize her but she must be pretty good considering she was scouted by Shiratorizawa. She must've noticed as her beaming features fell into nervous ones. 

“Ah, it might be weird to hear that.” she laughed nervously playing with her fingers. 

“No! No, normally when people think of Oikawa they think of my brother.” You smiled at her, “I’m not used to people knowing who I am.” You giggled as she made a sad but happy expression. 

“Don’t doubt yourself Oikawa-san! Not only mine but many other schools know of you too! Especially the middle blockers!” You laughed at that before stuffing your belongings into the sports bag and closing your door, ushering her to close hers.  
 _We’ll be late for practice if we keep talking here._

“Thank you Kaneko-san”

She hummed as you walked down the stairs. She cleared her throat to get your attention, “Oikawa-san, back there you said people normally know your brother but um..” she trailed off as you reached the first floor. 

“Who’s your brother? I mean if he’s more well known than you then he must be _very_ good at his position.” You laughed out, louder than you had intended. 

“He’s like this tall. We have similar hair but he styles it like this” You waved a hand to show his height and moved your hair to show how he sweeps it to the sides. She gave you a blank expression, “says yoo-hoo a lot?” she shook her head “does this a lot” You winked, stuck your tongue out and gave her a peace sign. She shook her head as you stepped outside the dorms.

“My phone's dead but I can show you a picture some time in the future. Or wait- he’s coming to pick me up today so you can come with me if you’d like” 

You scratched your head.

_Pretty sure this is the first time someone didn’t know my brother... AND she’s a setter._

_Hajime-san is going to love this._

“I think it’d be better to just show me a picture, I don’t want to intrude.” she said, and you shrugged in return, not wanting to push her. 

“That’s fine” You hummed looking around. “Do you know where the gyms are? I haven’t really been paying attention to where we’re walking.” You sighed as she hummed, “They should be up ahead, although I don’t know which one is the girls gym.”

“Guess we’ll have to peek inside and find out.”

* * *

You eventually found the girls gym but not before having peeked your head inside the boys gym. It wouldn’t have been bad if Tendō hadn’t decided to yell out your name and wave at you, causing everyone else in the gym to look over at you. Even Shirabu looked over. He pointed towards the girls gym entrance and wished you luck before going back into the gym. You luckily weren’t the last ones there but the atmosphere seemed to have gotten tenser once you had walked in. 

Shortly after the last members had arrived one of your senpais yelled out for everyone to line up for the introductions. Starting with the third years.

“Welcome to the Shiratorizawa girls volleyball club, I’m Nakayama Mieko. Third year middle blocker”

She has pitch black hair and brown eyes, and was giving off an intimidating vibe.

 _I like her_ already. 

“Goto Utano, libero” Goto followed before stepping back for the other third years to continue. Once they had finished, the second years spoke up, “Okada Rai, opposite hitter and defensive specialist”

There were actually a lot more members than you had thought. That should’ve been expected considering Shiratorizawa _is_ a powerhouse school. 

You had to stop your hand from shooting up to scratch your chin as it always does when you’re thinking. 

_I’m hungry.._

_I’ll convince Tōru and Hajime-san -_

“Kikuchi Anzu, outside hitter.” the second year spoke up as she glared at you, interrupting your thoughts. 

You raised an eyebrow at her before thinking back on the onigiri you’d convince Tōru and Iwaizumi to buy. Your mouth started to water at the thought. You started falling into your onigiri fantasies, interrupted by Kaneko elbowing you. You lifted an eyebrow to her in return before the girl next to you stepped up. 

“Sasaki Tomiko, libero from Izumitate Junior High”

_Isn’t that the junior high that won second place last year?_

“Oikawa Y/N, outside hitter from Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.”

You got a glare from the same girl that had introduced herself before, _what’s up with her anyways. She’s a year older so I don’t think she has some type of grudge against me, well she shouldn’t anyways._

“Kaneko Asami, setter from Nagamushi Junior High.”

Kaneko said with a much more serious face than the ones you’d seen her make. 

You did know her for a little over twenty minutes though…

The rest of the first years finished introducing themselves before Nakayama spoke up again. 

“Okay, now that we’re all acquainted, Coach Kojima and Coach Aoki will be getting here in ten minutes.”

She said looking over everybody, “hope you’re all stretched. We’re starting with passing drills.”

* * *

The coaches had come in and explained the basics after introducing themselves. These first two weeks would be a little test period to decide on the starting line up. Once they had decided on the starting line up you’d start with the practice matches to work on your teamwork before the actual tournament. Since Interhigh would be in a little over a month, after these first two weeks practice would go on for longer. After briefing you with the needed information you got straight into practice. 

“Oikawa-san, do you know Kikuchi-san?”

You sat leaning against one of the walls after a little less than three hours of practice. 

“Kikuchi-san?”

Kaneko sighed before pointing towards the direction she was at with her thumb as not to be seen pointing. In the past three hours she had come to learn that you absolutely _suck_ at learning names. Unless they're someone important like Miss captain, Miss libero, or Miss defensive specialist who kept digging up your spikes. 

“The brown haired and dark eyed second year.”

The girl that had glared at you before, _do I know her? Is she one of my brother's fangirls? Or was she one of the girls I had spiked on accident while warming up for a game a couple years back? If she holds grudges for such a long time she mustn’t be a great senpai._

_Plus, I was aiming at my brother not another volleyball team._

“No I don’t think so” You stared at her more intently. 

“She’s going to notice you staring if you stare at her that hard Oikawa-san.”

She said as she took a sip of water.

“I told you to just call me Oikawa, Kaneko-san” You waved at her with one hand and the other reaching up to scratch your head. 

“I’ll call you Oikawa when you call me Kaneko, Oikawa-san”

Kaneko said as she placed her drink down. _She really does remind me of Tobio._

“Okay Kaneko-chan.” You smiled, still staring at Kikuchi from across the room. _Now that Kaneko mentioned it though, I feel like I’ve seen that glare before._

“Okay Oikawa-chan.” she said back. Kikuchi must’ve felt you staring at this point as she turned to meet your eyes before glaring at you and returning her attention to the bottle she was holding. 

“Ah I know Kaneko-chan!” You jumped up and looked at Kaneko. 

“Lower your voice Oikawa-chan, they can hear -”

“Kikuchi-san’s the one who almost slammed her door into my face!” You stated triumphantly placing your hands on your hips, unaware of all the stares you were getting. Kaneko face palmed seeing you have cheerily announced one of your senpais had almost slammed her door into your face. 

“Bunny-chan? Someone slammed their door into your face?” 

You turned around and saw Tendō and Semi coming into the gym. Semi had told you his name when they dropped you off, embarrassed he hadn’t introduced himself before. 

“What? How’d you hear that Tendō-san? I was talking to Kaneko-chan about it” You asked him, genuinely confused. 

“You yelled it out for the whole gym to hear Oikawa.”

Semi said, a smile forming on his lips. You looked around to see that everyone was watching and hearing your conversation. You looked down at Kaneko for confirmation and she nodded. 

You felt your soul leave your body as you turned back around to be met with Tendō’s usual cat-like expression and Semi’s smug one. 

You bowed before them then bowed to the rest of the team, “I’m sorry for not keeping my volume in check.” You looked up to see a smiling Nakayama waving it off and a glaring Kikuchi.

You were about to speak again when a laugh resonated throughout the gym. 

You looked towards the door Tendō and Semi had just come through and saw as the head coach and assistant coach walked in. 

“Don’t worry about your volume Oikawa,” head coach Kojima laughed as he walked towards you. “I'm more interested in knowing more about this person who almost slammed their door into your face.” He said, throwing an icy look towards Kikuchi. 

“Nothing happened coach,” You laughed nervously. Kojima was one of your dad’s friends and although he was normally very nice you didn’t want to get one of your _senpais_ in trouble on the first day. “My brother pulled me away just in time so I didn’t get hurt.” You smiled up at him. 

He laughed, “We’re lucky Oikawa Tōru has good reflexes huh?” You nodded at him as he turned to look at Tendō and Semi who immediately stiffened up. 

“Now, Satori, Eita, to what do I owe the pleasure of having the two of you in the girls gym?” He grinned towards them, “tormenting our first years again?”

They visibly gulped before shaking their head. 

Coach Kojima laughed before placing his hands on his hips and sighing. 

“Tell coach Washijō I’ll go over in a bit.” 

The two nodded before making their way to the exit, waving back in goodbye.

You waved back at them before the coach cleared his throat.

“Ladies, once you finish stretching you’re free to leave. Same time tomorrow. First years, make sure to give coach Aoki your measurements to submit the order for your gear as soon as possible.”

He looked around the gym, "Anything you want to add coach Aoki?”

He nodded towards coach Aoki standing next to him. 

“I think you got everything coach Kojima.” She shook her head.

“Very well, practice dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know how long this will be, since the plans right now are writing into Y/N's adulthood.  
> But that might be a lot of chapters so plans may change.  
> I don't think it let's you know how many words are in each chapter but this one was another longer 2k words one!  
> thank you for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments! <3  
> 'till next chapter :))


	9. Oikawa cuisine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that I never know what to call chapters because of how much happens in each of them.  
> I might just give up and call them "chapter #" at one point.  
> ahaaaa, thank you for reading!

“Yea, she kept glaring at me all through pick up too!” You told Tōru as you stuffed rice into your mouth.

“She didn’t say anything?” Hajime pipped in, his parents were on a business trip so he’d be staying at the Oikawa’s for a couple days. He was old enough to stay home alone but he’d never pass up a chance to have some Mamma Oikawa cuisine. 

“I think she was gonna tell me something but I bolted towards the front gates when I finished putting away the net.” You shrugged at Hajime. 

“Maybe she’s jealous of our Y/N-chan’s good looks!” Tōru said as he (lightly) slammed a fist on the table. 

“Or maybe she sees her as an enemy!” Takeru piped in from the corner of the table.

“What do you mean Takeru?”

“Uncle Tōru said that him and Kageyama-san were enemies cuz they’re both setters.”

You and Hajime turned towards Tōru and gave him a blank expression.

“I-It’s not what it sounds like-”

Tōru tried waving you off as Fumiko spoke up.

“Maybe he’s right. Didn’t you say this Kikochu girl plays as an outside hitter too, little bunny?”

“Kikuchi, but yea she does.”

“Well you _were_ scouted, _and_ you come from a volleyball powerhouse Junior High.”

“I bet she thinks you’ll take her spot little bunny.”

Tōru smirked at you before leaning back into his chair. 

“Mmm, maybe. The vice captain’s a wing spiker too so she’ll most likely take one of the outside hitter spots.”

You hummed, thinking back on the fact that you don’t remember her name either.

“See, you also got scouted so the chances for that spot seem to be in your favor.”

Tōru added before digging back into his plate. 

“Just because I was scouted doesn’t guarantee me a spot as a regular” 

“First years can become regulars at powerhouse schools too little bunny”

Hajime added as he nudged at Tōru who kept stealing from his plate.

“I know, but Kaneko-chan was also scouted and it isn’t very likely for her to be the regular setter because one of the third years is also a setter.”

“In that case it’d be harder to steal a third years spot, but it isn’t for you to steal it from a second year.”

Tōru shrugged. 

“You got this auntie!” Takeru yelled out with a fist in the air causing the table to erupt into giggles.

“I got this, Takeru” You told him as you showed him a closed fist and patted his head. 

“Oh my! Look at the time! It’s too late to send you three walking back to Shiratorizawa, guess you’ll have to stay here little bunny.” Your mom sighed after looking at the clock. 

You gave her a blank look, “We have like three cars.”

“They don’t have gas”

You deadpanned at your dad who had casually added that last statement as he lifted the rice into his mouth. 

“I think Fumiko-nee’s might, she always puts some in on the night before so she won’t have to in the morning.” You sighed as you turned towards Fumiko. 

“I forgot to do that today.” She answered, sending you a wink as she stuck her tongue out, putting her hand up into a peace sign. 

“I don’t have any pajamas here”

Tōru shot up, “You can use my sweatshirt and some of my old shorts little bunny!” he ran towards his room. 

“See, now there’s no excuse.”

You sighed, standing up to go wash your plates. 

“Okay Mamma.”

“I put the clothes in your room Y/N.” Tōru said as he walked past the kitchen. 

“Thank you Tōru-nii”

You put away the plates you had just washed before wishing your family a goodnight and heading to your room.

“I knew this would happen… I’ll most likely be late tomorrow.” You said as you put Tōru's clothes on and mentally face palmed. 

* * *

And late you were. 

You had woken up extra early to _not_ be late but you had forgotten to dry your uniform the night before. 

“It’s fine” you convinced yourself as you got ready for your day, minus having your uniform on. Once it had dried you put it on and stuffed everything in your bag, you still had half an hour before class started anyways. 

You grabbed one of the toasts Tōru had left for you when he came back from his jog and called out a goodbye. 

You finished the toast on the walk over and stopped for some onigiri at the convenience store. 

Shiratorizawa was a couple minutes away by now and you had plenty of time to get there before class, so it didn’t bother you much when the woman couldn’t get the register to open. 

Only for you to notice that your watch had stopped and that you infact only had ten minutes until classes started. 

You didn’t want to let her have the extra 800 yen so you decided to add seven onigiris before telling her to keep the 40 yen she’d have to give you for change. 

You stuffed them into your gym bag, only keeping one out for you to stuff into your mouth as you ran towards the front gates. 

You ran towards your building and skipped up the stairs, once you had gotten to the first year hallways you saw your homeroom teacher at the end of the hall. 

You wouldn’t have time to put your gym bag away so you ran towards your classroom with it instead. 

When Shirabu had seen you at class nice and early yesterday he had thought you were one of the students who go to their classes early. When he didn’t see you in your spot that morning he was surprised and guessed you had been running a couple minutes late. 

He didn’t expect to see you seconds before your homeroom teacher walked in. Hair sticking up in multiple places, two bags hanging from your body and an onigiri stuffed in your mouth. 

You rushed towards your seat as you took off your bags and stuffed them under your desk before hiding the onigiri in it. You patted your hair down as best you could, considering you didn’t have a mirror in front of you, just as the teacher walked in and shot you a smile. 

You awkwardly smiled back before turning to Shirabu.

“Good morning.”

You smiled at him, acting as if you hadn’t just looked like you ran through a storm with an onigiri in your mouth for you to get to class.

He stared at you as his hand went up to smooth one of the hairs you hadn’t pat down. 

“Morning.”

He told you as he put his hand back down and looked up to whatever your teacher had started to write on the board. You whispered a thank you before looking up to the board, trying to ignore the heat that had rushed to your face. 

Practice wasn’t that tiring today. It was the basics, passing and spiking drills. Today you even got to practice serves during a scrimmage between the team. 

You were in the same team as Kaneko and Miss libero and defensive specialist ladies. Goto and Okada, along with other players whose names you had forgotten. The middle blocker on your team though, was definitely scary. Mori is her name.

You got to practice the jump serve you had been practicing with Tōru on new people today too, so you were excited. Your aim wasn’t as good as you had wanted but the power was definitely there.

So much so that you had shocked the second year libero from the other team, along with some other spectators. 

That is to be expected. Tōru had started teaching you his monster serve, that he still hadn’t fully mastered, before your tournament last year. He told you to serve normally through your games though, since one, you hadn’t controlled it enough and all those missed serves would hurt the team. Two, he said it’d be cooler to debut it in high school. You still hit jump serves just that without all the strength you’d put into the “monster serve”. Practice was a good place to work on it though. 

Your first spike was at about 80% of your strength but you had hit it just barely behind the line.

Tōru had told you to start at 80%, then once you had gotten the ball inside the court to slowly move up to 100%. 

You couldn’t manage to consistently hit it in the court at 80% though, so you didn’t get to hit a 90% one all throughout practice. 

After your two hours of practice, coach Kojima huddled everyone up to give his feedback on what he had seen that day. Once he had gone through everyone he finished it off with, “Tomorrow we’ll be meeting at the boys gym. We’ll be having our mixed scrimmages this year as well. So change and meet up over there.” 

Everyone yelled out a 'yes sir', “Very well. Finish your stretching then you're free to leave.” He finished before turning around to talk to coach Aoki. 

You laid on the ground stretching your legs to the right with Kaneko and Sasaki. Sasaki introduced herself as a libero but she can also play setter, not only that but she’s been learning how to jump serve. She misses a lot, though she misses much less than you, but when she does serve inside it’s a pretty nasty serve to get up. 

“Oi-chan, that jump serve was so cool!” Sasaki cheered as you all switched legs. 

“Thank you Sa-chan, though I need to work on my aim, if I can’t make it in the court it doesn’t matter how powerful it is.” You sighed. Sasaki was in the same class as you, you hadn’t noticed until she came up to you during one of your breaks. In your defense, it’s not like you had much time to stare your classmates down when you were late, studying, or eating. 

“When I practice my aim for tossing I place water bottles on the places I’m aiming for. Maybe that can help you practice your aim as well Oikawa.” Kaneko said as you all sat up and stretched towards your feet.

“That’s pretty smart Kaneko! I’m going to have to stay after practice to practice on those more.”

“Or you can come in before classes.” Sasaki said as she stood up.

“We don’t have morning practices yet Sa-chan” You said as you and Kaneko stood up.

“That’s true, but I’m sure if you just ask for the keys for extra practice they’d let you.” Sasaki said as she leaned down to touch the floor.

“You’re right Sasaki-chan! Isn’t coach Aoki your homeroom teacher too? I’m sure if we run now we can catch up to them and ask for the keys to start tomorrow.”

Kaneko said as she stopped stretching to stand up straight. 

You looked up at her from the stretch you were doing before humming and standing up, Sasaki following.

“Then let’s get going”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone through and read past chapters on my phone or ipad and there seems to be a weird space between the "ō" and the letter in front.  
> Like Tōru would look like T ōru, or Tendō like Tend ō. I'm not sure why this is happening because when I go back in to edit it, there's no space.  
> I'm not sure about what I can do about it, but I wonder if that happens to some of you guys too? If it really bothers you I can just type their names without the little line on top of the O's. So Tōru would be Tooru and Tendō would be Tendou etc. leave a comment or something if you'd like me to switch up the ways I type out their names, if not I'll just continue spelling them like I do now.  
> Idk, what do you guys think? Also any other feedback or comments are appreciated :)  
>   
> Thanks for reading!


	10. onigiri with da bros~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 100 KUDOS AHHHH

“Onigiriiiii with da bros~”

You wiggled your shoulders as you walked out the convenience store with your bags of onigiri.

“That was literally so lame”

Kawanishi let out a light laugh as he walked closely behind you.

“And cringe”

Shirabu added as he approached you and Kawanishi with some drinks.

You clicked your tongue as you passed Shirabu his share of onigiri, before whipping your phone out and clicking on the little camera icon.

You turned the camera to take a selfie and lifted the camera above your head, giving the camera one of your brightest smiles. Kawanishi’s hand shot up into a peace sign, Shirabu choosing to just glare at it. 

Click

You hummed as you looked over the picture, “This is going into my onigiri album.”

“Onigiri album?”

Kawanishi asked as he opened his onigiri.

“Does it sound weird?”

“If it comes out of your mouth it’s bound to sound weird.”

Shirabu nonchalantly said before taking a bite of his onigiri, earning yet another click of your tongue. 

“How about this one then,” you cleared your throat, “live, laugh, onigiri.”

Kawanishi snorted beside you. “Is it _that_ bad?” You pouted at him as he patted your head. “No no Y/N it’s-“

“Terrible” Shirabu said as you snapped your head back and glared at him.

“Tch, dumbass.”

You retorted as you began walking up the street back to your house. Shirabu and Kawanishi catching up to you. 

The last two weeks had been pretty exhausting. Your day's events currently consisted of waking up, going to your extra morning practice, going to the convenience store to buy onigiri, (though on rare days you went to the cafeteria for breakfast), attending classes, afternoon practice, studying then sleeping. Of course then you’d repeat. So the past two Fridays had truly been a breath of fresh air. Your mom and Tooru had set it upon themselves to call you every day. Mrs. Oikawa would obviously call you to check up on you and make sure you were eating but Tooru would call you and ask about Ushijima. Since after the first two practices the coaches had agreed on conjoint practice, at least until the starters were picked. So you would play or sometimes even be on the same team as Ushijima, thus Tooru would ask about every detail;

What’s his preferred set?

What angle does he have a harder time receiving at?

Does he ever truly get discouraged? 

Dumb questions which half the time you didn’t even know the answer to. 

Now you walked towards your house with Kawanishi and Shirabu, thanks to your call with your mother the day before. 

It was right after practice and you were talking to Shirabu and Kawanishi about some of the plays you had made during the scrimmages. Practice had run later that day so you hadn't eaten dinner yet.

Your phone rang and you reached into your bag to pick up, normally around that time Tooru would call you and remind you to eat a good meal and ask his "Ushiwaka questions". Shirabu and Kawanishi knew of your brother's calls too so they didn’t think much of it. Kawanishi opting to make some weird noises from the back.

“What’s up Tooru?”

“Tooru? Sweaty it’s me! I’m calling earlier today because I have to go to a knitting club today so-“

“ _Oikawa-Chan_ ~”

Kawanishi whimpered close to the phone, dodging your punch.

“Are you with your friends Y/N?”

“I, y-yes …. but no they aren’t my friends.” Your mother hummed from the other side of the phone as Shirabu cocked an eyebrow at you. “Well one is but not the other one.” You said glaring at Kawanishi who let out a gasp, lifting his hand to his mouth.

“ _Oi-chan_ , I didn’t know you thought of me that way.” Kawanishi whimpered again with a mocking expression painted on his face. 

“Y/N don’t be mean to your friends! See dear, this is why your only friends in junior high were Tobio-Kun and Imai-Chan-“ 

You scoffed, mildly offended your mother had just called you out like that. “Mamma-“ 

At the mention of your mother, Kawanishi’s previous mocking expression fell. 

Realization had sunk in, and it didn’t help when you turned your phone over to face him. Your mother’s voice blaring out from the speakers.

“Kawanishi-San was it? Or is this the Shirabu-San you were telling me about little bunny?” 

You sighed, “You’re on speaker Mamma, they can both hear you.”

“Splendid! Kawanishi-San, Shirabu-San. I’m Mrs. Oikawa, Y/N’s mother. If it isn’t too much of a bother I’d love to have you two over for an early dinner tomorrow!”

Both of the boys seemed to have been surprised at the sudden invitation.   
Once Shirabu had processed the situation and was about to politely refuse, Mrs. Oikawa cut him off.

“I look forward to seeing you two tomorrow, just follow our little bunny to get here. Sleep well baby, see you all tomorrow!” She hung up, and you could only imagine the cheesy smile she’d have on her face right about now. 

“You two don’t have to be so scared, you’re both my friends and I guess Mamma wants to help keep it like that.” You shrugged as you pulled on your backpack straps. “Also my brother has practice today. The only other guys at my house are my dad, brother-in-law, and nephew. So you’re fine.” 

You said as you looked between them.

“Why does it feel like I’m meeting my future in-laws.” 

Kawanishi grumbled as he gripped his stomach earning a glare from Shirabu and a light punch from you. 

* * *

“Did it work? Are you heels over heads for me?”

Takeru beamed up at Kawanishi.

“It’s head over heels Takeru.” Fumiko corrected him.

Takeru had spent the past ten minutes telling everyone on the table about the “new skill” he had learned from his uncle Tooru. The new skill being, “how to make others fall head over heels for you”.

Takeru smiled at Kawanishi, who was sitting across from him, in a smile that greatly mimicked Tooru’s. 

“Takeru-kun I think you should use a pick up line on him, I’m sure it’ll work better.” Shirabu told Takeru as his lips twitched into a small smile. 

“Uncle Tooru didn’t teach me any pick up lines though?” Takeru said as he tilted his head to a side. 

“Try this one Takeru,” you told him as you leaned in to whisper something into his ear. 

Takeru flushed red as he jerked his head back to look at you. “Are you sure that’ll work auntie?”

“I’m sure it’ll work on Taichi.” You nodded at him as you grinned. Takeru cleared his throat before looking back at Kawanishi. 

“Do you have a name?”

Kawanishi hummed as he took a sip of his water.

“Or can I call you mine.”

Kawanishi momentarily choked, having to stop himself from spitting out the water he had been drinking. The rest of the table was sent into laughter at his reaction. “Did it work auntie?”

Takeru asked as he pulled the side of your shirt to get your attention, looking up at you expectantly. You looked over to see Kawanishi still flushed a light pink from a mix of Takeru’s pick up line and embarrassment so you hummed. 

“It sure did Takeru.” You told him as you pat his head. 

* * *

The rest of the weekend had flown by, although you didn’t have practice on the weekend you still played volleyball. Tooru, Hajime, Mattsun and Makki had spent a majority of the weekend over at the Oikawa’s. They told you about some of the first years that had joined the club and asked about how your club was going. Their coaches also announced starters next week and although there was a big possibility for all four of them to be starters, it wasn’t guaranteed. You on the other hand weren’t as nervous as they’d thought. Just unsure of your abilities. 

“Well if I don’t make it hopefully I can at least go in as a sub or a pinch server… if my serves would even be useful.” You told them. Although it _would_ bother you, it wasn’t like you hadn’t been giving it your all these past two weeks. Your serves had gotten much better too, though your aim was still lacking to some degree at 90% of your power. You were simply proud to be able to play for a powerhouse school like Shiratorizawa. The past two weeks the practices with the boys had been very lively. Mainly due to Tendou. You had grown close with your upperclassmen and grown closer with those in your grade level. 

Then Monday came. Classes were bearable, mainly thanks to Suna who would quickly respond to your texts. Even if they were right in the middle of lessons. 

“You’ll be fine Y/N. Quit stressing so much.” you heard him sigh between the shuffling on the other side of the phone. 

“That’s easy for you to say Mr. scouted for Inarizaki.”

You snarled at him as you walked into the gym.

“Weren’t you scouted too?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t promise me a spot as a starter.”

You sighed as you walked into the locker rooms.

“It kinda does…”

“It kinda doesn’t, Rin.”

You wouldn’t let yourself believe that. If being scouted guaranteed you a spot as a starter then what is Kaneko going to do? She might’ve been scouted but the third year setter literally won the best setter award at nationals a month ago.

“Whatever floats your bo-”

“Oi! Is that Y/N?” Atsumu interrupted. Osamu and Atsumu do have similar voices but it isn’t that hard to tell them apart, especially when Osamu always talks with a monotone voice. Except for when he’s insulting his brother or cussing out a player from a different party. 

“Hi little bunny~” 

“Hey ‘Tsumu.”

“How a-”

“Aren’t ya gettin’ yer jerseys and starters today Y/N?” Osamu cut in and you hummed. 

“You guys are too, right?” 

“Sure are Y/N, wish me luck?”

Atsumu piped in.

“Nah” you giggled. “HAH? Why not?”

“You don’t need it.” You shrugged, as if they could see you. 

“Wow Y/N, are ya confessin-”

“I gotta go but say hello to Kita-senpai for me!”

“Wait Y/N-”

Atsumu protested as you hung up. 

  
  


Osamu and Suna snickered as they closed their lockers. Suna taking his phone back from Atsumu, who had viciously snatched it from him when you were saying goodbye. 

“I’m tellin’ ya, she’s fallin’ for me.” Atsumu huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Nah I bet she just didn’t wanna wish ya good luck.” Osamu snickered as he started walking to the doors that lead to the gym. 

“Shut it scrub! I bet she didn’t wish ya good luck either.” Atsumu furrowed his brows at his brother. 

“Yea she did, I was the first one actually.” Osamu smirked before walking out the doors. 

“First… Sunarin? Ya got one too?!”

Suna smirked as he showed his phone screen to Atsumu before following Osamu. 

**Miss Gurl**

Good luck! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha finals week starts tomorrow,, wish ya girl luck cuz Imma need it >:|  
> Totally scratch what I said about uploads being every 1-3 days lol. I've been having a sort of writer's block,, for some reason? but I'm blaming finals. Schools always the root of the problem anyways.  
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Oversleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter I wrote in the span of four days during all my brain breaks and restless nights :0

“Yahoo Y/N-chan” you heard your brother’s voice boom out of the speaker, along with some muffled voices repeating your name.

“I did it Tooru.”

You told him with a shaky voice.

“Did  _ it? _ DID YOU DO THE NAST-“

“I got selected as a starter” you cut him and his weird ideas off.

Tooru didn’t answer nor did he make any of his annoying gasps. You just heard the sound of volleyballs hitting the court from over the phone and from the gym you had just stepped outside of. 

“...and she was a starter!”

“A STARTER” 

Matsukawa and Takahiro’s voices boomed as they both broke off into giggles along with you.

“Oikawa! Get back in here unless you want to be running laps at the end of practice.”

Coach Kojima called out as he peeked outside. You quickly turned to look at him and bowed. 

“Yes sir.”

You said as you straightened up and started walking towards the gym.

“Hah. Sorry guys I’ll talk to you later.” You whisper-yelled into the phone before hanging up and running to your sports bag. 

  
  


“Bye Oi- Ah, she hung up” Mattsun looked at Tooru’s screen before sighing and looking over at Makki.

“AND SHE WAS STARTER”

Makki yelled out prompting Mattsun to follow, “A STARTER” he snickered before walking back onto the court.

Tooru put his phone back into his bag before walking back to the court himself.

He looked over at Hajime who also had the same blank expression he had. Tooru observed Hajime as his eyes danced around the court before locking eyes with Tooru who had been mumbling under his breath, “and she was a starter.”

“a starter.” Hajime finished as they both cracked a smile and looked over at Mattsun and Makki.

“AND SHE WAS STARTER”

They both yelled as they ran and jumped towards them.

“A STARTER!” Mattsun and Makki yelled back, cupping their hands around their mouth and slightly leaning backwards.

They cheered as they all high fived with grins painted on their faces.

“YOU FOUR QUIT YELLING AND GET BACK TO PRACTICE!” Coach Mizoguchi yelled at them from the other side of the court as coach Irihata let out an airy laugh. 

“And she was a starter.”

* * *

“JuSt bEcauSe I wAs scOUteD doeSn’T mEAn I’m goiNg To Be PiCkEd As a stARter.” Suna said with a high pitched voice as he tried to mimic yours.

“If I knew you were gonna act like this I would’ve called the twins first. At least they’d freak out with me.” You grumbled.

“The twins this- the twins that. If you love them so much why didn’t you call them first?” Suna said as he clicked his tongue. 

“Are you jealous Rinrin? If it bothers you that much then maybe I  _ will  _ go call them.” You laughed, reaching up to touch the ceiling from the top bunk you laid on. 

“Tch. I’m not jealous.” He grumbled back as you both fell into a comfortable silence. You’ve fallen into the routine of ending your days by calling Suna. Throughout the day you’d normally be bombarded by texts and calls from Atsumu, food posts from Osamu and cat memes from Kenma. You did text Suna during the day but even so, he’s the only one crazy enough to stay up talking to you until midnight on a school night. Kenma would too, but he got grounded for staying up late on his games. Kageyama didn't really use his phone much but he always sent you good morning and good night texts. After practices he'd call you from time to time but he spent most of his time at the hospital these days.

“Rin?”

“Hmm”

“I called you first because you’re the first one I thought of.” 

“That’s a lie, I bet you already called your brother and the rest of your family.” He snickered at you.

“.... APART from my family Rin. You know maybe I will take you up on that offer and call the twins instead.”

You heard him laugh as you looked up at your hand above you, smile painting your face. 

“You can if you want to. Don’t think they’re awake though, I mean it  _ is _ pretty late.”

“You’re right. Maybe I’ll wake them up.” You said as your smile grew larger.

“Wow, you’re really doing the most. Imagine there were like little stars before and after the word most. Thanks.” you giggled as you turned to your side. 

“Are we sleeping on the call again?” 

“You serve as my alarm clock so might as well.” You giggled as you tugged the blanket closer to your body. 

“When are you getting a touchscreen Y/N?” 

“What do you mean? Mine works perfectly fine, I don’t need a new one?” 

“I can’t FaceTime you like this Y/N” Suna sighed.

“Mmmm, maybe I’ll ask for one on my birthday.”

“You def-“

“Or maybe not”

…..

“I think you _should_ go call the twins now-“

You giggled before you returned back to the comfortable silence you had before.

Your dad had freaked out about you being a starter and urged you to come home soon to go eat out. Tooru and the other three had freaked out further as soon as you got out of practice and called them back. “And she was a starter” they’d keep repeating. You weren’t the first, first year to be given her jersey but you were the only first year to be chosen as a starter. You received lots of head pats from your senpais today. You felt your eyes fighting to stay open as your hand that had been reaching for the roof came down to rest by your side. 

“Thank you for making this good day, extra good Rinri….” you trailed off as you fell asleep.

“Good night Ms. scouted for Shiratorizawa.”

* * *

You opened your eyes after hearing your phone  _ bing _ twenty times in the past five minutes. “Argh,  _ who- _ ” You quickly shut up after hearing Suna’s faint snoring from the other side of the phone as you opened your messages. 

**Tobiyo** **🥛🤺**

Good morning. 

Sent 7:06 am

Are you awake?

Sent 7:13 am

You’re going to be late.

Unless you skip your thirty step hair routine.

Sent 7:28 am

What time did you sleep last night?

Wait no

Wake up

Y/N

Oikawa

WAKE UP

Sent 7:35 am

O

I   
K   
A   
W   
A   
Y   
/

N

IF 

YOU

DON’T

WAKE   
UP   
YOUR

ONIGIRI   
WILL SPOIL

Sent 7:42 am

OIKAWAAAA

Seen 7:43 am

Wow, so you wake up when onigiri is mentioned?

Seen 7:44 am

Shut up

Delivered

You flipped over to stare up at the ceiling. “Onigiri, or my thirty step hair routine.” You mumbled. 

...

“I’ll just text Kenjirou.” 

**Kenjiroooo👺🧙♂️**

Buy me onigiri.

No.

🤡🤡🤡

No. 

🥺🥺

One. 

😃

Seen 7:49

“Oi, Rinrin.” 

Faint groans were heard on the other side. 

“Rin, it’s seven fifty. Wake up.”

He responded with something between a groan and a yawn, “five more minutes..”

“Rin, the warning bell rings in five minutes.” 

“five minutes… FIVE MINUTES?!” 

You hummed as he groaned. 

“Well I’m already late anyways.” he sighed. “You doing that long ass hair routine of yours?”

“Yessir”

“Guess we’ll both be late then.” He groaned again as you moved towards the dresser. 

* * *

“Nice of you to show up.”

Shirabu clicked his tongue as he glared at you causing you to scratch the back of your head. 

First period wasn’t over yet and you texted Shirabu to tell you when the teacher stepped out for you to run in. 

He met you in the hallway instead of texting you - when you questioned him why he had come outside he shrugged before walking back into the classroom and raising his hand. 

“Yes, Shirabu-san?”

“There were some second year students picking on a first year near the bathrooms”

The teacher sighed as she turned to the class, “Review the notes we’ve taken so far, I’ll be back.” she said as she walked out of the classroom. 

She stepped out in the hallway and you automatically hid behind the lockers to hide yourself from her view. 

**Kenjiroooo** **👺🧙♂️**

She’s gone. 

You ran through the backdoor and to your desk as you hurriedly placed all your books on your desk. The teacher came back a couple minutes later.

“Here.” Shirabu said as he handed you the onigiri.

“Thank y-“

“Your hair looks musty tod- ow.” 

Shirabu flinched as you pinched his forearm.

“Who the hell describes hair as musty?” You raised an eyebrow at him as you opened the onigiri.

“I only use it to describe yours.”

“How can you say that when your bangs aren’t even.” 

He clicked his tongue and glared at you as he reached into his backpack and took out two orange juice boxes before stuffing them in his desk. 

You looked at him with stars in your eyes and puffed up cheeks from the onigiri.

“You look like a chipmunk” 

You glared at him before remembering that he had the orange juice in his desk. You quickly swallowed and put on one of your cheeky smiles you used when you wanted something. 

“Oh my dear Kenjirou-kun would you be ever so -“

“Oikawa-san, what’s the answer to number thirteen?”

_ Shit  _

Just as you were going to admit that you didn’t know, Shirabu tilted his work book towards you.

“Seventy six degrees.”

The teacher hummed as she turned back to the board to continue writing. You turned towards Shirabu and gave him a thumbs up with a smug face. 

“Nice, Kenji! Thank you.” You nodded along before stuffing the final piece of onigiri into your mouth and crumbling the wrapper. 

He did eventually end up giving you the other orange juice box. 

He bought it for you in the first place since he knows you often choke on your food when you eat too fast. 

He’ll never admit it to you though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's my last finals day - less get it :))  
> Thank you for reading!


	12. From the vending machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is me giving up on naming chapters,,

“We’re actually having a practice match with the Aoba Johsai volleyball team next week.”

Your father had agreed to eat in instead of going to one of those fancy restaurants. So there you were, eating at the mahogany dinner table with your family. 

“I think the boys team are too.”

“Are we allowed to go watch the games?” 

Your mother asked from the other side of the table, “Ours is at Shiratorizawa so I don’t see why not.” you shrugged as you reached for your cup of water. 

“No Y/N, _our_ practice match is at Shiratorizawa. Yours is at Aoba Johsai.” 

Oikawa said before stuffing a piece of tempura into his mouth.

“What? No. Kojima-san told us it’d be at Shiratorizawa?” 

You looked at him with a bewildered look. 

“Really?”

You hummed.

“Hmm but I swear I heard something about another team coming over to practice.” He shrugged and wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

“Probably another team? We have a practice match set up with Johzenji too.”

“Y/N-chan, I thought Shiratorizawa only practiced with college teams?” 

Fumiko spoke up as she put another piece of tempura on Takeru’s plate. 

“Well yea, but coach said he wanted us to get used to each other first before going against stronger teams.”

“You’ll most likely start training against college teams after summer nationals.” 

Your father added as he munched on some of his curry rice. 

“I also heard that during the summer Shiratorizawa holds a training camp with Itachiyama academy, Inarizaki High and Komomedai High.”

_I think Inarizaki is where the twins and Rinrin go._

Tooru gasped as his eyes lit up in excitement.

“Wha-”

“Those are all powerhouse national level teams!”

He said as he shot up and digged through his backpack for his copy of Volleyball Monthly. 

“Itachiyama academy is that one school who always gets number one as the tokyo representatives. Inarizaki High is where Ojiro Aran is, he was powerful in junior high but got like ten times better entering high school.” He set down his copy of Volleyball Monthly in the middle of the table. “And Komomedai High-”

“Is that one high school in Nagano that's blocking is said to be one of the best in the country.”

You finished off for Tooru who glared at you.

“But that’s the boys clubs. I don’t really know about the girls club.”

He sighed as he put away the magazine. 

“Komomedai girls are also said to be popular for their blocking, though they don’t always make it to nationals. Their finals against Omoyama High are pretty intense.”

“Omayama?”

“Their boys club always get shut down by Komomedai so they haven’t made it to nationals but their girls club is scary.” You felt a slight shiver roll down your back as you thought back on some of the tapes Kaneko had shown you.

“What about Inarizaki and Itachiyama?” 

“Itachiyama girls always make it to nationals too. Pretty easy for them since Tokyo gets three representatives.” You and Tooru clicked your tongue. 

“Inarizaki does too, though I don’t really know much about their team apart from the fact that they’re equally as reckless as their boy counterparts.” 

Tooru hummed as he leaned back on his chair and put a knuckle up to his chin.

“Okay okay, enough volleyball talk you two.” Your mother cleared her throat. 

“Now hurry up and finish your food before it goes cold.”

“Yes Kaa-chan.” Tooru and you said in unison before making eye contact with each other. 

Tooru’s eyes narrowed as he picked up his chopsticks. _I bet I can finish my rice curry AND tempura before you_. Is what his gaze was saying, you felt it. 

You picked up yours before narrowing your eyes. 

Tooru began to move his chopsticks, not dropping eye contact as you dug into your dish. 

You ducked down closer to the table to move your food into your mouth faster and dropped eye contact, only to look up and see half of Tooru’s plate gone. 

“HAH?”

“Y/N, close your mouth.” Fumiko told you off as you dug down to eat faster. 

Your family, already used to it, looked as the two of you stuffed your faces. 

Tooru set his plate and chopsticks down before standing up straight and spreading out his arms.

He began to chuckle but briskly stopped as Fumiko glared at him, causing him to choke on the food he hadn’t finished chewing. 

You finished yours and chugged your cup of water to help it go down faster. 

“Ah ha!” You jumped up and stuck your tongue out at him as he finished the last of the curry.

“No fair, if Fumiko-nee hadn’t _scared_ me like that I would’ve won.” Tooru huffed. 

“Oh so it’s my fault you were choking on your half chewed food?”

He hummed, “Your face is pretty scary Oneesan.” Tooru beamed as he ducked down to avoid the slipper Fumiko had thrown at him. 

Your mother giggled, “So much for a quiet dinner.” she said as your father laughed and nodded along. 

* * *

**Kyenma🐱🎮**

Is that even allowed?

ig, i mean they r upperclassmen

They ain’t very good upperclassmen if they treat you guys like that simply for being older

yea, but it’s not like we can do anything about it

You right

at least I don’t have to worry about someone breathing down my neck hoping for me to mess up to replace me

Fair play Kozume, fair play.

hop on.

Gimme ten minutes

k

  
  
  


You peaked through the door of the boys dorms, quickly hiding when the teacher in charge looked over. 

“One, two, three, one, two, three. This is general Oikawa speaking, I am in the nest I repeat I am _in_ the nest. Over.”

You spoke into the walkie as you peaked into the building again, but quickly hid when you made eye contact with the teacher. 

“Oikawa, quit with those stupid code words.”

….

“Oikawa?”

….

“Y/N?”

….

You heard as Shirabu sighed, “over.” 

“Thank you general Shirabu. I’ll let you know that commander Kawanishi himself helped me pick these codes. Over.” 

“Sounds about right. Why is he commander? And why am I general?”

….

“Over.”

“Taichi said that he thought commander Kawanishi sounded cooler than general Kawanishi-”

“They both sound equally stu-”

“And be grateful, commander Kawanishi wanted to just call you soldier. But _I_ gave you a promotion.” You snickered. “Though I think you should be demoted for interrupting your general. Over.”

“We’re literally both generals… Over.”

“Yea, but _I’m_ higher, duh. Over.”

“That doesn’t even make sense-”

  
  


“Oikawa-san? Are you thinking of hiding all evening or is there a reason for you to be creeping around the boys dormitory?” the teacher who you swear was inside the lobby a couple seconds ago now stood in front of you. You didn’t have your uniform on so how’d he know your name?

_Isn’t he the teacher that caught me hacking the vending machine?!_

You let out a nervous laugh as you scratched the back of your head, letting go of the button that had been muting Shirabu. 

“Oikawa? Oi, Oikawa you there?”  
Shirabu’s voice shot through the awkward silence that was created. 

The teacher looked down at the box in your hands before lifting an eyebrow at you. You quickly hid it behind you and put down the volume.

“Oika-”

“Sensei!”

The voice of a student running towards you two interrupted him. He seemed awfully familiar. 

“Sensei! Semi twisted his ankle, but the nurses' offices is closed. Can you open a room for us?” The dark brown haired boy said as he pointed down the path to the gyms. 

The teacher sighed before running off after the boy. 

You stood there as you looked at the teacher run off, _lucky._ You lifted the box back up to your mouth. 

“Crisis averTE-AHHD?!” you yelled the last part as you whipped around after feeling a light tap on your shoulder. 

“Tendou-san?!”

The red haired boy smiled, Ushijima and Reon standing behind him. Reon was also an outside hitter so you talked to him a lot during conjoint practices. 

“Yahoo Y/N-chan.”

“When did you get here?”

“After Hayato ran off with the teacher we came up behind you.”

He responded as he violently moved his hands around.

“We thought you’d notice us right away but you just stared ahead and talked into your walkie.” Reon pointed out. 

“Sorry for frightening you.” Ushijima said. “You’re fine I wasn’t paying atten-”

You were cut off by Shirabu’s voice blasting through the walkie. 

“-kawa? Oikawa? … general Oikawa?.. Over.” 

You clumsily brought the walkie up to your mouth. 

“H-here soldier… Over.” you answered, suddenly nervous as the three second years stared at you.

“Soldier?” Tendou asked as he leaned in closer to look at the walkie. 

“Wasn’t that Shirabu’s voice?” Ushijima asked. You nodded, responding to both questions, but before you could add anything Shirabu’s voice cut you off again. 

“I think sensei stepped out so don’t let him see you. I’m going outside. Over.”

You pressed the button to answer but were beaten by Tendou talking into the walkie instead. 

“Kenjirou~ didn’t think you were the type to meet up with a lady during the evening.”

“Ten-Tendou-san?!”

Tendou was about to answer when the sound of static interfered. 

“I think you broke it Tendou.” Ushijima looked up from the walkie. 

“HAH? Waka-”

“No, I think the static was because the walkies are too close.” Reon pointed out. 

Tendou flipped around, “Hah? But Kenjirou has the other walkie?”

“I’m right here Tendou-san.”

You all whipped our heads towards the entrance which Shirabu had just come out of. 

“Kenjirouuu!” Tendou’s arms shot up. 

“Hello Ushijima-san, Reon-san, Tendou-san.”

“Engh- why am I last?” Tendou lifted his brow. 

“Let’s get going Oikawa.” Shirabu said as he nodded towards the girls' dorms before bowing to the second years and turning around. You bowed and ran after Shirabu, knocking him in the back of the head once you reached him, earning yourself a glare. 

  
  


Tendou snickered as he followed Ushijima and Reon into the building. 

“You think those two?” Reon asked as they walked up the stairs. 

Tendou stopped grinning as his eyebrows shot up, “Nah” he waved at Reon as they all fell into silence.

“It’s good to see Shirabu and little Oikawa making friends.” Ushijima said, startling the other two. 

Reon hummed, “I guess so.” before waving and turning at his dorm hall. 

“You know Wakatoshi,” Tendou started as he walked with his arms behind his head. “You don’t have to say little Oikawa, we know who you’re talking about.” Ushijima hummed. “Or you can call her by her name. Or say her whole name like you say with others.” Ushijima nodded as he stopped in front of his dorm, Tendou in the one a couple rooms down. 

“Goodnight Tendou.” Ushijima told him as Tendou waved at him from down the hall.

“Goodnight Wakatoshi.” 

  
  
  


“This is rigged.” Shirabu says after being killed for the seventh consecutive time.

“I think you just stink at the game Kenjirou, these practice settings are supposed to be easy.” You pointed out as you threw a piece of popcorn into your mouth.

**🥵Room Service🥵**

**The Better Twin🤠🍙**

Oikawaaaaa, ya done yet?

**Atsumoo🦠❌**

Hurry up and hop onnnn

**Sunnierin☢️🧪**

she’s technically already on

she’s just in practice mode

**Kyenma🐱🎮**

you said ten minutes…

Shut up scrubs

**Atsumoo🦠❌**

GASP, ya using our insults against us Y/N?

Shut up.

I’m going

I just wanted to practice a bit since 

I haven’t played in so long

**Atsumoo🦠❌**

Hurry up and join the party

**The Better Twin🤠🍙**

she already did, scrub

“Ok Kenji, you’re playing as me. Don’t let my honor die!” You said as you clutched one of your fists and raised it up high.

He just glared at you as he logged into the party. 

“Ok I’m turning on my mic, nod if you can hear or not.”

“Bunnyyyy, hurry up and turn yer mic- oh, nice of ya to show up.”

Atsumu’s voice changed from a high pitched one to a surprised one in an instant. 

“Yea yea, let’s get this show on the road..”

  
  
  


“Shirabu-Kun,” you sighed as you turned to look at him. “Maybe you should start all over again from the introduction-“

“What? No, you said you were in level three! What type of level three boss has over ten thousand HP?!”

He set down the controller as he looked between you and the TV screen with an exasperated expression.

“I said I was on level twenty-three, not three.”

“Hah?! No wonder it was so hard, you were basically setting me up for failure Y/N!”

Shirabu whined as you took back the controller.

“You’re right Shirabu.” He beamed at you. “My expectations for you were too high.” you sighed, receiving a slap in the back of the head. Knocking your mic back on. 

“Whatever, I’m going back to the dorms.”

Shirabu sighed as he stood up and started collecting his belongings. 

“Go out through the window.”

“Hah? I am _not_ going through no window.” He spat at you as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Good luck getting past security in the lobby then.”

You grinned up at him causing him to intensify his glare and mutter something under his breath.

“I don’t need luck. See you Monday.”

He turned around and walked out the door.

“Bye bye,Kenjirou-kun~”

  
  


“Ya have boys at yer dorm at _this_ hour Oikawa?”

Osamu’s voice broke through the silence of the headphones.

“Hah?”

“We just heard you talking to a _Kenjirou-kun,_ Oikawa.” Suna said, blocking off all possibilities of using a random girl as the excuse.

“Yea well it’s not like he’d do anything bad to me in the first place.” You retorted.

“Ya never know Y/N, boys these days can’t control themselves when they’re with a pretty girl.” Atsumu said, hint of sarcasm and mockery in his tone.

“He’s not like you Miya. If anything, I’m pretty sure I’m stronger than him too.” You said as you reassured him.

“Isn’t Shirabu-San a setter?” Kageyama spoke up. Volleyball being one of the only topics he ever talks about.

“Yup, setters are pretty weak.”

Osamu and Suna laughed as Kageyama and Atsumu muttered out insults.

Kenma sighed before breaking through the others voices, “Was he the one playing for you right now?” 

“Hah? I was the one playing Ken.” You insisted. 

“Maybe he really won’t hurt ya.” Osamu said.

“Yea, if he’s that scrubby at the game I bet he’s scrubby at everything else.” Atsumu snickered.

“Your logic really doesn’t make any sense ‘Tsumu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick background info that I didn’t know where to include;; when the teacher catches Y/N and she thinks, “was he the teacher that caught me hacking the vending machine” it didn’t literally mean hacking it with like a computer and stuff😂 Tendou had showed Y/N one of those tricks where they put a piece of tape with a toothpick at the end and move the money back and forth so it counts the same dollar multiple times but at the end you don’t have to pay for anything. 😀  
> That’s what I meant, and the teacher caught Y/N red handed.  
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Hell week - training edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this word dump of a chapter,,,  
> I wrote this with my ipad instead of my computer cuz she decided to shut off on me :/

With Miyagi qualifiers rapidly approaching coach Kojima had stacked the next couple of weeks with practice. Morning practice, and afternoon practice matches. No more free Friday’s, not even free weekends. Of course he did leave time for you to study and to rest so the team didn’t completely burn out. Your extra practice after or before each practice didn’t sit right with the coaches or any of your teammates but you were set on practicing your serves to be in top shape for qualifiers.

To think that last Friday you were sitting at your mahogany dinner table with your family. Now a week later, you were doing suicides across the gym after losing a set to the boys club. You saw as Shirabu snickered at you as you slumped down onto the gym floor after finishing your set, acting as if he hadn’t lost the past two sets. Shirabu didn’t get a spot as starter, Washijou having chosen Semi as the starting setter this year. Though you had been training all afternoon swapping out players here and there for possible combinations if unfortunate circumstances were to occur. You stood up to start the next set.

Shirabu had subbed in for Semi two sets ago along with Kaneko for your team. You’ve played a total of seven sets by now, you were subbed out half way through the third set then put back in at the beginning of the seventh set. Having practiced with Kaneko multiple times before, you two synced up quickly. Much to Shirabu’s dismay. Mattsun had taught you a couple of blocking tricks last weekend when you met up with them on Sunday. He said that it’d be best to try them out during practices. Practice matches would be best as you weren’t as accustomed to them as your own teams attacks and strategies. So you had tried some of them out. The tips didn’t always work since you _did_ lack a bit of height for a middle blocker. So Mattsun also gave you a tip for that, 

_“No matter if you get to block it or not, intimidate them.”_

_He had said as you both stood on one side of the net, Tooru, Hajime and Makki on the other._

_“Intimidate them?”_

_You asked, he nodded, turning towards the other three that had been listening in from the other side of the net._

_“If a blocker isn’t intimidating, they aren’t worthy of calling themselves blockers.” Mattsun said as he side eyed you, catching your confused face as you looked at the net._

_“Have you ever met a blocker who intimidated you little bunny?”_

_Tooru asked after catching onto your confusion._

_You brought you knuckle up to your chin as you tilted your head in thought._

_You hummed._

_“Mattsun-san is pretty intimidating.” You nodded as you poked Mattsun’s side causing him to lightly squirm._

_“A blocker is intimidating when they basically tell you that if you try hitting towards where they’re blocking that you’ll be shut down.”_

_Makki spoke up._

_“They tell you that with a block?” You lifted a brow as you looked at Makki, causing him to let out a light chuckle._

_“That’s what they’re implying with their block.” Mattsun said as he leaned forward to catch your eye._

_“So cool!” Your eyes lit up as you lightly jumped and clutched your fist, “I wanna try!”_

You jumped up to block one of Kawanishi’s quicks.

_Don’t spike here. Don’t spike here._

Kawanishi’s eyes slightly expanded after briefly making eye contact with you. 

He shot a straight instead of the cross shot you had jumped up to block. Goto picked it up, passing the ball back to Kaneko as you landed.

You stepped back a couple steps before running up for your approach. 

“Two blockers!”

Nakayama yelled out as Kaneko set the ball to you. 

_“Sometimes the blocks aren’t as solid as they seem.” Hajime said as he passed you a tangerine._

_“What do you mean?”_

_You lifted your brow at him as you took the tangerine._

_“Well it could be because they don’t normally play as blockers or don’t have much experience with it or something in their approach went wrong and messes up little factors in the blocks. But when something like that happens, they leave a slight gap between their arms when they jump. If you spike it hard enough you can break their wall.” Hajime smiled at you as he ruffled your hair._

_“Be careful though, some of the more experienced and smarter blockers may leave the gap there to fool you into spiking there only to block you.” Mattsun said as he sat down next to you._

_“Okay!”_

Kawanishi and another first year who you recognized as one of the wing spikers jumped up to block you. The other first year directly in front of you. 

_A gap_

They were blocking your straight for you to shoot a cross towards Yamagata. 

You puffed up your cheeks as you pulled your arm back.

_80%_

You spiked the ball once it had reached your highest point, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. 

You saw as the ball which you had shot with slightly less power than normal to make sure you aimed right went through the gap that Hajime had told you about. It hit the court making a loud boom at the impact. 

You landed and looked over at one of the managers who was working as line ref.

In. 

_Hajime-san and Mattsun-san. I did it!_

You looked over at Kaneko who was looking at the ball roll away on the other side of the court, mouth open and enlarged eyes. She turned to look over at you as a bright smile painted her face. 

“Oikawa!” She lifted her hands as she ran towards you. 

“Where’d you learn that! It was- it was.”

Kaneko stumbled over the right word to use to describe what she had just seen.

“So cool!” Sasaki yelled out from the side lines, throwing up her two thumbs as you both looked over at her. 

* * *

You slumped onto the gym floor, yet again.

“Gross. You know how dirty that is?”

Shirabu glared down at you as he lightly tapped you with his foot. 

“Shut it Kenjirou. We mop every day.”

“We haven’t moped it today though, so you’re currently laying on mountains of dust, dirt and sweat.” 

“We have gym shoes to not bring in dirt for a reason Kenji.” You sighed as you sat up, throwing a hand up for him to help you up. 

“They can still accumulate dust though.” He shrugged as he pulled you up.

You clicked your tongue as you stepped back onto the court to practice some more.

Coach Kojima had let the team go after the tenth set with the boys, many of them left to get the rest they had been deprived of all week. Kaneko had left saying she had to finish a project that was due in a couple days and Sasaki left saying she had to finish her homework. Shirabu and you were in the same class as Sasaki but you two always worked on your homework during lunch breaks with Kawanishi. A lot of the upperclassmen had left too, or if not they moved to another gym to practice. Away from the first years, away from you. Though you would consider yourself cheerful and easy to get along with, you had a hard time getting along with your upperclassmen. Well the ones who weren’t starters at least. They all seemed to have the idea that you had taken the spot they had been working hard for. 

You practiced a bit more with Kawanishi and Shirabu. Occasionally switching spots with Kawanishi to practice your blocks and for him to practice his spikes. 

Your Aoba Johsai and Johzenji matches hadn’t been very thrilling. You won both practice matches in straight sets, staying to practice with them a bit more to make their trip over worth it. The boys had a practice match with Aoba Johsai before starting their practices against college teams. Coach Kojima said you’d start the matches against college teams next week. Even though qualifiers started next Saturday. 

Coach Kojima, like coach Washijou, had a thing for conditioning. As Shirabu and Kawanishi would often complain about. 

Conditioning can be very draining and hellish from time to time but after all the conditioning Tooru had made you do with him, it wasn’t very difficult. Tooru had insisted on starting conditioning every day after some coach or something had told him that he wasn’t born a talent, and that if he wanted to keep up he’d have to work harder. As interpreted by Tooru. So he insisted on conditioning since he couldn’t really do much once he was tired, and conditioning alone was “boring.” 

You didn’t mind since at the end it would help you too, and Tooru was right, conditioning alone was quite boring. At some point during your runs and suicides you had started listening to Spanish recordings and podcasts. Tooru had always been fascinated with Jose Blanco after seeing one of his matches with Hajime. You couldn’t go that day because you stayed home from a fever. Tooru made sure to come home and show off his shirt that had been signed by Jose Blanco though. Mom washed the signature away a couple weeks later. From then on he made it his goal to break into the international leagues and play for Argentina. Seeing your brother's enthusiasm, at one point it became your goal too. Hence it made sense for you two to practice and listen to Spanish every chance you get. 

“If we can talk Spanish when we’re breathless and running I’m sure we’ll talk it normally!” Tooru had explained once. He planned on breaking into the international leagues right after graduation,with you following after your own graduation. The first step towards that dream was having built up enough stamina to not pass out during a five set match. 

“Oikawa!”

“Hah?” You were brought out of your thoughts by Kawanishi shaking your shoulders. Shirabu a couple steps back ready to throw a volleyball straight at your face. 

“Quit zoning out.” Shirabu sighed as he threw the volleyball into the cart.

“It’s been two hours, we should go back and rest. We already missed dinner anyway.” Kawanishi said as he let go of your shoulders and started picking up as you followed. 

* * *

“No Y/N, you need to rest!” Your brother's voice boomed out of your phone's speaker. 

“It’s okay to work hard all week but you _need_ at least _one_ full day of rest-.”

Tooru basically yelled before being cut off by Hajime.

“No, it actually isn’t okay to overwork yourself, but you _do_ need a day of rest Y/N.” Hajime finished off. 

“We don’t have practice on Monday’s so I go volunteer at the place where Takeru is learning volleyball.” Tooru’s voice broke through. “Breaks are pretty important little bunny. If not you’ll end up getting burned out and that’ll be worse in the long run.”

You sighed, “Alright, alright. I’ll take my break tomorrow. Happy?”

“Very.” Both Hajime and Tooru responded.

“Okay, Imma head to bed now. G’night.”

“G’night.”

“Good night little bunny~ oh yea, we’re going shopping tomorrow. Be ready by 3!”

“What? Toor-“

Tooru had hung up before you could finish. 

_So much for resting._

* * *

You responded to Tobio’s usual goodnight texts like every other night and sent Rin one too. Since both of your qualifiers started next week his practices had been as hellish as yours, maybe even more given how lazy he is. 

Suna called you as soon as he saw the message. 

“Hmm?”

“Goodnight.”

“Did you only call me to say goodnight?”

You giggled, eyes fighting to stay open.

He hummed. 

“Goodnight Rin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, hopefully qualifiers will start next chapter. If not next then in two ! :))  
> Quick question though, do y’all feel like the story is advancing too slowly or too quickly? Or is how it’d been going right now okay?  
> Thank you for reading!


	14. Interhigh

Qualifiers started today. Shiratorizawa didn’t have a game until after noon, unlike Tooru’s being one of the first ones. Both the boys and girls clubs were welcome to watch from earlier but didn’t have to meet up with the team until a little after the time Tooru’s game was scheduled to end. You stuffed all your game gear into your sports bag, the tracksuit garnered too much attention. Especially when you’re cheering for the rivals. 

Either way, today you wore some jeans with one of Tooru’s extra tracksuit zip ups hiding your jersey underneath it. He insisted saying that simply wearing white wasn’t enough Aoba Johsai spirit. You came alone given that Tobio was busy with his own qualifiers and your Shiratorizawa friends would, ‘rather be caught dead than seen supporting their rival team’ as said by Shirabu. Others simply had to study and do some work before the games started. 

You sat far away from the Aoba Johsai cheering section. Many of them recognized you as ‘the girl that’s always with Oikawa and Iwaizumi’. Their fangirls probably think you're one of them. 

_Gross_

You’d much rather not have to deal with such girls today. You also didn’t know the cheers so it’d be awkward to be the only quiet one. 

The whistle blew, signaling the start of the game. Aoba Johsai was against Tokonami High. 

For the past couple of years they have always been knocked out in the first or second round, so you didn’t really know much about them. Tough luck having to go against a powerhouse school their first game though. 

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket as the two teams got into positions. 

**Sunnierin☢️🧪**

Imma call you

You were about to respond until your screen flashed Suna’s name. 

“Hello?”

“Are you watching the first matches?”

Rintarou’s monotone voice asked, sounds of volleyballs bouncing off the floor and limbs heard in the background. 

You hummed, “are you?”

“Yea, Atsumu wanted to come taunt Kaisei.”

“Kaisei?” 

He hummed, “that’s the team that always loses to Inarizaki in finals.”

“Hah? But Atsumu hasn’t even played an official match against them. Who’s he gonna taunt?”

You heard some shuffling until Osamu’s voice cut through.

“There’s this scrub he hated in middle school. And the scrub went to Kaisei, so he came to taunt him.”

“Makes sense.”

You looked at the scoreboard. You hadn’t been talking for long but Aoba Johsai had secured the lead.

8-2

Tooru set the ball to Iwaizumi who shot one of the cross shots he had been practicing. 

“I’m guessing yer watchin’ yer brother’s match aren’t ya?”

“You’re right. Though the team they're up against doesn’t seem to have much of a chance. Makes me feel sorta bad.”

More shuffling was heard before Atsumu's voice boomed through.

“It ain’t yer fault that the other team is scrubby Y/N-chan!”

You giggled. 

“Nah, it just doesn’t make for a very exciting match.”

You smirked as you observed Tooru get ready for his serve. 

“Yer a mean one, ain’t ya?”

Osamu said, muffled complaints most likely from Atsumu heard in the background. 

“You’re acting like your other half doesn’t have the personality of sewage water.” 

Osamu and Rintarou laughed as Atsumu’s whines were muffled in the background. 

“Wait hold on-”

You told them as you dropped your phone into your pocket and cupped your hands around your mouth. 

“Nice! Tooru!”

You yelled at the top of your lungs, hoping he’d hear you over all the other cheering. 

He looked over in your direction and gave you a big smile, a real one you noted as you could see his eyes smiling in the distance. 

You gave him a thumbs up before he turned his attention back to the ball they had passed to him. You sat down and brought your phone back up to your ear.

“Nice Tooru~” you heard Atsumu say with a high pitched obnoxious voice. 

“‘Samu, punch him for me would you?”

Osamu hummed before you heard him punch Atsumu. Followed by Atsumu’s whines of ‘why do you listen to Y/N but not me?’ and ‘I’m older, scrub!’

15-4

You heard Rintarou sigh as the sounds of volleyballs changed into muffled voices. 

“Ah, Rinrin!”

“Hmm?” 

“I think I’m getting a touch screen for my birthday.”

“Are you actually?” you hummed “Well Mamma said she’d buy it for me as my birthday present.”

He let out an airy laugh, “I look forward to seeing your face-”

He was cut off by what you’d like to think where girls, going off their high pitched excited voices. 

“Are you Suna Rintarou?!”

One asked.

“Hah?”

You heard Rintarou sigh.

“Are you Suna-”

“I heard you the first time.”

He let out a short sigh. 

“But no, I’m not.”

You giggled a bit at the blank tone Rintarou had used to deny that he was himself. 

“Hah? But you look exactly like him!” you heard as another girl whined out. 

“I get that alot, but no. I’m Oikawa R..”

“Ryu, say Oikawa Ryu.”

You whispered to him, not knowing if he was still holding the phone up to his ear. 

“Oikawa Ryu. I’m Oikawa Ryu.”

18-6

You heard as the two girls sighed and said a string of apologies before Suna spoke up again. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Oikawa Ryu~” you giggled, trying to ignore the blush that had made its way to your cheeks. 

“I think Oikawa Rintarou would sound better though.” He said between a yawn, causing you to turn into a blushing mess. Hiding yourself with your palms so as to not let others see you. 

“Suna-”

“Hmm?” 

“That's awfully domestic of you.”

You snorted, being brought back to your senses after making eye contact with Makki on the sidelines. 

You smiled at him shily before noticing that Suna hadn’t said anything.

“Hey Ri- Suna, I have to go. Talk to you later.” You said before immediately hanging up, not letting him answer. 

You put your phone back into your pocket before sighing as you bent down to rest your elbows on your knees. 

_Boke Y/N boke_

You told yourself, mimicking all the times Tobio called you that. 

You stayed looking at your shoes for a while. Waiting for the embarrassment to die down along with the heat that had made itself to your face. 

You stood up and walked towards the railing to see Makki’s spike bounce off of one of the opponents arms. 

24- 9

You saw as Tooru stepped back from the end line for his approach. 

The whistle blew at the same time your phone started vibrating, indicating a call.

You mindlessly answered looking as Tooru jumped up for his serve. 

“Hello?”

The ball bounced off the opponent's court, Tooru had aimed to one of the blind spots their defense had left open. 

_His aim is killer_

The ref blew his whistle signifying the end of the first set.

No-touch service ace.

“You’re right.”

You were brought back to the call you had just answered. 

“That was very domestic of me” the voice said, followed by a light laugh. 

“H-HAH?”

Before you could say anything else he had hung up. You stared down at Rintarou’s name flashing on your screen.

  
  


“Sunarin! There ya are, we’ve been lookin’ for ya.”

Atsumu said as he ran towards Rintarou, Osamu following close behind. 

“Where’d ya go? We were-HAH? Are ya blushin’?”

Atsumu raised his voice with an amused look to which Rintarou returned with a bewildered one. 

“Am not. Might need to go get your eyes checked. It’d be bad if Inarizaki’s setter has horrible vision.” Rintarou snarled at the blond twin as he walked past them, making his way back to the place where Inarizaki was supposed to start warming up.

“Nah, I can see it too Suna.” Osamu said as he followed.

“Guess it’s a twin thing then.”

Rintarou shrugged, receiving a scoff from both Osamu and Atsumu who had caught up to him. Setting off an argument between the two.

Rintarou would’ve normally chipped in making the argument turn into a full out fist fight for him to record it then send it to you, like he always had after the guild had gotten closer. But he was too busy trying to keep his face from turning into a tomato. 

He walked off trying to maintain his indifferent look and calm down his pounding heart after domestic thoughts had rushed to his head.

  
  


Aoba Johsai had won the game in straight sets.  
As Tooru was doing his last stretches you ran to the bathroom to finish putting on your uniform. You had to go to the gym a couple blocks away so Tooru said he’d walk you. 

Walk since he doesn’t have his driver’s license yet. You looked at your phone for the time.

12:10

The boys club should be getting here by now. 

You walked out the bathroom, having swapped the Aoba Johsai tracksuit for the Shiratorizawa one. 

_Tooru should be done by now, I’ll just text him to see where he’s at._

You brought your phone out and opened your messages. 

**Tobiyo🥛🤺**

Good luck. 

Thanks! How was your game?

We won.

2-0

Nice nice !!

I gotta go but see you later?

Yea.

See you.

Quit with the periods Tobio :(

Sorry :|

Seen 12:13 pm

**Toeru🤡👽**

We’re already outside

Hurry up or you’ll be late!

Omw

Seen 12:15

You were about to put your phone away when you heard someone yell, “Heads!”

_Heads?_

You looked up to see a volleyball in front of your face, seconds before it hit you right in the nose. 

You could’ve reacted faster if you knew the bloody ball was coming at _you._

That damn bloody ball. 

Bloody ball. 

Bloody. You glared down at the ball on the floor and noticed drops of a dark red staining it’s blue and yellow stripes. You felt something glide down from your nose. You reached up to wipe it off only to see it had been a drop of blood. 

You turned up to glare at the guy that had yelled out ‘heads’. His face was drained of color with his eyes enlarged. He wore a number 13, but you couldn’t recognize where his jersey was from. 

“Shira-Shiratorizawa.” he mumbled. 

Your face flushed with anger as you brought your hand not covered in blood up to push your hair out of the way. 

“WHO-” before you could yell out profanities you felt a big palm rest on your shoulder. You looked up to see Ushijima giving you one of his rare small smiles while handing you a handkerchief, causing your expression to soften. You thanked him while grabbing it to wipe the blood off the back of your hand and the drops that were threatening to fall. You looked around to see that it wasn’t just Ushijima, if not the whole team behind you. 

You smiled at them before turning back to glare at the guy who had just spiked a volleyball into your face. 

“You-”

“What type of _idiot_ spikes a ball in the middle of the hallway.”

You looked over to see an enraged Shirabu making his way towards the now shivering number thirteen. 

“Now now Kenjirou~” Tendou cut in, putting an arm over the second year. 

“Let’s calm down shall we?” he chirped as Shirabu clicked his tongue and crossed his arms.  
  
They had seen your Shiratorizawa track suit from far away and were about to say hi when they saw you look up from your phone only to be struck by a volleyball. They rushed over to you, more so after seeing drops of blood stain the floor beneath you.

“He _is_ right though.” Tendou hummed as he turned over to look at the volleyball player. 

“Who spikes a ball in the middle of a hallway?” Tendou asked as he leaned in closer to him.  
The boy's eyes bulged out as he bowed down saying a string of apologies.

Tendou hummed and was about to continue when Reon cut in.

“We should go before coach Washijou comes looking for us.” 

“Oikawa should also get a move on, doesn’t your game start in half an hour?” Semi added as he stepped forward 

“You’re right Semi-san!” you hurriedly excused yourself before running towards the exit, ready to be nagged at by Tooru. 

The team waved you off before turning their attention back to the boy. 

“Hibiya High?” Semi asked as he looked over the guy's jersey. 

“That’s the team we’re playing right now.” Ushijima added as he began walking to the gym entrance. Reon following close behind. 

“It’d be unfortunate if _you_ got a spike to the face, hmmm” Tendou whispered in the boys ear as he followed Ushijima and Reon. The rest of the team following behind. Kawanishi and Shirabu shooting a spine chilling glare at the boy. 

  
  
  


“I’m here!”

You said as you ran up to a bickering Tooru and Hajime. 

“What took you so long, bunny?” Tooru asked as he took your bag and threw it over his shoulder beginning to walk down the sidewalk.

“It’s already twelve twenty...why’s there blood on your face?” Hajime stopped walking as Tooru whipped around, cupping your cheeks in his palms as he pulled you closer. 

“Did you fight?” Tooru asked as he moved your face in multiple directions to better inspect it from all angles. You shook your head answering his question as he hummed and let your face go.

“You only bled from your nose, so it doesn’t seem totally bad.” Tooru sighed as he began walking while looking for something in his backpack. 

“Are you sure you can play? I mean- Iwa-chan, water?- what if your nose starts bleeding again?” he took out a handkerchief and poured some of the water Hajime had handed him on it. He stopped walking again as he pinched your cheeks with one hand and used the other to wipe off the dry blood.

“How’d you even get hit?” 

“They shpiked a volleyball at my fashe.” you mumbled out between Tooru’s grip on your cheeks. 

“What type of idiot-” he said as he let go of your face and started walking again, putting his handkerchief back in his bag before sighing. 

“I’m fine Tooru.” you giggled as you grabbed his and Hajime’s wrist and pulled them along. 

“Let’s hurry! I’m already late as it is.” you smiled at them as they caught up to you and smiled back. 

You put your hands back into your tracksuits jacket and felt the handkerchief you had borrowed from Ushjima. 

_I doubt blood's easy to wash off. I'll have to try and wash it as best as I can._

You sighed.

 _Maybe I'll even embroider him one, Mamma taught me for a_ reason.

You hummed to yourself as you arrived at the gym. 

_Interhigh game one. Let's get this bread._

You clutched one of your fists. 

_Wait ew, let's get this bread? I sound like_ _Atsumu_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how many interhigh parts there'll be but, I'll most likely skip the first and second games or like mention them briefly and focus more on quarter, semi and finals. bam bam  
> thank you for reading!


	15. Interhigh - Quarterfinals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got a notification for the chapter I posted a couple minutes ago,,, no you didn’t 🥰

_Shit_

May 19 was supposed to be a good day, it was your birthday, your family came to watch your games. You had even gotten to switch your flip phone for a touch screen one, the newest version too. You were going to win your quarter and semi finals today then advance to finals for next week.

First game wasn't very bad, though your serves could've been better.

Second game wasn't bad either, the team brought up more of a fight than the weeks before. That was to be expected since you did go against Dateko, or Date Tech high. Both their boys and girls teams have pretty solid blockers, though this year they got some extremely promising rookies. They weren't synching up as great as expected, that's a given since their team did form a couple weeks before. Luckily, your team was a bit more synched up than theirs, if not you would've been stopped by their wall more times than you'd be able to count.

You ended up winning in straight sets, though the second one ended in a deuce. 29-27.

You advanced to quarter finals, playing against Johzenji High. You had played against them before during the practice match and you remembered some of their attacks and techniques. You had prepared yourself for them but you weren't expecting them to have prepared themselves against some of your own attacks.

Here you were, half way into the first set, landing from the cross shot you had just hit which their libero had managed to pick up.

_How many times has it been now?_

You glared at the libero before bringing your eyes back to check out who the setter would toss too.

_Their blockers have been jumping up to block my straights, forcing me to hit a cross._

Mori Yoshiko, second year middle blocker, placed a hand on your shoulder moving you to the right.

"Jump straight"

Johzenji's setter passed the ball to the right.

"1"

"2"

"Jump"

You jumped up straight just as Mori had told you too, making sure to not leave an opening between your arms.

Mori jumped up with you, blocking off the straight.

You saw as Johzenji's spiker tilted her hand to hit a cross just before she spiked the ball.

_Aren't we jumping the same way Johzenji's blockers jump for my spikes?_

In a split second Mori moved her arm, palm colliding with the ball they had just spiked.

You landed along with the ball on the other side of the court. Seeing as their libero and setter dove down to bump it up, barely missing.

The ref's whistle blew, indicating it was your point.

_First set_

_Shiratorizawa - Johzenji_

_13-11_

"WAHH?! Mori-san!! That was so cool!"

You beamed up at her, stars in your eyes.

She chuckled as she ruffled your hair before high fiving some of your teammates that had come up to her.

"Gotta return the favor, don't we Oikawa-chan?" she smiled as you shifted spots, moving to the server position.

"Yes!" you saluted at her before cracking a smile.

"Nice serve!"

Nakayama, your middle blocker captain yelled out to you as one of the ball boys passed the ball back to you.

You nodded as you stepped back from the end line.

You breathed in and lifted the ball in front of you, waiting for the ref's whistle.

_Total concentration_

You breathed in as you struggled to keep your face neutral.

_Lol Jujutsu Kai-_

The ref blew his whistle, pulling you out of your thoughts.

You breathed in one last time before throwing the ball up and starting your approach.

_85%_

You jumped up, cranking your arm back.

_Domain expansion_

Your palm collided with the ball, shooting it across to the other side of the court.

"O-out!"

Johzenji's libero yelled out as she stepped to the side.

The ball bounced up a couple feet away from the end line with an explosive sound.

Out.

"Arghhh"

You clutched your hair and bent backwards in anguish.

Your teammates came up and ruffled your hair as they snickered.

"Don't mind!"

"Next one!"

"Your aim will only get better!"

"You're a slow starter Oika-chan! Don't mind!"

You nodded at them with a shy smile as you got into position to receive the opponents serve.

"Kaa-chan!"

Takeru tugged at his mother's sleeve up in the stands, Fumiko hummed in response.

"Obasan is super-super strong!"

Takeru said with an awfully smug look on his face as he looked down at you spike the ball from the back row, gaining another point.

"That last spike of hers was crazy"

Your brother in law said with a disbelieving expression.

"The sound was killer too."

Fumiko nodded along, looking as you shifted positions again.

"I'm sure her aim will only get better."

Fumiko smirked as she saw you shift back to the front of the net.

-

_First set_

_Shiratorizawa - Johzenji_

_23-24_

You groaned as you stared across the net at a celebrating Johzenji.

You replayed your last play back in your head.

After getting blocked the same way for almost the entire first set, you were beginning to reach the end of your fuse.

_Well if they just keep on blocking your straights you'll have to hit extra straight - straight!_

You mentally high fived yourself with a smug look as you nodded and turned to look at the server.

_Wait but I have to get the pass to even get to hit my super straight straight!_

You mentally face palmed as you sneaked a glance at Nakamoto Yuri, your starting setter.

You sighed as you shifted your attention back to the server as the ref blew his whistle.

"Hey Oikawa."

Nakamoto whispered as Johzenji's server began her approach.

"I'm sending you this next one."

She turned and gave you one of her sweet, eye smiles.

"Be ready."

She turned her attention back to the serve coming over the net.

"Nice receive!"

You took a couple steps back before running up.

_She wouldn't actually pass it to me right?_

_I haven't landed a single point in this rotation; she wouldn't risk it right?_

_I mean Johzenji is at set point, it'd be bizarre to put that much trust on-_

"Oikawa!"

_Nope, guess we're doing it then._

You jumped up, cranking your arm back as you tilted your palm for a cross.

_Super straight straight!_

You puffed your cheeks up as you tilted your palm back to hit a straight at the last second.

_95%_

You landed seconds after the ball had hit the court.

Your eyes immediately shot up to the line guard.

In.

Your arms shot up as you turned to look at your senpai.

"WAAAAAAH! Nakamoto senpai!"

She chuckled as she high fived you, the rest of the team following soon after.

"Nice kill!"

_First set_

_Shiratorizawa - Johzenji_

_24-24_

"Nice kill O-i-ka-wa! Oikawa! Oikawa!"

You covered the back of your head with your hands as you shifted to the middle.

You were planning on ending this set as quickly as possible.

You smirked at their libero as the ref blew the whistle.

-

_Second set 1-0_

_Shiratorizawa - Johzenji_

_14-17_

_Why'd they have to change their positions?_

You sighed as you moved back up to the front.

At the start of the second set Johzenji had shifted their positions, and now you were stuck with blocking Johzenji's captain in Nakayama's stead.

_Fun_

You put your hand up next to your face, ready to block as the ref blew his whistle.

Nakamoto was a crazy good setter, and her serve was a struggle to get up. Especially since she had practiced her jump floater for years, so her aim was impeccable.

Johzenji's libero received it, sending it up to their setter with a shaky receive.

You waited to see where their setter would pass it too before jumping.

You could've sworn she was going to pass it to the right, but she brisky changed her mind when their captain yelled out her name.

_Yey_

You shifted to the left with Mori, waiting for her signal to jump.

_I get you're trying to avoid Nakayama-senpai, but did you have to align with me?_

"Jump!"

_A big bad third year captain picking on poor little first year me_

You saw as Johzenji's captain starred between your arms

_Shit, did I leave a gap? I didn't pay much attention since I was busy cursing -_

Johzenji's captain brought her palm to hit the ball just as you had shifted your arms together to close the gap.

You winced at the slap of the ball on your arms as you landed, seeing as their captain tried reaching for the ball along with their libero. Missing a couple milliseconds before turning to glare up at you.

_What?_

_I didn't mean it - I'm not experienced enough to trick someone like that_

You mentally cried, maintaining a blank face as you stared down at them.

"Nice block O-i-ka-wa! Oikawa! Oikawa!"

-

_Second set 1-0_

_Shiratorizawa - Johzenji_

_22-24_

"Nice serve!"

_Should I try 85 again?_

You sighed as you catched the ball and began counting your steps from the end line.

_My 80's have been doing pretty good though._

You stopped and looked down at the ball. 

_If I fuck up it'll cost the set._

Tooru stared from the stands as you glared down at the ball in your hands.

"Y/N!"

You clutched the ball harder as your gaze shot up to the stands.

You made eye contact and tilted your head to a side as you saw him give you one of his, very rare for everyone but you, 'really dumbass?' looks. He shook it off and raised his fist clutching it while giving you one of his encouraging smiles.

You nodded your head as the ref blew the whistle.

You turned your attention back to the ball in front of you as you lifted it in front of you.

You closed your eyes taking a deep breath in, being mindful of the eight seconds you had to start your approach.

_Total concentration_

Your eyes opened as you threw the ball up in front of you.

_Domain expansion_

You jumped up, hand further back than on your last couple serves.

_85%_

Your cheeks puffed up as your palm made contact with the ball, sending it flying to the other side of the court.

You landed and quickly whipped your head to look at the line judge.

In.

_No-touch service ace!_

"Oi-chan! Nice serve!"

Everyone ran up and congratulated you before getting back into position.

You looked up at Tooru and clutched your fist before catching the ball.

You breathed in as you lifted it in front of you again.

_Let's do this_

-

_End of second set_

_Shiratorizawa - Johzenji_

_31-29_

_27-25_


	16. Interhigh - 2

Tooru had taken it upon himself to go through and observe the girls teams to give you stats on each of the players. Niiyama Girls’ High being a team that always makes it to finals along with Shiratorizawa. So there you were, watching the end of Niiyama’s quarterfinals with your brother and Iwaizumi. 

Shiratorizawa had advanced onto semi finals and were set to play Aoba Johsai, so you had less than an hour and a half until warmups started. Tooru was seated besides you as he gave you a briefing on some of their attacks and counter attacks, though it could all change in the middle of the game depending on the circumstances. 

“Setters love to rile up their opponents then use a dump on them when they’re least expecting it. So keep that in mind.”

“Takes one to know one don’t it?” Hajime smirked, receiving a glare from Tooru. 

“Tooru, I’m pretty sure they’d use a dump when they notice I’m not paying attention, so I don’t see the point in being mindful of it.” you shrugged as you stuffed the last of the banana your mom had handed you into your mouth. Tooru shrugged as he stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. 

“I guess you’re right, but even so. We need to start heading to our court.”

He sighed as you all began to walk towards the stairs. 

“We’ll come back in time to see at least one part of your game though Y/N.” Iwaizumi smiled.

“It sucks how the boys’ and girls’ games are at different gyms.” you sighed as the three of you reached the entrance. 

“On some occasions.” Tooru shrugged as he held the door open for you and Iwaizumi to walk through. 

“Good luck little bunny~” Tooru grinned as he began walking through the parking lot. You waved them off before turning to sit on one of the outdoor benches. You stuck your hands into your tracksuits pockets as you stretched out your legs, looking at the birds passing by. 

You felt your phone ring before whipping it out of your pocket. 

Rin🗿🚮

Would like to FaceTime…

You slid your finger across the screen to answer, instantly being met by a blob of dyed blonde hair and brown eyes, eyebrows furrowed as he looked into the camera. 

“Did she ans-”

“Ah! Y/N-chan!”   
He cut off what sounded like Suna as he held the phone up and away from his face. 

“Atsumu?”

“What’s up Y/N!” he gave you a big smile as he moved the phone to show two other boys next to him, all three of them sitting in their black and white jerseys. 

Despite your pretty long friendship you hadn’t seen their faces apart from the pictures you had sent each other, just to put a face to the voices. 

“I knew you dyed your hair but you know… toner exists?” the two next to him burst out laughing as Atsumu yelled at them to shut up. 

“Yours came out pretty good though ‘Samu” you smiled at him as you received a message from Kaneko.

**Kanekoo🔆💕**

Come to the hallway we were at before!

Something came up for another team so our game was moved up

“Thanks”

Osamu smirked as he looked over at his glaring brother. You stood up and started walking back to the building. 

“How were quarterfinals?” Suna asked as he snatched his phone before Atsumu had the chance to throw it at his brother. 

“We won, how were yours?” you asked as you entered the lobby. 

“We won too, we’re going to have to start warming up in a bit though.” he sighed as he leaned back into his seat. 

“Our game got pushed up so-” you were interrupted as you dropped your phone after colliding with someone's body. 

“Oi, what type of dumbass...” you snarled as you rubbed your forehead. “...Johzenji?” you asked after seeing it on the back of the boys jersey as he bent down to pick up your phone. His brown eyes and blonde hair reminding you an awful lot of Atsumu. 

_ Atsumu? _

_ Wait no, Atsumu doesn’t style his hair like that  _

“Shiratorizawa?” he asked back after looking at your tracksuit jacket. You catched a glimpse of a tongue piercing when he spoke. 

_ Atsumu doesn’t have a tongue piercing.. _

_ Dumbass, Atsumu literally lives in Hyogo! _

You both stayed like that for a while, staring at each other with bewildered looks.

The voices coming from your phone pulling you out of your thoughts. 

“Y/N? …. Atsumu you try”

“Y/N-chan! Y/N! OIKAWAaAAAAA!”   
You sighed as you pointed towards your phone in the boy's hand. He looked down at the phone in his hand before passing it to you, letting the three on the other side of the call catch a glimpse of him.

“-kawaaaa…. IS THAT A BOY?!”   
Atsumu screeched as you positioned the phone to look back at you. 

You rolled your eyes before apologizing to the boy and walking back down the hall.

“Shut up Mi-” You stopped as you felt someone hold your wrist, you turned around and were met with the same brown eyes you had just walked away from. You cocked an eyebrow at him, trying not to yell profanities at him for touching you with his mucky hands. 

“What?” you snarled as you saw his lips morph into a smirk. A look of disgust overtaking your face. 

“Shiratorizawa-chan, can I have your number?” he asked as a smug look painted his face, as if expecting you to say yes. 

“Hah?” your face falling dark as you scowled at him. 

“Your number? I’m asking for your number, what was it again.. “ he trailed off as he thought of something. “Y/N-chan?” he finished off as he smiled at you. Your face only growing darker, your self restraint slipping away as you thought back on all the different ways Iwaizumi taught you to beat up guys like him. Though, before you had the chance to headbutt him into his next life Atsumu’s voice shot through your phone. 

“Oi scrub! Y/N-chan already has her own fake blonde and that would be  _ me _ \- bunny flip the phone so we can see him!”

You flipped the phone, confused on what he was supposed to do through a phone screen. 

“You play volleyball? Jo...Jozenji? Is that yer school?” the boy only cocked an eyebrow as he nodded, confused to what Atsumu was getting at. Atsumu muttered something to Suna and Osamu before asking yet another question, “What place did yer team take last tournament scrub?” he asked with a tone you recognized a bit too well, the tone he used before making fun of someone. 

“Top four in the prefecture.” The boy smirked, forgetting why he got into this conversation in the first place. 

“Nice nice, we took top four too!” Atsumu smirked, receiving a confused look from the boy. 

“In Japan,” Atsumu finished as he moved the phone away to better show his jersey. “So unless you can make it into nationals, you don’t deserve to get Y/N-chan’s number.” he snarled “okay, now walk away bunny!” you flipped the phone back to face you before walking to the hall your teammates would be. 

“You handled that a lot better than I’d thought you would ‘Tsumu.” you laughed once you had made it a safe distance away from the boy. 

“‘Tsumu might have the personality of sewage water, but he at least has the decency to respect girls… to some extent.” Osamu yawned as he threw his bag over his shoulders as Atsumu hummed. “Kaa-san would be very proud of me right now.” he laughed as he handed the phone back to Suna. 

“We have to start warmups bunny, but when you’re free call me. Good luck.” Suna said with a lazy smile as he waved at the phone. You hummed in response as you waved back, “Good luck!” you hung up after you spotted your teammates at the end of the hall. Cutting off the deep voices that were beginning to muffle the twins bickering. 

* * *

  
  


_ First set  _

_ Aoba Johsai - Shiratorizawa  _

_ 0-0  _

“Nice Serve!”

_ Nakamoto-san’s serves are so cool! _

You stared in awe as Aoba Johsai’s libero bumped up Nakamoto’s serve, only for it to fly off court. 

Though starting with your setter in the back row wasn’t ideal on different occasions, coach Kojima loved starting with Nakamoto’s serves because of the difficulty in receiving jump floaters. 

Semifinals weren’t an easy feat. 

_ First set _

_ Aoba Johsai - Shiratorizawa  _

_ 1-0 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam bam,, I don’t have any notes for this one.. but thank you for reading!


	17. Interhigh - Semifinals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I wasn't planning on uploading two days in a row,,, but we're leaving at ass o'clock tomorrow to another state for new year's. So I decided to just upload now instead of in five days. I'll most likely upload in six days though, road trips are boring, but incase I don't..  
> I wish you all a happy new years!

_ Second set 0-1 _

_ Aoba Johsai - Shiratorizawa _

_ 15 - 19 _

You were playing great this game. Given that all your serves had not only hit inside court, but have been incredibly hard for Aoba Johsai to receive. It wasn’t only you if not the whole team seemed to be playing exceptionally well. Much to Aoba Johsai’s despair. You weren’t fully warmed up yet but you could tell your blocking had also been spot on today, further applying pressure to their setter. 

Aoba Johsai’s setter was looking around more than usual, engraving your placements into her brain. 

_ Setters love to rile up their opponents then use a dump on them when they’re least expecting it. _

Keeping your options open you stared at the setters hands, predicting where she would toss. 

_ It’s way too early to be using a dump _

Left. You ran to the left and met Mori, jumping up right away. 

_ Spikers tend to look at where they’re going to spike _

You recalled a conversation you had with Tendou when he had decided to stop by your classroom in the middle of break.

_ “What if I stare at one place but spike to another?” you asked after having thought of it for a while. _

_ “Have you ever tried to do that Y/N-chan?” you shook your head, “It’d be a hard skill to perfect.” he hummed. _

_ “Or you can just spike it so hard that it doesn’t matter if they see where you're spiking, you’ll overpower their block anyways.” Shirabu added as he passed you the jelly snacks you had asked him to bring you.  _

_ “You’re right Kenjirou~ either way, I’m sure if you practice you’ll be able to perfect both of those skills in due time.” Tendou cheered as he stretched his hands up. “But at the moment, for most high school spikers, they tend to look at where they’re going to spike.” he hummed as he stood up and waved Shirabu and you goodbye to make his way back to his classroom.  _

You saw as the spiker looked to your right, opposite of the way your body’s momentum was flying. You moved your palm to the right, milliseconds before her own palm made contact with the ball. You slightly winced at the ball’s contact as you landed seconds after it. 

You saw as the spiker stared daggers at you from the position she was crouched at. Pissed you had just blocked her spike. 

_ So this is what Tendou-san was talking about _

You held back the smirk threatening to paint your face and gave her a blank stare before turning back to meet your teammates. 

“Nice block O-i-ka-wa! Oikawa! Oikawa!” 

“Nice block Oi-chan!” Mori smiled as she gave you a big thumbs up. You shily nodded before turning your attention back onto the court. 

_ Second set 0-1 _

_ Aoba Johsai - Shiratorizawa _

_ 15 - 20 _

-

“Nice serve!”

You breathed in as you bounced the ball in front of you, twirling it in your hands. 

_ 85%? _

You hummed to yourself as the ref blew his whistle. Moving the ball in front of you before throwing it up. 

_ One _

_ Two _

_ Three _

You jumped up, hand cranked back and cheeks puffed up. 

_ 85% _

You hit the ball, imagining one of the water bottles you had practiced with, placed between Aoba Johsai’s captain and one of their spikers. Avoiding their libero. 

The spiker unstably bumped it up. 

“Sorry! It’s long!”

She yelled out as the ball flew to the net.

“Nakayama!” Goto yelled out as Nakayama took a couple steps back before running up to the net, the ball now slightly above the net. 

She jumped up, spiking the ball down onto Aoba Johsai’s court just as their blocker had landed from trying to pass it back. 

“Nice kill Na-ka-ya-ma! Nakayama! Nakayama!”

“Nice kill Yama-san!” you beamed up at her as she high fived your outstretched hand. “Nice serve Oi-chan” she smiled as they passed the ball back to you. You nodded before stepping back a step from the end line. 

You twirled the ball in your hands, before promptly stopping it in front of you. You breathed in, waiting for the refs whistle. 

_ “Right at the whistle?” you asked Suna the night after your first match. He hummed, “normally servers take a couple seconds before they serve it over, so the receives are sloppy because they expected more time to get ready.” you hummed back. “Osamu uses all his eight seconds, though that’s only when he doesn’t do a jump serve.”  _

_ “With a jump serve you need extra time for the approach and all” you nodded. “You’re right, it’s a lot of work though.” he sighed. “You really are lazy Rintarou.” you giggled as he hummed in return.  _

You stared at the ref as he lifted the whistle up to his lips. The second he blew the whistle you tossed the ball up and hit it over. Though it  _ was _ weaker than your normal serves you aimed to the back corner, a place hard to reach unless expecting it. This further messed up the receive. Their setter got under it and you saw as she set it to the right, her form crumbling from the sloppy receive. 

_ She could’ve just bumped it up.  _

You glared at her as she struggled to stand back up. Rapidly turning your attention back to the spiker mid-air. 

_ Cross  _

You saw as her wrist shifted before making eye contact with you. 

She spiked it down, right into your arms. It was a heavy spike, though, none could beat Ushijima’s spikes when his engine was fully running. 

You bumped it up, sending it to Nakamoto. 

“Rai!” she yelled as she passed it to Okada who spiked it down right next to their captain. 

“Nice kill O-ka-da! Okada! Okada!”

You grimaced as you empathize with the way their captain must be feeling after that spike. 

_ Second set 0-1 _

_ Aoba Johsai - Shiratorizawa  _

_ 18-23 _

You bounced the ball before twirling it in your hands again. 

_ What if I? _

You hummed to yourself as the ref blew the whistle. 

You breathed in before throwing it up and starting your approach. 

_ 80% _

You cranked your arm back, looking at the top of the net in front of you. 

The receivers were a couple steps back from the net, expecting yet another of your strong serves. 

You spiked the ball, watching as it hit the net and slowly tipped onto the other side. 

Their libero, setter and captain stepped up to try and save it, missing by a couple millimeters. 

_ Nice  _

You clutched your fist before high fiving your teammates. You could basically hear Tooru calling you cheap for doing that. It didn’t matter if it was cheap or not, you got the point, and it wasn’t just any point. It was set point. 

_ Second set 0-1 _

_ Aoba Johsai - Shiratorizawa  _

_ 18-24 _

You stepped back from the end line before bouncing the ball.

_ I’ve been doing pretty good today _

You started twirling the ball in your hands. 

_ 90% _

You looked up at the ref who blew his whistle as he nodded at you. 

_ 90% _

You nodded as you lifted the ball in front of you, breathing in one last time before throwing it up. 

_ One  _

_ Two  _

_ Three _

You jumped up, hand cranked farther back than before. You looked at the other side of the court, imagining the different bottles again as your palm made contact with the ball. 

Though your unstable strength sent it flying straight to their libero, who had received some of your past spikes as well. 

She passed it up to their setter who scanned the court. 

_ She wouldn’t _

You saw as she jumped up to set the ball, only to change it at the last second and dump it over Nakayama’s head. You sprinted forward, lunging yourself to put at least a finger under it. Missing it by the same milliseconds they had missed on your last serve, you turned up to glare at her.

She wasn’t smirking like you’d expect but she was grinning, the same devilish grin Tooru had whenever he’d pull something like this when practicing. 

_ Second year were you? _

You knelt before fully standing up. 

_ I don’t care if you’re my senpai _

You stepped back into your position. 

_ I really want to break your heart in two _

_ Second set 0-1 _

_ Aoba Johsai - Shiratorizawa  _

_ 19-24 _

Their captain was up to serve.

_ Another nasty jump serve  _

You puffed your cheeks as you crouched into position to receive. Aoba Johsai’s captain threw the ball up, running up before jumping up and spiking it over to Osaki on the left who bumped it up with ease to Nakamoto.

_ Third year receivers are scary  _

You sighed to yourself as you stepped back for your approach, not getting the chance to start when the ball had already been spiked down by Nakayama. Their libero crouched down and bumped it up to their setter. Who returned the attack with a quick of their own. Though Nakayama managed to get a finger on it, diverging it’s path. 

“One touch!” she yelled as you stared at the ball flying above you, your legs started to move on their own. 

_ I won’t make it _

You ran as fast as your legs could, fatigue suddenly weighing them down. You lunged forward, thumb hitting the bottom of the ball as you shot it backwards, the wall suddenly a couple centimeters away from your face.

“Nakamoto-san!” You yelled out as you twisted your body so that your back hit the wall instead of your head. You huffed at the impact, momentarily seeing stars as you struggled to get up. 

“O-Osaki!” Nakamoto yelled out as she got under the ball, turning to glance at you to make sure you were okay. She set the ball to Osaki who jumped up along with Aoba Johsai’s blockers. 

_ Get up  _

You huffed as you saw the team managers running towards you. Not letting them get closer, you staggered up, waving them off as you began jogging back onto court. 

Osaki’s spike had been picked up by their captain and you saw as they began their approach again, setter moving under the ball. 

_ Focus _

You stared as the setter passed it back to the middle, for another quick. Nakayama and Okada were in front of it in a split second, causing the spiker to lightly tip the ball. 

_ You’ve got to be kidding me _

You lunged forward with Goto as you both managed to bump it up. You quickly shifted away, as to not be in the way for an attack as Nakamoto crouched down and set the ball to the opposite side. 

“Okada!”

You looked up at Okada’s perfect form as she spiked the ball. Aoba Johsai’s blockers managed to get a hand on it, only for it to waterfall down onto the court. 

The ref’s whistle blew. 

_ End of second set  _

_ Aoba Johsai - Shiratorizawa  _

_ 24-26 _

_ 19-25 _

You slumped against the floor as the rest of the team started cheering. Rapidly trying to blink the remainder of stars away. 

_ A nap doesn’t sound half bad right now _

You grumbled as Kaneko and Sasaki helped you up, walking you over to the bench. 

“Nice receive Oi-chan.” Nakayama came over and ruffled your hair as she grabbed a towel from one of the managers. You smiled at her as you used your own towel to wipe your face down. 

“Oikawa!” you flinched as a high pitched voice called your name, you turned to see Nakamoto speed walking towards you before stopping in front of you. She grabbed your head and looked all around before crouching down and looking into your eyes. Once satisfied she hummed as she stood up and brought a finger to her chin. 

“You don’t seem to have a concussion.” she hummed as she placed her hands onto her hips. “Next time don’t do something like that! You could’ve hit your head!” she scolded you as the rest of the team giggled. 

“Okay okay Nakamoto, I think she gets it” coach Kojima laughed as he passed you a water bottle, which you gratefully took. 

“Let’s get a move on, they need the court for the next game” he ushered everyone to pick up their stuff and move. 

“I can’t believe they don’t record semi-finals.” you huffed as you picked up your bag. “Kenjirou and Tooru won’t believe me when I say I made a super cool receive.” you puffed your cheeks as you made your way into the halls to finish stretching. 

“They were at the game though?” Kaneko said as she dropped her bag against one of the walls as she nodded down the hall. 

“Hah?” you slumped down with your bag, looking towards the direction Kaneko had nodded. Surely you were met by your brother and Iwaizumi walking towards you, the Shiratorizawa team behind them as they all split to talk to their own friends. Though the massive boys in front of you should’ve caught your attention, your eyes had drifted to stare at a girl that was up in the stands during your game, now standing in the lobby staring at you with a blank face. You tilted your head at the girl, making eye contact with her. Her eyes expanded and her face grew pink as she slightly bowed and hastily walked away. 

“Ni...Niiyama Girls’ High” you muttered as you read the words on the back of her jacket. You sighed as you finished stretching.

_ We’ll most likely be playing against them at the finals _

“Little bunny~” Tooru skipped towards you, stars in his eyes as he crouched down next to you. “What?” you asked, suddenly scowling at his burst of energy. He gave you one of those wide grins with his eyes basically closed before harshly slapping the back of your head. Causing your eyes too shoot up at him, along with your hand to rub the back of your head. 

“The hell Tooru?” you whined as you continued to rub the stinging away. 

“Dumbass, you’re acting like you couldn’t have used your palms to change direction so your feet hit the wall instead of your back.” he sighed as he stood up and stretched an arm out. 

You took hold of it and he pulled you up. 

“I think I learnt a spanish word that describes you right now.” he hummed as he brought a finger up to his chin, the other resting on his hip. 

“P...pen…ah!” he pointed his finger up as he turned to look at you. “Pendejo!” 

You scowled at him as you whipped out google translate. Your phone failing to understand what it was you were trying to say. You clicked your tongue before turning back at him. 

“I’m not sure what that means but it sounds bad so I’m offended.” you lightly punched him, “tonto” you giggled, “also I’m pretty sure you forgot to change the word into femenine.” you shrugged, taking the onigiri Iwaizumi had been offering you. 

Later that day Tooru had given you a spanish book of insults for your birthday.

**Pendejo**

Or pendeja [pen- **dey** -hoh] or [pen- **dey** -hah]

It's a mildly vulgar insult for "asshole" or "idiot" in Spanish

“Tooru this is a popular Mexican insult not Argentenian!” 

“Spanish is spanish!” he stuck his tongue out as he pulled the skin under his eye down. 

You threw a flip flop at him, “yea and a chancleta is a chancleta!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)))  
> also the little '-' are just to indicate a little time skip in the game, incase y'all were wondering


	18. Interhigh - finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there’s gonna be like extra italics this chapter. The italics that start with quotation marks are the cheers but the normal italics without the quotation marks are the regular thoughts you’re having!  
> “////“ -cheers  
> //// -thoughts

Niiyama Girls’ High. 

They’ve always been one Shiratorizawa’s biggest rivals. One of the biggest powerhouse schools in the prefecture, and just like any other match, victory is never promised. 

The third years lost both finals at interhigh and spring high against Niiyama last year.

So they were excited yet nervous for their long awaited rematch. 

_ “All right, here we go!” _

The cheers erupted through the hallways. 

“All right! Is everyone ready?” Nakayama yelled out before doing a headcount. 

“Yes!”

_ “Our opponent today…” _

“What time are the boys finals Nakayama-san?”

You asked as the team started walking down the halls.

_ “... is Niiyama Girls’ High School!” _

“They’re scheduled around three hours after ours.”

“Shotaro said they were coming to watch our game, and I think Kojima-sensei said we’ll be going over to watch theirs too.”

Nakamoto added, as she placed her hands behind her head. 

“Shotaro?” you asked.

_ “Nice to meet you!” _

“That’s the boys club captain.” Nakamoto smiled at you. 

_ “All right, here we go!” _ _  
  
_

“All right! We’ll be starting official warmups once we’re inside!”

_ “All right, here we go!” _

  
  


The muffled cheers became crystal clear the moment the gym doors opened. The “all right here we go” morphed into cheering as the team walked in. Niiyama’s Girls’ club were already at the court stretching as Shiratorizawa walked past them to the other side of the court. 

“Look at them walking in all smugly and late.” 

One of the players clicked her tongue and whispered. You glanced back and glared at the dark haired girl. 

_ Just cuz you’ve been Miyagi’s representative for years doesn’t mean you’ll continue to be.  _

Kaneko sighed as she placed her fingers on your back, pushing you forward. 

“Come on Oikawa-chan.”

-

“We will now begin the Japanese National High School Volleyball Tournament. Miyagi Prefecture Qualifiers, Girls’ Finals.”

_ Look at all the Tv crews  _

Shiratorizawa and Niiyama were lined up on opposite sides of the net. 

“Miyagi Prefectural Shiratorizawa Academy versus Niiyama Girls’ High.”

You looked up at the stands as Nakayama walked over to shake hands with Niiyama’s captain, before turning around and walking back to the line.

“We will now introduce the Shiratorizawa Academy starting lineup.”

You breathed in, trying to calm your nerves so you wouldn’t trip when running up.

“#1, Nakayama Mieko.”

Nakayama high fived the coaches before running out onto the court. 

“#2, Osaki Shino.”

Osaki high fived the coaches before raising her hand up towards the stands.

“#3, Nakamoto Yuri.”

Nakamoto ran out onto the court, a smile painting her face. 

“#5, Mori Yoshiko.” 

Mori ran onto the court, bumping her fist up in the air.

“#11, Oikawa Y/N” 

You ran out, waving enthusiastically with both hands up towards the stands. 

“#4, Libero, Goto Utano.” 

Goto ran out, smirking as she took her spot on court. 

“Coach, Aoki Mana.” 

Aoki gave a warm smile as she lifted her hand up to wave at the stands. 

“Next, we will introduce the Niiyama Girls’ High School starting lineup…”

-

“Ladies and gentlemen, please cheer on both teams and wish them the best.” 

The crowd started cheering as both teams moved to their position on court, turning around to show their numbers to the refs. 

Mori switched out with Goto and made her way to the sidelines. 

You breathed in one last time, looking up and accidentally locking eyes with the same girl you had seen at the hallway during semis. 

You ignored her, settling on not breaking your concentration as the ref blew the whistle. 

Osaki threw the ball up before starting her jump serve approach. She spiked it straight at one of the first year starters who managed to bump it up. 

“Chance ball!” 

Goto yelled out as she placed her arms out before bumping it up to Nakamoto. 

You ran back with Okada before starting your approach. 

You ran up, jumping in unison with Nakamoto’s set. “Oi-chan!” you spiked it straight down, the ball landing directly in front of the girl from the hallway.

FWEET

“Nice kill O-i-ka-wa! Oikawa! Oikawa!” 

_ First set  _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 1 - 0 _

-

“Right!” you yelled out as you ran up to the net. You jumped up as Nakamoto set the ball right, Niiyama’s blockers jumping with you. You swung your arm, hitting nothing more than air before starting to fall. Niiyama’s blockers started falling along with you as they looked up to see Okada spiking the ball from behind you. 

_ First set _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 8 - 6 _

“Nice kill O-ka-da! Okada! Okada!”

“Nice serve!” Mori said as the team shifted spots.

You stepped back from the end line before bouncing the ball on the court a couple times, looking up at the ref.

You twirled the ball in your hands a couple of times after the whistle blew before throwing it up and starting your approach. 

_ 75% _

You jumped up, hand cranked back. You spiked it, seeing as it curved towards one of the sidelines. 

_ Shit _

“Out!” Niiyama’s captain yelled out as she stepped back, line ref lingering on his decision for a couple seconds.

In. 

_ Lucky  _

You sighed as you high fived Mori. 

“Nice serve!” Kaneko yelled out from the sidelines, giving you a thumbs up when you looked over at her. You nodded as you stepped back again, bouncing and twirling the ball in your hands. 

_ 75% _

You breathed in, imagining the water bottles on the opposite side of the court. 

You threw the ball up, starting your approach. 

_ One _

_ Two  _

_ Three _

You jumped up, hand cranked back as you looked across the court. You spiked the ball, and saw as it bounced off the aces arms. 

_ I thought their setter running in front of her would mess her up.  _

You clicked your tongue as you landed, “chance ball!” you yelled as you bumped the ball up to Nakamoto. You stepped back, starting your approach along with Mori, Osaki and Okada. Niiyama’s blockers looking between the four spikers and Nakamoto. Nakamoto glanced back at you, causing Niiyama’s blockers to shift right, waiting for the ball. Nakamoto jumped up, promptly tilting her body and spiking the ball down. 

“Nice kill Na-ka-mo-to! Nakamoto! Nakamoto!” 

_ First set  _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 10 - 6 _

You landed seconds after, looking up at Nakamoto with hearts in your eyes. “So cool! Nakamoto-san is so cool!” you murmured as you catched the ball. “Nice kill Nakamoto-san!” 

You yelled out as she turned around, seeing you giving her a thumbs up. “Nice serve Oikawa.” she giggled. You turned around, stepping away from the end line.

_ 75% _

You twirled the ball around your hands once more, looking up to lock eyes with their libero. 

_ They’re not bad _

You threw the ball up, starting your approach. 

_ Though with the way that the rest of Miyagi hypes them up _

You jumped up, hand cranked back. 

_ I expected better _

You spiked it, falling at the same time their first year wing spiker crouched to bump it up. 

“Chance ball!” Goto yelled out as she bumped the ball up to Nakamoto. 

You ran up a couple steps before jumping up. Nakamoto set a quick towards Mori.

“Two blockers!” you yelled out as you landed, shifting behind her. 

Mori swung her arm back, cheeks puffed up as she spiked the ball.

_ First set  _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 11 - 6 _

“Nice kill Mo-ri! Mori! Mori!”

“Nice kill Mori-san.” you high fived Mori as she winked and gave you a thumbs up with her free hand. You snickered as you catched the ball and stepped back.

_ My senpais are so cool  _

You nodded to yourself as you bounced the ball, waiting for the whistle.

Your eyes drifted to the stands directly in front of you, through the nets you made out a small figure with black hair and a milk carton in hand. 

_ Tobio? _

You squinted your eyes, the ref’s whistle bringing you back to the game. 

You flinched before lifting the ball in front of you and breathing in. 

_ Tobio didn’t tell me he was going to come.  _

You threw the ball up.

_ Crap it’s far.  _

You furrowed your eyebrows as you began your approach. 

_ One _

_ Two  _

_ Three  _

_ Four _

You jumped up, arm cranked back. 

_ It could literally be anyone else with black hair and a milk box.  _

You brought your arm up, switching to a soft serve. 

_ Whatever  _

You huffed as you started falling, seeing as the same first year dove down to bump it up, bumping it straight into the net. One of the other spikers at the net put a fist under it, bumping it up to their setter. 

You landed, waiting to see where the ball would go. Niiyama’s setter set it over to Nakamoto, who grumbled something under her breath before turning to you. “Y/N!”

Although it wasn’t the best set, you jumped up, arm cranked back as you looked at the two blockers that had jumped up with you. You looked one of them dead in the eye before turning your torso and setting the ball to Osaki on the opposite side of the court. She easily spiked through the one blocker, landing seconds after you. 

“Nice kill O-sa-ki! Osaki! Osaki!”

You jogged over to Osaki, “I’m sorry! It was a bit low.” you bowed slightly. “It was fine Oi-chan! Don’t worry.” Osaki smiled as she ruffled your hair, being interrupted by the ref’s whistle. 

You all walked back to the bench after Niiyama called the time out. 

_ First set  _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 12 - 6 _

  
  


“That took a while” Kawanishi yawned as he leaned back into his chair. 

_ “Niiyama! … Niiyama!” _

“Yea, they let her score four points when they were already behind and they’re  _ just  _ calling a time out.” Shirabu sighed as he leaned back with Kawanishi. 

_ “Shiratorizawa! ... Shiratorizawa!” _

“Maybe this year they’ll be able to make it to interhigh nationals.” Kawanishi added as he snickered at you struggling to maintain your concentration. Shirabu hummed before leaning forward at the refs whistle. 

“Nice serve!” 

_ “Go go Niiyama! Go go Niiyama!” _

You sighed as you stepped back from the end line, bouncing the ball as you tried to even out your breathing. 

_ “Go go Niiyama! Go go Niiyama!” _

You twirled the ball in your hand, looking up at the ref. 

_ Why can I only hear Niiyama’s cheer. _

You sighed once more, lifting the ball in front of you, eyebrows furrowed as you tried to ignore Niiyama’s cheer section. 

FWEET

You threw the ball up and hit it over, right at the whistle. Startling the receivers who were expecting another deep serve and longer time period to prepare themselves. 

Niiyama’s libero dove forward, bumping the ball up to their setter. “Sorry! It’s short!”

Their setter ran forward and bumped it up to their spiker. 

_ What was her name again? _

You shifted closer to the side line, guarding the straight and Goto guarding the cross. 

_ Kondo? _

She cranked her arm back, hitting a cross straight into Goto’s arms, who bumped it up to Nakamoto with ease.

_ Kimura? _

You ran forward.

_ Kaneko? No, Kaneko is Kaneko _

You glanced back at Kaneko at the sidelines before jumping up.

_ Aghhh I don’t remember _

You spiked through the air as you began falling, looking up at Osaki spike a ball down onto their liberos arms. 

“Kanoka!”

Niiyama’s setter yelled out as she set the ball to the dark short haired spiker. 

_ Ah, it’s Kanoka _

You shifted back to guard the sideline as Kanoka jumped up. Spiking the ball with puffed up cheeks, only for Mori to shift her palm and shut her out. 

_ “Nice block Mo-ri! Mori! Mori!” _

_ First set  _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 13 - 6 _

You catched the ball before stepping away from the end line. 

_ Has it been five now? _

You breathed in, bouncing the ball in front of you. 

_ One more and my serve points will be the same as their overall points. _

_ “Go go Niiyama! Go go Niiyama!” _

You scratched the back of your head, stopping yourself from glaring at Niiyama’s cheer section. 

_ If only those Tv crews weren’t all focused on me right now.  _

You sighed as you began twirling the ball in your hands. 

“ _ The city of Trees, Sendai, lies below.”  _

FWEET   
_ “Our school, our glorious Shiratorizawa academy.” _

You threw the ball up, starting your approach.

_ 80% _

You cranked your arm back, before slamming it onto the ball, cheeks puffed. 

The ball rocketed to the other side of the court, hitting the end line with an ear piercing sound. 

Out.

You sighed before apologizing to the rest of the team.

  
  


“Those past serves weren’t her full strength?”

One of Niiyama’s spikers whispered. “Appears not.” Niiyama’s captain answered back, glaring at your back. 

You walked back to your position before crouching into receive position. 

_ Fun  _

You thought to yourself after seeing the menacing auras Niiyama was giving off, all while staring right into your soul.

-

“Left!” 

You jumped up, slamming the ball down, missing the blockers hands by a couple inches.

_ Second set 1-0 _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 9 - 9 _

-

“No touch service ace!”

_ Second set 1-0 _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 12 - 11 _

-

“KANOKA”

_ Second set 1-0 _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 13 - 14 _

-

“Chance ball chance ball!”

“Nakayama!”

_ Second set 1-0 _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 15 - 17 _

-

_ “Nice block Na-ka-ya-ma! Nakayama! Nakayama!” _

_ Second set 1-0 _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 19 - 21 _

-

“Go go Niiyama! Go go Niiyama!”

_ Second set 1-0 _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 22 - 21 _

-

“Nice serve!”

_ Second set 1-0 _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 24 - 23 _

-

“Shiratorizawa! Shiratorizawa!”

_ Second set 1-0 _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 28 - 27 _

You jumped up, cranking your arm back.

_ 80% _

You spiked the ball, cheeks puffed up. You landed seconds after Niiyama’s libero had picked it up. 

“Kanoka!”

Kanoka spiked it down, grazing Mori’s hand.

“One touch!”

She yelled out, ball flying off the court. You ran after it, looking back to see where Nakamoto was standing. 

_ This feels awfully nostalgic _

“Nakamoto-san!” You yelled out, bumping it backwards towards Nakamoto before running back onto the court.

“Okada!”

Okada jumped up, rebounding it against the block.

“Chance ball!”

Goto yelled out as she bumped the ball up to Nakamoto.

“Mori!”

Mori recieved the toss, already midair, before spiking a sharp cross.

Their libero picked it before passing it back to their setter. She made some hand signals before jumping. She turned her torso before attempting to spike it down. Being stopped by Nakamoto who had jumped up and blocked it above the net.

  
  


_ End of second set  _

_ Shiratorizawa - Niiyama  _

_ 25-19 _

_ 29-27 _

“Nice block!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I suck at writing sports?:p  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Also I’m posting this at 10pm 01/01/2021 so happy new year😗✌️


	19. Next Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally flew past me to say this last chapter but,,,  
> THANK YOU FOR 200+ KUDOS!!?  
> like whaaaat?? thank you for supporting this story! it really means a lot to me <3

The ceremony was boring, to say the least. You only managed to find enjoyment in the fact that you had a gold medal hanging around your neck. Mildly disappointed because it wasn’t made of chocolate. 

Tooru had rushed out with Iwaizumi near the beginning of it. Catching your attention before waving goodbye. The Shiratorizawa boys left soon after, having only waited until they had given you your medals before stepping out. 

Tobio had in fact been the black blob of hair with a milk box you had spotted up on the stands. His grandfather had sent him over, you still had time until the match so you had decided to go pay grandpa Kageyama a visit. 

“Kazuyo-san!” You giggled as you walked into the hospital room, Tobio close behind.

“Y/N-chan!” 

-

“Then she went bam! and boom... then whoosh!” 

“Tobio, your sound effects need some work.” 

You giggled as Tobio pouted at his grandpa, looking up at the clock.

“Ah- Jiji! The game already started.” Tobio said as he started picking up his bag and nudging you to hurry up. 

“Sorry for keeping you two so long.” Kazuyo scratched his head as you put on your jacket. 

“No worries Kazuyo-san.” you smiled before bowing in goodbye. 

“Goodbye Kazuyo-san! I’ll come again soon!” you waved a final goodbye before speed walking down the hallways. 

Kazuyo waved you off, smiling to himself as he saw Tobio follow after you. 

* * *

You rushed into the lobby, Tobio hot on your tracks. You looked left and right, looking for directions to the Aoba Johsai cheering section. 

“They’re on the left, Y/N.” Tobio said as he walked past you. 

“Nice Tobio!” you grinned as you followed him, catching glints of maroon from your tracksuit. You briskly stopped as you looked down at your maroon and white tracksuit, cursing under your breath. 

“Go on ahead Tobio! I’m gonna change real quick.” you said before rushing to the restroom.

You changed into the blue jeans you had stuffed in your bag that morning before throwing on one of the hoodies you had stolen from Iwaizumi. You rinsed your hands before patting down a couple of hairs that had gone up from the jog. 

You stepped out, continuing down the hallway Tobio had gone down. 

_“Oh, Seijoh.”_

You walked through the gym doors, immediately bombarded by all the cheering from spectators. 

_“Seijoh!”_

“Oi! Y/N!” Tobio waved you over. 

You quickly walked to the seat he was saving, setting down your bag. Skimming over the court before turning to look at the scoreboard. 

“Who won the first set?” 

It was currently mid second set, Shiratorizawa leading.

“Shiratorizawa.”

You sighed as you slumped into your seat.

_“Shiratorizawa!”_

“We got here mid second set and they’re losing. Nii-chan is _not_ going to be happy about this.” you slumped further down your seat, already hearing the ear full Tooru will be giving you later. 

“I doubt he’d notice you weren’t here. I mean he has scary concentration when playing, and there’s so many people here too.” Tobio said as he handed you one of his milk boxes, trying to cheer you up.

“You’re right Tobio. I bet he didn’t notice.” you sat back up, opening the yogurt. Tobio nodded as he turned back to look at the court, sipping on his milk.

“Nice serve!”

Iwaizumi yelled out as Tooru stepped back. Looking up and making direct eye contact with you across court. 

“Nope, he definitely noticed.” you whimpered as you slumped down your seat again. Tobio only cocked an eyebrow at you before looking back at the game. 

_I will definitely be getting that ear full after this game._

_“Go, go Hajime! Push it, push it, Hajime! One more!”_

You raised your head up, peeking at Hajime high five Matsukawa. 

“You know Tobio.” you said as you fully sat up. Tobio hummed as he squeezed the last of his milk out. 

“What if we skip the awards ceremony and go get onigiri instead?”

_“Nice kill, Ushijima!”_

Tobio shrugged as he switched his empty milk box for a new one. “That’s fine, but won’t Oikawa-san be mad?” you shrugged as you leaned in to take his milk box, smirking as he glared at you.

“Probably- quit with so much milk, eat a banana instead- but he’ll be mad at me no matter what.” you rummaged through your bag for the banana you had stolen from the cafeteria that morning.

“It’d be better for me to give him some time to cool off, you know?” you turned to him as you handed him the banana, which luckily hadn’t been squished under all your clothes. 

Tobio nodded as he pointed down at your bag, “You switched out of the tracksuit but your bag’s the Shiratorizawa one.”

You looked down at your white bag with maroon accents as you sighed. “When’d you get so smart Tobio?”

Tobio sent another glare your way as you laughed it off, leaning back onto your seat. 

20-17

“Looks like Shiratorizawa reached the twenties first.”

You sighed as you thought back on the past matches. 

“Tooru’s serve will be tough to receive once his accuracy develops,” 

Unlike him, you focused more on the accuracy of your spikes rather than the strength behind it. Which is why you had hit the ball inside the court more times than Tooru, you sacrificed some of the strength for the sake of accuracy. Tooru on the other hand, hit it as hard as he could, adjusting his accuracy as he goes. Depending on the opponent, all those missed serve points could push you away from victory.

Tooru must’ve noticed it, seeing as his last serve was weaker than his normal ones. Though it wasn’t significantly weaker that it stood out.

_I only noticed because of how often I’ve seen it._

You sighed as you looked at Ushiwaka spike another ball down.

_Iwaizumi’s probably gonna grill him about it later._

You snickered, thinking about Tooru getting thrown across the room. 

Tobio glanced at you as he finished devouring the banana, already used to you snickering and laughing to yourself.

“Though he _could_ just send some soft serves over or change up his target.” you stretched your arms upwards, seeing as Tooru set the ball to Takahiro. 

“Too bad he thinks they’re just cheap shots.” you laughed to yourself as you glared at Tobio, who was trying to snatch his milk box back. 

“I mean if they get points.” he cleared his throat, trying to hide his pout.

You nodded as you collected your combined trash, stuffing the milk in your pocket before walking to throw the trash away. 

You threw the trash inside the bin before turning to see Tooru dump the ball in front of Semi’s face. 

_What a trashy dood_

_“Go, go-”_   
  


“Nice Tooru!” you yelled out, hoping Tooru would hear it above all the other cheers. 

Tooru glanced up at you and gave you a thumbs up before turning back to high five Iwaizumi.

You gave him a thumbs up as you realized Semi and Shirabu had been looking at you with a bewildered look. 

You looked at them with a blank expression as you clutched your fist, before mouthing a ‘next time’.

You smiled as Semi snorted before turning his attention back to the game. You turned back at Shirabu who was now scowling at you, you grinned at him as you gave him your signature pose. A wink with a peace sign as you stuck your tongue out to a side. You then walked away as if nothing had happened, Shirabu’s scowl only deepening. 

Semi returned the dump, only that his stung a bit more because it had brought Shiratorizawa to set point. 

24-20

The final point was made by Ushijima, it bounced off Matsukawa's arms and off court. Tooru followed it, but wasn’t able to connect. 

It was a pretty anticlimactic last point, but it did its job. 

Shiratorizawa was named Miyagi prefecture’s representatives for the Interhigh National Playoffs. 

  
  


You _did_ end up skipping the awards ceremony and going out to get onigiri with Tobio. 

Not completely heartless you picked up some milk bread and agedashi tofu for Tooru and Iwaizumi. 

You walked home with Tobio, who soon left to visit his grandfather again. 

You walked in, announcing your arrival as you switched into your slippers. No one was home from what it seemed so you left the bag with bread and tofu at the table.

**For Tooru and Hajime! DO NOT EAT**

You stuck the note on the bag before heading to your room, throwing your bag aside and switching your jeans for shorts.

_I’ll just take a quick nap before heading back to the dorms_

* * *

You were awoken by someone calling your name, you refused to open your eyes so instead opted to turn away from the voice.

“Five.. five more minutes Rin.” you grumbled out, pulling the blanket over your head.

“Five more minutes, my butt. Get up.” the voice then pulled off your blanket as you groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep away.

“What the heck… Tooru?” you stopped mid-sentence as your eyes focused on the boy in front of you. He had obviously just woken up given that his hair was all over the place and there was dried saliva hanging off the side of his mouth.

_This is what people simp for_

You groaned as you flopped back onto bed, noticing that you were in fact, in your room not your dorm.

“Hurry up and get ready.” Tooru said as you turned to look at the pillows and blankets laid out next to your bed. 

“Did you sleep here?” you asked as you sat up, noticing that Tooru had slept in his practice gear.

He only hummed as he tried to wipe away the dried saliva on the corner of his mouth. 

You got off bed and stretched a bit before moving to stand next to Tooru in front of your mirror.

You stayed like that for a while, staring at yourself as you both stood in comfortable silence. 

“Next time.” Tooru said as he looked at you through the mirror. “Next time I’ll beat Ushijima and go to nationals.” 

You only smiled as you turned to look at him. “Yes you will.” you hummed as he ruffled your hair.

“Thanks for the milk bread by the way.” he said as he moved over to start folding the blankets on the floor. 

“Did Haji-san eat the tofu?” you asked as you helped. Tooru nodded as he picked up the pillows. 

“Guess it helped both of your pissy moods.” you giggled as you began walking down the hallway, folded blankets in hand. Tooru only snickered as he shrugged.

“I won’t forget how you were late to the game. What were you-” he began his scolding as you stuffed the blankets into the closet before looking up at the wall.

“Oh my, won’t you look at the time! I need to start getting ready.” you cut him off as you began walking back to your room. Tooru looked at your retreating figure before looking up at the place you had looked up to.

There wasn’t a clock there. 

He grumbled something under his breath as he looked at the _actual_ clock.

“It’s literally 6-” he started before clicking his tongue and retreating back to his room. 

“Girls.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, school started again today so sorry if the updates take longer!  
> I also wanted to add a quick drawing I did for the Shiratorizawa girls volleyball club jackets... but idk how to add pictures on here  
> So I’ll just be adding the link to where I posted it on Instagram- shameless promo 🤪  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJsWgHhnhmz/?igshid=5mxcrv5o0asb


	20. Off day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :p

“AUGHHH” you groaned as you gripped your hair, seeing the ball you had just spiked, and missed for the nth time that afternoon roll away from you. 

“Hey, Oikawa!” Coach Kojima yelled out to you, motioning for you to walk over to him. 

“What’s up Sensei?” You asked as you jogged in front of him. 

“Look kiddo. I’m not sure what’s been going on, but you’re not getting into it today.” Coach sighed as he crossed his arms, tapping his arm with his fingers. 

“Go home. Tomorrow’s an off day for both school and practice so go.” He said as he looked at you with a ping of worry in his eyes. 

“But sensei-“ you began. “I don’t want to hear it, Oikawa. You either go home now or you’re not allowed into the gyms all next week.” Kojima said with more of a stern voice than before. You muttered something under your breath as you nodded. Turning to go pick up your sports bag and waving at Kaneko. 

The day had been shitty, to say the least. Though it really wasn’t supposed to be a bad one. 

Something had happened with the school's pipe system so all students were excused for classes the next day. The next day being Friday which were also your off days from volleyball. Aunt Flo had even finished earlier than expected.

Though all the signs pointed towards it being a good day, the day ended up being anything but that. 

You had gotten used to waking up with Suna on the other side of the phone. You’d never admit it, but it was a nice way to start out your day. 

So when Suna said he couldn’t call last night, you would be lying if you said you weren’t a little disappointed. 

Especially since Suna’s soft yet loud snores serve as your alarm clock. 

So when you woke up with the sun hitting your face you turned to check the time. You were anything but happy to find out you had missed the entirety of the first period and were currently missing second.

You checked your phone, skimming over the mountain of text messages you had received.

Any other day, you would’ve just shrugged it off and gone about your excessively long morning routine as if nothing had happened. The only thing that stopped you was that you had a test during third period, which was at then fifteen minutes from starting. 

You shimmied into your uniform before wrapping the bird's nest you called hair into a bun to hide all the tangles. It’d take way more than fifteen minutes to comb through  _ that _ mess. You flung on a pair of glasses to try and hide your eye bags and the fact that you didn’t put any makeup on before grabbing your bag and running out your dorm.

You ran out the dorms, eating the Apple you had conveniently placed in your bag the day before. You checked the time, you were about two minutes away from the building your classes were in and had about a minute before second ended. Leaving the five minute period in between. You continued running either way, making a beeline to the bathrooms to double check your appearance. 

One you had determined you looked slightly more presentable than when you stepped out of the dorms you skipped up the stairs, avoiding your teachers. 

Second period had ended about two minutes earlier so you were sure it was more than safe to walk into the classroom. Which ended up being a bad idea.

Not only was your second period teacher still there, she was finishing up her lecture as you confidently swung the door open. She turned to raise an eyebrow at you, confused at where all that confidence was coming from as you gaped at her. You nodded and turned to check the time before turning to walk out the classroom and closing the door again. 

You opened it and peeked inside, the teacher along with the students were looking as you closed the door again and freaked out in mute. 

You opened the door and peeked inside again. Nodding to yourself as you saw your teacher give you an unreadable expression. You sighed as you stepped in, greeting the teacher and apologizing for the disturbance before closing the door and making your way to your desk. 

The teacher sighed as she closed her book and erased whatever she had written on the board. Ending class before turning to look at you. You flinched under her stare as you turned to admire the suddenly very interesting roof.

“Oikawa-san. I’ll see you at the end of the day to make up your missed work.” She said, waiting for your nod before walking out the classroom.

“Hai, sensei…” you sighed before slamming your head onto your desk, ignoring your classmates' snickers and giggles. 

“Bad day?” Shirabu asked as he poked your cheek with the end of his pencil. You hummed as you turned away from him.

“Well I’ll have you know that I covered for you during homeroom and first. Second would’ve worked too if you hadn’t come in to give that little show seconds ago.” Shirabu said as he leaned back onto his chair.

“Thanks, I guess.” You sighed as you sat up, your forehead red from your impact on the desk.

“ _ Ahh _ , I help you out and all I get is a ‘thanks I guess’?” Shirabu sighed as he leaned on his hand, turning to look at you with a sickening smirk. 

“Shut it, Kenjirou.” You snarled just as your third period teacher walked in, tests in hand.

“Alright, settle down. We’ll be starting early because you’ll need all the time you can get for this test.” He said as he set the tests down on the podium in front of the classroom, waiting for everyone to sit down. 

Needless to say, you completely failed that test. Adding to the list of bad things that had happened to you that day.

It didn’t stop there.

During lunch break you noticed that Atsumu hadn’t texted you all day, which was weird for him since he normally bombarded you with memes in the middle of lessons. You remembered how he had once asked you to call him during lunch breaks so he could brag about being on the phone with a girl. So you did just that, only that instead of being met with the usual cheery Atsumu, you were met by a pain in the ass Atsumu.

“Hey ‘Tsumuuu!” You giggled once you heard him answer the call.

“What do ya want?” He basically snarled, though without being able to see his face you just continued as normal. 

“You didn’t text me this morning so I just-“ you started as you walked into the cafeteria’s building.

“You’re so annoying! If I didn’t text ya it’s cuz I didn’t wanna talk t’ ya!” He seethed as he interrupted you. His foul mood now evident.

“Gosh Atsumu if you were gonna act like a dick why’d you even bother asking me to call you?” You snarled back, stopping in front of a vending machine.

“HAH! what-” Atsumu raised his voice. “Call me when you quit acting like a scrub.” You interrupted him before aggressively hanging up as you punched the vending machine button.

You put your phone in your pocket as you reached down to pick up the drink that fell and flipped it over to see which one it was. 

Plain milk.

You scowled as you unconsciously answered your vibrating phone.

“Hell-“

“I GET THE LAST WORD.” Atsumu yelled.

“Shut up you-“ you began, noticing that Atsumu had already hung up.

“That petty..” you mumbled insults as your grip on the milk tightened.

Your mood further spoiling. 

The extra lesson at the end of the day definitely didn’t do much to sweeten your mood. 

You got to practice about half an hour after it had started, you had gone to tell your coach about the unexpected added classes so he was aware of your late arrival.

Volleyball has always been the way you relieve stress. Even if your world was breaking down, once you started playing volleyball, everything was blocked out when you played.

Though all the days events weren’t planning on taking a step back just because you started playing volleyball.

No, instead it leaked all your misfortunes right into it instead. 

You weren’t matching up with Nakamoto  _ or _ Kaneko and the ones that did couldn’t even be called spikes.

Your receives were off and your normal 90% serves were off too. Even when you put your strength down to 75%.

Which led to the coach calling you over and sending you home early.

So there you were, walking down the road as you kicked a pebble along with you.

You got to your house eventually, walking into the empty house before heading to the kitchen and starting to whip up some quick dish.

You had turned your phone off at some point during the walk over after you got tired of Atsumu’s half-assed apologies and Osamu’s genuine ones. You answered Osamu, urging him to not try and apologize for his idiotic brothers mistakes, that it was fine. You opened the messages from Suna about the twins, and watched the video of Atsumu throwing a tantrum because you were ignoring him before Osamu slapped him and called him out. Which promptly began their little fight which Kita stopped with a single word. 

You finished up your dish before heading to the bathroom to relieve yourself and wash your hands. You heard Tooru open the door and call out he was home before walking into the kitchen. After washing your hands you made your way to the kitchen and met a smiling Tooru. He waved at you as he pointed at the space where the egg you had cooked was previously at.

“It was good, but you burnt it a bit on the sides.” He hummed as he dug into the rice in your bowl.

“You...you” you tried to calm yourself as Tooru looked back up at you with a confused expression, a piece of rice hanging next to his mouth. 

“You flat assed, musty deflated mushroom!” You slowly raised your voice as your hands shot up to grip your hair. Tooru put the plate down and leaned on the table as he crossed his arms, an amused look on his face. “Okay you crusty Oompa Loompa. What’s up with you?” He asked, smirk tugging at his lips. 

“You...I... AUGH.” You stuttered before groaning and stomping up to your room. 

Tooru waved you off before returning to the bowl of rice on the table.

You flopped onto your bed before screaming into your pillow. You stayed like that for a while. Panting into the pillow as you looked into the never ending dark abyss of your closed eyes.

You flipped over to stare at the ceiling as you thought about the day's events. 

Slowly drifting into sleep.

You woke up a couple hours later. It was dark out but it didn’t seem relatively late seeing as you could hear your family talking in the living room. 

You groaned as you sat up, moving to pick out a change of pajamas for after your shower. 

You swung your door open and were about to step forward when you noticed a convenience store bag at the foot of your door. 

You duck down and opened it, reading the note stuck on top.

**A little something for your bad temper [^._.^]ﾉ彡**

**Iwa-Chan bought these bcuz I had to stay and make sure you wouldn’t break anything! ༼ ಥل͟ಥ ༽**

You clicked your tongue as you opened the bag, taking out its contents.

There was a cola with onigiri and milk bread. Not a bad choice at all, you nodded as you dug into one of the onigiris. A smile instantly painting your face as you stood back up to move the snacks inside your room. A little jump in your step as you took another bite of the onigiri. 

A snicker bringing you out of your newly formed happiness. 

Tooru snickered as he leaned on your door frame, your smile turning into a scowl. 

“What?” You snarled, mad he had interrupted you. He shook his head as he shrugged. “No, nothing.” 

You looked at him with skeptical eyes as you lifted the onigiri up to your mouth for another bite. Slightly startled when he started walking forward, stopping in front of you. 

“Wha-“ you stopped, taken aback by Tooru as he pulled you in for a hug. 

“It’s normal for all of us to have our off days you know.” He said as he played with the ends of your hair, slightly pulling it to remind you that it wasn’t supposed to be a sad atmosphere. 

“You’re leaving for Tokyo in two weeks. You’ll be fine.” He said as he pushed you away, hands on your shoulders as he looked at you pout. 

“Nationals have nothing to do with this.” You murmured as you looked away. Tooru let out a small giggle as he moved to pat your head.

“Of course it doesn’t.” He hummed before putting his hand down.

“Now go take a shower. You’re stinky.” He finished, dodging the punch you threw at him before skipping down the hallway. 

“TOORU!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y’all look... I know I said updates will be slow but GAWD  
> ITS THE FIRST WEEK BACK AND I ALREADY WANT IT TO END  
> my teachers did NOT come to play with the homework load >:[  
> I originally wasn’t even planning on uploading a chapter on here yet.   
> But I got a sudden urge to write this last night. So here we are.  
> It ended up being 2k words sooo


	21. Super glue

“NO TOORU.”

“SHATTUP I’M MAKING THE GOAL”

“TOORU THAT’S-“

You groaned as you saw Tooru’s little figure make a goal as he celebrated.

“That was  _ your _ goal dumbass.” 

Tooru stopped mid-celebration and looked at you.

“Wha?”

“THE POINT WENT TOWARDS THE OTHER TEAM.”

Tooru cranked his head back to the screen seeing as the opponents score went up a point.

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!” He turned to yell at you, shifting back when you glared at him. 

“I was  _ trying _ to, but  _ you  _ didn’t let me.” You glared at him as you poked his chest. He turned away and grumbled something under his breath before slumping down onto the sofa.

“Let’s play something else.”

“Are you just going to ignore the fact that you lost my winning streak on Winning Eleven?”

“Yes.” Tooru hummed as you chucked a pillow at him, hitting him straight in the face before falling off his lap. He turned up to glare at you, vein popping out as he grabbed the fallen pillow.

“Don’t do it.” You glared at him as you reached for another pillow. Tooru lunged forward, pillow in hand as he swatted at you, once, twice. 

You received the pillow blows before swatting at him back. Hitting him with the pillow up against one of the walls. Tooru lifted his pillow above his head, hitting one of the frames behind him. 

“Wait, Tooru-“

You started, Tooru ignoring you as he hit one straight in your face. You fell backwards at the same time the frame fell from the pin that was holding it up. Glass shattering before it broke open, showing the picture of Tooru and you in matching space shirts. 

Tooru looked down at the ruined frame and then back at you, fear evident in both of your faces.

“Go get the super glue and I’ll sweep the glass!”

You told him as you ran in opposite directions.

When you met back up with him in the living room you handed him the frame for him to super glue it back together.

Sweeping up the glass before throwing it away. You walked back into the living room and Tooru handed you the glued frame. You stuck the picture in and set it back up.

“I mean if you don’t look at it for too long…” you said as you looked at the frame from different angles. Tooru and you both sighed before turning to retreat into your rooms.

You came out shortly after with your sports bag.

“I’m going back to the dorms!”

“Alright!” Tooru yelled back as he stepped outside of his room, seeing as you closed the door. He turned around and headed back to his room, grabbing a magazine from his shelf and flipping it open.

“Wait, did she leave so she wouldn’t get in trouble?” 

* * *

“Oikawa.” 

“Hah?” You turned around and met Nakayama’s eyes. 

“You should really start heading back now.” She told you as she took the volleyball away from your hands. “Or atleast go practice with the boys. I don’t want to leave you here alone.” She sighed as she saw you pout, giving you back the volleyball. 

Practice had ended over an hour ago. Nakayama normally stayed longer as she went over some things with the coaches and managers. Sometimes she even helped with the manager duties before finishing cleaning up or picking up some of the things the others might’ve missed. Each and every practice she stayed at for longer she’d come back later to find you still practicing your serves. Sometimes even your spikes and blocks with others. Though Nakayama didn’t really think much of it, since most of the time she caught you putting in extra practice it was no more than half an hour after practices ended. Yet today the meeting with the coaches had run longer than expected so she had come back later. An hour after practice had ended and you were still in the gym, hitting serves over the net.

Nakayama wouldn’t have been so worried if she hadn’t heard all the rumors going around. She knew you were more than capable of taking care of yourself but there’d be rumors of someone sneaking around the gyms after sunset. She hadn’t heard anything about said figure actually approaching anyone, but she didn’t want to take any chances.

“Don’t worry Nakayama-san, I’m alright!” You smiled up at her as she looked at you and sighed. 

“Don’t stay for too long, okay?” She waited for your nod before walking out the gyms, heading over to the boys gym to have someone walk you back. 

You turned your attention back onto the ball at hand before throwing it up and starting your approach, hitting a home run. You groaned as you landed, moving to pick up another ball from the cart. 

_ I have less than a month until nationals, I need to get this down _

You breathed out as you stepped back from the end line. You held the ball in front of you before throwing it up, starting your approach.

_ 95% _

You jumped up, arm cranked back.

“Oi!” You stuttered as you swatted at air, landing with the ball as you turned to look up at the owner of the voice that had just interrupted your serve. Shirabu.

“ _ What _ , Kenjirou.” You glared at him as you duck down to pick up the ball.

“We’re leaving. Hurry up and pick up the balls. You have five minutes.” He said with a blank expression before turning to close the doors behind him and lean on the wall next to them.

“ _ Hah? _ ” You glared up at him as he looked at you and sighed. “Chop-chop.” He added as he ducked down to pick up one of the balls before throwing it into the cart.

Your glare only intensified as he started walking around the gym, picking up the strayed volleyballs before throwing them into the cart. He stopped after feeling your burning glare on him for a while and sighed once more as he turned to look at you. “It was either me or Ushijima-San. I volunteered as tribute.” He shrugged as he threw a ball at you, causing you to drop the one you were holding to catch it. You sighed as you threw it into the cart, making your way around with it to pick up the balls.

“Whatever.”

* * *

  
“So are you gonna quit?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” You heard Kenma say from his end of the phone as you hummed and bit into your apple.

“Even so, good luck on your qualifiers!” You giggled as you heard him huff. “You’re going to show us around right?” 

“Us? I don’t really want to take Miya around Tokyo.” You snickered at that, Inarizaki had already won their ticket into the spring tournament, so it was a given that you’d meet the Miya’s and Suna. “Will you still take  _ me _ around?” You asked as you heard shuffling coming from Kenma’s end of the phone. He hummed shortly after, causing a grin to paint your face. 

“Ah yea! Should I take my PSP to completely  _ destroy _ you in Mario Kart?” Kenma lightly laughed. “You can try.”

You laughed out loud as you flopped onto your bunk. “Challenge accepted!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter I wrote between all my breakdowns due to homework this week :p  
> Planning on getting another chapter out throughout the long weekend which actually advances with the story not just these fillers xD  
> Thank you for reading !


	22. The White Knee Pad

“Tooru?”

You asked as you walked into the backyard. Confused as to why the bouncing of the ball had stopped so suddenly. 

“Toooooru?” You sang as you looked around. Not catching sight of his dark brown hair anywhere. 

You walked by some of the decorations on the side and turned towards the concrete area you normally used as a court. “Tooru?” You asked as you peaked your head, seeing Tooru sitting on the floor. 

You skipped over to him. “Why are you on the floor?” 

He shrugged as he moved to get up, slightly flinching when he put weight on his right knee.

“Can you pass me the ball, little bunny?” You hummed as you turned away, not seeing as Tooru scrunched his face when fully standing up. 

“Here ToO-“ you stopped mid sentence, looking at him standing in front of you. “You’re crying.” 

Tooru looked at you with a bewildered expression before moving his hands up to his face, wiping of the tears he hadn’t realized he was shedding.

You looked him over, trying to see if anything was wrong. When your eyes landed on his right knee, it wasn’t bleeding or anything of the sort but it was obvious his bone had jumped out of its socket, now sticking out to the side. 

“MAMMA!” You yelled as you dropped the ball, beginning to run back into the house. “Wait. No little bunny!”

“MAMMA!” 

“Y/N!” He tried to stop you, but you were already gone.  
He sighed as he looked down at his knee, the bone popping out becoming more obvious when he was standing. He didn’t get much of a chance to look at it before your mother and father came rushing out, carrying him to the car to take him to the nearest hospital. 

* * *

“And you just let him?!” Hajime yelled through the phone as he panted from running.

“How was I supposed to know this would happen Hajime!” You yelled back, receiving stares from people leaving and exiting the hospital.

“I’ve always told you two to NOT overwork yourselves!” 

“He was literally JUST STARTING.” You yelled back, remembering how Tooru ate before going outside to practice some more. No more than ten minutes went by when you had gone out to check on him. 

Hajime clicked his tongue before you hung up, seeing him in the distance. You turned away and started walking back into the hospital, Hajime catching up to you at the front doors. 

You led him up to the room Tooru was at, maneuvering yourself by the crowded hallways.

“He’s inside.” You sighed as you stopped outside his room. Turning to walk away so he wouldn’t have the chance to say anything. 

You send a quick text to the family group chat telling them they called for you at Shiratorizawa so you were heading back. You waited for their okay at the lobby before stepping out back onto the gardens. Taking in the air as you convinced yourself that Tooru was okay. The doctor had already said so anyways, he’d just need to take a leave from volleyball for about two months for his bone to move back to its original place. After that he’d have to ease back into volleyball, making sure not to overexert himself. He’d also have to wear a knee brace every time he plays. 

You sighed as you sat on one of the benches outside, not getting much time to collect your thoughts before a voice called your name.

 _Darn me for being so popular_

You grumbled to yourself before turning to look up at the owner of the voice, face softening when you made eye contact with Tobio.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, confused as to why it looked like you were crying on a bench outside of the hospital. “Is everyone okay?”

You hummed as you patted the spot next to you, Tobio sitting down after you moved your hand back. “Yea we’re fine.” You lied. You knew Tooru wouldn’t want anyone else to know he hurt his knee, much less one of the guys he’s always seen as competition. “I was just running some errands.” 

Tobio hummed as he sat back, looking up at the darkening sky. “You headed back to Shiratorizawa?” You hummed, suddenly remembering you couldn’t go back home after you gave your family that excuse. “I can walk you.” You smiled at Tobio as you nodded before standing up. Though he was a third year in junior high, he was quite intimidating for his age. He was around your height though, so it cut off some of the intimidation. 

“Thanks Tobio.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Again!” You told Kaneko as you stepped back for your approach. She hummed as one of the managers threw the ball up for her, you started your approach. Jumping up seconds after she had set it to you. 

_One blocker_

You looked straight in front of you, the same look you had for a line shot. You brought your palm up to hit the ball, hitting a cross shot instead.  
At least you tried to because it just went flying outside the sidelines. 

You groaned as you leaned backwards. You had been trying the fake glance trick for a while now, but had only managed to successfully make one in. You turned to look at Kaneko. “Ag-“ “NO” you all turned to the gym doors to see a glaring Nakayama with a snickering Nakamoto and Osaki meekly scratching the back of her head next to her. It wasn’t weird for you to stay after hours to practice more, and Nakayama knew that. Though it seemed like you had been outdoing yourself recently. Not only did you stay longer but you also beat yourself up more for all your mistakes. So that led to Nakayama coming back to the gym after having changed. 

“Go back to the dorms Oikawa.” Your jaw dropped. 

_Has she always been this demanding_

“But Yama-san!!!” You whined as you waved between the court and the ball in the manager's hand. 

“Dorms. Now.” Her glare intensified as you shrunk under it. “Yes.” You sighed as you turned back to collect your bags. 

“Nakayama-San?” Kaneko spoke up. “Do we have to go too?” She motioned towards the other first years you had been practicing with. Nakayama shook her head. “You can stay. Just don’t overwork yourselves.” The first years nodded as you looked at her with a betrayed expression. “Yama-San?” You clutched your heart, acting as if you were in pain. 

“Dorms. Now.” She turned to look at you. Chills going down your spine as you nodded, throwing on your jacket and bag as you walked to her. “Okay.” You said as you began walking back to the dorms. 

_I can just go back when they leave_

You snickered to yourself, turning around to see the three third years following you. Sighing as you accepted defeat.  
You walked into the dorm building as Nakayama called your name. You looked back at her and lifted an eyebrow.

“If I find out you went back to the gym you’re doing fifty suicides!” You nodded, snickering to yourself because those suicides would only do you good. “And you won’t be allowed in ANY of the gyms for a week!” You looked up at her. Nakayama smiled at you before walking away, leaving you a deflated mess in the dorm lobby. 

You walked back to your dorm. Settling on lifting weights instead. So you turned on a random show on the TV as you began your lifting. 

You lifted for about an hour, the entirety of the show you had clicked on before falling back onto your pillows, panting for air. 

_We leave for Tokyo in less than a week and I’m still weak_

You sighed as you looked at the alien and Godzilla canvases on top of the TV. Courtesy of Tooru’s and Hajime’s dorm warming gift. 

“Quit judging me Godzilla-Chan.” 

* * *

“Oikawa.” you turned to look up at Nakayama as she approached you. You hummed as you finished tying your shoes. “Why the sudden change?” you looked back up, tilting your head at the sudden question. Nakayama pointed at your right knee pad. You had changed up your knee pads, your right one being white, a noticeable contrast to your black one on your left knee. You shrugged as you stood back up, dusting yourself off. 

“A little fashion statement.” you grinned up at her as she rolled her eyes with a smile. Ushering you to get in line for the opening ceremony. 

_“White?” Tooru hummed as he looked at himself in your vanity mirror. “It’s this compression but at the same time knee brace and knee pad. Pappa had it made like that, but it’s white.”_

_“So you’re going to be wearing your white knee brace thingy on your right knee but your normal black knee pad on your left?” You asked, giggling at the thought of him in his mismatched knee pads as he hummed. He turned to look at you, leaning back on your vanity as he shrugged. “Think of it as a little fashion statement.” you turned to look at him, biting your lip as you tried to suppress your laugh. Ultimately failing as you broke out laughing, looking up between your lashes at a pouting Tooru._

_Once your laughter had died down he moved to sit next to you, handing you a bag. You took it and looked up at him with a confused expression. He nodded at you to open it and so you did. Taking out a white and black knee pad from under all the tissue paper. You turned to look at him, confusion only deepening._

_“New Interhigh knee pads.” He hummed as he smiled at you, scowl painting your face.  
“I’m NOT wearing mismatched knee pads at Interhigh.” _

_Tooru’s smile grew as he looked at you. “Yes you are.”_

_You huffed as you scowled at him, “and what makes you think I will?”_

_“I threw away your old ones.”_

_“I’ll pick them out of the trash.”_

_“I burned them.”_

_“I’ll buy new ones.”_

_“I took all your allowance.”_

_“I’ll- wait, you did what?”_

_You glared at Tooru as he smiled at you._

_“You have five seconds to start running Tooru.”_

_“I can’t run, bunny, I am resting. Doctor’s orders.” he grinned at you as he laid back onto your bed. “You can’t hurt patients.”_

_“We’ll see about that.”_

  
  


_“Miyagi Prefecture Representatives. Boys’, Shiratorizawa Academy.”_

“Don’t trip Kenjirou~” you whisper yelled at Shirabu, receiving a glare from him and snicker from Kawanishi.

You snickered back, promptly shutting up when Nakayama turned around to glare at you. 

_“Girls’, Shiratorizawa Academy.”_

Nakayama started walking ahead, the rest of the team following behind her.

  
  


“See Iwa-chan!” Tooru pointed at the TV as he looked back at Iwaizumi. “I told you she’d wear the knee pads!” he grinned as he looked back at you walking across the court. Your white knee pad contrasting to the rest of the teams’ black ones. 

  
  
  


You breathed in as you looked around before looking down at the floor.

_It isn’t wood_

You smiled to yourself, looking at the TV crews around you.

_It’s starting_

_Interhigh National Tournament._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha I almost didn't upload...  
> So you see, I was writing the chapter you know, listening to music when Eyes, Nose, Lips by TAEYANG started playing. And then poof. I started writing another story with the lyrics of the song  
> Which ended up turning into a 8.5k brain rot of Atsumu. Why Atsumu you ask?  
> because he's my current lock screen. So when I was trying to decide who to write it about, I turned on my phone and poof  
> Atsumu.  
> Anyways, shameless promo but go read Gold >:))  
> I also wrote Gold promoting the Oikawa sibling agenda  
> thank you for reading ! :p
> 
> P.S.  
> currently surviving off of four redbulls


	23. Caltan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally thanking you guys for 200 kudos like four chapters ago and now we're at 300?!!  
> THANK YOUU like seriously :')  
> To celebrate, this chapter is a whooping 3.6k words :p  
> thank you for reading :))

_Just one more point_

You panted as you duck back down into receiving position.

Second set 1-0

Shiratorizawa - Taiwa

24 - 21

You clutched your stomach as Taiwa's server started her approach. 

_Darn western food_

You grumbled to yourself as you stepped up, hands up to receive her jump floater. 

“Moto-san!” You yelled as you tossed the ball up, Nakamoto moving under it as you all started your approach.

_What was it called again_

Nakamoto set the ball to you, prompting you to jump as you ignored the grumbling in your stomach. 

_Burger supreme?_

Your arm cranked back as you looked at the opposing teams positions. Bringing your palm up to hit a straight. 

_Who knew western food would mess up my insides_

You spiked the ball straight down hitting the sidelines, just barely missing the blockers hand. 

You landed soon after, looking at the ball roll away with a blank face as you stopped yourself from running to the bathrooms. 

Shiratorizawa v. Taiwa 2-0

25-23

25-21

_Stupid western food_

You turned around and high-fived your teammates as you moved to the back line, yelling out your thank you before moving to the cheering section.

You bowed as you yelled thank you, looking up to see a snickering Shirabu and dead looking Kawanishi. 

_Stupid western food_

You grumbled once more, remembering how you and Kawanishi had shared the triple patty burger back at the restaurant. 

You turned around, jogging back to the benches to pick up your bags before turning to look at the coach.

“Kojima-Sensei!” You straightened up as he looked back at you, lifting a brow at the sudden action. “Permission to go to the bathroom, sir.” 

Kojima sighed as he waved you off, returning his attention to his bags as you jogged off court. Your jog morphing into a sprint as your stomach grumbled again.

You clutched it as you looked around for the bathrooms, ignoring all the murmurs and stares from the other teams. You sprinted down the hallway with a sign on top labeled ‘restrooms’ feeling your life flash before your eyes as you collided with a wall. Closing your eyes as you awaited impact. 

Impact came in the form of two hands under your armpits, holding you up from the ground. You opened your eyes, seeing as the ‘wall’ had actually been a piss haired loser you could recognize in an instant. You ignored him as you looked up, trying to see whose hands were holding you up. You catched a glimpse of light brown wavy hair.You tilted your head back further, meeting a pair of brown eyes as they looked at you with a shy smile.

“He’s cute.” You muttered, confused as to why the boy flushed pink. You lifted a brow as snickering reached your ear, turning towards it to see a peculiarly tall looking boy with white spiky hair. The boy stopped snickering when he felt your eyes on him, opening his eyes to look straight into yours. You smiled up at him, slightly relieved when you saw him smile back. “Oi.” You shot your head back to the ‘wall’ you had hit. Meeting Atsumu’s brown eyes as he glared at your chest, you unconsciously brought your hands up, covering your already covered chest. “Watch where yer placing yer hands” he snarled as he turned his glare up to look at the boy holding you in his arms. Confused, you looked down. Noticing how the boys hands were hovering over your boobs, though they were shot straight as to _not_ touch them.

You moved back, growing a few inches as you stood up straight. The peculiarly tall boy now being at your eye level, his distaste evident. You moved your hands up to grab the boys hands, moving them down next to your hips. Not letting them go as you glared up at Atsumu. 

“Shattap, Miya”

“You shattap, Oikawa.” Atsumu huffed as he moved to stand in front of you, glaring down at your still intertwined hands with the light haired boy. You were about to retort when you felt your stomach grumble again, suddenly remembering you were on your way to the bathroom. 

You whisked around letting go of the boy's hands as you turned to look up at him. Your height difference slightly shocking you. You grabbed his hands again, clutching them between yours as you smiled up at him. “Thank you savior-chan!” You giggled as he stiffened up, nodding to you in return. You turned to look at the spiky haired boy and smiled, waving at him as you turned around. Lightly squeezing your savior's hand once more before letting go and jogging to the restrooms. Ignoring Atsumu as he followed behind you.

“Oi Hirugami!” The spiky haired boy elbowed his friend, the boy slightly flinching as he turned to look at him and nodded. “You’re acting like you don’t get confessed to by girls on a daily basis!” The boy huffed as he turned around, prompting Hirugami to follow. “Why are you acting so surprised when this one called you cute?” The boy turned to glare at him, Hirugami only shrugging as they started walking back to the court.

“Crap.” He stopped walking as he turned towards the hallway you jogged down. “I didn’t introduce myself.” The spiky haired boy glared at him once more as he clicked his tongue, turning around to walk ahead. 

“Ah. Hoshiumi wait up!”

* * *

“Stupid western food.” 

Kaneko snickered as she passed you a banana. 

“I think we get it Oika-chan. You’ve been grumbling about it for the entire game.” 

You clicked your tongue before turning your attention back to the game. The Shiratorizawa boys’ club were currently playing, so the team sat with the cheer section to watch the game. Joining in on the cheers every now and then. 

_“Nice kill U-shi-ji-ma! Ushjima! Ushijima!”_

“Semi-san is really reliable.” Kaneko muttered before taking a bite of her banana. You turned to look at her, “Ushijima-san’s the one who made the point though.” 

She looked at you and sighed, “Thanks to who?”

“His arm strength?” She deadpanned at you before shaking her head. “No. It was thanks to Semi-San.” 

You shrugged. You knew how important setters were and how heavily they impacted their team but either way, it _was_ thanks to Ushijima’s strength that the ball got past that block.

You both turned your attention back to the game.

“The blockers are too-“ you stopped, seeing Semi jump up as to set the ball but ended up spiking the ball down at the last second. “Focused on the spikers.” You shrugged. 

“Nice kill Semi-Semi!” You yelled, receiving a glare from Semi and thumbs up from Tendou. 

“Semi-san is very reliable.” Kaneko nodded as she looked down at Semi. You shrugged as you leaned back into your seat, fishing your vibrating phone out your pocket before blindly answering. 

“Oi.” 

“Little bunny!” You lifted the phone a bit farther from your ear as you closed your eyes, maintaining your cool as Tooru yelled. 

“What was up with your receives last game!” He shrieked. “It looked like you were about to shit your pants!”

“That’s because I was.” 

“Hah-“

“I almost shit myself last game.” 

“Language.” Nakamoto glared down at you as you apologized. You picked up your bag and told her you’d be standing outside, waiting for her okay before moving to the hallway. 

“I ate a western style burger, and it messed up my insides.” You cut Tooru’s ongoing rambling off as you leaned back on one of the walls. Sliding down it until you reached the floor. 

“You’re not supposed to eat so heavy before games dummy!”

“I ate it four hours before warmups Tooru.” You grumbled. Hearing Tooru click his tongue before shuffling was heard. 

“What are-“

“MAMMA!” Tooru yelled, basically bursting your ear drums as you lifted the phone away from your ear. Hearing him yell something to your mother before your mother yelled back. 

“CALTAN?!... OKAY! THANK YOU.” You sighed as you ignored the stares from the people walking by, confused about the yelling coming from your phone. 

“Caltan. Mamma said to go buy some Caltan.” Tooru hummed into the phone.

“Where am I supposed to go buy-“ you stopped as you slightly jumped, seeing a white box with yellow and blue words shoved into your face. You looked up at whoever it was that was handing you a box and met a pair of foxy eyes you had become accustomed to. 

“Tooru-nii, I have to go.” 

“Okay. Good luck with your next game little bunny!” You hummed as you said your goodbyes and hung up, patting the spot next to you for Suna to sit down.

“Caltan?” You asked as he slumped down next to you and hummed. “You kept on clutching your stomach during your last game, and Atsumu said you jogged to the bathroom after it too.” He shrugged as he turned to look at you. 

“So you bought me Caltan?” You grinned at him, biting your lip to stop them from forming a smile.

“Well, Kita-san that it’s good for stomach aches.” He said as he scooted down the wall, moving his head to the side to rest it on your shoulder. 

“Domestic.” You giggled as he grumbled a ‘shut up’ under his breath. You moved your head to place it on his as you hummed.

“When’s your match tomorrow?” 

“It’s the third match. Yours?” 

“Second.” You and Suna hummed as you stared at the people walking by.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to watch your match this time.” Suna said as he placed his hand out in front of him, palm up. “It’s fine. We’ll just have to win our game faster so I can catch yours.” You hummed as you traced your finger over the creases on his palm. He hummed as he sat up straight, ignoring Atsumu as he ran up to you. 

“Bunny!” You hummed as you looked up at him. 

“Can ya make me a handkerchief too?!” He beamed as he looked down at you with stars in his eyes. You stopped playing with Suna’s hand as you looked up at him with a confused look. “What?”

“I overheard Ushiwaka talkin’ to an interviewer, and they asked him ‘bout the handkerchief that fell out his pocket and he said you made it for him! So can ya make me one too?!” He lightly jumped up and down as he looked at you with an expectant look. You put your hand up, prompting him to pull you up as you hummed. Standing up straight as you dusted yourself off, placing your hand out to help Suna up. 

“Sure, I don't see why not.” You shrugged as you turned to look at him. He smiled brightly, “Thank you Y/N-chan!” You hummed as you leaned down to pick up your bag, throwing it over your shoulder. 

“Did the game already end?” Atsumu hummed as he followed you and Suna back into the stands. “Yea, they won.” You hummed as you saw the cheer section starting to pick up. 

“We’re still hanging out with Kozume today right?” You asked them as you stepped into one of the top row seats, sitting down as you looked at your team. Waiting for them to stand up for you to follow. Atsumu hummed as Suna nodded, showing you a video from his phone. 

“Where are we even goin’?” Atsumu asked as he tried to look at whatever it was you were laughing at with Suna. 

“I’m not sure. Kenma didn’t tell me anything.” You shrugged as Suna took his phone back, not letting Atsumu catch a glance of his screen. 

“Well I hope we can go to an arcade so I can _destroy_ all you scrubs.” Atsumu snickered as he leaned back into his seat, receiving an unimpressed look from both Suna and you. 

* * *

“Y/N-chan!”

“Ah. Tendou-san.” you turned around, seeing as the cheery redhead skipped over to you. 

“Where are you going?” he leaned into you, seeing how you had changed out of your tracksuit and into a blouse and jeans. He leaned in closer, catching a whiff of a sweet aroma coming from your hair. “You took a shower?” he asked as he looked you up and down, lifting a brow as he took your image in. 

“Tendou-san, I know this is your first time seeing me out of my uniform or workout clothes, but it’s rude to stare.” you giggled up at him as he took a step back, hands up in the air as he looked at you with a look of surprise. “I would never!” he huffed as he crossed his arms and looked back. You shrugged as you walked towards the elevator, Tendou following after you.

“Are you going somewhere Tendou-san?” you asked after you clicked the first floor button. Tendou hummed as he rested his arms behind his head. “Where are you going Y/N-chan? You didn’t answer me when I asked ya back there.” 

You hummed as the elevator dinged, doors opening soon after. “I’m meeting up with some friends.” You smiled up at him before stepping out the elevator, Tendou looked at you with curiosity as he followed you through the lobby. 

“Tokyo friends Y/N-chan? You’re a social one aren’t you~” you giggled as you walked towards the lobby doors. 

“I guess you could say that.” you shrugged as you stopped in front of the doors, waiting for them to open. You stepped outside with Tendou, instantly spotting the putting head in red hoodie and black pants. You turned to look up at Tendou as you pointed at the boy. “That’s the friend.” 

Tendou followed your finger and saw a relatively small looking boy with pudding like hair look up at you. “You said friend _s_ Y/N-chan, that’s frien _d_.” He turned to look at you, his lips morphing into their regular cat like ones. “We’re meeting up with them along the way. Their hotel’s closer to the place we’re going to.” you clarified as you began walking over to the boy, Tendou still following after you. “Are they all boys Y/N-chan?” Tendou asked as you stepped closer. You hummed as you waved at Kenma. 

“Ayaya, Y/N-chan~” you and Kenma turned to look up at him. “A night in Tokyo with _boys_.” Tendou squirmed as he smiled at you. “Kenjirou’ll be jealous.” he grinned at you as he saw your face turn into a a confused one and Kenma’s a disgusted one. You cleared your throat as you turned to look at Kenma. 

“We should be going, Tendou-san.” You nodded at Kenma as he looked at you with a confused look. “Have fun on your outing.” You smiled up at him before turning to link arms with Kenma and dragging him down the sidewalk. You glanced back at Tendou wave you off, as you smiled and continued to walk away. 

“We’re going the wrong way, Y/N.” 

“You should’ve said so earlier Kenma!”

Tendou snickered to himself as he saw you and Kenma bicker before turning to walk back into the hotel. 

“Tendou.” he looked up and into a pair of olive colored eyes. “Ah, Wakatoshi-kun~” he hummed as he walked over to him. “Why were you outside? I thought you said you were going to the vending machines.” Ushijima asked as he turned to walk back to the elevators. 

“I was making sure my dear kouhai wasn’t getting abducted.” Tendou shrugged as he waited for the elevator. “Kouhai?” Tendou hummed as he nodded at Ushijima. “The same kouhai that embroidered that handkerchief for ya!”

“Little Oikawa?” Tendou humed as they stepped into the elevator with him. “Why did she embroider that handkerchief for you anyways, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

“She couldn’t wash off the blood from the one I let her borrow last time.” 

“So she embroidered you a whole new one?” Tendou asked as the elevator doors closed. “She didn’t want to give me a plain one.” Ushijima hummed as the elevator started moving up. 

“Do you think she’d make me one, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou asked as Ushijima shrugged. 

“You can ask.”

“Y/N-chan! Kenma!” Atsumu waved you over with both hands up in the air. Osamu and Suna at his side. 

Kenma and you walked over to them, interchanging a quick hello before looking over at Kenma. 

“So where are we going Kenma!” you smiled at him as he took out his phone, punching something in before looking up at the street signs. 

“Well I was thinking we could go to an arcade then go get something to eat, and we could end it with going to this internet cafe they recently opened.” He hummed as he put his phone back into his pocket, slightly startled when he noticed Atsumu, Osamu and Suna were looking at him with surprised expressions. You on the other hand, had your hands up in front of your chest, lightly clapping as your mouth formed a little ‘O’. “What?”

“Nice nice! Didn’t know you’d put so much thought into our outing Kenma!” You smiled at him as you gave him a thumbs up. The other three nodding along. “Where are we going to eat?” Osamu asked.

“Whatever’s fine.” Kenma shrugged as he glanced up at him. 

“Onigiri!” both Osamu and you said in unison, turning to high five each other at your common tastebuds. 

Kenma hummed as he began walking ahead, Suna and you following behind him as Atsumu bickered with Osamu about his choice of food. 

You walked over to the arcade, cashing out coins before going off to choose games. Most of your time at the arcade was spent with Atsumu, Osamu, Suna and you trying to beat Kenma in different games. Foolishly losing in all of them as your coins slowly disappeared. You left the arcade devastated at your losing streak with a smug looking Kenma guiding you towards a ramen restaurant. Atsumu had convinced Osamu and you to just get onigiri and the cafe and eat an actual meal for the night. You slurped on your Miso ramen as you giggled with the other four. Your talks consisted of random memories, volleyball, things that happened at the arcade and laughing at photos and videos that Suna had taken at the arcade. A majority of them being pictures or videos of Atsumu moping after his loses. 

You left the restaurant and headed towards the internet cafe. Taking five spots at the end of the row and hopping onto the game you all first met at. 

Tobio had texted you that he was visiting his grandfather so he wouldn't be joining. 

You played for a little over an hour, laughing as you flashed through levels and stuffing yourselves with the cafe’s food. More specifically you and Osamu eating an unholy amount of onigiri. The night was cut short when Kenma received a text from his mom, telling him to head back home. You all stepped out and waved him off, the four of you realizing just how late it was before deciding to head back to your hotels. 

“Nakayama-san is going to kill me.” you groaned as you walked with them along the busy streets of Tokyo. Atsumu hummed as he checked the time again. “Captain already texted all of us.” Atsumu sighed as he put away his phone. 

“At least he hasn’t started calling yet.” Osamu spoke a bit too soon. 

All four of you stopped when Atsumu’s ringtone went off. “Answer it.” Suna said as Atsumu whipped out his phone, handing it to Suna instead. “You do it!” Suna shook his head as he moved Atsumu’s hand over to Osamu. “Let Osamu do it. He’s captain’s favorite.” Atsumu hummed as he urged Osamu to answer. 

“Oi, you answer it! It’s yer phone.” Osamu huffed as he moved Atsumu’s hand away. Atsumu freaking out as he realized just how long the phone had been ringing.

“I’ll answer.” you hummed as you reached for his phone, answering before any of them had the chance to tell you anything.

“He-”

“You three said you’d be back in four hours! It’s been five and I don’t see any of ya!” you lifted the phone away from your ear as their captain continued to yell profanities through the phone. You looked up at them as they shrugged, Atsumu looking down to play with a rock on the sidewalk.

“Atsumu! Are ya even listenin’!”  
“Captain-san!” you spoke into the phone with the most giggly voice you could muster. “...a girl?” their captain asked as muffled mustering was heard in the background.

“I’m sorry for keeping them so long captain-san.” You pouted, making a little ‘hmph’ sound to let them know. “Suna-kun, Osamu-kun and Atsumu-kun are walking me back to my hotel. They didn’t want to leave me alone captain-san.” you spoke into the phone, a happy tone in your words. “Though if you want them to go back, there’s nothing I can do… sorry captain-san.” you said as you brought your tone down to a sadder one, ignoring the other threes looks of confusion and shock. 

“A-ah. It’s fine! It’s fine! They can walk you back.” 

“Thank you captain-san! … Well, I’ll leave you now that it’s been settled.” you spoke into the phone, smile evident in your voice. 

“Of course, of course. Bye. “

“Bye bye captain-san!” you said before hanging up, your smile instantly falling back to your neutral face as you handed the phone back to Atsumu. 

“He said you three could walk me back.” you said as you turned around, walking ahead as they followed.

“Didn’t know ya were an actress Y/N-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual national volleyball games will start next chapter >:)


	24. Interhigh Nationals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow, two chapters... two days straight ?!  
> Hehe, thank you for reading :p

_85%_

You threw the ball up, running up for your approach. Hand cranked back.

You looked over to the other side of the court, making eye contact with one of their first year starters. 

You brought your palm up, making impact with the ball as it flew over, ricocheting off the first year's arms. You landed seconds after she had tried to bump it up. Seeing as it rolled away, the whistle blew to finalize your point. 

You high fived your teammates as you zoned out the cheering around you. 

_My concentration is top notch today_

You nodded to yourself as you catched the ball. Twirling it in your hands as you stepped away from the end line.

_First set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_6-4_

You bounced the ball as you waited for the refs whistle. Twirling it one last time after it.

You threw the ball up, running up for your approach.

_90%_

You cranked your arm back, jumping up as you looked over at the first year again. Your palm collided with it, sending it flying straight at the first year. She hesitated a bit before moving to the side. 

“Out!”

You landed seconds after, looking up at the line ref.

In.

You snickered to yourself as you turned to grab the ball again. Ignoring the cheers and commentators chattering. You stepped away from the end line again. Twirling the ball in your hands before bouncing it. 

_90%_

You threw it up, starting your approach as you cranked your hand back. You looked over at the first year again, hand hitting the ball the second one of the third year receivers switched with her. The third year receiving the ball instead.

You clicked your tongue as you landed. The third year had barely managed to bump it up to their setter, her receive being a bit shaky. Nevertheless their setter moved under it, setting a quick to their middle blocker. 

It would’ve worked.

If their setters form hadn’t crumbled, giving Nakayama a clear view of where she was setting to. Rato’s middle blocker spiked right into Nakayama’s hands. Nakayama shutting her down completely. 

_“Nice block Na-ka-ya-ma! Nakayama! Nakayama!”_

_First set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_6-6_

“Nice serve!” 

You hummed as you catched the ball, repeating the same process for the fourth time. 

You jumped up again, making eye contact with the same first year from before. Snickering to yourself as you saw their third year begin to switch with her. You smirked at them, changing your serve into a soft one at the last second. 

You landed seconds after, seeing as their setter and wing spiker had dug to pick it up. They turned to glare up at you after missing, a smirk painting your face as you looked at them. 

You moved to the end line again, letting your concentration falter a bit to hear the cheering.

_“Nice kill O-i-ka-wa! Oikawa! Oikawa!”_

_“Another powerful service ace from the Shiratorizawa first year. Oikawa-“_

You hummed to yourself as you twirled the ball in your hands, looking up at the ref blow his whistle. You threw the ball up, starting your approach as your arm cranked back. 

_My engine is really running_

You brought your palm up to hit the ball, puffing your cheeks as you blasted it to the other side. 

_“No-touch ace!!”_

You clutched your fist as you looked up at your smiling teammates. That had by far been the most powerful serve you’d done. You weren’t sure of the percentage of your strength since you didn’t think much of it when you hit the ball over. Though even with all the chattering and noise from the other games going on, the impact of the ball had shocked the spectators, even yourself from the intense sound and rapid speed. 

_First set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_6-7_

You turned to catch the ball again. Twirling it in your hands a bit as you looked at the Rato players give you deadly glares. 

You smiled at them as you waited for the ref’s whistle, instantly hitting it over towards one of the corners they had been leaving relatively open. You jogged up and got into receiving position as one of their third year receivers struggled to get it up. Their setter got under it, sending it to one of their wing spikers. She made eye contact with you as you moved to guard the cross. She shot the ball down in a straight, ball bouncing of Goto’s hands and to the outskirts of the court. 

“Mi-“ 

“Mine!” You yelled, stopping Nakayama from running as you ran across the court, bumping it backwards towards Osaki. 

Osaki jumped up, arm cranked back as she spiked the ball down. Her intense cross bouncing off their own libero’s arms and out court. The first year missing to pick it up as she dug for it. 

_First set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_6-8_

You sighed as you stepped back to the end line, catching the ball once more as you looked over at them.

_Five points now was it?_

You twirled the ball in your hands, bouncing it up and down as you waited for the refs whistle.

_That’s awfully scrubby_

You threw the ball up, running up.

_I thought only powerhouses came to nationals_

You spiked the ball, seeing as it flew across court. Hitting the net as it titled onto the other side, falling as their setter and libero dug to pick it up. Glaring up at you after having missed it again. 

_Scrubby_

_First set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_6-9_

-

“Oika-Chan!” Nakamoto yelled out as she bumped the ball up to you. Rato’s spiker had aimed it right at her, making her pick up her spike instead of someone else. 

“Hai.” You ran under the ball, jumping up in the same way Tooru had nagged you to for so long. Not letting your form give any hints to who you were passing it too. 

You set the ball up to Nakamoto, seeing as she spiked the ball down. The ball hit the blockers hand only for it to go flying off court. 

_“Nice kill Na-ka-mo-to! Nakamoto! Nakamoto!”_

“Nice toss Oika-Chan!” She ruffled your hair as she smiled down at you. You smiled at her back as you nodded. 

“Thank you, Moto-san.”

  
  


_First set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_13-18_

-

“One touch!” Mori yelled out as she landed, Goto shifting under the ball and bumping it up to Nakamoto. 

“Okada!” Nakamoto yelled out as she set the ball backwards. Okada ran up, hand cranked back as she jumped. 

“Three blockers!”

Okada spiked the ball, hitting it to the block for a rebound. 

“Chance ball!” Goto yelled as she bumped it up to Nakamoto again. 

You stepped back, starting your approach when Nakamoto jumped up. 

You jumped up arm cranked back as you saw one of their blockers move over to you. “Mori!”

Nakamoto set the ball to the middle. Mori easily spiking it down through the one and a half blockers. 

_First set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_18-23_

You shifted positions and looked ahead as you waited for Mori’s serve.

Mori didn’t have a killer jump serve or perfected jump floater but she had incredible aim. Her game sense also helped her notice the spots where defense was lacking and the harder to reach spots. She’d aim for _those_ spots. 

One of Rato’s spikers shifted under it, bumping the ball up in a rather shaky way. 

You saw as their setter gave an obvious glance to their spiker on your left. 

_Right in front of Yama-San?_

You shifted over in front of her.

_Wait no, it was too obvious_

You shifted back to the middle, carefully observing their setter.

_What if fatigues reaching her and she just did it without realizing_

You saw as their setter jumped up. You lifted your feet a bit, ready to shift to either side.

_It shouldn’t tho, it’s just the first-_

You didn’t get to finish your thoughts when their setter twisted her body spiking the ball down in front of you. Landing with a smirk as the ref blew his whistle. 

_What a_ -

You stood up, face dark as you looked down at her. 

“You’re on National TV, Oika-Chan.” Nakamoto leaned in to snicker at you. Your dark face instantly morphed into one of your fake smiles, vein in your forehead basically popping out as you stopped yourself from yelling profanities at her.

You click your tongue as you turned to Nakayama, listening to her tell you something before your attention was caught by their setter clearing her throat.

“Pay attention.” She said, you tilted your head at her in confusion. Distaste evident in Nakayama’s face as she stared down at her. “I’m doing that again.” She said before turning around with a grin on her face.

“ _Hah_?” Your face falls dark again as you try to roll up your non-existent sleeves.

“Get into position Oikawa.” Nakayama sighed as she placed a hand on your shoulder. Lightly pushing you back to the middle.

  
  


_First set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_19-23_

Rato’s server sent over a monster of a jump serve, though Okada bumped it up with ease. Nakamoto moved under it as you shifted back for your approach.

_Pass it to me_

You started running up, jumping up with your arm cranked back as you looked over at Nakamoto.

“Oikawa-Chan!”

You looked as the ball flew over to you, two blockers jumping up in front of you. One being their setter. You looked down at her midair and smirked. 

_Gap_

You spiked the ball straight into the gap in between her arms. You landed seconds after it, seeing as their libero dug to bump it up but missed. 

You stood back up straight, seeing as their setter turned to glare at you. 

“Pay attention.” You smirked at her. “I’ll be doing that again.” You smiled at her, face dark before you turned around and shifted to your spot.

“Why that little-“ she stopped mid sentence when she felt a killing aura in front of her. She looked up to see Nakayama glaring down at her, her face dark as she asked, “Little what?” 

The setter shrunk as she shook her head. The refs whistle bringing both of their attention back to the game. 

“Nice serve!”

Nakamoto took a deep breath in, ball up as she looked across the court. She threw it up, counting her steps before jumping. Her arm cranked back, cheeks puffed as she spiked the ball. Seeing as it hit the net and rolled to the other side of the court.

She clutched her fist as she landed. Not getting much of a chance to celebrate when the ball was bumped up. Rather shaky by their setter, one of their spikers lunging after it to connect. She bumped it backwards, one of their middle blockers bumping it over the net.

“Chance ball! Mi-“ Goto yelled as she spread her arms back, stepping forward to get under it before getting interrupted.

“Mine!” Nakamoto yelled as she shifted forward, Goto moving back.

“Oikawa-Chan!” She yelled as she turned to look at you, a look of pure joy on her face.

You gulped as you nodded, stepping back a bit before running up for your approach.

_Ah_

You jumped up, ball flying towards you.

_Moto-san’s fully warmed up_

You cranked your arm back, slightly flinching when you noticed the three blockers in front of you. You sighed as you twisted your torso, setting the ball to Osaki instead.

Osaki jumped up, spiking the ball down with ease at the lack of blockers. You landed seconds before her, seeing Nakamoto run to you and engulf you in a hug. 

“Nice set Oika-Chan!” She smiled as she lifted you up. Carrying you to the benches. 

_End of first set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_19-25_

She set you down as she grabbed her bottle and towel. Skipping up to Nakayama, Osaki and Goto as they started walking to the other side of the court. 

“Moto-san’s scary.” You lightly shuttered as you picked up your towel, Kaneko and Sasaki skipping up to you. “What do you mean?” Kaneko asked as she passed you a water bottle. 

“She’s scary when her engine’s fully warmed up.” You shuttered again as you thought back on the smile she gave you before that last set. “She’s hard to keep up with when she’s like that.” You shrugged as you wiped your face with the towel. Walking past some of the Rato players as you switched sides. 

You lightly stretched your arms a bit and bent down to touch your toes. 

FWEET

“Let’s get this bread.” You smirked as you started walking back onto the court. Heat rising to your face when you realized you had said that aloud. Kaneko’s and Sasaki’s giggles reaching your ear.

_I seriously need to stop picking up Atsumu’s expressions._

-

_Second set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_6-9_

_“Shiratorizawa has been keeping a solid point difference with Rato. Will they be able to keep their comfortable lead or will Rato be making their comeback?”_

The other announcer lightly snickered as he turned his attention back to the game. _“We’ll have to see about that. Oikawa Y/N is currently getting ready to serve.”_

You stepped back from the end line, twirling the ball between your fingers as you looked across the court. Scanning each and every player and going through different plays in your head. 

_“Last set she served a total of seven consecutive ace serves. Will she make more this time around or will Rato be able to pick up the ball and stop Shiratorizawa from getting that deadly point difference?”_

You threw the ball up, arm cranked back as you counted your steps.

You looked over at the third year that was waiting to switch with their first year. You puffed your cheeks as you spiked the ball, hitting straight towards where the third year was last at, ball hitting the first year as she fell backwards. Her footwork not steady enough to catch the serve.

_“Is it me or was that serve more powerful than the last ones?!”_

The commentators started freaking out as they saw you catch the ball again. _“Are you meaning to say that the serves we’ve seen thus far weren’t her strongest?!”_

You hummed to yourself as you looked down at your palm, clutching it into a fist as you looked back up. Bouncing the ball some more while you waited for the refs whistle.

_This is fun_

You threw the ball up, looking at it a bit before starting your approach. 

_Volleyball is fun_

You jumped up, arm cranked back as you looked to the other side of the court.

You puffed your cheeks, spiking the ball across the net. The ball went flying to the third year's arms, as she bumped it up. “Sorry!”

“Chance ball!” Goto yelled out as she shifted under the ball, bumping it up with ease to Nakamoto. 

_Ah_

You sighed as you started running up. 

_I lost control on that last one_

Arm cranked back, you jumped up. Spiking at air as Nakayama spiked the ball down. 

_“Nice kill Na-ka-ya-ma! Nakayama! Nakayama!”_

You stepped back to the end line, catching the ball before turning back to look at Rato.

_Now then_

You twirled the ball in your hands. 

_Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?_

You bounced the ball, glancing to the side to see Inarizaki starting their warmups.

You threw the ball up, starting your approach as you cranked your arm back. Cheeks puffed as you spiked the ball. Sending it ricocheting off a second year’s arms.

_Fun_

-

_End of second set_

_Rato - Shiratorizawa_

_19-25_

_21-25_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao okay so I was just chilling yesterday, doing my homework and crap when poof  
> I got the sudden urge to write this. I finished it this morning after waking up way too early.  
> So have this 2.5k basically 2.6k (exactly) words of a chapter :)))  
> The chapter is 2,599 words 💀  
> Thank you for reading <3


	25. Interview

“I-um.” You looked at the interviewer and mentally shut down. Trying to think on how to answer her question. 

From the corner of your eye you could see Kaneko and Sasaki frantically waving at you, trying to help you answer without completely embarrassing yourself.

“Well I just sorta,” you brought your arm up, lightly swinging it as you looked between the interviewer and the man behind the camera. “you know?” 

You looked at her, confusion evident in her face as she answered, “Could you maybe rephrase that a bit, Oikawa-San?” 

You stopped swinging your hand as you hummed, bringing your finger up to your chin as you pondered on your answer for a bit. 

“Well when I go up for a spike, even if I’m not going to hit it, I go in as if I was.” You brought your hand down to your hip before answering. “Though I’m not a good decoy, it’s better to at least distract some of the blockers.” You brought your hand that was last on your chin up to your head, slightly scratching it as you tried not to explain your spikes with sound effects.

“For my spikes personally, I jump with my arm already cranked back. The time I’m in the air isn’t much so I have to take in my opponents' positioning during my approach.” You looked at the interviewer again, slightly concerned you might’ve talked to much. She smiled and nodded at you and you slightly nodded back. “Once I’m up in the air the only thing going through my head is where I’m going to spike. Though I don’t have to spike it all the time.” You brought your hand down to your waist, resting them there as you slightly rocked back and forth. 

“I haven’t used any of them yet, but rebounding or even faints are some of the possibilities you're given once you're in the air.” You stopped, thinking over your words before continuing. “Honestly, my body just moves on it’s own. I don’t do much thinking apart from how much strength I put into my spikes.” You hummed, looking down at the interviewer after you had successfully answered. 

The interviewer nodded as she moved onto the next question.

“Oi, Sachirou.” Hoshiumi turned to Hirugami, elbowing him on the side when he looked up at you across the court. Hirugami hummed as he continued looking through the volleyball shirts, slightly squirming from Hoshiumi’s nudge. 

“Isn’t that the girl from yesterday?” 

Hirugami paid for his shirt before turning towards the direction Hoshiumi was looking at. Seeing you standing in front of a camera with an interviewer at your side. Some of your teammates behind the camera making weird gestures at you. “I think so. Their uniform says Shiratorizawa.” Hirugami shrugged, turning back to get his bag before following after Hoshiumi who had started walking towards you. 

“Why are we walking closer?” He asked as he looked down at Hoshiumi.

“ _ Eighty percent!! _ ” The interviewer gasped as you looked at her with a confused expression.

“Well most of my normal spikes are at like ninety, but my serves normally don’t make it over eighty.” You shrugged, trying to explain the way you measure your strength. “I can’t control my serves if they’re over eighty. Well unless I get fully warmed up, but even then, I make like two out of ten of my ninety fives. I’ve yet to make one at my full strength.” You hummed, getting slightly self conscious at the bewildered expression she was giving you.

“Not her full strength?” Hirugami asked, confused as he looked at you trying to convince the interviewer it wasn’t much.

“ _ Hah _ ?” Hoshiumi clicked his tongue, eyes squinting as he looked at you. 

“These Shiratorizawa brats are too much.” He grumbled, crossing his arms as he looked up at the stands. Not wanting to look at you any longer.

“What do you mean Kourai?” 

“I mean, that cannon of Ushiwaka plays for Shiratorizawa. He even got invited to All-Japan! And now this?” He turned to glare at you. “An all rounder like her, who hasn’t even been using her full strength.” He clicked his tongue once more, glare intensifying as he saw you and the interviewer exchanging thank yous. 

“I can’t wait to crush them at the training camp.”

“We have to ‘crush them’ here first.” Hoshiumi whipped his head around to look at Hirugami, glaring at him before turning back to glare at you. 

“Well-“ he flinched, your sudden eye contact surprising him.

You smiled up at them, slightly waving before turning to your teammates again. 

“Well?” Hirugami asked, leaning in to look at Hoshiumi a bit closer. 

“Well, I forgot!” Hoshiumi huffed, turning around to stomp back to the stands. 

You flung your bags over your shoulder as you turned towards Kaneko and Sasaki. “Should we stay here or you guys wanna watch from up in the stands?” 

“Let’s stay here. It’s better up close.” Kaneko said, turning to lead you guys towards the sidelines. 

You hummed as you followed, looking between the game and where you were walking. 

Kaneko stopped near some of the reporters and commentators for Inarizaki’s match. 

_ “-Miya twins, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu along with Suna Rintarou-“  _

“Do you know them, Oika-Chan?” Kaneko asked you. You hummed as you looked between her and Sasaki. “It’s my first time meeting them in person though.” 

“ _ Hah _ ? Really!” Sasaki asked. You nodded shily before turning back towards the game. 

_ “-players to keep your eye on during the tournament.”  _

“Is that Miya Atsumu or Osamu?” Sasaki asked, as she looked towards the blonde twin getting ready to serve. “Atsumu. Osamu actually knows what toner is.” Kaneko and Sasaki giggled lightly, turning their attention back to Atsumu’s serve. 

Atsumu finished bouncing the ball, bringing his hand up in the air before closing it and stopping the band's music. 

“Wah.” Kaneko looked at him with stars in her eyes. “That was so cool! Do you think if I did that I’d look that cool too?” She lightly jumped, mimicking Atsumu’s serious face before closing his fist. Sasaki giggled as she pat Kaneko on the back. “No.” 

Kaneko turned to glare at a giggling Sasaki before looking up at you. You shrugged as you looked back at the game, seeing Suna bend to a side before snapping the ball down. Your eyes slightly expanded, Kaneko and Sasaki stopping their bickering next to you.

“What was that?” Kaneko asked, seeing as Inarizaki went back to their positions. 

“I swear the blocker had him covered!” Sasaki gasped, looking between the grimacing blocker and unbothered Suna. 

“He was telling me about it, but it’s definitely crazier in person.” You gulped, Kaneko and Sasaki turning to look up at you in confusion. “He like… twists his torso in a way that he can spike around the blocks.” You told them, leaning to a side and swatting at the air as if to demonstrate it. Kaneko and Sasaki fell deeper into the confusion, looking up at you as if you had a loose screw.

You shook your head and looked back onto the court. “It’s better to see it rather than me explaining it.”

Atsumu threw the ball up again, only this time instead of the quiet there were a pair of girls cheering.

“Ready… go!”

Atsumu spiked the ball, hitting it behind the end line. 

“Pft.” You giggled as you saw Atsumu turn up to glare at the girls. “Did he just miss… because of the girls cheering?” 

You turned to look at Kaneko and shrugged, a small smile painting your lips. 

You sighed as you turned back to the game, feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket. You took it out, reading over the messages. 

**Toeru🤡👽**

Good game!!

I know

The white knee pad though😩

You’re weird

Shattap 

  
  


**Tobiyo🥛🤺**

When’s your next game?

In like three hours

K 

Good luck 

Thanks loser 😩🙏

  
  


**Kenjiroooo👺👾**

Where are you?

Watching inarizaki

Whats up?

Coach is looking for you and your friends 

He said we’re going to eat 

Come to the hallway we left our bags at

K

“Kojima-san is looking for us.” you turned to look at Kaneko and Sasaki. “They’re at the hallway.” 

They nodded before turning to start walking to the exit. You turned to look back at the game, catching Suna’s eye from his spot on the sidelines and waving him off. Mouthing a ‘good luck’ before jogging to catch up with Kaneko and Sasaki.

* * *

“Onigiri isn’t a light meal, Oikawa.” Kojima sighed as he looked at you. “It’s not even a meal to begin with.” 

“It is if you eat more than four!” you beamed up at him. He shook his head as Washijou grumbled something under his breath. 

To avoid going out, both teams had ordered delivery from a bento company. When the managers went out to pick up the bentos the delivery man told them something had gone wrong and the bentos for both the Shiratorizawa teams hadn’t arrived. Apparently there was something wrong with the payment. 

Washijou was naturally pissed. Him and his assistant coach were in charge of the payment this time around so he was going through ideas of what to do for the team's meal. 

Coach Kojima asked for meal recommendations. Which brought up him knocking down your onigiri idea. 

You sighed as you leaned back against the wall, glaring at a snickering Shirabu and Kawanishi. 

“Kojima-san.” Shimazaki spoke up. She was the other first year in the club, though since she played middle blocker she didn’t get a spot as a starter. She sometimes went in as a pinch server because of her jump floater though. 

“I have an aunt who owns a restaurant around here, I can call her and ask if she can prepare some bentos.” 

Kojima nodded as he turned to talk to coach Washijou. Shimazaki stood up to go call her aunt.

“I wonder what the bentos will be like.” Sasaki asked, rubbing her stomach as she looked at the people walking by.

“Hopefully it has some sort of meat.” You smiled at her, imagining different types of meat you could be feasting on. 

“I doubt it.” Shirabu sighed as he rested his head on the wall behind him. 

“Isn’t meat also pretty heavy?” Kawanishi asked as he scooted in closer. You shrugged just as Shimazaki came back. 

“She said yea.” 

Kojima nodded as he asked for the restaurant's address. 

“Ah yea!” Shimazaki snapped her fingers, everyone turning to look up at her. “I forgot to say, but she owns a vegetarian restaurant.” 

“That’s even better.” Kojima nodded as he waved the managers over.

You groaned as you slumped back, resting your back on the wall behind you. Kaneko and Sasaki turned to look up at you in confusion. 

“What’s up with you?” Kaneko asked, grin painting her face.

“I-” 

“She doesn’t like vegetables.” Kawanishi snickered, cutting you off as you turned to glare at him.

“You really are a child.” 

“Shattap Shirabu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short but just wanted to get something out before another chapter of straight volleyball 😺  
> I went back and read some old chapters, fixing some things I missed when I’d proof read it. And damn, can’t believe y’all understood that?  
> Or maybe you didn’t and just skipped over it aha  
> Also saw how I’d thank the people who were subscribed since they get the notification of me posting so,,,  
> What’s up 97 subscribers;))


	26. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :p

_ “Now then, as usual…I believe in you.” _

_... _

_ “Are you threatening me Tooru-nii? _

_ “No dumbass- you know what, whatever.” He huffed before hanging up on you. _

_ You giggled as you looked at his name flashing on your screen, turning to put your phone away before it vibrated. _

**_Toeru🤡👽_ **

_ Good luck _

You shook your hands a bit, lightly jumping in your spot as you looked around the court.

The refs whistle blew as you turned to look forward, flinching when you made eye contact with the opposing teams blocker. 

_ Scary _

You mentally shuttered as you got into receiving position, keeping your straight face on.

Omayama’s server threw the ball up, spiking the ball over with some intense strength.

Goto quickly shifted under it, bumping it up with puffed cheeks.

“Nice receive!” Nakamoto yelled out as she shifted under the ball, jumping up as Nakayama, Okada and you began your approaches.

“Okada!”

Nakamoto yelled out, Okada jumping up seconds before the blockers. She cranked her arm back, spiking the ball at her full strength. Omayama’s blockers shutting it down as you dug to pick it up, missing. You grumbled after hearing the refs whistle, moving to stand back up.

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 

1-0

_ A nasty serve and killer block  _

You shook your limbs some more, getting back into receiving position as you stared at their server spike the ball over. 

_ Fun _

Osaki bumped the ball up to Nakamoto, humming as she started her approach along with the rest of you.

You ran back, waiting a couple seconds before starting your own approach, jumping up in the air as Nakamoto jumped up to set.

You looked back at her, making eye contact with her before the ball went flying over to you. 

You spiked it down, barely missing the blockers hands.

The refs whistle blew, indicating it as your point.

_ Omayama’s scarier in person _

-

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 

4-5

You twirled the ball in your hands, breathing in as the ref blew the whistle. Instantly blocking out all the cheering around you before throwing the ball up.

You ran up, looking across the court as your cheeks puffed up, spiking it at one of your imaginary water bottles. 

_ Crap crap crap crap  _

You landed seconds after, mouth wide open as you saw the ball hit behind the end line.

You groaned as you clutched your hair, turning to apologize to the team before getting back into position.

_ I didn’t time that one right  _

_ “The second game of the day for both Omayama High and Shiratorizawa Academy.” _

The commentators began their chattering.

Omayama’s server threw the ball up, starting her approach. 

_ “Omayama is a strong competitor, one of the fan favorites to win the tournament.” _

“Osaki!”

Osaki jumped up, arm cranked back as she spiked a cross shot, avoiding the blockers. 

_ “Now we shouldn’t go underestimating Shiratorizawa.” _

Omayama’s libero dug up the ball, passing it to their setter with practiced ease. Their setter jumped up, passing it to their middle blocker for a quick. Mori and Nakamoto jumped up, blocking her straight as they forced her to spike a cross shot. Goto shifted it under it, bumping it up to Nakamoto.

_ “Their starting lineup is made up of strong players such as Nakamoto Yuri, who won the best setter award in junior high and her first year of senior high here at Interhigh.” _

Nakamoto shifted under the ball, “Mori!”

Omayama’s blockers started shifting towards Mori as Nakamoto jumped up.

Nakamoto turned her torso, spiking the ball down in front of the blockers who had tried to jump up to block her. Ultimately failing as Nakamoto landed with a smirk.

The commentators snickered.  _ “Plays like that are what helped her get the award.” _

You shifted down the court, Mori catching the ball before moving behind the end line.

_ “Not only is Nakamoto Yuri a promising setter but their outside hitter is also one to keep your eye on.” _

Mori spiked the ball over, sending it to one of the back corners. One of their receivers bumped it up, shakily sending it up to their setter. 

_ “Okada Rai. Her junior high actually won their nationals when she was in her third year. Now a second year senior high student, she’s back at Nationals and fans have been freaking out at her astonishing improvement.” _

Omayama’s spiker hit a straight, Okada shifting under it to bump it up with ease. Nakamoto hummed as she waited for the ball, jumping up and setting it back at Okada.

Okada jumped up shortly after Nakayama. Omayama’s blockers had jumped to block Nakayama instead, letting Okada spike through the lack of blockers with ease. 

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 

5-7

_ “It seems like Shiratorizawa has a talented player in each year, all of them bringing something new to the table.” _

Mori bounced the ball, twirling it in her hands before throwing it up again. She aimed at the net, missing by millimeter as it flew over. Their libero bumping it up with ease as their spikers began stepping back for their approach. 

_ “Shiratorizawa Academy first year, Oikawa Y/N is another player the fans have been freaking out about.”  _

Their setter jumped up, spiking the ball down at Nakamoto and forcing her to bump it.

She clicked her tongue before bumping up to you. “Oikawa!”

You nodded as you started running up, jumping with your hand cranked back, cheeks puffed as you looked over the net. Two of Omayama’s blockers jumped up, ignoring their coach's yells telling them to wait. 

You smirked at them before bringing your other arm up, setting a quick to Nakayama who easily spiked through the one blocker.

_ “There it is! One of the plays she’s gotten popular for. Oikawa is an incredibly all round player, throughout the past two games we’ve seen her spike, serve, receive and even set with ease. Much like her male counterpart, Ushijima Wakatoshi, there is talk of Oikawa growing to be an unstoppable cannon.”  _

Mori spiked the ball over again, this time to one of the spots where two of their defenders would clash. They both stepped up to pick it up, both stepping back to let the other bump it up. Letting the ball drop in front of them. 

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 

5-9

_ “With the increasing point gap, will Omayama be able to make a comeback or will Shiratorizawa be able to ride the momentum and take the set?” _

-

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 

19-24

_ “That’s set point!” _

Mori high fived you before shifting to her spot. You breathed in as you catched the ball, moving to the back of the end line and bouncing it a couple times.

_ “The current rotation isn’t in Omayama’s favor, but if they manage to cut off Oikawa’s serve they have a chance of catching up.” _

You twirled the ball in your hands a bit, breathing in as the ref nodded at you. 

You held it in front of you, breathing in one last time before throwing it up. You stepped up, looking at the ball fall as you jumped. Cheeks puffed and arm cranked back as you spiked it over. The ball blasted to the other side of the court, hitting one of the corners with a piercing sound.

Your eyes immediately flew to the line guard… in. 

You clutched your fist as the ref blew the whistle. 

_ “And Shiratorizawa takes the first set!...” _

-

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 0-1

10-8

_ They reached double digits first _

You grumbled to yourself as you caught the ball, moving back to the end line.

You turned around, catching sight of the two boys from yesterday. Dressed in their white and light blue jackets as they looked at you getting ready to serve.

_ “Hah? Kamomedai?!” you basically yelled at Atsumu. He nodded as he poked the ear you had just yelled into, trying to relieve it from the sudden burst of your voice.  _

_ “Their girls club didn’t make it this time, Omayama ended up being Nagano’s girl’s representative.” _

_ You nodded as you walked down the hall with him and his silver haired friend. “You know, bunny.” _

_ You hummed as you turned to look up at him. “If you win against Omayama yer basically winning against Kamomedai.” _

_ You stopped walking, eyes slightly enlarged as you looked down, thinking over it. You turned to look back up at him, your eyes sparkling as you enthusiastically nodded.  _

_ “You’re right ‘Tsumu-chan!” you hummed as you high fived him, looking over at his friend when he cleared his throat.  _

_ “I don’t think that’s how it works.” Atsumu cranked his head back to look at him in surprise.  _

_ “Of course it does, silver-kun!” you huffed. “If we win against Omayama who won against Kamomedai, we’re basically winning against Kamomedai too.” you nodded as Atsumu nodded in sync with you.  _

_ “Yer also winning against all the other teams they won against.” _

_ “See silver-kun! It’s a win-win situation.” you hummed as you started walking back down the hallway. Atsumu followed after you with a jump in his step as his friend muttered a ‘whatever’. _

_ “Why do you call me silver-kun by the way?” his friend asked as he catched up to you two.  _

_ “You never introduced yourself, and your hair is silver.” you glanced back at him, smiling as Atsumu looked back at him. “His hair ‘s more of a sandy brown, whaddaya mean?” _

_ You stopped walking to look up at the boy's hair. “Silver.” you hummed as you turned back around to continue walking. _

_ “Sandy brown.” _

_ “Silver.” _

_ “Sandy brown.” _

_ “SILVER.” _

_ “SANDY BROWN.” _

_ “My name’s Ginjima Hitoshi…” _

You hummed to yourself before throwing the ball up. Running up for your approach. You jumped up, arm cranked back and cheeks puffed as you looked over the net. You spiked it straight at one of their first years who, throughout the match, you had observed to be a weak receiver. 

She tried to bump it up, ultimately failing as the ball ricocheted off the court. 

You hummed to yourself as you glanced back at the Kamomedai boys, a smug look painting your face.

You catched the ball before moving to the end line, glancing up to the Shiratorizawa cheer section, slightly flinching when you made eye contact with Atsumu.

“Sandy brown.” he mouthed as you glared at him. “Silver.” you mouthed back, turning around to get ready for your serve.

You bounced the ball, ignoring the twin’s bickering. The refs whistle blew as you breathed in, bringing the ball up and looking across the court. Throwing it up before starting your approach.

_ Crap _

You jumped up, arm cranked back as you reached for the ball, sending a soft serve over. 

Omayama’s libero dug to pick it up, their setter connecting it with a quick towards their middle blocker. Spiking it down as you and Goto dug to pick it up, missing by a couple seconds. 

You stood up with a groan, “Silver!”

…

You turned to look at your confused captain, heat rising to your face as realization set in. 

“S-sorry.” You bowed before turning to glare at a snickering Atsumu. 

_ The toss got away from me _

FWEET

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 0-1

11-9

-

“Moto-san!” 

“Nice receive!” Nakamoto gave you a quick smile before putting her arms up, jumping and setting the ball to Osaki. “Two blockers!”

Osaki spiked a cross, Omayama’s captain shifted under it, bumping it up with a smirk. Their setter shifted under it, sending a quick to their middle blocker. Nakayama and Osaki jumped up to block it before she spiked it down.

“One touch!” Nakayama yelled out as she turned back to look at you. Goto and you ran towards the end line, lunging forward to get a hand under it. Goto got her fist under it, bumping it backwards. 

You stumbled up, bumping it up towards the front of the net. Goto had picked it up but it was too far for Nakamoto to reach in time. Instead Nakamoto jumped up, spiking the ball through the blockers despite the horrible toss.

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 0-1

23-21

“Wshh, nice kill Moto-san!” you beamed up at her, lightly jumping as you looked over at her. She giggled a thank you before turning to catch the ball, moving to the end line to get ready for her serve. 

_ Moto-sans so cool _

You slightly bent your knees, looking over at Nakamoto throw the ball up, starting her approach, before hitting over her jump floater. 

Their libero put her hands up, trying to pick up the ball, failing as it went flying off her fingers.

_ “No-touch ace!” _ the commentators started.  _ “Shiratorizawa is slowly catching up. Omayama needs to hurry and get these last two points before Shiratorizawa does.” _

Nakamoto bounced the ball a bit, looking up across the net once more.

_ “Shiratorizawa overall aren’t known for being slow starters, but some of their spikers are.” _

Nakamoto spiked the ball over, this time Omayama’s libero bumped it up. “Sorry, it’s long!”

Omayama’s setter looked up, following the ball closing in on the net as she jumped. 

“Osaki!” Nakamoto yelled out, slightly scaring the rest of the team. Osaki jumped up, spiking the ball back down after it had shifted towards Shiratorizawa’s part of the net. Omayama’s setter managed to put a finger on it, only diverging it’s path as it flew out the side of the court. 

_ “Osaki Shino being one of them! Along- wait.” _

The ref blew the whistle, indicating a time out.

_ “Seems like Takahashi Ichika, Omayama High’s setter, is getting subbed out.” “She managed to get a finger on Osaki Shino’s last spike, it must’ve done something to her finger.” “Either way, subbing out their starting setter is really going to hurt Omayama High this late into the second set.” _

“Their setter’s getting subbed out?” you turned to look up at Osaki. Nakayama hummed as Goto slapped Osaki’s back. “You really mest up her finger with that spike Shino!” She giggled.

Osaki rolled her eyes as the ref blew his whistle, putting her water bottle down along with her tower. 

“Not like it matters much anyways.” Nakmato sighed, turning towards the court. The rest of the team looked up at her in confusion as she glanced back. “We’re not going to go easy on them.” She smiled, the rest of the third years smiling back as they hummed. 

“Let’s finish this.”

-

Omayama v Shiratorizawa 0-2

19-25

23-25

  
  
  


* * *

“Party?”

“Yea, something about borrowing his aunt's Tokyo apartment.” 

After your win against Omayama you went to watch Inarizaki’s game before watching the Shiratorizawa boys’ bring back another win. 

You were all moved to the buses before going back to your hotel, going up to your room to take a shower and answering Suna’s call midway. 

He had sent you a couple of videos he’d taken that day, one of the videos being when you yelled out ‘silver’ mid game. 

Either way you got out the shower and were beginning to dry your hair when he told you about Atsumu’s plan to throw a party on the last night of everyone's stay. 

“Who would he even be inviting?” you asked as you slumped onto the bed, plugging in your phone on the nightstand. “Our team. Your team. Whoever else wants to show up.” 

You hummed as you moved under the sheets, “Well it ain’t until like two days. I’ll worry when it gets closer.”

Suna hummed as shuffling cut out what he was going to say. 

“What?”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you all dressed up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not vibin' with the ending,, but it's whatever now. I had to include it at some point >:|  
> on a different note,, what's up TGKQ 105 subscribers ;))


	27. Nationals - Quarterfinals

“You’re silly, this is all silly.” 

Mukai only clicked her tongue as she glared at you, turning around to walk to her position. You shrugged as you moved back, turning to catch the ball before walking to the end line.

_What’s up with her_

You bounced the ball a couple times, looking over the net as you waited for the refs whistle. 

_“Stay away from the Miya’s and Suna.” Mukai glared at you after having landed, pissed you had spiked around her block._

_“The Miya’s and Suna.” you mimicked with a giggle._

_“You’re silly, this is all silly.”_

You sighed as you brought the ball up in front of you, looking across the court as you breathed in, zoning out all the cheering around you.

_Whatever_

You threw the ball up, running up for your approach.

_85%_

You jumped up, arm cranked back and cheeks puffed as you spiked the ball. You shot the ball straight to one of their back receivers. She shrunk away from it, moving to the side as she yelled ‘out’.

You clicked your tongue as you landed, looking up at the line guard seriously inspect the place the ball had hit. 

He flapped the flag down. In.

“Aha!” You cheered, clutching your first as Nakamoto threw you a thumbs up. 

You smiled at the third year before catching the ball, stepping away from the end line once more. 

You twirled the ball in your hands, looking up at the court to decide where to shoot.

You made eye contact with Mukai and grinned, abruptly stopping the ball in your hands as the refs whistle blew. 

You hummed to yourself as you brought the ball up, taking a deep breath before throwing it up. You admired it for a second before running up.

_That was a good toss_

You jumped up, hand cranked back as you looked at the ball fall. You brought your palm up, hurling it towards the other side of the net. 

You clicked your tongue as you started falling, annoyed at how the third year behind Mukai picked up the ball instead of her. 

She bumped it to their setter, who shifted underneath it before jumping up. She glanced at you and Goto in the back line before looking at her spikers coming up on the sides.

_Is she?_

She brought one of her hands down, turning her torso to spike the ball down. Nakamoto had managed to jump up and block her, “one touch!” She yelled out as she whipped around looking at the ball fly up in the air. Goto hummed as she moved underneath it, bumping it up to you as you shifted forward. 

You jumped up, arm cranked back as you looked across the net. You took in the blockers and noticed they had blocked your cross with their libero waiting to pick up the straight. You hummed as you brought your palm up, spiking the ball straight at their blockers hands. The ball was sent flying off court. They landed as their libero followed after it, the ball too far for her to reach. 

Inarizaki v Shiratorizawa 

4-6

“Nice Oika-Chan!” Goto came up to you and ruffled your hair. “I totally thought you’d set it over to someone else again.” 

You smiled at her and shrugged, getting interrupted by the refs whistle, indicating a time out.

You groaned as you moved back to the sidelines, grabbing a water bottle and towel before sitting on the far edge of the bench.

You breathed in, not letting your concentration falter with all the cheering around you. 

“What’s she doing?” Semi asked as he took a bite of his apple, looking at you sitting away from the rest of the team.

“Meditating.” Shirabu responded, looking over at Semi with an uninterested look. “She’s trying to reach her inner Zen.”

Semi’s eyes narrowed at the first year. The vein in his forehead basically jumping out as he glared at Shirabu. “Hah?”

Tendou lightly snickered next to him, putting a hand on Semi’s shoulder to get his attention. “Now now, Semi-Semi. You can’t be treating a kouhai like that.” Tendou grinned as Semi turned to look at him with disgust. He was about to open his mouth to retort when Kawanishi spoke up.

“She’s maintaining her concentration.” He looked up at the second years, who were now looking at him with confused expressions. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Y/N has scary concentration when she’s in the middle of a game. Especially during her serves.” He turned to look down at you take a sip of your water before moving back onto the court.

“So to not break that concentration she blocks everyone out and focuses on her breathing.” Kawanishi said as he turned to look back up at Semi and Tendou, Ushijima and Reon now leaning in to hear more of the conversation. “She just breathes in silence?” 

“I think she said she imagines she’s on the court, going over her serve as if she were doing it there.” Shirabu spoke up before they all turned back to the court, the refs whistle bringing back their attention.

You twirled the ball in your hands once more before throwing it up, running up before spiking it over. You landed with a quiet shriek after having completely missed the end line.

“She’s not very good at it yet.” Kawanishi snickered as he saw you deflate and apologize to the rest of your team. 

Tendou snickered along with him as he turned to Ushijima.“Wakatoshi-Kun, are you going to train Y/N-chan to be your successor?”

Ushijima turned to look at Tendou and lifted a brow, confused as to what he was trying to say. 

Tendou waved a hand in front of him as he continued. “Y/N-Chan once told me that she wanted to learn how to spike with her left hand, so I told her to train with you. Wakatoshi-Kun~”

Shirabu mentally cringed, thinking back on the day Tendou had dropped by your classroom. He remembered having the conversation about you spiking with your left hand, all except for the part in which Tendou recommended you work with Ushijima. He sighed as he turned back to the game, choosing to ignore his senpais chatter.

Ushijima nodded, looking down at you shift across the court. “I don’t see why not. She will make an even stronger competitor if she learns to spike with both hands.”

Tendou snickered as he nodded, looking down at Osaki land from her spike. Seeing her cheer with the rest of the team as they high fived her. 

Inarizaki v Shiratorizawa 

6-8

“We should start moving out.” Shotaro, their captain, called out as he looked down at his phone.

“Washijou-san wants us to warm up earlier today, we’re playing against Inarizaki next round.” 

They all hummed as they stood up, collecting their belongings before starting to move out. Shirabu looked back down at the court, seeing you spike the ball down before turning to cheer at your team.

“We’ll be coming back as winners against both the Inarizaki teams.” Kawanishi grinned. Shirabu turned to look up at him and gave him a small smile. He nodded, “You’re right.” 

-

You sighed as you bounced the ball, ignoring Inarizaki’s glares as you looked up at their cheering section.

_Rin was telling me about this_

Their cheer section started clapping, setting up a beat which naturally got faster as the server threw the ball up. It had happened during Mori’s serve last rotation, messing up her concentration and making her spike at one of their third year receivers. 

You twirled the ball in your hands, grinning up at their cheer section when Shiratorizawa’s own cheer reached your ears.

“ _The city of trees, Sendai, lies below.”_

You threw the ball up, admiring it for a split second before running up.

“ _Our school, our glorious Shiratorizawa academy.”_

You brought your palm up, blasting the ball to the other side as it landed with an ear piercing sound. Audible between the songs pauses. 

“ _Nice kill O-i-ka-wa! Oikawa! Oikawa!_ ”

You smirked up at the Inarizaki cheering section before turning around to the Shiratorizawa one. You brought your fist up and smiled at them, ignoring your senpais snickers from being you. 

They cheered once more before you turned back around, catching the ball before bouncing it again.

You looked back at the other side of the court. 

Inarizaki looked at you like a pack of wolves, waiting to pounce the moment you're not looking.

_Or a pack of foxes_

You stopped the ball, lifting it in front of you once more before throwing it up.

_Though foxes don’t travel in packs_

You brought your palm up, switching to a soft serve seconds away from hitting it. 

Mukai, their middle blocker, and their setter dug to try and receive it. Failing after having moved back, expecting another strong serve.

You snickered as you looked over to their coach, lifting a brow as in questioning whether they’d call another time out. 

She looked over at you and you smiled at her, earning yourself a glare from both her and coach Aoki. You meekly smiled at coach Aoki before turning to catch the ball, a shiver running down your spine as you felt her eyes following you.

_Behave Y/N, behave_

Inarizaki v Shiratorizawa 

18-22

You twirled the ball in your hands before stopping it, looking up at the ref as you held it up.

As soon as he blew the whistle you threw it up, running up for your approach before spiking it over.

_It’s not as abrupt as Rin’s_

You landed as your eyes immediately shot up to their setter, who had received a shaky pass from their third year defensive specialist. 

You moved back onto the court, looking at the setters form for any sort of hint. Nakamoto and Mori started moving to the right, getting into position to jump for a straight. 

You shifted closer to the side line as their spiker jumped up, ball flying towards her as she scanned the court. 

She brought her palm up, hitting a super straight, straight instead of the cross where Goto was waiting. You took half a step backwards, arms out as you slightly bent down. You puffed your cheeks as you received the ball, ignoring the stinging of your arms. “Nice receive!” Nakamoto called out as she stepped to the center of the court, glancing around at your positions. 

You started your approach just behind Mori as Nakamoto set the ball up towards your side. Mori jumped up along with a single blocker, easily spiking the ball down. You looked across the net, confused as to why the rest of the blockers didn't jump. You slightly flinched when you made eye contact with them, they glared at you before turning around. 

_They must’ve thought I was going to hit it._

You shrugged as you threw a thumbs up to Mori. She grinned at you before nodding towards the ball flying at you. You caught it before moving back, looking down at your red forearms as you began bouncing the ball.

_Waka-san’s spikes are heavier_

You nodded to yourself, remembering the first time you had tried to bump up Ushijima’s spike. The refs whistle bringing you back to the game. 

You breathed in, holding the ball in front of you as you counted down from eight in your head. 

_Five_

You made eye contact with a glaring Mukai, biting your bottom lip as you tried to hold back your grin. 

_Four_

You breathed in, looking over the court before throwing the ball up. 

_Three_

You started running up, hands back before planting both of your feet on the ground.You jumped up, cheeks puffed up as you brought your hand up to hit the ball.

_One_

You started falling, seeing as their libero dug to pick up the ball. She bumped it dangerously close to the net after being half a step late to her approach. Their setter started running up, jumping up towards it as Mori and Nakamoto jumped up to block her. 

_It’s too far for her to set it_

You narrowed your eyes as she puffed her cheeks, bringing her arm up to spike the ball while she looked straight at Mori's palm. She spiked the ball as Mori grumbled something before pushing her palm to the side, barely missing the ball. The ball went flying straight out of the court as you whipped your head back, seeing it fall way past the end line. 

Out. 

You lightly snickered as you looked up at Mori. About to open your mouth when small claps reached your ear. You whipped your head towards the sidelines where Inarizaki was walking past. Kita gave you a small smile as he continued lightly clapping. The twins bickering at his side while Suna filmed you stutter at Kita’s (small) cheering. Ginjima went up to them and told them something, inaudible to your ears because of the distance before the twins turned to glare at him, Suna lifting a brow as he looked over, phone still pointed at you. Kita sighed as he nodded, moving to tell the boys something before the twins deflated and Suna put his phone down. Kita turned to look at you and gave you a small smile before walking back to his team, the four first years following after him. 

You didn’t get to smile at the boys before you heard your name being called, turning to see the ball boy handing you the ball. You bowed as you took the ball from him, ignoring the ref’s glare as you moved to the backline. Catching a glance of Sasaki and Kaneko snickering at one side. Shirabu and Kawanishi from the other as they walked past with the Shiratorizawa boys. 

You breathed in as you lifted the ball in front of you. 

You threw it up before running forward, counting your steps before planting them both a couple feet away from the end line. You swung your arms back before jumping up, bringing your hand up to spike the ball as your cheeks puffed. 

You started falling as you inwardly shrieked, seeing the ball curve to one of the courts corners. You saw as their second year shifted to the side the ball hitting the court before the line guard, unsurely put the flag up. 

Out. 

You groaned as you looked over to the side lines, seeing Kojima tell something to the ref before they paused the game. 

“Your concentration’s faltering Oikawa-chan.” You whipped your head to the side, seeing as Kaneko snickered at you, Sasaki lightly giggling at her side. You were about to retort when the refs whistle blew. 

In. 

They had overrode the last call, giving you the last point. The ref blew the whistle again as the Shiratorizawa cheer section started freaking out. You let your concentration falter as you looked around, confused as to why your teammates had started walking off court. 

_“Nice kill O-i-ka-wa! Oikawa! Oikawa!”_

_“And Shiratorizawa takes the first set-”_

You whipped your head towards the score board.

Inarizaki v Shiratorizawa

18-25

“Hah?” you looked at the board, confused as to how you’d gotten to twenty five so fast. Osaki hummed from behind you, placing her fingers on your back as she pushed you off court. 

-

You dug forward, missing the ball by a millisecond before looking up. Inarizaki’s setter was looking down at you with a grin painting her face. You clicked your tongue as you stood up, glaring at her before turning around to head back to your position.

_I hate that Tooru grin_

You sighed as you crouched into receiving position. 

Inarizaki v Shiratorizawa 0-1

15-13

_“Shiratorizawa needs to fight for this set. Inarizaki are known to be slow starters, the game will only get harder here on out.”_

You puffed your cheeks as you slid across the court, bumping up the nasty serve before turning to look at Nakamoto. “Moto-san!” 

Nakamoto hummed as she stepped under the ball, looking up at it before looking at you getting up, automatically starting your approach. “Nice, Oika-chan!” 

She smiled up at you before looking behind her and across the net, smirking at their setter before jumping. “Mieko!” 

Nakayama nodded as she jumped up next to her, sliding to the side as Inarizaki’s blockers followed her. Nakamoto brought her hands up to set, moving her left hand down at the last second and tipping the ball down. Their blocker reached a hand out to pick it up, their setter kneeling down to try and connect. Both failing as the ball fell onto their court. 

They looked up to see Nakamoto staring down at them, face dark with a malignant smirk painting her face as you snickered behind her. 

“Nice kill Moto-san!” you cheered from behind her, ignoring Inarizaki’s glare as you shifted down the court. 

“ _-dumped one right back! Shiratorizawa really doesn’t like losing_.” 

  
  


“I’m sure some would call it petty.” Fumiko giggled as she sprawled out on the sofa, receiving a pinch from your mother to sit up right.

“Ryu, bring some more chips!” Fumiko called out to the kitchen where your brother-in-law was cutting watermelon for Takeru. 

“Ayaya. Little bunny moved to the front.” Your mother waved at Fumiko to be quiet as she leaned in closer to the TV.

“Mamma,” Takeru tugged at Fumiko’s sleeve, grabbing her attention as she hummed. “When I'm older I’m going to be playing at Nationals just like auntie.” he smiled up at her, looking at the Tv with a proud look. Fumiko smiled at him as she reached out for the chips Ryu was handing her. 

“What position do you want to play, my little warrior?” Fumiko asked as Ryu sat down on the other side of Takeru, handing him the plate of watermelon. “Are you going to be a setter like Ruru or a spiker like Bunny?” 

Takeru scratched his chin as he picked up a piece of watermelon.

“A middle blocker.”

  
  


_Damn blockers_

You huffed as you stood back up. Pissed after you missed picking up the ball Inarizaki’s blockers had shut down. 

Inarizaki v Shiratorizawa 0-1

16-15

You grumbled a bit before moving your hands up to your face, looking over at their server spike the ball over. Goto bumped it up with ease to Nakamoto as you shifted back, starting your approach with Okada and Nakayama. You jumped up, swatting at air as Nakamoto set the ball to Okada. She spiked it down as one of Inarizaki’s receivers moved under it, bumping it up with a huff. Their setter shifted under the ball, looking around the court to see where she’d send it to. 

_“Nice bunny-chan!” Tendou cheered as he looked over at you. “Your guess blocking might actually work in a real game.” He said as he rested his hands on his hips, looking at you with his usual cat like expression._

_“You think so Satori-san?”_

_Tendou hummed as he rested an arm on your shoulder, pulling your sweaty body into his. “Just imagine it, bunny-chan~”_

_He brought his face next to yours, lifting a hand in front of your face as he moved it to the opposite side. “Miracle girl, bunny-chan!”_

_You giggled as you pushed him away. “Why is mine bunny-chan and not my name like yours and Waka-san’s?”_

_“Bunny-chan sounds cooler.”_

Their setter jumped up as your feet started moving towards the left. She set it to their spiker on the left, the spiker slightly flinching when she saw you jump up along with Okada. 

_“Their eyes bunny-chan! Their eyes tell you everything.”_

Inarizaki’s spiker brought her palm up, spiking the ball down as you shifted your palm at the place her eyes had been staring. You winced at the slap of the ball on your palm as you landed, seeing the ball ricochet out the court. 

FWEET

You looked down at your red, stinging palm before smiling up at Okada as she ruffled your hair. You turned to look at Mori cheering on the side lines and Nakayama giving you a thumbs up before another's voice reached your ears. The voice coming from the court beside you prompted you to look over. You were met with your red haired senpai, his hands stretched out as he looked at you with his mouth opened. You giggled at him before he brought his hands down, taking a deep breath before yelling out. “Miracle girl!” He placed a hand out in front of him. “Bu-” He placed his other hand in front of him. “Nny-” He threw both hands out, looking at you with a cheeky expression.“Chan~!” 

You giggled as coach Washijou yelled at him to pay attention, turning your attention back to your own game. 

  
  


“Nevermind I definitely think they just don’t like losing.” Fumiko shrugged as she popped a piece of watermelon into her mouth. 

“I wonder where she learned that from.” Your mother hummed as she reached over to take a piece of Takeru’s watermelon, giggling at Takeru’s little huff.

  
  


“She definitely learnt that from me.” Matsukawa hummed as he looked at the other three with a smug look painting his face. Takahiro snickered as he looked at him. “That wasn’t read blocking Mattsun, sit down.” he kicked Matsukawa behind the knees, having him fall back onto his chair. He turned to glare at Takahiro as he continued snickering at him. 

“Where _did_ she learn that from though?” Iwaizumi asked, stopping the other two from fighting. “Well, it looked like a guess block.” Matsukawa coughed as he sat back down. 

Takahiro’s head shot up at the mention of guess blocking, looking between the other three as they nodded. 

“Tendou.”  
“The baki baki bastard.” Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Takahiro turned to look at Tooru with unamused expressions. 

“What?” 

  
  


_“Nice kill O-i-ka-wa! Oikawa! Oikawa!”_

You grinned as you caught the ball, moving back to the end line as you smiled up at the cheering section, their cheering getting louder. 

You giggled before turning around, bouncing the ball as you glanced at the scoreboard. 

_We made it to the twenties first_

You nodded to yourself as you lifted the ball up in front of you. Looking across the court for your next target.

Inarizaki v Shiratorizawa 0-1

19-20

You locked eyes with the first year that had been subbed in the last round as a pinch server, smiling at her with your eyes as she shivered under your stare. 

You threw the ball up, running up for your approach as you zoned out the cheering. You jumped up, hand cranked back as your palm shot up to the ball. Your cheeks puffed as your palm collided with the ball, sending it flying towards the other side of the court. 

You clicked your tongue as you started falling, seeing the ball curve towards the third year receiver next to her. She bumped it up with a huff as Inarizaki’s spikers shifted back. 

Their setter stepped under it as the spikers started running up, jumping one after another. 

You heard Okada click her tongue next to you before shifting down the court with Mori. 

Mori and Osaki jumped up as the ball went flying towards their spiker. She spiked the ball, watching it bounce off Okada’s arms up into the air. Mori and Osaki landed as Nakamoto stepped under the ball, immediately setting the ball towards Mori, who hit a quick. They landed as Inarizaki’s same third year from before dug to pick it up. Missing due to her time lag. 

_“Nice kill M-o-ri! Mori! Mori!”_

You hummed as you caught the ball, walking to the end line before turning back around. You bounced the ball as you waited for the refs whistle. Once it came you twirled the ball in your hands, imagining the water bottles from practice all over again as you put your hand up.

_Bottle one_

You threw the ball up, running up after it before jumping. You glanced across the court, narrowing your eyes at the first year as your palm made contact with the ball. You started falling as the ball flew to the other side, knocking over the bottle you were imagining. You landed as you looked down at your sneakers, looking back up to see the ball roll away and the first year's arms painted with pink half circles. 

You clutched your fist as you started walking to the end line. Smiling to yourself before turning to catch the ball, starting your routine again as you zoned out everyone around you. 

_Fun, this is fun_

-

Inarizaki v Shiratorizawa 0-2

18-25

19-25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the way that the chapter ended up being 4k words for me-  
> do I regret it? sorta, I had to re-read it like five times and I'm sure I missed a couple errors  
> the game was originally going to go up to three sets but I was barely starting set two and it was already at 2k words,,  
> thank you for reading :p


	28. Nationals- Semis

“Thank you!”

The Shiratorizawa boys bowed as the cheering section cheered them on, trying to lift their moods.

“I can’t believe they lost.” 

You nodded as you turned to look at Kaneko with a sigh. “Me ei-... Kaneko?” she hummed as she looked up at you. “Why are  _ you _ the one crying? We’re still in.” 

Kaneko sniffed as she shook her head. “Semi-san’s such a reliable setter and they didn’t let him play to his full potential.” Kaneko wailed as she looked down at the boys walking to the exit. 

You face palmed before placing your hands on her shoulders, flipping her around and pushing her out the stands. 

“Come on, we need to rest up for semi’s.” 

-

_ “All right here we go!” _

“I believe they got knocked out in the quarterfinals a couple months ago.” 

“Really?” you looked up at Kaneko as you reached for your feet. 

“Though I heard something about them.” You hummed, urging her to continue. 

_ “Our opponent today…” _

“They’re like Itachiyama, but girls.” 

You stopped stretching and looked up at her, biting your lip to stop yourself from laughing. “What?” 

You shook your head as you switched legs. “We’re like Shiratorizawa but girls.” You smiled up at her, giggling at the scowl she was giving you. 

“Really?”

You giggled as you sat up, pushing yourself up. “Really.” you smiled at her.

_ “...Is Hisamitsu High School!”  _

“No but seriously, they got first place as Tokyo representatives.” Kaneko skipped next to you. 

“Doesn’t matter. We’re advancing into finals no matter their placement.” You shrugged as you reached the bench, listening to coach Kojima give everyone one of his pep talks. 

_ “Nice to meet you!” _

“Though I heard they only won from luck.” Kaneko leaned in and whispered into your ear. You shrugged as you bumped your hip against hers. “Let’s hope we’re luckier than them this round.” Kaneko sighed as Kojima began calling out the starters' names. 

“Oikawa!”

_ “All right here we go!” _

You glanced back at Kaneko and smiled. “We don’t need luck.”

-

_ What was it that Jiji always says? _

“Right!” you yelled as you started running up, making eye contact with Nakamoto as you jumped. Nakamoto bent backwards, setting it up to you as you swung your arm. Your palm collided with the ball as you shot a cross, perfectly evading the blockers. 

_ Make your own luck. _

“Yash!” you turned and raised a fist in the air as your teammates jogged over to you. Ruffling your hair or giving you a high five, before walking off the court after the ref called a timeout.

  
  


Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu 

18-16

“Thanks.” you smiled at Kaneko as you took the water bottle and towel she was handing you. 

“Nice straight Oikawa!” Sasaki jogged up to you, slapping your back. “T-thanks.” you coughed, the water you were drinking threatening to go up from the slap. You drank some more water as you blinked the forming tears away, massaging your throat with your other hand. 

You sighed as the ref blew the whistle, dropping the water bottle and towel on the bench before looking up at Kaneko. 

“Told ya we didn’t need luck.” You smiled at her, not letting her answer as you jogged back into the court. 

“Nice serve Oika-chan!” 

You hummed as you caught the ball, turning to walk to the end line. 

_ I’m not sure why _

You twirled the ball in your hands, looking across the court as you observed each player.

_ But this match isn’t giving me great vibes _

You stopped the ball, lifting it up as you breathed in. 

_ It also doesn’t help that my engines taking forever to warm up _

You threw the ball up, stepping up as you saw it move away from you.

_ Either way _

You jumped up, cheeks puffed as you cranked your arm back.

_ I’ll be damned if we lose to HiSaMiTsU _

You shot your arm at the ball, sending it flying across the court to one of their third years. 

You clicked your tongue as you began falling, seeing their setter running up under the ball. 

_ I guess I should get fully warmed up first though _

You stepped back as their setter passed the ball to the spiker in front of you. Puffing your cheeks as you quickly lifted your feet off the ground. You crouched down, breathing out the air previously in your cheeks when the ball bounced off your forearms. 

“Nice receive!” Nakamoto yelled out as she shifted under the ball, glancing to her sides as she waited for the ball to drop.

She jumped up, letting out a small huff as she set backwards. Mori looked at it come in front of her, already waiting for the ball, before spiking it down. 

“One touch!” Hisamitsu’s blocker yelled out. Mori clicked her tongue as she landed, lifting her hands up as she looked at their setter.

_ I guess they’re blocking would be pretty good since they won first in Tokyo. _

You hummed, seeing the ball fly towards their spiker. 

She spiked the ball down, Goto shifting under it and bumping it up. 

“Shino!” Nakamoto called out, setting the ball up to Osaki. Osaki jumped up, spiking the ball as their blockers shifted their arms. 

Okada and Goto dug forward, missing the ball as the crowd went wild.

_ “-Shut down!” _

You sighed as you walked over to Okada, offering your hand as Osaki offered Goto hers.

_ Next time _

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu

18-17

-

_ This is a pain _

You landed, looking at their libero bump up the ball you had just spiked.

_ I’m not getting into it _

You stared at the setter, waiting for her to pass before shifting down the court. 

_ Why’d it have to be semis of all games  _

“Jump straight.” Mori said, stopping you from shifting down the court. You hummed as you waited for her signal, jumping up when she had said so. 

You winced at the sudden slap of the ball on your hands, landing as you stared at the ball roll away, their spiker clicking her tongue at you. 

You looked down at your red hands, clutching them before looking back up at her.

_ A pain _

Shiratorizawa v Hiramitsu 

24-22

You shifted down the court, looking back at Okada bounce the ball. You hummed as you looked back ahead, lifting your hands up as you waited for the ref to blow his whistle. 

_ Please end it here _

Okada jumped up, blasting her serve over as their libero shifted under it. 

_ My serve won’t be strong enough _

Hisamitsu’s libero shifted under the ball, setting up to one of their spikers as she jumped up. Mori and Nakamoto immediately moved in front of her. Shutting her down after she had spiked it.

You smiled, ready to start cheering when a body flung themselves forward, bumping the ball up and breaking your happiness.

You clicked your tongue as you saw the ball moving over to your side. You let out a small breath as you took a couple steps back. One of Hisamitsu’s spikers doing the same. You started running up, planting your feet as you swung your arms up. Cheeks puffed as you brought your hands up to the ball at the same time as Hisamitu’s spiker did.

_ I hate jousting _

You sighed, about ready to give up before remembering how un-warmed up you were. You puffed your cheeks further as you put all your strength into the ball, pushing it through the other girls hands. You started falling as the ball fell onto their court, the girl tumbling down as you landed. 

She glared up at you as you looked down at her with a dark look.

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu

25-22

-

_ What if I just, bleh _

You stopped the ball in your hands, looking across as you replaced the players for water bottles.

_ Too late now _

You threw the ball up, taking in one last deep breath before running after it. You planted your feet, swinging your arms back as you crouched lower than your other serves. 

_ If I can’t spike it as hard as normal I’ll just hit from higher. _

You jumped up, swinging your arms up for extra strength before swinging an arm back up. Spiking the ball across the court. You squirmed in your head as you saw it curve towards the side lines.

Hisamitsu’s receiver battled with herself for a bit before leaning to the side to bump it up. 

_ Thank the deities _

You sighed as you landed, thankful she had kept it in play when it was going out. You looked up, slightly flinching when you saw their spiker running up in front of you.

You shifted to the side, guarding the side as Okada shifted to guard the middle. 

_ Don’t hit a straight don’t hit a straight don’t hit a straight _

You slightly lifted your feet off the ground, repositioning yourself for a receive. You let out a small huff as the ball hit your arms, bumping it up to Nakamoto.

Nakamoto ran under it, sending you a quick smile before looking back up at the falling ball. She held the ball for a split second before passing it to Mori. Mori catched it mid run, spiking it down with the speed from her approach right in front of their libero. 

_ Nice! _

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu 1-0

6-9

_ Ah wait.  _

You turned towards the ball boy, catching the ball before moving back to the end line.

_ That means I have to serve again _

-

You panted, hands on your knees as you looked at Hisamitsu celebrate their point. You stood up straight, hands on your lower back as you turned to look at the scoreboard. 

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu 1-0

15-20

_ They reached the twenties _

You shook your head, looking across the net at their server.

_ How’d they get such a big point gap between us in the first place? _

You crouched, hands at your side as their server started running up.

_ It’s not like their attacks are anything we can’t handle _

You puffed your cheeks, bumping the ball up as Nakamoto started moving under it.

_ Inarizaki’s attacks were harder to defend yet we did pretty good against them _

Nakamoto jumped up, setting the ball to Nakayama in the middle. Nakayama spiked the ball at their blockers fingers, sending it ricocheting off the court.

_ After a full set, their blockings pretty average too _

You zoned out the cheering as you shifted up, looking back at Osaki getting ready for her serve.

_ Their defense is pretty average too _

Osaki jumped up, shooting the ball over as Hisamitsu sent a shaky receive up to their setter.

_ Their setter plays like a goody two shoes _

Your feet started moving down the court as she jumped up, sending it down to the place you were moving. You jumped up, meeting Okada and Nakayama for their block. Shutting down their spike. 

_ Their spikers don’t use much of their game sense _

You landed, ignoring their glares as you high fived Okada and Nakayama. 

_ They don’t seem to know much about aerial battles either _

You moved to the middle, looking back at Nakayama getting ready for her serve.

_ So how? _

Nakayama spiked the ball over, their receiver bumping it up with practiced ease.

_ How did this team make it to number one in Tokyo? _

You jumped up, blocking their spiker with Mori. She spiked the ball at your fingers, sending it flying out court. 

_ How are they winning against us? _

You huffed, looking down at the scratch threatening to drop blood. You looked up at the coach, requesting a time out as he obliged. Running up to call a timeout. 

“It got your fingers?” You glanced up at Mori, nodding as you hid your hand from the ref.

“I’ll help you wrap it.” You hummed, following after her to the benches. Kojima began talking to the team as Mori helped tape up your fingers. You glanced up at the scoreboard again, grimacing at the point difference.

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu 1-0

17-21

-

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu 1-0

26-27

_ “Break!” _

_ This is seriously pissing me off _

You huffed, crouching down as Hisamistsu’s server got ready. She threw the ball up, jumping up and sending it flying towards Goto. 

Goto huffed as she shifted under it, bumping it up to Nakamoto.

“Nice receive!” she yelled out as you started moving back for your approach. Running up when she jumped. She glanced at you before you jumped, sending a chill down your back as you planted your feet. You jumped up, slightly flinching at the speed Nakamoto had set to you. 

_ Oop- _

You swung your arm, completely missing the ball and seeing it fly out the court. You landed as you stared at the ball roll away in shock. The refs whistle bringing you back to the game. You slowly looked back at the bench, seeing an enraged Kojima stare daggers at you and Nakamoto. You gulped as you began walking forward, meeting Nakamoto halfway as she placed her hand on your shoulder. 

“Sorry-” “-Moto-san.” “-Oika-chan.” 

You both turned to look at each other. You would've giggled at your in sync voices if it weren’t for Kojima waiting ten feet away from you, pissed at the reckless play. 

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu 1-0

26-28

-

You groaned as you landed, pissed at Hisamitsu’s block having shut you down.

_ Okay so maybe their blockings a bit above average  _

You grumbled as you got into receiving position. 

  
  


“Hayashi Emiko?” Tooru asked as he leaned into his seat. “That’s what the commentator keeps saying.” Fumiko hummed. Tooru scoffed as he looked at her jump, spiking the ball down at Osaki and flying off court. 

“Beautiful child.” your mother hummed, grimacing at the closeup of Hayashi. 

“Well she definitely doesn’t act like her name would suggest.” Fumiko shrugged, smiling as she saw you jump up, making a point with your own spike. “I bet bunny’s thinking that too.” Tooru snickered as he leaned over to take one of Takeru’s grapes. Takeru huffed as he slapped Tooru’s hand, making Tooru snicker further as he snatched three grapes. 

He threw one into his mouth as he leaned back. “If she wasn’t a first year she’d be their ace.” 

Fumiko snickered as she popped a grape into Ryu’s mouth. “I bet bunny’s thrilled.”

The screen flashed your team, showing you leaning on your knees as you glared at Hisamitsu, making your family crack up. 

You flinched, Mori reminding you that you were on national television. 

“She’s probably confused.” Tooru yawned after the laughing had died down. “Confused?” Ryu asked. Tooru nodded as he finished chewing his grape. “I mean Hisamitsu doesn’t really have any players that stick out other than Hayashi… she probably doesn’t get why they're losing.”

_ They’re nothing like Itachiyama.  _

You set the ball back to Nakamoto before she spiked the ball down. Landing as the cheer section started chanting her name. 

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu 1-1

16-15

_ At least with Itachiyama I can point out their strengths and weaknesses _

Okada bounced the ball, looking ahead as you brought your hands up behind your head. 

_ Watch it be something cheesy like their teamwork  _

You saw as the ball fell in front of you. You stepped back, their spikers diving to pick it up but ultimately failing.

_ Either way _

“Nice serve!” You smiled at Okada as she smiled back, moving back to the end line. 

_ I don’t like this _

-

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu 1-1

32-32

You scratched your head, trying to regain your concentration as the cheering faded in and out.

“Hah? That’s Oikawa?” You closed your eyes, trying to zone out the conversations reaching your ears. 

“I thought she’d be better.” 

You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to focus on the pain instead of the spectators voices. “She’s over hyped.”

You got into receiving position, observing their server as she bounced the ball. 

“Her serves were off this game too.” 

Their server jumped up, sending the ball straight at you as you shifted in your spot, lifting your feet off the ground. 

“They talked her up to be a cannon like Ushiwaka.” 

You crouched to the side, a step too late as the ball bounced off your arms and out the court. It rolled to the sidelines as your eyes followed after it. Making eye contact with the two snickering girls. They smirked at you as the refs whistle blew.

You bit your tongue this time, forcing yourself to pay attention to the game. 

Their server jumped up, spiking the ball back at you. You lifted your feet again, this time bumping it up high enough for Nakamoto to have time to look around. 

“Nice receive!” She smiled at you as she waited for the ball to drop. You gave her a small smile back as you started running forward. “Yoshiko!” She yelled out as she jumped. 

Hisamitsu’s blockers unconsciously shifted towards Mori.

Nakamoto twisted her torso, spiking the ball down at the lack of blockers. Hisamitsu’s libero managed to bump it up, their setter moving under it as she set a quick to their spiker. 

She puffed her cheeks, spiking at her full force as Mori and Nakamoto jumped up to block her.

“One touch!” Nakamoto yelled. You looked up, seeing the ball fly above you as you ran after it, Goto running behind you.

_ Make it. You have to make it. _

You glanced down at the approaching end line as you put all your energy in taking an extra step. You lunged forward, hand stretched out at it’s full length as you tried to atleast get a finger under it for Goto to bump back.

...

FWEET

_ “Nice kill Hayashi!” _

You glanced up at the line ref, his flag down as he looked at you with a blank expression. You clutched your fist, slamming it down along with your head. Stopping yourself from throwing out curses on national television. 

“Come on Oikawa.” you looked up, vision blurry from the tears threatening to fall at Goto offering you her hand. She smiled at you, urging you to grab it.

You nodded with a sniffle, grabbing her hand before she pulled you up. She pat your back, walking to her spot at the end line as you followed after her. 

Shiratorizawa v Hisamitsu

32-34

“Thank you!” you bowed at the cheering section, looking up to see Ushijima giving you a small smile as he nodded. You nodded back, walking towards the bench as you avoided looking at the rest of the Shiratorizawa boys. 

**Toeru🤡👽**

Good game


	29. Beef

_ Are you saying you already know the limitations of your power? You think you know all about your technique, your body, your mind, even though none of those have been perfected …  _

You sighed as you looked down at your reflection in the draining sink water, ignoring the glances of the girls entering the bathroom. You looked up at the mirror in front of you, reaching for a paper towel as you wiped away the water dribbling down your face. You looked in the mirror one last time before pulling your sleeves down and throwing your bag over your shoulder. 

_ I can’t hide in the bathroom forever _

You walked out the bathroom, turning the corner but stumbling back at the sudden impact on your forehead. A pair of hands stabilizing you by your arms.

_ I’m getting deja vu  _

You massaged your forehead a bit as you looked up, making eye contact with the same light brown haired and brown eyed boy from last time. 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Saviour-chan.” you smiled up at him, smile turning to giggles when his face flushed pink again. You looked to his side, the same spiky haired boy from last time looking at you with a disgusted look. 

“Hello Seagull-chan.” You smiled at the boy as he turned to look at you with a confused look. “Seagull-chan?”

You nodded, “Your eyes remind me of a seagull.” the brown haired boy lightly snickered as the spiky haired boy scoffed, crossing his arms as he looked away. “My name’s Hoshiumi Kourai.” 

You giggled at his childness before looking up at the boy still holding you in his hands. “Hirugami Sachirou.” you nodded as you smiled at them. 

“I’m-”

“Oikawa Y/N?!” You stopped, hearing the footsteps of two girls getting closer. “Please. She doesn’t live up to the expectations they were setting for her.” You looked down, not daring to make eye contact with the boys in front of you. “They call her an all rounder. Did you see her receives and serves last game?” she laughed, her boisterous laugh sending a chill down your spine as you shrunk in Hirugami’s hold. “They even compare her to Ushiwaka.” 

They emerged from the hallway, the girl that had been listening stopped walking, looking at the three of you in shock. “I’d be embarrassed if I was Ushiwaka.” She snickered, looking back at her friend that had stopped walking before following her gaze. She looked up at you staring back at her, your eyes more sad than angry while Hoshiumi glared at her and Hirugami looked at you with concern. 

“I-”

“Bunny-chan!” Tendou called as he skipped over to you, interrupting the girl behind you. 

“I have to go.” You looked up at Hirugami, giving him a small smile before wiggling out of his hold. “Bunny-chan?” Tendou asked as he stopped a couple steps away from you. You smiled at him before turning to look at Hoshiumi and Hirugami. 

“Oikawa Y/N, my name’s Oikawa Y/N.” you smiled at them before turning to walk towards Tendou. Dragging him along with you as he stayed quiet, looking at you with a mix of confusion and concern.

Hoshiumi and Hirugami looked at your disappearing figure before turning to look at the girls. Hoshiumi instantly glared at them, making them shrink as Hirugami looked at them with a blank expression. 

“Hisamitsu?” Hoshiumi asked as he read the logo on their jackets, turning to glare back up at them again. “You’re part of Hisamitsu?” 

The girls nervously nodded as they further shrank under their glare. “I didn’t see you two out on the court though.” Hirugami added, keeping his blank expression as he looked at them. “We-we were on the sidelines.”

Hoshiumi broke out laughing as the girls looked at him with confusion. He stopped laughing and looked at them with a blank expression. “So you were on the bench and you had the guts to laugh at Oikawa?” He broke out laughing again, the girls shrinking in embarrassment.

“If you’re jealous,” He glared at them. “Just say so.” he finished before turning around. Hirugami and him walking off. 

* * *

“You know it wasn’t your fault right?”

“The last two were.” You hummed as you finished washing off the shampoo from your hair. Kaneko clicked her tongue before putting down her hairbrush. “They weren’t Y/N, you should know that.”

“Mhm.”

Kaneko sighed as she glared at you through the shower curtain. “Y/N-“

“Imma get out now Kaneko.” You cut her off as you turned off the water. Kaneko sighed as she turned around, walking out the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

You reached for your towel and draped it over your body before stepping out. You readjusted the towel around your body before looking up at yourself through the mirror.

_ I’d be embarrassed if I were Ushiwaka _

You clicked your tongue, reaching for your clothes as you finished patting yourself dry. 

_ “You okay bunny-chan?” You looked up at Tendou and nodded, giving him a smile. One he noted didn’t reach your eyes. “I’m fine Satori-san.”  _

_ You turned to lack back ahead of you, smiling at the Shiratorizawa teams waiting for you. “Hurry up you two, we’re headed to Shinjuku.” Kojima ushered you both forward, already turning to walk towards the exit.  _

_ “You sure you okay bunny-chan?” Tendou asked, leaning in front of you. You hummed as you continued following after the teams.  _

_ “I’m fine Satori-san, we lost so I’m obviously going to be a bit sad about it.” Tendou nodded, giving up on pressing for more information. _

You slipped your clothes on, groaning as you exited the bathroom. 

“G’night Kaneko.”

“It’s literally seven-”

“ _ Goodnight _ Kaneko.” You flopped onto the mattress, turning away from Kaneko as she giggled in return. 

“Goodnight Oikawa.”

* * *

“Is that like… allowed?”

You grimaced, having just seen Suna slap Osamu’s ass so hard it’s bound to leave a mark. Atsumu and Suna snickered, ignoring Osamu’s groans as he rubbed the stinging away. “Bunny!”   
Atsumu skipped over to you, picking you up with a twirl as he bear hugged you. 

You gave him a light head pat, ignoring the glares his passing fangirls were giving you. 

He set you down, looking at you expectantly. “Are ya comin’ to the party tonight?!”

You shrugged, “I don’t know, you never sent me an address.” You smirked up at him. 

He stayed quiet, pulling out his phone as he scrolled through his messages with you, seeing that he really didn’t send you an address.

“I’ll send it t’ya right now!” he quickly typed something into his phone, looking up at you after hitting send. You hummed as your phone lit up, showing Atsumu’s name with an address underneath. 

“We goin’ to go watch the game or what?” Osamu yawned from his spot next to Suna, unbothered by the glare Atsumu sent him. You nodded, turning to walk ahead. 

“Hisamitsu lost their finals.” You smiled as you looked up at Atsumu who had caught up to you by then. He hummed, bringing his hands up behind his head. “Hopefully Itachiyama loses their finals too.” He smiled as he looked down at you. Both of you snickering at the thought of your rivals losing. 

“I think ‘Tsumu’s sewage water personality is rubbin’ off on Y/N-chan.” Osamu scowled, seeing the two of you happily chat about the defeat of other teams. Suna snickered as he brought his phone down. “I think she’s always been like that.” 

Osamu shrugged, following you into a section of stands. 

“Spring high for sure.” You smiled up at Atsumu, both of you nodding in unison at the thought. You skipped over to the rails, looking down at the team's walking into their starting position. Your eyes wandered around the court, looking at each player as the boys did the same. Well Suna did, Osamu and Atsumu ended up fighting about something Atsumu had muttered about. You nudged Suna, looking up at him as you looked back down at their libero. “They have a giant libero.” You stated, astonished at his height. 

Suna looked at you with a blank expression, biting his tongue as he tried to contain his laughter. Ultimately failing when the twins broke out laughing. 

“Yer so cute bunny.” Atsumu wheezed, slapping Osamu next to him. You huffed, shrinking at all the eyes that had shot at you from their loud outburst. 

“He actually isn’t that tall.” Suna shrugged, ignoring the waving cameramen beneath you. “He’s around your height.” He looked at you, snickering some more at the scowl you were giving him.

“He isn’t that tall.” You imitated, about to continue before a strong ‘hey’ made the four of you look down. The cameraman now visibly pissed, “keep it down you four.” 

The four of your faces turned into scowls, slightly shocking the cameraman as he turned around with a huff. 

Your scowl dropped when giggling reached yours ears, causing you to look up at the court where the  _ giant libero _ was now giggling at the little event. You lifted a brow at him, confused as to how his giggles could be so loud to reach you from up in the stands. 

Your confused stare didn’t last long, a dark curly haired boy came up to the giant libero, telling him something before he nodded and walked off court. The curly haired boy looked up at you, making direct eye contact as you noticed the two moles above his brow. A memory suddenly flashing through your head. 

_ “Waka-san!” you skipped over to Ushijima, catching him just as he had exited the bathroom. “Ah, hello Y/N-chan.” you giggled up at him. Happy you had finally convinced him to just call you Y/N-chan. “Washijou-sensei’s looking for you.” Ushijima nodded, stopping mid step to look at the boy that had just walked out the bathroom. “Waka-san?” you asked, looking towards the direction he was looking. A dark curly haired boy was standing near the bathroom exit, looking up at Ushijima with an equally blank expression as his.  _

_ “Do you know him, Waka-san?” You asked Ushijima, looking between him and the boy. Ushijima looked back at you and lightly shook his head. “No.” _

_ “Then why does he keep looking at you?” You hummed, rocking back and forth as you looked back at the boy. Slightly flinching when you made eye contact with him.  _

_ “He kept looking at the handkerchief you made me when he walked into the restroom.” You whipped your head to look back at Ushijima, a scowl starting to form on your lips. “Do you think he was judging my embroidery skills Wakatoshi-san?” You asked, looking back at the boy, suddenly noticing the two moles above one of his eyebrows. _

_ “That is a possibility.” _

_ Your stare turned into a scowl, making the boy lift a brow before returning the scowl back. You huffed as you turned around, stomping ahead as Ushijima followed after you. _

You scowled at him, this time the boy returning your scowl with a smirk. Turning his attention back to the game when the whistle blew. 

“You know Sakusa, bunny?” Suna asked, the twins both looking at you mid fight. “Ya know Sakusa, Y/N-chan?!” Atsumu gasped, ignoring Osamu’s look of disgust.

“Who’s Sakusa?” You looked up at Suna, genuinely confused as to who this ‘Sakusa’ was.

“The guy who smirked at you.” Suna pointed out, leaning onto the railing as Osamu covered Atsumu’s mouth. Muffling the inhuman noises he was making. 

You shook your head, pinching Atsumu to stop him from throwing punches at Osamu in front of so many people. 

“Nah. We just have some beef.” You hummed, moving to stand between Atsumu and Osamu. 

Osamu huffed, glaring at Atsumu one last time before looking at you. “How do you have beef with him but don’t know his name?”

You shrugged, pinching Atsumu again as he tried to swat at his brother’s head. “He was judging the handkerchief I made for Ushijima-san.” You nodded, convinced that was enough reason to have beef with someone. Suna lightly snickered at your reasoning, looking away when you glared at him. 

“You have beef, we all have beef.” Atsumu huffed, crossing his arms as he glared down at Sakusa. Osamu nodded next to you, copying his brother as he nudged you to do the same. 

You nodded, crossing your arms and glaring at Sakusa, ignoring Suna’s and the giant libero’s giggles. 

“You’re all a bunch of dumbasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes in*  
> THANK YOU FOR 400 KUDOS  
> ,,, party scene next chapter :DD


	30. Party at Aunt Miya’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all can play party music in the background if you want. I listened to some while writing. Definitely set the ✨mood✨  
> I just typed party music into Spotify and hit the first playlist that came up🙂

“It’s the wrong dress!” 

You ran out the bathroom, panting as you looked up at Kaneko. “Kaneko?”

You asked her, confused as to why she was giggling at your inconvenience. She helped you pack for the trip up in Miyagi, helping you pick out your two outing outfits. The first were the jeans and blouse you used when you went out with the boys last time. You had also brought a nice and pretty black dress. It was a silk, fitted, mid thigh dress with spaghetti straps that you planned to match with an oversized jean jacket. Cute and not too showy. Yet what you ended up pulling out was anything but that. 

It was still a black silk dress with spaghetti straps, only that this one was skintight and was tied up on a side, showing way up your midthigh. 

You untied it, pushing it down. It didn’t help much. One wrong move and everyone would be able to see your underwear. 

“I switched them out, that one's cuter.” she hummed, finishing up her mascara before smiling at you through the mirror. You glared at her, vein basically popping out. You didn’t get the chance to cuss her out when your phone started ringing, your captain's call ID blaring up at you. You muttered something under your breath as you reached for it, picking it up. 

“Hello?”

“Oi, we’re heading down to the lobby. I’ll call the rest of the girls and Shotaro, see you there.”

You hummed, hanging up before stomping back into the bathroom.

_At least the jacket was still in there._

  
  


“It says it’s right here.” You all stopped in front of an apartment complex. It was in the nicer, more expensive side of Tokyo but so was the hotel the teams were staying at, so it wasn’t very far away. 

“He said it’s the only apartment on the top floor.” You hummed, shutting off your phone as you looked up, an array of lights coming from the top floor along with some drowned out music. 

“I’m guessing it’s up there.” Nakayama snickered, turning to look at you as you shrugged. 

“Let’s head inside then.” Shotaro said, walking to the door and holding it open as the teams entered. 

You walked in, telling Kaneko to simply click the highest floor to get there. The teams had to split up to fit in the elevator. You walked into the second elevator, clicking the top floor as the door started closing. 

“When did you find out about the party?” Shirabu asked, nudging you as you looked back at him. “Like two days ago?” You tilted your head, confused as to what he was hinting at. 

“So you didn’t know about this when you were packing?” you shook your head, ignoring Kawanishi’s snickers from besides you. Shirabu only hummed before going back to swiping through his phone. You shrugged him off, glaring at Kawanishi as you waited for the elevator to come to a stop. Once it had, you found the other half of the teams waiting outside, looking up at you.

“Is it locked?” you asked, walking towards the door and turning the door knob. The door flew open, revealing the chaos of any other party. 

Osamu and Atsumu were right in the center, a mob of people around them. Atsumu was being held up by his legs by Osamu as he furiously slurped on a liquid from the barrel underneath him.

“Is that alcohol?” Goto said, too quiet for anyone to hear over the music. “Hah?” Nakamoto asked, leaning in closer to Goto as she repeated herself. 

“Is that alcohol!” She yelled, Nakamoto nodding to let her know she heard her. She shrugged not getting to answer when Kita cut them off. 

“It’s sprite mixed with Powerade !” He yelled, nodding at them before walking over to you. He leaned in, talking into your ear. “Glad you could make it, Oika-chan.” You giggled at his hot breath hitting your ear as you nodded. “Of course Kita-san!”

Kita gave you a small smile before stepping back, looking at the rest of the teams as he pointed at different parts of the apartment. 

“There’s the drinks! The balcony! And the bathrooms are down the hall! Yer free to go wherever as long you as you don’t break anythin’!” He finished, the rest of the team nodding in approval. Kita nodded before looking back at you and leaning in. “Let me introduce you to some people?” You nodded, turning back to yell at Nakayama. “I’ll be right back captain!” You lifted your phone as you pointed at it. “Text me for when we leave!” 

Nakayama gave you a thumbs up, letting you leave with Kita as the rest of the team started splitting up. Each going their own ways. 

You followed after Kita, having held his hand at some point to avoid getting lost. There were way more people than you had expected. You could recognize the Inarizaki boys’ and girls’ teams with ease. Kita even went around introducing you to a number of his teammates. 

At one corner you found Kenma, surrounded by a lot more people than you’d expected. He introduced you to them, scared he’d strain his voice from so much yelling. 

“Kuro.” “Yaku.” “Tora.” “Fukunaga.” “Akaashi.” “Bokuto.” You smiled at all of them, not wanting to repeat their names in fear that you didn’t hear right. Kenma ended up pulling you along with him elsewhere. Pulling you away from the gazes of his friends.

You giggled as you walked around, holding onto his jacket so as to not lose sight of him. He pointed out a couple more of his teammates and teammates from the Akaashi and Bokuto he presented to you before. Not bothering to introduce you to them as he walked on. 

As you walked ahead you spotted the same spiky seagull and cute beanpole from last time. Kenma was dragged away by Kuroo at some point so you walked over to them, poking Hirugami’s sides. Giggling as he squirmed from it before whipping around to look at you. 

You smiled up at him, his eyes softening as he smiled back. 

You walked up next to him, talking to him and Hoshiumi for a bit.

“Why don’t you have a drink Oikawa-chan?” Hoshiumi asked, pointing at your empty hands. You shrugged. “Guess I haven’t stopped to get one.” you giggled, both at your answer and his questioning stare. 

“I’ll get you one! I made this sick mix just now and it’s godsend!” He answered, puffing up his chest at the last part. You laughed, both at his slangs and childish personality. 

“Here, try it!” He offered you his cup. You stared at it, not sure if you were allowed to just drink from his cup like that. He snickered as he brought the cup up to his lips, taking a big gulp before showing it back to you. “I didn’t put anything in it!”

You looked at him, stunned he had thought of anything like that. You giggled as you took his cup, taking a quick sip of this drink. You looked back at him and nodded. “It _is_ good!” you smiled at him, a big grin painting his face as he nodded. “Told ya! Let me go make you one real quick, I’ll be right back!” He smiled, taking his cup out of your hands before walking away. You looked at him walk away, giggling as you saw him maneuver his way through the moshpit of people. 

You turned to look back at Hirugami, stopping when you saw his face a couple inches away. You both instantly flushed pink, moving your faces away as you cleared your throat, trying to push the heat down. 

“I-“ “Um-“

You both turned to each other, talking in unison as your faces flushed pink again.

“You go.” “You go.”

You stopped, looking at each other before giggling again. You looked back towards where Hoshiumi had gone, seeing him talk to a wavy haired guy with his hair parted down the middle. Hirugami leaned in and talked into your ear.

“Want to dance?” You looked up at him, looking back at Hoshiumi before putting an arm on his shoulders. You pulled him down as you talked into his ear.

“What about Hoshiumi-Kun?” 

You both turned towards the direction Hoshiumi was at. Seeing him banter with the same guy from before, his stare turning into a glare as he slammed his drink down, lifting a fist at the guy as he chuckled. He nodded before pulling him along to a group of guys playing a card game in a corner.

“He probably got tricked into playing with them.” He spoke into your ear, sending shivers down your spine as he stood back up straight, looking down at you as he waited for an answer. 

You smiled up at him with a shrug, reaching for his hand as you pulled him into the mob of people dancing in the middle of the living room.

“Have ya seen bunny-chan?” Osamu turned to look at his brother and shrugged. “Is her team already here?”

Atsumu nodded, pointing at some of the Shiratorizawa boys and girls scattered around the apartment. 

“Kita-San said they got here about an hour ago!”

“An hour?!” Osamu repeated as Atsumu nodded.

“I can’t find Y/N-Chan though!”

Osamu shrugged, looking through the faces in the apartment to look for you.

“What was she wearin’?” Atsumu shrugged and walked out the kitchen as Osamu followed. “‘M not sure, we can ask Kita-san though!” He yelled, pointing at Kita talking with Aran and Oomimi in the living room. 

Osamu nodded, pushing Atsumu along as they stopped in front of their seniors. 

“Kita-san!” Osamu said as Kita nodded at them. “Have ya seen Y/N-chan around here?!” Atsumu yelled, not expecting Kita to respond. 

Instead Kita nodded, pointing at the mob dancing in the middle. The twins followed Kita’s finger, instantly being met with the view of you in your skin tight black dress. The dress too short for comfort (in Atsumu’s opinion), with an oversized jean jacket covering you. 

“‘Tsumu yer nose is bleeding.” Osamu deadpanned at his brother. “No it’s not!” Atsumu yelled, frantically swiping away the drops of blood falling from his nose. 

“What’s up with her dress?” Atsumu asked after having regained his composure. 

“Whaddaya mean?” Osamu asked, seeing nothing wrong with the dress you were wearing. “Whaddaya mean what?! Look at how much leg she’s showin’!” Atsumu freaked, looking at his brother like he was crazy. Osamu shrugged, “Why’s that a problem? She can wear what she wants.”

Atsumu glared at him, nodding at the rest of the guys around you. “Yea but guys are ruthless.” He nodded, not wanting to see you get hurt.

“I don’t think that’s much of a problem.” 

“Hah? Whaddaya mean?” Atsumu asked. Osamu looked back at you as he leaned in closer to Atsumu, his throat starting to hurt from yelling so much. 

“I mean, look at who she’s dancin’ with.” 

It was then that Atsumu looked behind you, noticing whose hands were the ones on your hips. Noticing your hand up in his hair as your bodies rubbed against each other.

Atsumu flushed pink as he looked away, refusing to look at a clothed porno in the middle of his aunt's apartment.

“Are ya sure that’s our bunny-chan?” He asked, leaning into Osamu. Scared someone else would overhear. Osamu nodded as he pushed him away.

“Let’s talk to her later!” 

  
  


You giggled as Hirugami turned you around to face him. Surprised at his boost in confidence.

“Where’s this confidence coming from, Hirugami-Kun~?” You asked, your voice sending a chill down his spine. 

He shrugged as you continued dancing to the rhythm of the music. He leaned down, placing his forehead on yours as the songs began to get blurred out in the background. “You look beautiful by the way.”

You giggled as you wrapped both arms around his neck, tilting your head up to touch noses. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” You smiled up at him, a light pink dusting both of your faces. He was wearing some light washed distressed jeans and a striped collared shirt. Hirugami smiled as he looked straight into your eyes. Both of you rocking your hips at the rhythm of the song. 

You brought down one of your hands to place it on top of his, letting him move your hand further down your hip as you smirked up at him. His movements stiffened as he looked at you. 

You sent him one last smile before pulling him down, “Can I kiss you?” You whispered into his ear, scared someone else would hear you over the booming music. You pulled back, looking up at him nod before leaning in again. Your lips meeting his in an instant, dancing along to the music. 

His tongue passed over your lips, asking for entrance which you instantly gave him. Opening up your lips a bit more to let his tongue in.

You met his tongue halfway, both of you fighting for dominance. 

He retracted his tongue, nibbling at your bottom lip before sticking his tongue back in. Claiming that dominance you had been fighting for with ease. 

His tongue explored the entirety of your mouth for what felt like no more than a couple seconds. You started running out of air, getting you to realize just how much time you had actually been making out. You leaned back, panting for air as your arms fell down to his arms. 

You glanced up at him and giggled, tippy toeing to kiss him one last time before whipping your phone out. The constant vibrating getting on your nerves. 

Hirugami brought his hands back down to your hips, swaying to the beat as you followed. You opened your messages, scrolling through them as Hirugami looked from over your shoulder. 

You ignored Atsumu’s all caps single lettered messages as you opened your captains texts.

**Yama-san✈️**

Kojima-san texted us to head back. 

You seem to be...busy? So we went on ahead. 

Ushijima and Tendou stayed behind to take you back.

Okay! 

Thank you Yama-san 🥰

  
  


**Gesu-san👹🦷**

We’re in the kitchen

Come over when you finish sucking that first years face off 🥰

…

K

**Atsumoo🦠❌**

Not you getting with Hirugami the Immovable-

Go off

But damn 😳

Hirugami sighed as he put his chin on your shoulder. You giggled as you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I really hate that nickname.” 

You giggled some more, slipping your phone away as you brought a hand up to his hair. “It’s cute.” 

He looked at you in disbelief before straightening up. You shrugged as you spotted Tendou waving you over from the kitchen. 

You intertwined your hand with Hirugami’s as you walked out the mob. Prancing into the kitchen with Hirugami at your side. Tendou jogged over to you. 

“Code red!” He yelled, showing you his phone screen. “Sensei’s taking attendance!” 

Your face dropped as you nodded intensely. “If we run we can make it in ten!” You yelled as he nodded back. “Get Waka-San! I’ll meet you at the door.” He nodded, jogging over to the bathrooms to get Ushijima. You saw him leave before turning to look up at Hirugami.

“I have to leave.” You gave him an apologetic smile. He shook his head as he lightly squeezed your hand. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

You nodded up at him, “Hope we can do this again sometime.” You smiled, squeezing his hand one last time before letting go and running off, looking for Atsumu and Osamu in the crowd.

Hirugami stayed quiet, blinking as he saw you disappear into the sea of bodies. “Me too.” He whispered, flinching away when he felt an elbow hit his ribs. He looked down, seeing Hoshiumi snickering up at him.

“Did Cinderella leave you, Prince Charming?” Hoshiumi grinned up at him, taking a sip of his drink as he kept eye contact with Hirugami. Hirugami slightly nodded as he looked back up towards the direction you had disappeared to. “Yea.”

“Whaddaya mean ‘bye’?! I literally just talked to you and now yer leavin’?” Atsumu huffed. You snickered as you wrapped your arms around him, giving him one a tight hug before leaning back. “Sensei’s taking attendance, ‘Tsumu.” You smiled at him, giggling at his huff as you moved to hug Osamu. 

Huffing as he lifted you up with a twirl. “I’ll miss you too ‘Samu.” You giggled, patting his head as he put you down. He nodded as he gave you a small smile.

“Say bye to Kita-San and Sunarin for me!” You yelled at them, waiting for their nod before running to the front door.

They waved you off, looking at your back disappear before dropping their hands. 

They stayed like that for a while, arms at their side or crossed as they looked over the sea of bodies dancing in their aunt's apartment. Already dreading the cleanup process. 

Atsumu turned to look at his brother, Osamu looking back at him as he lifted a brow. “Why’d you get to lift her?” Atsumu asked, suddenly remembering how you just hugged him but Osamu got to lift you _and_ receive a head pat. 

Osamu deadpanned at him before nonchalantly adding, “I’m her favorite twin.” 

“Are not!” Atsumu whined. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!” He called after his brother, seeing him turn his back to him before walking off. “‘Samu! I’m still older here!”

  
  


“Break! Break!” Tendou panted, making you both stop as you stared at him in concern. Ushijima stared at him with confusion. 

“We’re three minutes away, Tendou. We can’t ‘break’ now.” Tendou glanced up at Ushijima, confused as to how he was standing there like he hadn’t just ran a mile in seven minutes. It would’ve been less if Tendou didn’t make you ‘break’ five times. 

“Come on Satori-San, we’re almost there!” You nudged him, looking between the directions on your phone and your seniors. Tendou panted some more. “Well I’m-“ he shot up, flinging his arms up before resting them on his hips. “-sorry!” He elongated the last word, panting as he looked between Ushijima and you.

“They really are monsters.” 

“Hah? Sorry Satori-San I didn’t catch that.” You leaned in, genuinely confused as to what he had grumbled under his breath. He waved you off. “Ayaya, let’s get back to this running. The quicker we get there the better.” 

You hummed, starting to run ahead again.

Tendou huffed as he followed, making a mental note to never volunteer to ‘walk’ you back again.

You made it there four minutes later. You jogged in, looking around as you lightly panted. Ushijima jogged in after you, stopping besides you as he evened out his breathing. 

“We need to avoid sensei’s.” You looked up at him, getting his nod before looking besides him. Noticing a missing Tendou. “Waka-San, where’s Satori-San?” Ushijima glanced at his side, suddenly noticing Tendou was no longer there. He looked back at the entrance, seeing a limping, seemingly fainting Tendou jog through the entrance. Though at the speed he was going, it was like walking through the entrance. 

“Ah! Satori-san, don’t pass out just yet! We’re almost there.” You jogged over to him, letting him place an arm around you as he panted. “You said that four minutes ago, bunny-chan.”

You shrugged, waving Ushijima over to help you carry Tendou to the elevators.

“Well we really are almost there.” You hopped into an elevator, clicking on your floor before stepping back. “We just have to make it to our rooms safely.” You nodded, seeing the numbers slowly increase as they neared your floor number.

“You think Sensei’s are asleep?” 

You shrugged, nervously tapping your foot as the elevator came to a stop. “Hopefully.” You hummed, looking at the doors open in front of you. 

“I think the coast is clear.” You whispered, the doors now fully open as you peeked outside. You stepped out the elevator, waving at Ushijima and Tendou to follow. “Your room’s right across from mine, right?” You whispered, the question not directed to one specifically. They both nodded as you hummed in approval. You continue shimmying down the hallway in the quietest way possible. Once you made it to your rooms you swiped the key for Ushijima, slowly opening the door as you looked back at him. “Here you-“ you stopped, seeing Ushijima’s normal stoic expression falter at whatever it was that was on the other side of the door. 

You slowly cranked your head back, instantly looking into the eyes of Washijou and Kojima.

Your eyes slightly expanded as you checked the card key. You looked back up at them and bowed. “Seems like we got the wrong room! Sorry for the intrusion!” You swung the door closed, shocked to see Kojima’s hand shoot up to hold it from closing. Slowly moving it back to open it again, revealing your face filled with fear, a pale Ushijima and an unbothered Tendou now napping on Ushijima’s back. 

Needless to say, you ended up having to run an extra mile after your normal runs. Much to Tendou’s despair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am: conflicted  
> I started this with the idea of Sunarin being the love interests- shocker, I know  
> But that’s why they were introduced early on, and why their interactions have slowly shifted but man,, recently I’m just like ✨ Hirugami Sachirou ✨  
> So I am currently battling with myself on who to make the actual love interest... or I can give y’all both cuz you know. Pimping not simping. But until then, I’m not sure 😃  
> Anyways, have this Hirugami (short) brain rot. Don’t attack me for this chapter y’all. There was no under age drinking and y’all acting like Freshmen/Sophomores don’t have intense make out sessions 🤨  
> I definitely wasn’t one of them but I saw plenty smh 😂  
> Nah but legit,, please don’t attack me 🙂  
> Y’all anyways,, two chapters two days straight because I love sitting in front of my computer screen for hours straight😩  
> Definitely put off doing homework just to write this, only cuz of the long weekend😏


	31. Pond Duel

“How were nationals?”

You looked up, mid stitch on the handkerchief you were making, at your brother. 

_Omayama’s libero dug to pick it up, their setter connecting it with a quick towards their middle blocker. Spiking it down as you and Goto dug to pick it up, missing by a couple seconds._

_You stood up with a groan, “Silver!”_

_…_

_You turned to look at your confused captain, heat rising to your face as realization set in._

_“S-sorry.” You bowed before turning to glare at a snickering Atsumu._

“Good.” You smiled up at him. 

“I saw your story.” He hummed, slumping down next to you. “And your friends. And that baki baki bastards too.” 

You felt the color drain out of your face as you thought back on your friends' stories. Your friends stories weren’t so bad since they were just selfies and mirror pics, or pics at the party itself. Though Tendou’s story was something else. 

Not only did he have crazy videos and pictures of the party, he had a video of you making out with Hirugami, him cheering you on in the background. You were hoping no one would see it, given that it was between the videos of him jumping up and down in a mosh pit and the videos he took while you were running back to the hotel. You also weren’t expecting your brother to have Tendou as a friend on any social media. 

“Y-yea?” you quivered, swallowing the lump in your throat before continuing. “You have Satori-san on snapchat?”

He clicked his tongue at you, narrowing his eyes as he slowly leaned in. “I know what you did.” He whispered, his face so close his eyes merged into one. You pushed him away, clicking your tongue as you picked up the handkerchief and needle. “Your breath stinks.” you glared at him, ignoring his whining as you walked back to your room.

“Does not!” he yelled, bringing his hand up to smell his breath. “Yours does!”

You ignored him along with the butterflies acting up in your stomach as you closed the door. You glared down at your stomach, trying to push out the memories of your kiss with Hirugami. 

_You sent him one last smile before pulling him down, “Can I kiss you?” You whispered into his ear, scared someone else would hear you over the booming music. You pulled back, looking up at him nod before leaning in again. Your lips meeting his in an instant, dancing along to the music._

“Who gave you that confidence!” you shivered, picking up your vibrating phone. “Sunarin~” You coo into the phone as you answer, your smile falling when you hear Atsumu instead. 

“Y/N-chan~” you groan as you put down the handkerchief, slumping down onto your bed. “Wow Y/N-chan. I have feelings too ya know?”

You click your tongue. “I rather talk to ‘Samu.” You hear muffled laughter as Atsumu whines. Shuffling is heard before Osamu’s voice breaks through. “Y/N-chan!” 

You giggle, “‘Samu. You seem happy today.” “Hah? Wait- I’m supposed to be mad at you right now.” He stops, bringing his voice back to the usual monotone one. You giggle as you flip over on your bed, looking at your open closet on the other side of the room. “Oh no. ‘Samu’s mad at me? Whatever shall I do?” you giggle, hearing more muffled laughter in the background. Osamu clicks his tongue as he grumbles something under his breath. 

“No but seriously. What’d I do?” you ask, confused as to why he would be mad at you in the first palace. “Whaddaya mean ‘what?’ You stole my best friend, that's what.”

“Your best friend?” you ask, more shuffling heard in the background before Atsumu’s voice blares through. “He’s jealous that Sunarin went t’go visit ya after the party instead of stayin’ to help clean!”

_“I’m going!” You groaned, standing up to walk towards the door. You were on door duty since your bed was the closest to the door, Kaneko won rock paper scissors so she got the window. You had just gotten out of your shower, throwing on a hoodie and spandex as you got under your sheets. Though the second you felt yourself drifting off into sleep a knock came at the door. Then another, and another. You yawned as you peeked through the peephole, your vision groggy from sleep and the bad lighting from outside didn’t help you make out who it was standing at your door. “Who is it?” you yawned, leaning into the door as to hear better._

_“Depends on who’s asking.”_ _  
_ _“Hah? You’re the one stand-” you stopped mid sentence, the voice setting in. You opened the door, looking up to meet the pair of foxy eyes you had missed at the party. “Hey.” He smirked. “H-hey.” you stuttered, mentally slapping yourself as you fully opened the door. “Come in before sensei’s see you.” You pulled him in, peeking outside to see if anyone was outside. “Be quiet though, Kaneko is sleeping.” you whispered, closing and locking the doors before flipping around. “What-” you stopped, looking up at him. His face was a couple inches away because of your difference in height._

_“Suna?”_

_He shook his head, stepping back to give you space to walk ahead of him. You cleared your throat, pulling him into the bathroom. “Wow Oikawa. The bathroom at two in the morning?” He snickered, looking at you close the door behind him before turning around to glare at him. “Says you, showing up to my hotel room at two in the morning.”_

_You huffed, jumping onto the sink countertop. “How’d you even know what room I was in?”_

_He shrugged as leaned back onto the sink, looking up at you with a lazy expression. “I was the one that walked you back up here last time, remember?”_

_You hummed, remembering how he had walked you to your room when they dropped you off after your outing with Kenma. “Still doesn’t explain why you’re here at two in the morning.” You snickered, looking down at him nod. “I didn’t want to help the Miya’s clean.”_

_You giggled as you played with one of the bracelets on your wrist. “So you walked twenty minutes to come see me instead?”_

_He hummed, looking at you tuck a piece of hair behind your ear as you mindlessly played with your bracelets. He stood up, standing in front of you and catching your attention. You looked up at him, catching faint traces of his smirk as he looked down at you. “Worth it.”_

_You giggle as you move back a bit, looking up at his gray-yellow eyes. He leans in, placing a hand on either side of you as you quiver under his stare. “Su-” he leans in, cutting you off as you feel his hot breath hitting your face. You look up at him, seeing him stare at your lips as you unconsciously lick them. He looks into your eyes for a second before a notification goes off on his phone. He leans back as you even out your breathing. He checks the message before typing out a quick reply and dropping his phone back into his pocket._

_“Guess we’ll have to cut the meeting short, bunny.” he smiles at you, walking to the door as he reaches for the door knob. “Ah.” he stops, turning around to look at you again. “I came to see you dressed up, but it looks like I’m too late.” He sighs, glancing over your exposed legs before opening the door. “See you at the training camp, bunny.”_

“It’s not my fault he’s lazy!” you huff, sitting up as you look around for your jacket. “It’s yer fault he left in the first place!” 

You hum, trying to figure out which twin had said that. You were about to speak up again before more shuffling was heard, and this time Suna’s voice came blaring out of the speakers. “Alright, we’ll leave you now bunny.”

“Alright.”

“Ah, Ginjima says bye.” 

You giggle before humming, “Tell silver-kun I said bye back!” Suna snickers as he repeats what you had just said, not letting Ginjima answer back as he hangs up. “Bye bunny.” 

…

“Bye Rin.” 

You sigh as you step towards your vanity, throwing on your jacket before packing your embroidery materials to take back to the dorms. You drop your phone back into your pocket before walking to the living room, nodding at Iwaizumi now sitting with Tooru watching volleyball games. “I’m going back to the dorms Tooru.” you walk to the door, switching your slippers for shoes before walking out the door, the last thing you hear being Tooru’s voice. “Be careful!”

-

“You know… it’s pretty cool that you made it to semifinals in the first place.” You looked up at Kageyama slurping his milk next to you. You giggle as you nod, leaning back on the bench. “You’re right Tobio. Guess it _is_ pretty cool.” 

You brought your own milk up to your lips, taking a sip as Kageyama hums. “You know Y/N.”

You hum, looking at him play with his now empty milk carton. “Didn’t you get an offer to play for Niiyama?” You nod, encouraging him to continue. “Wouldn’t they have been an easy ride to Nationals? Why did you go to Shiratorizawa instead?”

You giggle, bringing your feet up on top of the bench and turning to face him completely. “That wouldn’t be fun now would it?” you smile at him, lightly giggling at his confused expression. “Remember how surprised they were to see that Shiratorizawa had won?” He nods, looking up at you expectantly. “It’s funner to be the sort of ‘underdog’ and exceed others expectations.” You hummed, taking another sip of your milk. 

“Couldn’t you have done that in any other team though?” He asks. 

You stop drinking, looking at him with eyes wide open. “What?”

You shake your head, swallowing the remaining milk in your mouth before breaking out giggling. “Didn’t know you thought so highly of me Tobio.” You smile at him, smile only growing larger as he blushes and sinks into the bench. He murmurs something under his breath as you lean over to him, looking above his knees at him basically laying down on the bench. “Also if I went to Shiratorizawa I wouldn’t be able to go to school with little Tobio-kun.” You giggle, booping his nose before sitting up, avoiding his slap. “Calm down, Sunshine.” you smile at him, standing up as he lunges at you. 

He stands up right after, lunging himself at you as you start running away. Thus engaging both of you in a run around the park. “Come on Tobio-kun. You already know you can’t beat me.” You smile back at him. “Both in speed and conditioning.” You giggle, looking back ahead at a small pond coming into view. “Gotta keep practicing, Sunshine-kun.” You giggle, glancing back at his scowl as he tries to catch up to you. You slightly slow down, not enough for him to catch you but enough to let him catch up by a couple more steps. You look ahead, the pond now a couple meters away. You snicker as you glance back at Kageyama, flinching when you see him too close for comfort. You squeal, looking back ahead to pick up speed, failing when you scrape a rock on the path. Not enough to completely trip you, but enough to make you lose your step. You stumble forward at the same speed, the pond a couple feet away. 

You start cursing under your breath as you drop your past plan of taking a sharp turn in front of the pond to have Tobio fall in and instead settle on getting your steps together before _you_ fall in. You jump a bit, stepping in weird ways as you stumble back into your form from before. You skid to a stop in front of the pond, raising up on your tippy toes as you flap your arms around furiously to stop yourself from falling in. Breathing heavily as you look down at your reflection in the water. You sigh as you come down from your tippy toes, not getting much of a chance to fill your lungs again before Kageyama rams into your back, tackling you into the pond. “Tobio!” Is all you manage to yell before you're submerged under water, your feet instantly going down to touch the dirt below you. You gasp as you lift your head out of the water, parting your hair out of your face to look around. 

The passersbys all pointed and whispered, some even stopped to take pictures, though before you got the opportunity to yell at them a pair of arms pulled you back under the water. You gasped as you closed your eyes, standing back up as quickly as you had been submerged. You gasped for air once more, throwing your hair back as you spotted Kageyama standing a couple feet away. Trying to get water out of his ear. You waddle over to him, lunging at him and putting him in a headlock. “Y/N!”

You rub his head with your knuckle, not loosening your grip as you throw curses at him. “Didn’t you see the pond before you tackled me idiot? You’re lucky I don’t have my phone on me dumbass. You would’ve been so dead if my-” You stopped cursing at him, looking up to see two idiots laughing as they recorded your little fight. “Hah?” You glared at them, your grip on Kageyama loosening.

Kageyama took the chance, he pulled back from your grasp, lunging at you again and tackling you into the water. You gasped as your head shot up again, throwing your hair back as you slapped Kageyama’s head. Glaring at each other as the two idiots approached you. 

“What happened here?” the pink haired idiot asked, snickering as he bent over to look at the two of you from above. Both your heads shot up, instantly glaring at both of them as Kageyama looked at them in confusion. The dark haired one knelt on one knee, looking at you with a smirk.

“This is a disruption of peace, we’ll have to give you a ticket young lads.” 

You scoffed, reaching for Kageyama’s hand as you pulled him towards the side of the pond and jumped out. “You know them?” Kageyama asked as he leaned in closer to you, looking at the snickering boys now looking at their phones. 

You shook your head, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the bench where you left your backpacks. “No. Don't talk to strangers.” 

“Y/N-chan!” they called out to you, snickering as they walked after you. “They’re calling you.” Kageyama hummed, pointing at the duo following you. 

You glanced back, scoffing as you picked up your pace. “When I count to three, we’re running to our bags. Getting them then running out.” You glanced at him. “Okay?”

He nodded, squeezing your hand harder as you started counting down. “One…”

You glanced back at Takahiro and Matsukawa still following you. “Two…” You looked back up, squeezing Kageyama’s hand. “Three!” You started sprinting, Kageyama right next to you as you glanced back at the duo. They stood there, shocked for a second before they smirked, running after you. 

“Come on Tobio!” You gripped at his hand harder, picking up speed as the bench you were on before started coming into view. “Get your bag and split up!” You tell him. “Go back home and take a shower before you catch a cold!” You glance over at him, seeing his teeth threatening to start chattering. “What about you?” He yells back. You shake your head, loosening your grip on his hand. “They’re my senpais. I’ll lose them.” You smiled at him, letting his hand go as the bench approached. He nodded at you, picking up his speed as he picked up his bag, sprinting off into the opposite direction. You pick up your bag, looking back at the duo still following after you. You throw it over your shoulder as you yell at them. “Quit following me ya weirdos!” 

They snicker as they continue following after you, you click your tongue as you pick up your pace. 

“If you follow me onto campus the guards will kick you out!” you yell back at them, glancing at Kageyama on the other side of the park. “No they won’t!” Matsukawa yelled, catching your attention. “We can just say we’re students there!” 

“The school’s so big I doubt they’d care!” 

You scoff, picking up your speed as you sprint out the park. “I’ll tell them you're a pair of perverts are following me!” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Takahiro yelled at you. You glanced at the sides, running faster across the street before stopping on the other side. You turned around to look at the duo approaching the intersection. “Try me!” you yell, turning around to run ahead when a row of cars passes between you. 

You snicker as you sprint towards Shiratorizawa, the duo long lost as you jog onto campus. Ignoring the stares of the other students as you slow to a stop, panting as you rest your hands on your knees, looking back at the front gates. Just in case. 

You evened out your breathing, taking off your jacket to squeeze out the remaining water. You look down at your shoes and squirm. 

“Wet socks really aren’t the best.” You sighed, squeezing out water from your shorts and shirt without taking them off. You hummed once satisfied, glancing up at the front gates before turning around to walk to the dorms. 

You stop midstep, glancing back at the two idiots now standing at the academy front gates. Panting for air as they frantically look around, their eyes locking with yours as you feel a chill run down your spine. 

“Oi-“ you turn around “ka-“ you start jogging. “wa-“ you pick up your pace, hearing their steps behind you. “chan~” 

You look back, yelling at them as you reach the gyms. “Quit follow me weirdos!” 

You look back up front, an array of white and maroon passing by your eyes as you slam into a wall. Only that it wasn’t a wall because you knew that feeling from your past… experiences. You looked up, rubbing your forehead. “Ah-“

“Oikawa-Chan?” Semi asks, looking you over. “You’re drenched.” 

You sigh looking down at your still dripping shirt. “I know.” 

“Why were you running bunny-chan?” Tendou asks, leaning over in front of you. You snap your fingers, suddenly remembering what you were doing. “I-“

“Little bunny~” Matsukawa grins, calling out to you while Takahiro dramatically twirls while skipping. You let out a small shriek, shifting to hide behind Tendou. “I was running from weirdos.” You shivered, both from the weird duo in front of you and the gust of wind that had just hit your drenched body. Semi snickered as he draped his tracksuit jacket over you, turning to look back up at the boys now standing a couple feet away from you. “Thank you.” Semi smiled at you with a small nod, turning back to the boy talking.

“Little bunny~” 

“What do you want.” You glared at Matsukawa, still hiding behind Tendou. “Oh nothing much.” he grinned, stepping up as your glare intensified. “Oi.” 

He looked up at Semi and Tendou, both of them looking at him with confusion. “Do you know why she’s wet?” He pointed at you. Semi and Tendou looked at you for a second, inspecting you to try and get some type of hint before looking back at Matsukawa and shaking their heads. Takahiro leaned in, leaning on Matsukawa with an arm as he showed Tendou and Semi his phone. A video of you and Kageyama fighting back at the pond playing on his screen. 

You glared at them, their grins growing wider as Semi and Tendou started laughing. “Anyways.” Matsukawa said right after the video ended. “We’re here to take a selfie with Y/N to prove that it was real.” Matsukawa nodded, Takahiro smiling widely next to him. 

“Hah?” You glared at them, about to tell them off but stopped when Tendou and Semi moved aside. “ _Hah_?”

Matsukawa and Takahiro grinned, stepping on either side of you before wrapping their arms on your shoulders. Matsukawa brought his phone up, smirking at the camera as Takahiro put up a peace sign.

“Say cheese bunny!”

_Why are they my senpais..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Have (a) Suna scene for the wellness of your hearts!


	32. Sick days

“You're sick.” 

“Am not!” You huffed, looking at Kaneko as you sniffed. “Yes you are.”

“No! I just sniffed because my snot was coming out!” You crossed your arms, looking away as she sighed. “Your snot is coming out because you're sick.” 

You glared at her, “Don’t tell sensei or captain.” 

“Oika-”

“Don’t tell me what?” You froze, slowly looking back at your captain standing behind you. Her face blank as she looked at you with arms crossed. 

“No-nothing captain!” You smiled at her, trying to hold back your sniff. She looked at you, her gaze burning holes through your face as you felt your snot slowly start rolling down. 

She hummed, stepping back with a nod before walking towards Nakamoto.

You sighed, turning back to Kaneko and smiling. “Crisis averted.” You gave her a thumbs up, sniffing extra hard. Kaneko scowled, about to bicker with you before Nakamoto lunged herself at you. Tackling you onto the floor. 

“Moto-san?!” She flipped you around, putting her knees on your arms to stop you from moving before bringing one hand to your forehead and the other one to hers. She nodded, looking up at Nakayama a couple steps back. “She has a fever!”

Nakayama nodded, “When I said check her temperature I didn’t mean to tackle her.” She sighed, shaking her head before shrugging. “Guess it got the job done.” She snickered, Nakamoto now standing up besides you. 

“Go home Oikawa.” 

“But I feel fine!” you huffed. Slightly shrinking at your captain’s glare. 

“Go home, and I mean home home. Not the dorms.” She said, her intense stare not faltering. You opened your mouth to retort, keeping it shut when her stare intensified. “Okay.” 

You stood up, picking up your stuff and walking out the gym, sneezing when the air from outside hit your exposed legs. “Put on your tracksuit Oikawa!” Nakayama called out from the middle of the gym. You looked back at her and nodded, sniffing before throwing on your jacket and sweats and closing the gym doors behind you. 

You walked home, kicking a rock in your path along the way. 

You walked past the convenience stores, refusing to stop for onigiri when you were boiling. You also didn’t have your wallet. 

“I’m home!” You called out as you stepped into your house. You closed the door behind you, switching out your sneakers with slippers as your mother called for you. “You’re early bunny, I thought your practice didn’t end ‘till another two hours.”

You walked into the living room, slumping down on the sofa as your mother looked at you through the small window between the kitchen. “Oh my.” She hummed, setting down the spoon she was holding before walking out the kitchen, towards you. She held a hand up to your forehead, humming before stepping back into the kitchen. 

“You’re sick, bunny.”

You hummed, fatigue suddenly weighing you down. Your mother came back out with medicine in one hand and a cup of water in the other. “Drink some of this first then go lay down. I’ll make you something to eat okay?” 

You nodded, taking the pill before stumbling to your room. You stripped out of your tracksuit, laying down in your spandex and practice shirt instead. 

You looked at your nightstand, catching a glimpse of the photo you had with Fumiko and Tooru on top. You clicked your tongue, glaring at Tooru. “This is all your fault.” You pouted.

“If you hadn't thrown me into that freezing river I’d be fine.” You grumbled, turning away from the picture. 

You didn’t get much more time to curse Tooru before your mother knocked on your door, walking in soon after. She set down a tray with a bowl of soup and water before sitting down next to you. She touched your forehead again, humming as she checked the time. “For now, eat. Once you’re done I’ll come back up again to put a wet rag on your forehead.” 

You nodded, sitting up as you reached for the soup. Your mother hummed, walking back out of your room. 

You slowly but surely ate your soup, ignoring the notifications going off on your phone as you laid back down. Bowl empty as you tucked yourself into the blankets. You looked up at the ceiling, fatigue getting the best of you as you began drifting off to sleep.

You drifted back into consciousness a couple times. Catching your mom putting a wet rag on your forehead as she lulled you back to sleep. You opened your eyes soon after, catching Takeru walking in and filling your cup of water. You mumbled a small thank you as he looked over at you and hummed. “Of course auntie.” He stepped up to you, touching the rag on your head before walking back out with his pitcher of water. You drifted back into sleep, waking up to see Fumiko switching out the rag on your forehead as she smiled down at you.

“We’ll be leaving in a bit but Tooru will be here with Hajime soon. Mamma should be back in a couple hours too.” 

You hummed, drifting back into sleep as she walked out your room. The next time you woke up, Tooru was standing across from you. Looking at you sleep as he ate some bread.

“Ah, you’re awake.” He walked over next to you, setting down his bread as he touched your forehead. He hummed, “Drink some water first.” He handed you the cup of water behind him, helping you sit up as he took off the rag from your forehead. He picked up a tub of water next to your bed and walked out. You finished drinking the water just as he walked back in. “I went to switch out the water.”

You nodded, setting the cup on your nightstand before laying back down. Tooru helped you get tucked in before placing the rag back on your forehead.

“Nii-chan.” You mumbled. He hummed, stepping back to put the tub of water up on your vanity. “This is all your fault.” You glared at him, still mumbling your words. He looked back at you, seeing you glare at him as he snickered. “How so?” 

“If you didn’t throw me into that river I’d be fine!” You huffed, closing your eyes to not look at him. “The training camp’s next week and I can’t go if I’m sick!” You stopped yourself from moving, not wanting to drop the rag on your forehead. The training camp with Itachiyama, Inarizaki and Kamomedai was next week. Although it was possible for you to go with a small cold, it wasn’t for the best. You couldn’t afford being sick for it.

Tooru snickered as he leaned back onto your vanity, picking up his bread again. “Guess it is.” He hummed, taking a bite of his bread as you continued glaring at him. Your glare softened as your eyes began fighting to stay open, Tooru’s words lulling you to sleep. “Just sleep bunny, you’ll be fine tomorrow.”

The next time you woke up, you were drenched in your own sweat. The room was pitch black, the only light source being the moonlight that broke through the windows. You yawned, reaching for the cup of water on your nightstand for your sore throat. The cup was once again full. You chugged it, sighing as you stepped out your bed to get a refill. You stood up, letting more blood reach your legs before stumbling towards the kitchen. 

You walked in, pouring yourself more water before sitting down at the table. Drinking your water in the darkness. You weren’t sure how much time had passed before you drifted back into sleep, this time on the dining table. Though the next morning you woke up on your bed, the image of Tooru carrying you back to your room fading in and out of your memories. 

You woke up the next morning with the same sore throat as you looked up at your ceiling. You sat up, reaching for your cup of water again only to find it missing. You sighed, moving back out of bed to walk towards the kitchen. You stumbled into the living room, yawning as you ignored the aching of your throat. 

“Little bunny!” Tooru called out, jumping up as he walked towards you. You mumbled a “good morning”, still drowsy with sleep. “You getting more water?”

You nodded, following after him towards the kitchen before stopping when snickering reached your ears. You looked towards the place your brother had just stood up from, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Takahiro were sitting in front of the TV with their controllers. You lifted a brow, your brain not registering which one of them laughed. 

“Why you laughing?” You mumbled, reaching under your shirt to scratch your tummy. Matsukawa shook his head, lightly snickering as he lifted his hands in fake innocence. “Don’t ask me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, letting your hand chill under your shirt by your stomach. You brought your attention to Takahiro as he held his phone up at you. “What’re you doing?” 

“Taking a picture of you for blackmail purposes.” He hummed as you scowled at him. It was then that you noticed your posture. You were slightly slumped over, hand under your shirt, hair sticking up from all different directions and to top it off you were drowsy and tired. And your face definitely showed it. 

If you weren’t still sick you would’ve tackled him and destroyed his “blackmail”, though you could still tackle him, sick or not. Tooru walked back into the living room before you had the opportunity to attack Takahiro though. “I’m bringing the pitcher to your room so you don’t have to keep standing up for water. I don’t know why we didn’t leave it in there before.” He shrugged. Passing you the cup of water. You hummed, carefully drinking your water before looking up at Tooru with hazy eyes. 

“Let’s go back to your room now bunny.” 

You nodded, putting your hands up and making grabbing motions as he looked at you confused. “Carry me.” He blinked at you, letting your words sink in before snickering and taking the cup out of your hands. “I can’t carry you with this pitcher bunny.” 

You pouted, turning to Iwaizumi who was looking at the scene with a small smile. You repeated the same grabbing motions with your hands as you repeated your request. “Carry me.” 

He smiled at you, dropping his controller and smacking Takahiro’s head as he snickered at you while recording. He stopped in front of you, smiling before kneeling to pick you up in a princess carry. “Nice Haji-Haji!” You smiled, too tired to giggle. Tooru snickered as he began walking ahead to your room.

“Nii-chan.” You yawned, receiving a hum from Tooru before continuing. “Why don’t you work out like Haji-Haji?” 

Tooru opened the door to your room, holding it open for Iwaizumi and you to walk in. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, Haji-Haji doesn’t struggle to carry me but you do!” You huffed, remembering how when you told him this he called you heavy. Iwaizumi snickered as he stopped in front of your bed. “Do not! Your Nii-Chan’s pretty strong.” He hummed, setting the pitcher and cup down before moving towards your bed to readjust the blankets for Iwaizumi to lay you down.

“You’re just jealous Haji-Haji is stronger.” You nodded as Iwaizumi set you down. “Look!” 

You reached out for Iwaizumi’s retracting hand, squishing his biceps as he lifted a brow at your shenanigans. “He has apples for biceps and you have marshmallows.” 

Iwaizumi snorted, looking up at Tooru glare at him as you let Iwaizumi’s arm go. “Come on bunny, you can’t expect me to be stronger than Iwa-Chan.” He smiled at you, pouring you another cup of water. You hummed, bringing your finger up to your chin. “Are you stronger than Makki?” 

Tooru nodded, setting down the pitcher next to your cup. “Then that’s all that matters!” You smiled, holding a hand up for Tooru to high five. Tooru snickered, high fiving you as he smiled down at you fondly. “Your goal right now should be getting stronger than Mattsun-san,  _ then  _ Haji-Haji.” You nodded. “One step at a time!” You smiled at him, looking at him snicker with Iwaizumi as he nodded. “Of course bunny.” He ruffled your hair, smiling at you once more before standing back up straight.

“ _ Your _ goal right now should be getting better.” He sighed, a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips. “So go back to sleep little bunny.”

You nodded up at him, shimmying under the blankets as Iwaizumi put the wet rag back on your forehead.

“Sweet dreams, little bunny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one and I'm sorry!   
> I've actually been sick myself but luckily it's just been a cold. Though when I get sick my eyes burn, it's like a fever but on my eyes.   
> So online school and having to proofread this wasn't the best experience :D  
> Anyways, training camp arch starts next chapter!   
> thank you for reading <3


	33. Training Camp

“Did you bring it?”

You looked up at Atsumu and nodded, putting your hand up for him to help you up.

“Bring what?” Kaneko asked, overhearing your conversation. You dusted off the dirt from your butt before looking up at Kaneko. “Secret.” You smirked, bringing your index finger up to your lips to exaggerate the “secret.”

Kaneko rolled her eyes, walking off after Sasaki called her. You giggled, turning to look back at Atsumu. “Do they even let us go into the gyms that late though?”

He shrugged, walking towards the exit as you followed. “We can say it’s for extra practice.” You hummed, walking through the courtyard towards the main building. “Aren’t we still getting in extra practice though?” 

“Well yea, but either way it can be an excuse.” You nodded, looking up front as Atsumu waved at his teammates. He was about to walk forward, stopping to look back at you and frowned. “You can go.” You giggled. He nodded before running off towards his team, “See ya later bunny!”

You waved him off, continuing your walk down the Itachiyama courtyard. Itachiyama was a private school, just like Shiratorizawa. Only that Itachiyama was an “institute” and Shiratorizawa an “academy”, not much of a difference though. All four schools were powerhouse schools, and powerhouse schools had money. That’s a known fact, so the size of the institute wasn’t much different from Shiratorizawa. You couldn’t speak for Inarizaki and Kamomedai though, since you’ve never been there. 

“Y/N!”

You turned around, pulled out of your thoughts when a voice called out to you. “Oh, what’s up?” You smiled up at Shirabu and Kawanishi jogging over to you. “Feels like forever since I last saw you Taichi-kun~” you cooed, bumping into his side as he snickered. “You’re acting like we didn’t sit on the bus together for five hours.” He flicked your forehead, walking ahead with you and Shirabu. 

To “save gas money” they stuck both teams into one of the big buses. Riding five hours from Miyagi over to Tokyo with thirty teenagers probably wasn’t the best idea. Either way, it wasn’t totally bad.

You hummed, flinging an arm around Kawanishi as you pulled him down. “You’re right.” You smiled at him, grimacing when he poked your side. Shirabu sighed next to you, snickering at your grimacing as you all continued walking forward. You cleared your throat, settling on putting your arm around Shirabu instead. He scowled at you, not even bothering to pull away after his last  _ experience _ .

“I wonder what’s for lunch.” Kawanishi yawned, placing his hands behind his head as the main building started coming into view. “I just hope it’s good.” You hummed, pointing towards some opened doors on the side of the building. “It better be, I’m sure they can afford proper lunch.” Shirabu clicked his tongue, glaring at you when you poked his cheek. “I’d sure hope so.” Kawanishi added, snickering at you poking Shirabu’s cheek again. “I mean they are an  _ institute _ , though I doubt they can surpass Suda-san’s food.” You hummed, looking up to the sky with Kawanishi as both your mouths watered at the thought of Suda’s cooking back at Shiratorizawa. Suda being the main cook.

“Quit drooling.” Shirabu clicked his tongue, looking away as to ignore you. You giggled, pulling him in closer as you ruffled his hair. “Come on now Kenjiro~”

“Don’t be a party pooper Kenjiro~”

You and Kawanishi snickered, high fiving as Shirabu glared at you again. You walked into the cafeteria, the smell of boiled founder instantly reaching your nose. You hummed, letting go of Shirabu as you walked into the line. “Smells like boiled founder.” You grinned, slightly bouncing up and down at the thought. Kawanishi hummed, placing his hands on your shoulders to stop you from moving. “Smells like it.”

“Guess they  _ did _ put money into the lunch.” Shirabu hummed, trying to peak at the front of the line. You nodded, mouth watering again as you stepped up, the smells becoming more prominent. “We should recommend boiled founder to Suda-san one day.” You said, Kawanishi nodded along with you as you stepped up again. “That’s rude.”

You turned to look at Shirabu and shook your head, “It’s not if it’s a  _ recommendation _ .” You looked at him, giving him a smug smile as Kawanishi imitated you. He shook his head, stepping up again as you high fived Kawanishi. “You know Taichi.” 

He hummed, looking down at you expectantly. “We high five so much I’m starting to think we should make up our own handshake.” You brought a finger up to your chin, frowning as you tried to think of a handshake. Kawanishi nodded, thinking of more ideas as you stepped up again. 

“I got it!” You turned to look at him, nodding expectantly. “What if we fist bump.“ 

You nodded, eyes glimmering as you waited for him to elaborate. He stayed quiet, looking at you with a prideful smile. “A fist bump?” Your smile dropped, clicking your tongue as you went back to thinking.

“No no-“ Kawanishi shook his hands, getting your attention again before spitting out the first thing that came to his head. “We fist bump, then like blow it up you know?” You looked back up at him, face blank as you thought it over. “Blow it up?”

He hummed, motioning an explosion as he waited for your expression. You snapped, looking up at him with a wide smile. “Blow it up like how we blow up Kenji’s brain cells!” You smiled at him, laughing when he nodded in agreement. “Nice Taichi! Smart one!” You laughed, dabbing him up before catching up to Shirabu a couple steps ahead. “You’re idiots.” He scowled at you. 

Both of you returned the scowl before smiling. “Classy idiots.” 

You grinned, putting up your fist for Kawanishi. He fist bumped you, moving your hands back and adding sound effects as you looked up at Shirabu with a smirk. Smirk not faltering even when he glared at you. 

“You hear that Taichi-Kun?” You asked, looking around as you put a hand around your ear. “Yes I do Y/N-chan! Do you know what it is?” He mimicked your expression, leaning into you as he pretended to look around with his hand wrapped around his ear. “Why of course I do Taichi-Kun!” You smiled up at him before turning to look at Shirabu. “It’s the sound of Kenji’s brain cells exploding of course!” You smirked at him, fist bumping Kawanishi again as Shirabu’s glare intensified. You snickered with Kawanishi, stepping up to take your lunch before following behind Shirabu to an empty table. 

“We’re just kidding Kenji.” You hummed, looking up at Shirabu as you placed your tray on the table. “We’re not blowing up your brain cells.” You shook your head, Kawanishi mimicking you as you sinked into your seats. “You’re the one who holds our only functioning brain cell, we can’t destroy it.” You looked up at him, eyes glimmering as his glare faltered.

“Kawanishi is in a class higher than the two of you though?” Semi asked as he walked up next to you, setting his tray down as he sent you a small smile. You nodded, taking a sip of your water before answering. 

“He is. But we all know Shirabu’s the one who holds the brain cells in this friendship.” You nodded, dodging Kawanishi’s smack as you leaned into Semi. “He doesn’t like to admit it though.” You whispered, cowering away from Kawanishi as he glared at you. 

Semi snickered, placing his arm around your shoulders and looking up at Kawanishi. Kawanishi rolled his eyes, going back to eating his founder as the rest of the second years approached the table. 

“Bunny-chan~” Tendou sang as he approached the table, gasping in shock as he stopped a couple feet away from you. “Hello Satori-San.” You smiled up at him, lifting a brow as he glared at Semi. “Bunny-chan.” He shook his head, setting his tray down next to Ushijima as he looked up at you. “Did you switch Kenjirou for Semi-Semi?” 

You looked at him, blinking as you looked at Shirabu looking at him equally confused and up at Semi glaring at him. “Whaddaya mean Tori-San?” 

Tendou sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at you. “You’re getting awfully comfortable with him.” He looked between his arm around your shoulder and your bodies basically rubbing against each other. You giggled, nodding as you hugged Semi’s waist. “Semi-Semi-san is my new Prince Charming.” You smiled at him. Giggling as he gasped in fake shock, clutching his heart as Shirabu rolled his eyes at the two of you. Returning his attention to his half eaten founder. “Bunny-chan!”

You snickered, looking up at Semi blushing as you detached yourself from him. “I’m-“

“Are you two dating?” You got cut off, everyone at the table now looking at Ushijima in shock as he continued peacefully eating his founder. “What?” He asked, confused at the stares he was getting from everyone. 

“You can’t just ask something like that Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou leaned in, whispering to him as he looked up at you wiggle out of Semi’s hold. “We’re not dating Waka-San.” You shook your head, giggling as Semi nodded along to your statement. “Though just say the word and I’m yours,  _ Eita-senpai _ ~” you looked up at him, biting your bottom lip as you passed your finger guns under your chin, giving him the Flynn Rider smirk. He flushed red again, pushing you away as you giggled and fell into Kawanishi’s arms. “I’m just messing with you Semi-San.” You giggled, sitting up before looking at Ushijima. “No but seriously, we’re not dating.” 

Ushijima hummed, going back to eating his founder as the girls started sitting down.

“Quit lying to your senpais.” Nakayama walked past, lightly slapping the back of your head as you giggled up at her. “I would never Yama-San!” 

“Mhm.”

You grinned, digging into your forgotten founder. 

The rest of lunch passed by relatively quickly, and before you knew it, you were back in the gyms scrimmaging against the other schools. “One… two… start!” 

You hummed, seeing Kamomedai seal walk after losing the scrimmage. “That was pretty intense.” You looked at Kaneko standing next to you as you hummed, taking a sip of your water. “Can’t believe we haven’t lost yet.” You sighed, leaning on the wall behind you.

“Lucky.” Sasaki nodded, taking a sip of her own water. “You’re only saying that because you hate conditioning.” Kaneko snickered, bumping her hips to Sasaki’s before looking at you. “And you’re only saying that because you love conditioning.” 

You nodded, pushing yourself off the wall as you looked up at one of the windows sitting close to the roof of the gym. “It’s a nice day, so what better way to pass it than by running up a hill outside?” You nodded, smiling at Kaneko and Sasaki who deadpanned at you. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Kaneko hummed, walking towards the jugs of water atop the stage. You shrugged, grinning at Sasaki as you walked towards one of your managers. “Nori-kun~” you smiled up at him, giggling when he furrowed his brows. “What’s up Oikawa?” 

“Where-“ “Heads!” You looked over to the side, lunging forward to block a stray ball headed straight towards Matsuno Nori. You looked at it fall, stepping back from Matsuno as you duck to pick it up. You looked up at Satow Takara jogging towards you. One of Itachiyama’s spikers, commonly featured on volleyball monthly, third year. 

“Ah sorry about that.” She meekly smiled, receiving the ball you were passing to her. “You’re fine, not like we can control stray balls.” You smiled at her, looking at Nori standing in front of you. “And Nori-kun’s fine, so no worries.” You smiled back at her, ignoring Nori’s pale face as she nodded. She repeated a small sorry before running back to the court. 

You looked at Matsuno, snickering as you placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come on Nori-Kun, even if I hadn’t saved it, it wouldn’t have been your first time getting a spike to the face.” You smiled at him, his color coming back as he glared at you. Remembering one of the first practices he assisted after being bumped up to be your team’s manager. He was just trying to go wash the pennies but instead he saw his life flash before his eyes as he received one of your serves. Straight to the face. He was rushed to the nurses for a bloody nose and tested for a concussion soon after, luckily it wasn’t anything serious. Even so, he was still scarred from that event. 

“Whatever.” He sighed, opening up his notebook. “What was it that you were going to ask?” 

“Ah, I was going to ask for another towel.” You shrugged, leaning in to look at his notebook. “But I’m more interested in what you’re looking at. What is it anyways?” Matsuno pushed your face out of the way, shifting so you were besides him instead. “The team's stats last match.” 

“Ohhh.” You looked at the notebook, seeing different types of tally marks and numbers on each player's name. “I don’t get it.” You looked at Matsuno, giving him a lopsided grin as he rolled his eyes at you. 

“Here are your stats.” He pointed towards a column with your name on it. “These are the points you got from servers and spikes.” He moved across the column, pointing at two boxes with tally marks in them. “And these are all the ones you missed.” He slid finger across more columns as you counted the tally marks. “It wasn’t much compared to the points you made though.” You nodded, looking back at the box for your serve points. 

“Overall, you and Nakamoto-senpai are two of our best servers. You both get a lot of points from your serves.” You nodded, standing back up straight as you set your hands on your hips. “That’s only because I always go easy with my strength.” You sighed, looking over at Matsuno lifting a brow at you. “I can’t hit it at one hundred without fully warming up, and even if I am fully warmed up. I can’t control where the ball goes.” Matsuno nodded, humming as he closed his notebook and looked back at you. “You can practice during the scrimmages, I mean that’s what they’re for.” 

You snickered, shaking your head as you stretched your arms upwards. “I’d lose a lot of points for our team... and Kaneko would yell at me for wanting to lose on purpose to run up the hills outside.” You smiled at him, crossing your arms as he shook his head. “I believe the third years are going to start practicing something new next match too. I’m surprised they haven’t told you about it yet, but it’s some new attack they’ve been meaning to try.” Matsuno said, looking up at you nod before continuing. “It’ll take time for everyone to synch up so we’ll lose points from that too.” You hummed, tumbling forward when an arm wrapped around your shoulders. 

“Matsuno-kun!” Nakamoto smiled, waving at Matsuno as he waved back. “What were you two whispering about?” Nakayama asked, looking at the both of you with a smug expression.

“He was showing me the stats in his notebook.” You pointed at the notebook in Matsuno’s arms. “Can I look over them, Matsuno-kun?” Nakayama asked, looking over at Matsuno. “Of course, Nakayama-senpai.” He nodded, opening the notebook to the right page and passing it to Nakayama. Nakayama hummed, looking over the stats on the page. “Ah, Osaki-senpai.” Matsuno looked over at Osaki and Goto, letting her hum before continuing. “I was telling Oikawa about that play you were talking to coach about.” He told her, looking over at you being put in a headlock by Nakamoto. 

“We should probably tell her soon,” Osaki nodded. “Though we still have to finish planning it, we just have the brief idea of it. We’ve never actually tried it.” She shrugged, cowering away from Goto as she tried to elbow her. 

“We’ll cross that path at the right time though.” Nakayama spoke up, closing the notebook as she looked up at them. “We should focus on our serves in these games, and once we have more of an idea for that attack we’ll start practicing it.” 

“When will that be?” Goto asked, bumping Osaki out of the way. “Hopefully before the end of the week, that way we can try it out with national level teams.” Nakayama nodded, passing Matsuno’s notebook back to him as she looked up at the other teams around the gym. 

“I’ll talk to Kojima-san about it today with Yuri.” She hummed, walking over to Nakamoto and you and slapping Nakamoto’s head, causing her to let you go. 

“Quit torturing Oikawa.” Nakayama looked down at Nakamoto, narrowing her eyes as Nakamoto waved her off. “I would never torture my favorite kouhai.” She snickered, pulling you in again as she looked at you. “Right, Oika-chan~?” She pinched your cheeks as you looked at her with blank eyes. The rest of the third years and Matsuno snickering at the interaction. 

“Oi!” Kojima called out, all of you turning to look at him with bored expressions. “We’re up, hurry up and get back here.”

“Yes.” You all sighed, walking over to Kojima and the rest of the team.

-

“Ten!” You yelled out, stopping at the bottom of the hill as you smiled up at Nakamoto coming to a stop a couple seconds later. “I won again, Moto-san!” you grinned up at her, jumping back when she tried to tackle you. “I bet you cheated.” she nodded, turning to look up at Nakayama. 

“She cheated, right Mieko?” 

Nakayama deadpanned at her, “You really are a sore loser Yuri.” Osaki and Goto snickered as they stood up. “If anything, you’re the cheater.” Goto grinned at her, leaning on Osaki as she nodded. “Oikawa came all the way down and touched the wall but you didn’t even reach Mieko before turning around.” Osaki snickered, laughing when Nakamoto glared at them. 

“Come on. Oikawa won fair and square, you’re just adding to your losing streak at this point.” Nakayama yawned, walking over to Nakamoto and patting her shoulder in pity. Nakamoto rolled her eyes at her, walking over to you and ruffling your hair. “I’ll win next time, Y/N-chan.” She smirked at you.

“I’m looking forward to that, Moto-san.” You smiled at her, patting down your disheveled hair. “All right, let’s head back to our room now. Dinner isn’t ‘till another two hours.” Nakayama looked at all of you, turning to walk towards the main building where your assigned classroom was. “Ah, I’m going to get some extra practice in. I’ll see you at dinner, senpais!” you bowed, waiting for their nods before running off towards the gyms the boys were at. 

“Who’s she practicing with?” Goto asked, looking at the other third years for an answer. “Didn’t the first years already go back to our room?” Osaki shrugged, thinking back on how the minute scrimmages were finished, everyone apart from them a couple second years and you stayed back. “They’re doing all their summer work.” Nakayama answered, Goto and Osaki nodding as they remembered their own summer homework. 

“Then who does Oikawa practice with?” Goto repeated her question. “She doesn’t need anyone else to practice her serves.” Nakamoto added, nodding to herself as she remembered all the times you stayed at the gym for extra practice. “You’re right, but she’s friends with those twins from Inarizaki.” Nakayama hummed, remembering how she caught you wrestling with Atsumu up on the stands during nationals. “She’s also… friends? With those Kamomedai first years.” Nakamoto added, remembering how you were sucking Hirugami’s face off the night of the party. 

The other third years snickered, remembering how much Nakamoto was freaking out about the kiss that night. 

“Semi-kun, Ushijima-kun, Tendou-kun, Yamagata-kun and Reon-kun practice with her sometimes too.” Goto pointed out, remembering how they saw the second years walking over to the girls gym to join you. “Her other first year friends also pass a lot of their time studying.” Nakayama said, remembering the time you told her both Shirabu and Kawanishi studied all the time and rarely stayed after for extra practice. 

“Well she has options, for sure.” Nakamoto nodded, skipping as they reached the main building. “We practice extra too, but it’s too bad most of our time goes towards studying for the college entrance exams.” Goto sighed, shivering at the thought of college.

“At least she has others to rely on.” 

  
  


“Eita-san!” You jumped up, Semi sending the ball up to you as Tendou and Reon jumped up to block you. You puffed your cheeks, looking next to Tendou for a cross shot. The moment your palm was seconds away from hitting the cross Tendou moved his palm, ready for the impact of the ball on his hands. Only that it never came, instead he landed as the ball rolled away. 

You had hit a straight instead of the cross. He gaped at you, about to tease you before he saw you groan, Semi telling you it was a nice try while Ushijima lightly patted your head. 

“Why’re you groaning, bunny-chan?” he asked, confused as to why you weren’t cheering at the play. “She missed.” Osamu pointed out, both Reon and Tendou looking at the line they swore you had hit.

“Thanks for adding salt to the wound, Osamu-kun.” You rolled your eyes, pushing Semi away as he tried to pinch your cheeks. Osamu shrugged as Tendou clung to the net. “That was a good play though!” You looked over at him, confused as to why he was so proud of you for missing. “It wasn’t even that good of a straight.” Suna yawned, smirking at you as you glared at him. 

“Shut it.” Both you and Tendou scowled at him. “No but your eyes were the same as if you were going to hit a cross but you shot a straight instead!” he looked back at you, the rest of the boys suddenly understanding why he was making such a big deal out of it. 

“Did ya really do that Y/N-chan?” Atsumu asked, his eyes starting to glow in excitement. “Yea, but it’s no use if the ball doesn’t land inside.” You sighed, winking at Suna who was now looking at you in surprise. 

“That’s… so cool!” Atsumu’s eyes lit up as he looked at you across the net. You shrugged, head shooting to the side when the gym doors swung open. Shirabu and Kawanishi walking in, Kawanishi instantly walking over to you as Shirabu looked at the rest of the boys. “What’s up Nishi?” You look up at Kawanishi, snickering at his glare as Shirabu begins talking.

“They stop serving dinner in fifteen minutes, you all should probably start making your way to the cafeteria.” He looked at all of you, stopping when his eyes landed on you. “You don’t have to put the nets away.” You grinned at him, jogging to the door before the twins ran past you, racing to the cafeteria. 

You scowled at them, turning your attention to Shirabu who had stopped besides you. “I saved you a soda.” You grinned up at him, bumping into his side as you started walking ahead. “Nice, Kenji!” you giggled, the rest of the Shiratorizawa boys catching up to the two of you. “Do we get dessert?” you asked, remembering how Shiratoirzawa gives out dessert after dinner. Kawanishi humed, “Ice cream.” 

You beamed up at him, turning to look at Tendou as your eyes lit up. 

“Chocolate ice cream!” You both said in unison, mouths watering at the thought.

“No, just vanilla.” 

…

“Oh.”

-

“Psst.” 

…

“Pssst.”

…

“Ps-“

“ _ What _ , Atsumu?” You turned to glare at the fake blonde hiding behind one of the walls, peeking his eyes to look at you from the corner.

“Come here.” He waved you over, looking between you and whoever was besides him. You sighed, walking towards Atsumu instead of going back to your classroom. Once you neared the corner, Atsumu pulled your arm, pulling you into his chest as he looked back behind you. He hummed as he pushed you back up, smiling at you as he started whispering. “Have ya finished my handkerchief yet, Y/N-Chan?” 

You nodded, choosing to ignore the other two’s stares as you looked back behind the wall. “I left them in my bag back at the classroom.” You looked back at him, seeing his smile drop as Osamu and Suna snickered in the back. 

“I can go get them and sneak downstairs? Or you can wait at the bottom of the stairs for me to give them to you.” You shrugged, seeing his eyes light up again as he nodded. “We’ll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs!” He grinned, turning around and pushing Osamu and Suna back down the stairs. 

You hummed, going back to the classroom and taking out the bag you had put all your handkerchiefs in. 

“I’ll be right back, Yama-San.” 

Nakayama hummed, waving you off, half asleep as you stepped back out of the classroom. You walked back to the stairs, shimmying through the sea of girls going in and out the bathrooms. You reached the stairs, skipping down and instantly spotting the multicolored beanpoles. 

“Yo.” 

All three of the boys turned to look up at you, smiling as they stepped aside for you to stand between them. “I brought them.” You swung the bag back and forth as you stood between Osamu and Suna. “Them? Did ya make more than one for me bunny?” Atsumu asked, scooting closer to get a better view of the inside of the bag. “No. I made one for ‘Samu too.” you hummed, opening the bag and looking up at Suna. He blinked at you, confused as to why you were looking at him so intently. You sighed, taking his hands and setting them flat before setting the bag on top of them. You took out the first handkerchief and opened it up. Atsumu’s initials were embroidered on one corner, the other corner had a little bee with stripes to show it’s path. 

“This one’s for ‘Tsumu.” You hummed, setting it down across your palms so they could see the embroidery. 

“Why a bee?” Suna asked as you folded the handkerchief again, handing it Atsumu. “It reminded me of him.” You shrugged, giggling at Atsumu’s facial expressions as he looked at the hanky. A mix of confusion, excitement and pride all evident. You took out the other handkerchief, opening it up before setting it on your palms again. “This one’s for ‘Samu.” 

You hummed, moving the hanky around to see the different designs. It was similar to Atsumu’s, one corner had Osamu’s initials but the other had three onigiris and since it looked a bit plain, you stitched around it with the same grey string you used to stitch his name. 

You passed it to him as he hummed a small “thank you” before moving to look at the onigiri more closely, stars in his eyes as he took it all in. 

“So I don’t get one, bunny?” Suna hummed, giving you a fake pout as you giggled. You took the bag from his palms and took out two bracelets. 

“These are for you.” You stuffed the bag in your pocket, showing him the bracelets with your free hand. One of the bracelets was a store bought rock bracelet and the other was a kumihimo bracelet you had made out of string. You had made the kumihimo bracelet with a maroon, white and black string. “I’m pretty sure you don’t even own a hanky, so I wanted to give you something you might use more often.” You hummed, bringing a finger under your chin as you looked down. “Though I haven’t seen you wear bracelets before.” You murmured, shaking your head as you looked up at him again. “I made this kumihimo bracelet, but I bought this other one in case you didn’t like it.” You smiled at him. 

He hummed, sticking his arm out in front of you. You looked down at his hand, blinking as you looked back up at him and then again at his hand. “Tie it for me.”

You let out a small “oh” as you handed him the other bracelet, opening the kumihimo bracelet more for it to fit around his hand. You squeezed it through, tightening it before getting the strings to tie them together. 

“Miya.” Atsumu and Osamu turned to look up towards the voice that had just called them, looking straight at Hoshiumi. “What’s up Hoshiumi-kun?” 

“Your coach is looking for you, he asked for you while I was walking by.” He said, pointing towards the hallway he had just emerged from. “Ah okay, we’ll-”

“Kourai!” Atsumu got interrupted, all three of them looking towards Hirugami walking down towards them. Hoshiumi hummed as Hirugami stopped besides him. “Captain is counting heads.” He hummed, looking back up at the Miyas and nodding before turning around to start walking. 

He stopped when he noticed Hirugami wasn’t with him. “Oi.” He looked back, seeing Hirugami blankly stare ahead.

“I’ll beat you up.” You smirked up at Suna as he grinned back, leaning down in front of your face. “Try it.” 

You hummed, jumping up and grabbing hold of his neck. Pulling him down to put him a headlock. “Try it.” you mimicked, snickering when he tried to move, only for you to tighten your grip on him. He grumbled something before he huffed, moving to the side with you before standing back up straight. 

You were hovering above the ground, now clutching onto Suna to not fall wrong. “Hey, no fair!” You giggled, moving around his back to better position yourself. 

“You started it.” He hummed, moving side to side as you clung onto him harder. “Help me here, don’t just swing me around.” You clicked your tongue, trying to jump higher up his back. “Why should-” You cut him off, tightening your grip on his neck, basically choking him. He moved his hands down to your thighs, holding you up in a piggy back ride position as you released your grip on his neck.

You snickered as he panted for breath, turning to glare up at you before looking back down. “Oi.” you looked up, the sound of Hoshiumi’s voice reaching your ears. Though instead of meeting Hoshiumi’s eyes you met Hirugami’s.

He looked at you laughing on Suna’s back with blank eyes. Taken out of his trance when Hoshiumi elbowed him. 

“Come on.”

Hirugami blinked, shaking his head as he hummed, walking after Hoshiumi. 

_ Hirugami? _ __   
  


“Didn’t know you had a choking kink.” You looked down at Suna, taken out of your trance as he grinned up at you. You smacked the back of his head. “Put me down.”

He hummed, lowering you before you hopped off. “Alright then.” you looked back up at the boys. “See you tomorrow.” You smiled at them, walking up the stairs as they gave you a chorus of thank you’s. 

You walked back into your designated classroom, tucking yourself into bed with an unclear feeling in the pit of your stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer one because I felt bad for the past short chapter :))


	34. Training Camp - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter because my class got canceled so I did this instead of homework 😃

“I think we’re lost.”

You turned to look up at Ushijima as you both stood on the road in the middle of Tokyo. You were out on your usual morning run with Ushijima, given that only the two of you are the ones crazy enough to run at ass o’clock in the morning. You weren’t following any maps or specific directions but had just decided to follow the streets with the excuse that ‘one should lead us back to Itachiyama’. 

“Did you bring your phone?” he asked as you deadpanned at him. “Waka-san I think we both know the answer to that question.”

You both looked down at your matching Shiratorizawa shorts. They were very aesthetically pleasing with the letters ‘STZ’ on the sides in a dark purple color. The matching jacket was very aesthetic too, with the lilac color on the upper back part of the jacket. Only that the pockets didn’t have a zipper so when running you risked your phone falling out. 

Which is why the both of you never carried your phones when running. You probably should’ve made an exception this time around given that you were in another city.

“You’re right.” Ushijima hummed, looking at the street signs at the corner. You looked around, nobody seemed to be out just yet, and only a couple stores had their lights on.

“We can go to a convenience store.” you nodded towards one of the stores with their lights on across the street as Ushijima furrowed his brows. “If we didn’t bring our phones I doubt we brought money Y/N-chan.” he looked at you, lifting a brow when you shook your head.

“Just follow me Waka-san.” You grabbed his hand, checking both sides of the street before crossing it and stepping into the convenience store. 

“Welcome!” the man at the front desk greeted you two as you smiled, letting go of Ushijima’s hand as you walked up to him. “Hello! Sorry to bother but we’re a bit lost.” You gave the man an awkward smile. “Is there any way you can give us directions to Itachiyama Institute?”

He lightly snickered, nodding as he took out a paper and pen. He scribbled on some words and numbers before looking back up at you and handing you the paper. “I tried to make them as detailed as I could, just follow those and you’ll get there in a jiffy.”

“Thank you!” You bowed with Ushijima as you received the paper, walking out with another smile before walking down to the corner. 

“Okay.” You hummed, looking at the paper for the next directions before mentally malfunctioning. You stared at the paper for a couple minutes, blinking as you re-read the words for what felt like a hundred times.

“Y/N-chan?” Ushijima asked, setting a hand on your shoulder to get your attention. You looked up at him, face blank as you cursed inside. “What’s wrong?”

You looked back at the paper, slightly lifting it for Ushijima to see. 

“It’s-”

“It’s in Kanji…”

.

.

.

You both turned to look at each other, faces blank as you tried to think of another way to get back to the Institute. 

“Well.” Ushijima said, looking at the paper before looking up at the street signs. “I’m sure it can’t be that hard.” 

-

“Waka-san, we’ve passed this same rock five times now.”

“How do you know it’s the same rock?”

“Because I scratched it with another rock every time we passed by it!” You pointed at the four tally marks painted on the side of the rock besides you. Ushijima looked at it, blinking before looking back towards the street you had just walked up from. 

“Kanji doesn’t make sense.” 

You giggled, humming in agreement before sitting on the rock you had painted on. “Next time.” You looked up at Ushijima. “Let’s bring our phones.” 

Ushijima hummed, kneeling besides you to tie his shoe. 

You sighed as you rested your arms on your knees, looking at your shoes as the murmurs of people walking by faded in and out of your ears. It had been about half an hour since you had started jogging in circles, the sun almost fully up now and people waking up.

You cursed inside, regretting not bringing your phone along with a small bag. 

A water would’ve been nice too.

“Oi.” You furrowed your brows, seeing two shoes stop in front of you.

“Oi.” The voice repeated as you rolled your eyes, annoyed at the passerby’s snarky tone. “O-”

“ _ What _ ?” You snarled, glaring as you locked eyes with Sakusa Kiyoomi. Your glare morphing into confusion as you lifted a brow at him. “Sakusa Kiyoomi?” You asked, looking over at Ushijima next to you. He shrugged as he stood up. 

“Come on.” Sakusa said, turning around and walking ahead as he glanced back at you and Ushijima. “I’ll take you back to Itachiyama.” He said, not waiting for your answer before running off. 

You looked at Ushijima as you stood up, shrugging before catching up to Sakusa. You ran behind him, not daring to talk with the silent aura Sakusa was giving off. 

Soon enough Itachiyama started coming into view. 

“Ah, look Waka-san!” You slightly skipped, smiling at Ushijima as he nodded. Giving you a small smile back at your boost in energy. You jogged up to the front gates before slowing to a stop, panting at your lack of water as Sakusa looked back at the two of you. “How’d you get lost?”

You looked up at him, lifting a brow as Ushijima opened his mouth to answer.

“We didn’t get lost.” You waved him off, stopping Ushjima from answering. 

Sakusa deadpanned at you, shaking his head as he turned to walk into the campus. “Then why were you seated on a rock, depressingly looking at the ground?”

You huffed, crossing your arms as Ushjima and you followed behind him. “We were resting,  _ obviously _ . We don’t carry water so after running for over an hour it’s only normal to rest.” 

You hummed, looking back up to see a grin painting his face. Not totally visible from your spot behind him. “Does that have anything to do with how your captains said both of you are bad at directions?” He hummed, unaware of the bomb he had just dropped on the two of you as you both stopped walking. Turning to stare at each other with blank faces at your captains confessions.

Sakusa stopped walking once he noticed you two were no longer behind him. He turned around, crossing his arms as he lifted a brow at the two of you.

“What?”

“We’re not bad at directions.” You puffed your cheeks, crossing your arms as you glared at him. “Right Waka-san?” You nudged Ushijima. He looked up at Sakusa, nodding with closed eyes as he mimicked you, crossing his arms with you. 

“Pft.”

You both shot up to look at Sakusa, hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back his snickers. 

“ _ Hah _ ?” You glared at him, stepping up as Ushijima followed you. “Are ya laughing at us now? Sa-ku-sa.” You glared at him, pointing at him closer and closer at every syllable. 

He smirked at you, slightly leaning down to look at you closer. “And what if I am?”

You glared harder, ready to lunge yourself at him. Though before you had the chance to, you heard yours and Ushjima’s name being called. 

All three of you turned to look at your captain’s jogging towards the three of you, some of your teammates following behind them. 

You glanced to your side, seeing Sakusa distracted as you grinned, taking the opportunity to grab his neck and pull him down. 

“Oi-” Nakayama started, stopping when Itachiyama’s boy captain put his hand up, not letting her continue. “Let her.” He grinned, looking at you put Sakusa in a headlock. “He probably deserved it.” He finished, smiling at Nakayama as she hummed. Stepping back to see her kouhai torture another school’s student.

You brought your knuckles to his head, rubbing them down hard as you snickered at his hisses. 

“And what if I am.” You mimicked, gripping onto his neck harder when he tried to wiggle loose. “You think I’m weak cuz I’m a girl or somethin’?” You glared, slightly pulling his hair as he tried pushing himself away from you. 

“I’ve grown up with a brother one year apart from me, I’m pretty sure I can defend myself from a twink like you.” You snickered, pressing down on his head harder when he placed his hands on your legs trying to push himself away again. Only that this time his hand slipped.

In what seemed like slow motion, everyone saw his hand pass by your  _ woman part _ and accidentally grope it. Everyone stopped and looked at the two of you, mouths agape. Sakusa had stopped struggling, now kneeling on the ground as he looked up at you with a blank face. You had let him go but were looking down at your pussy he had just touched. 

“I-” He started, getting up as he looked at you. Cowering away when you turned to glare at him. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, stepping back when you stepped up to him, looking down at the floor. 

“What?” You asked, stepping up as he stepped back again. He looked up at you, swallowing the lump in his throat before repeating his apology. “I’m-” He didn’t get to finish before he saw you lunge at his waist. 

Instead of looking at Ushijima standing behind you he was now staring at the clouds above you. Not getting the chance to admire the scenery, your head popped up, your fist lifted as you glared at him with a fire in your eyes. 

He closed his eyes, not being able to move his arms with your knees on them, so he braced himself for the impact. He waited a couple seconds, slowly opening his eyes to see you being held back by Ushijima, Tendou, and Semi.

Ushijima had lunged forward, picking you up as you punched the air, wiggling in his arms as he stepped back. Tendou and Semi ran up soon after, holding your arms back so you wouldn’t punch Ushijima as they tried to calm you down. 

He sat up, standing up when Komori scooped him up from behind, helping him stay put. 

“See.” Itachiyama’s captain leaned into Nakayama, snickering into her ear. “I told you he probably deserved it.” 

She snickered, pulled back into her senses when Shotaro elbowed her, stepping up to the first years. “Alright!” He called out, all of you looking up at Shiratorizawa’s captain. “It’s time for breakfast, let’s head back before the coaches start looking for us.” 

Sakusa and Komori hummed, turning to walk back to their team. Shotaro turned to look at the second years still holding you back. Though now you were more relaxed, he wasn’t willing to take any chances. “Pick her up and take her to the cafeteria, we can’t have her running after him.” 

The second years nodded, remembering the time you fought with Shirabu during the Shiratorizawa training camp. They had let you go, only to see you run back at Shirabu and tackle him onto the floor in seconds. All because he had ‘accidentally’ pulled your hair. 

Semi kneeled down, throwing you over his shoulders as the other two let you go. “Up we go.” He hummed, standing up as you dangled on his back, getting a clear view of his butt. 

“Put me down.” You huffed, glaring up at Tendou trying to pat your head. “No can do bunny-chan.” 

Tendou hummed, taking off his track jacket before speed walking in front of Semi. He draped his jacket over your bottom half, covering the outline of your butt in the tightened shorts. “That’s the best we can do for ya.” He hummed, falling back to walk with Ushijima again. You huffed, blowing your hair out of your face as you accepted your fate. 

You walked into the main building soon after, immediately hearing all the murmurs stop and feeling all eyes travel to you. You instinctively covered your face, bouncing at Semi’s every step as Tendou snickered behind you. 

You turned to glare up at him, flinching when Ushijima draped his jacket over your head, holding it up from your back so it wouldn’t fall to the ground.

“How considerate.” You giggled as you brought your hands down. “Thanks Waka-san.”

He hummed as you looked down at the ground, the floor changing as you walked into the cafeteria. The same process of all murmurs stopping and eyes traveling to you repeated.

“Eita-senpai~” you cooed, tapping Semi’s sides as he squirmed. “What?” he asked, looking around for the rest of the team. “Can you put me down now?” 

“No.” 

You scoffed, shifting a bit from your uncomfortable position. “I promise I won’t go after that perv- I mean weasel.” you hummed, hearing Tendou’s muffled laughter as Semi turned to walk between the long tables. “No.” 

“I’ll pinch your butt if you don’t.” 

Semi’s steps stuttered, “You wouldn’t-”

Before he had the chance to finish you reached down to his butt, pinching the fabric and part of his skin beneath it. “Oikawa!” He slightly jumped, slapping your back before coming to a stop.

“Come on Semi-san.” you giggled as he put his hands on your waist, lifting you up and setting you down in front of him as Tendou took back his jacket. Once he had set you down he grabbed the top of the jacket that was still draped over your head. Pulling it off as you continued giggling. 

“It’s not like there’s much to pinch.” You smiled, blinking as your eyes adjusted to the lights overhead. You looked up at a snickering Tendou, Ushijima trying to hold back his snickers and Semi flushed red. 

You winked up at him, clicking your tongue as you gave him finger guns. Tendou laughed harder, ignoring all the other teams' stares as he leaned on Ushijima. Semi clicked his tongue bringing his hand up to your head. 

You closed your eyes, ready to be pushed backwards again. Instead, Semi moved his hands up to your head, patting down your disheveled hair from the jacket as you opened your eyes. 

You looked up at him earnestly trying to fix your hair as you giggled. 

“Semi-san~” You cooed, wrapping your hands around his waist as he flinched. “You really are reliable.” You hummed, looking up at him with a smile as he blinked down at you. He clicked his tongue as he looked away, murmuring a small, “Of course I am.”

You giggled, unwrapping yourself from his waist and walking up to Tendou and Ushijima. “We should go get breakfast though.” You hummed, looking back at Semi sigh as he followed behind the three of you to the breakfast line. 

-

“No he’s definitely a pervert.” You nodded, bumping into Suna as he snickered. “Definitely.” 

You hummed, content with his sarcastic answer as you walked into the gym, instantly spotting your fellow first years and favorite seniors. 

“Y/N-chan!” “Bunny-chan!” Both Tendou and Atsumu called out to you, skipping over to engulf you in a hug. 

You shifted to the side, trying to avoid their attack but ultimately failing when you were squished between them in a hug. “Did you bring the shpeaker?” You asked, your squished face stopping you from talking correctly.

They detached themselves from you as Atsumu hummed, pointing towards the center of the court where Osamu was talking to Hoshiumi and Hirugami, a bluetooth speaker in Osamu’s hands. “Where’s the microphone you were talking ‘bout?”

You took the karaoke microphone out of your hoodie pocket, showing it to him with a wide grin painted on your face. “Nice!” He grinned, pulling you over to his brother.

“‘Samu! Look, I told ya she brought it!” Osamu, Hoshiumi and Hirugami turned to look at you and Atsumu. You smiled at them, giving them a small wave before Atsumu turned to yell at you. 

“Show ‘em Y/N-chan!” 

You hummed, turning on the microphone and saying the first sentence that popped into your head. “It’s Britney bitch.” 

You spoke into the microphone, your voice coming out with more of a robotic vibe. 

The Shiratorizawa boys along with Suna and Ginjima approached your little group. 

“Did you just cuss in english, Y/N-chan?”

Yamagata asked, looking at you with a confused expression. “Yea, but it’s like a song lyric.” You nodded at them. Everyone blinked at you, the lyric unknown to them. 

“Britney Spears?” You looked around, all of them confused as to who this western artist was. “Come on! At least one of you has to know who Britney Spears is!” 

“Is she the one who sings circus?” Hirugami spoke up, everyone instantly looking over at him. “It goes like, all eyes on me in the center …” He trailed off, forgetting the rest of the lyrics. “Of the ring just like a circus!” 

You finished, slightly jumping up and down as you smiled at him. “Yes! That’s one of her songs.” You hummed, looking up at Tendou and Semi. “Hirugami-kun’s my new favorite.” You hummed.

Semi snickered, crossing his arms as he lifted a brow at you with a small pout. Tendou dramatically clutched his heart, hunching over as he leaned on Ushijima’s shoulder. “Bunny-chaaan!” he whined, dragging a finger down his eye as a fake tear. You giggled, looking back at Atsumu struggling to connect his phone to the speaker. 

“Oi, ‘Tsumu!” He looked up at your call, giving you a lopsided smile before continuing to struggle with his phone and speaker.

“Have you seen the trailer for that western singing movie?” Tendou said, all of you waiting for him to continue. At your confused looks, he went on to explain it instead. “It’s like about some acapella group of college girls who go on battles, or something like that?”

“Acapella battles are a thing?”

“I’m not sure, but in this movie they are.” He hummed, looking between all the confused stares he was getting. “I’m saying we can just sing in an acapella sort of way while we wait for Atsumu-kun to finish connecting his phone.” He finished, everyone letting out a small ‘oh’ as they caught onto his drift. 

“Do you know any songs, Tori-san?” You asked looking up at him expectantly. He hummed, leaning in to whisper something into your ear. You nodded up at him as he smiled down at you, moving to tell Yamagata, Reon and Semi something else.

Ushijima took the microphone out of your hands, spreading out the little group as he walked over to Atsumu. Passing him the microphone. “Ready bunny-chan?” Tendou asked, looking at you nod at him. 

“Okay, start whenever you’re ready.” You hummed, dramatically clearing your throat as the others took a step back, giving you more space. 

“Na na na come on.” You started, Tendou following soon after with small ‘tun tun’ sounds. In a second, Suna had his phone out, already recording. 

“Come on.” You continued, letting your body move to the makeshift music. “Come on.” 

Tendou continued his ‘tun tun’ sounds as Yamagata and Reon started singing ‘ba ba’ sounds. 

“Come on.” You smiled, looking around at the boys looking at you in shock and excitement. “Cuz I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it.” You brought your fist up to your face, using it as a fake microphone. Tendou stopped singing his ‘tun tun’ parts after he motioned for Ushijima to continue them. Instead he sang some background vocals, singing the words ‘come on’ and ‘like it’ every once in a while. 

“Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it.” You locked eyes with Hirugami, giving him a shy smile before being knocked out of your thoughts by Semi joining in on your singing. “Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me~” You sang together, smiling at the harmony your voices managed to create. 

“Cuz I may be bad.” You continued, Semi joining Tendou’s ‘come on’ and ‘like it’. “But I’m perfectly good at it.” 

You smiled, being cut off by Osamu’s voice. “Sex ba-by.” He smirked at you, glancing at Suna and Ginjima besides him. “Let’s talk about.” He stepped up to you. “You and me.” He pointed between the two of you at the corresponding word. Tendou pulled you back, glaring at him as Osamu put his hands up in fake surrender. 

“Let’s talk about all the good things and the bad things.” He stepped back, Ginjima joining in on his singing. “That may be. Let’s talk about~ sex.” He looked back at you, grinning before smirking up at Tendou. 

“All right.” Suna spoke up, moving his phone away so his voice wouldn’t blare into his microphone. “Let’s talk about sex.” Osamu and Ginjima harmonized. “A little bit a little bit.” Suna continued, throwing his voice. 

“Let’s talk about sex baby~” He smirked at you before turning to look at the voice who had picked up off his last lyric. 

“~baby. All through the night I’ll make love to you.” Hoshiumi began singing, ignoring the others' shocked expressions as Hirugami and Ushijima hummed in the background. “Like you want me to~” He smiled, sending you a small wink at your shocked expression before turning to glare behind him. The echoing of the microphone being connected to the speaker blared throughout the gym, cutting Hoshiumi off as everyone turned to look at Atsumu smiling smugly.

“And I guess it’s just the woman in you~” He looked at you, smirking devilishly as he stepped closer. “That brings out the man in me~” 

You playfully rolled your eyes, giggling when he continued to sing after they had turned off the speaker. He whipped around, ready to yell at whoever had turned off his speaker. “Ooi-”

He stopped, instantly going pale as he looked at Kita staring at him with a blank expression. “Ki-Kita-san.” He gave him a meek smile, standing up straight and hiding your microphone behind him. 

“Atsumu.” he looked at him, scanning the rest of the gym before his eyes landed on you. He gave you a small smile which you returned with a big smile and wave. He looked back at Atsumu, his face falling back to it’s usual stoic one. 

“Yer disturbing the other students.” He looked at him, picking up the speaker and turning it off.

“Go eat. Dinner already started.” He stopped, looking back at the rest of the gym. “You all should go eat actually, it’s late and the camp was extra hard today.” 

Everyone hummed, touched by his kindness and some scared at his tone. “All right, I’ll be going now.” He finished, giving everyone a small bow before turning around and walking off.

Atsumu let out a breath, sluggishly walking over to you to hand back the microphone. 

“Thank you.” You smiled at him, everyone turning to pick up their bags. Atsumu hummed, stretching his arms upwards and standing straight next to you. 

“‘Tsumu.” 

“Hmm.”

“Didn’t Kita-senpai take your speaker just now?”

…

“He did, didn’t he.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I swear your relationship with Semi is platonic 😩🖐  
> Anyways, this was quite literally a brain dump of a chapter,,  
> Like the stuff in here is kinda all over the place, and kinda cringe  
> Yes, yes I did watch Pitch Perfect while writing this.  
> Thank you for reading <3


	35. Training Camp - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 500 kudos! :DD

“Come back here scrub!”

You stuck your tongue out at Atsumu running behind you as you skipped up the stairs. You snickered when he misstepped, face planting on the stairs. 

You stopped at the top, looking at him groaning in pain as he struggled to get up. You smirked, waving the magazine with a bright smile. 

Sure, it looked like any other magazine with the cover filled with the latest celebrity gossip, but if you looked closely you’d see the glue peeling at the edges. 

Once opened, you wouldn’t find the latest celebrity gossip. No no, you’d find the latest version of one of the hottest porno magazines in Japan. 

“Come on, ‘Tsumu-chan.” You cooed at him, rolling the magazine back into the little roll it was before. “Just let me burn it.” You tucked the rolled magazine back into your jacket sleeve. Not daring to be caught running around with a porno magazine. “I’m sure I told you before how bad it is to set up these unrealistic expectations for women.” You hummed, grinning as Atsumu glared at you. 

“Of course it could just be your kink.” You smiled at him, turning around to start jogging when he began sprinting up the last flight of stairs. “Didn’t know you were into plastic ‘Tsumu-chan.” You snickered, picking up your pace as you got back to running down the Itachiyama halls. 

“Does that mean you jerk off to plastic bottles too?” You asked, glancing back at Atsumu flush red as he picked up his pace. You snickered, picking up your own pace as you looked ahead. “Guess so.”

You continued running through the maze of Itachiyama Institute, eventually making it back to the first floor. You could hear Atsumu’s pants from behind you, the distance between the two of you much more than before. You ran outside, closing the door behind you as you ran onto the courtyard. “Come on now ‘Tsumu-chan. Tired already?” You glanced back, turning a sharp corner as she stumbled behind you. 

“That won’t do. We’re playing against you next scrimmage, we can’t have you playing exhausted now can we?”

He clicked his tongue, using whatever last strength he had to catch up to you. 

It was too much strength though, since he ended up stepping on the back of your shoe. Causing both of you to tumble down onto the floor. Luckily, you landed on grass. Not so luckily, Atsumu landed on concrete. 

You sat up, sore from the places that had hit the ground first as you looked down at Atsumu. He groaned in pain again, though it didn’t look like he had any major injury at the lack of blood. 

“Good job.” You sighed, ignoring Atsumu’s whines as your ear perked up at voices coming from behind another corner. 

“Are ya ignori-“ You covered his mouth, listening closer to the voices. 

“Yea, Washijou and Kojima senseis are bringing the meat over right now.” 

Their voices started getting louder, footsteps getting closer at every word. 

“Do the students already know?”

“Y/N-Chan.” Atsumu pulled your hand off his mouth, about to whine again. You glared at him, standing up and dragging him back against the wall when the voices continued getting closer. 

“No. They want to surprise them.”

“Y/N-Chan?” Atsumu whisper-yelled. You looked at him, bringing your finger up to your lips to sush him before paying attention to the voices again. 

“I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to have a barbecue after a week of intense training.”

One voice said, the other laughing at the side. “It’s basically a tradition at this point, the first year’s will be the most surprised.”

You sucked a breath in, the steps suddenly much closer. 

You reached down to thread your fingers through Atsumu’s, ignoring his gasp as you made a run for it. You sprinted down the building, turning the corner just as the voices approached the wall you were hiding behind and avoiding getting caught. Even so, you didn’t stop running until you reached the gyms. Panting with Atsumu as you ignored the aching from your legs.

“Y/N?”

You looked over at Atsumu, giving him a small smile before throwing your arm over his shoulders.

“We’re getting barbecue ‘Tsumu-chan.”

“ _ Hah?! _ ”

“Y/N-chan!” You looked up, Nakamoto and Nakayama waving you back onto court. You nodded, patting Atsumu’s back as you began making your way back to the court.

“See you on court, Miya-kun.” You glanced back, sending him a devilish grin before jogging over to your teammates.

“Nakamoto, Mori, and Oikawa will be our starters.” Kojima hummed, looking at the three of you for confirmation. “Yes!” 

He nodded, walking over to Washijou. The team all split up to their own bags as you jogged over to your own. You looked around, sneakily taking off your jacket before carefully taking your arm out. 

You slightly stuck your tongue out to the side. Trying not to make it painfully obvious you had a porno magazine up your sleeve. 

“Oikawa!” 

You shrieked, clutching the magazine harder as you slipped your arm out. You looked up into Kawanishi’s eyes, clicking your tongue at his sudden appearance.

“What?” You asked, folding your jacket into a ball.

“What are you hiding?” 

You scowled at him, stuffing your jacket into your backpack before standing back up straight. 

He blinked at you, giving you an innocent expression. 

You opened your mouth, about to retort when the whistle blew. You sighed, turning around to walk back onto the court.

“I hid my will to live.”

You walked into your regular position, ignoring Kawanishi’s snickers behind you. “Dark!”

  
  


When they said mixed teams, you knew you were going to run through much more stamina, much quicker. You’d played mixed scrimmages with the boys club countless times before and it was obvious on how easily everyone managed to synch up. Though, you couldn’t say the same thing about Inarizaki. Or more specifically, Atsumu.

“Why didn’t you hit that?!” 

You stood back, hands on your hips as you looked over at Atsumu glare at one of the girl spikers. 

“You said you wanted a higher toss, so I gave ya a higher toss.” 

The girl shrunk under his intense glare, looking over at the third years for help. The third years looked elsewhere. The girls did not want to get involved and the boys were already used to his tantrums. They let him run his mouth off until he was tired, slapping sense into him to make him apologize after.

“Poor girl.” 

You looked up at Tendou who had shimmied next to you. Both of you were in the front row this rotation, so you got front row seats to the show.

“I know.” You sighed, looking over at Kojima and Washijou talking on the sidelines. The game paused after the last play. 

“You're lucky to have such good senpais, bunny-chan~” Tendou snickered, draping an arm over your shoulders as you rolled your eyes. A smile painting your face. “Definitely.” 

Tendou and you snickered, brought back to the scene when the girl whimpered a small ‘I’m sorry’.

“Scrubs don’t belong on the court.”

You gasped, looking up at Tendou as he looked at them with an equally shocked expression. 

“Atsumu.” Kita spoke up from the sidelines, Atsumu too pissed to freeze up like usual. “Atsumu knock it off.” 

Atsumu clicked his tongue, stepping closer to the girl. “Get-“ 

…

He stumbled forward, a stinging in the back of his head indicating he had just gotten slapped. 

Atsumu cranked his head back, ready to cuss out his brother but froze when he saw you glaring at him instead.

“Y-Y/N-Chan?”

You clicked your tongue, pulling his ear as you brought him back up. “Listen to Kita-senpai and knock it off.” You snarled, letting go of his ear to duck under the net. Walking back to your spot on the other side of the court.

“Y/N-Chan!” He huffed, looking to the sidelines at a snickering Suna and his brother snickering behind him. 

“Shut up.” You looked back at him, the coaches finishing up their talk. “Quit being a dick.”

Atsumu opened his mouth to retort, being cut off when the whistle blew, indicating the game back on. 

-

“Oika-Chan!”

“Yes!”

You shifted under the ball, looking over at Nakamoto getting back up from her recieve. 

_ Nasty foxes _

You looked over to the sides, Tendou running up on one and Ushijima on the other.

_ Making Moto-san receive the ball and making me pick who to set it to. _

You clicked your tongue, glancing at the Inarizaki blockers looking straight at your hands. 

“Toshi-San!” You yelled as you jumped up. Inarizaki’s blockers naturally stepped over to Ushijima’s side. 

You grinned, turning your torso and spiking the ball down. Blocker free.

You landed seconds after the ball had bounced out of court. Hitting right next to Akagi, their libero, and rolling away.

You snickered, letting Nakamoto ruffle your hair as the whistle blew. Ending the second set.

“You’re a brat.” Tendou snickered, walking with you off court. “Rude Tori-san, rude.” You shook your head, giving him a small pout as he playfully rolled his eyes at you.

“Yea well this  _ brat _ , just helped us win against Inarizaki in straight sets.” Shotaro hummed, patting down your disheveled hair while taking a sip of his water. 

“That last shot was bratty.” Yamagata nodded, patting the towel across his forehead as he ignored your gasp.

“Right next to their libero?” He looked up at you. “I feel bad for my libero buddie.”

You and Tendou bit back your snickers, your broken humor making it incredibly hard to not laugh.

“Libero buddie.” You looked up at Tendou, both of you laughing as Yamagata glared at you.

“Li-bro.” 

You both snickered, skipping away from Yamagata’s killing glare. 

You trudged over to your bag looking at Nakayama and Nakamoto standing by your bag, giving you a questioning look. You glanced up at Tendou, both of you equally confused as you stopped in front of them. 

“Yama-san? Moto-san?”

Nakamoto cleared her throat, unrolling the magazine she had in her hand. Both you and Tendou looked down at it, your eyes largening as you realized what magazine she was holding.

“I moved your bag and it fell out of your jacket.”

You looked up at Nakayama, her face between a scowl and a smirk. Nakamoto let out a small snicker, clearing her throat when Nakayama glared at her. “Only we saw it though, don’t mind.”

Nakamoto smiled, pushing the magazine into your hands. You ignored Tendou’s stare, taking the magazine back with a squeak in your voice. “Thank yOu.”

Nakamoto and Nakayama snickered, humming as they turned around back to their bags. “Bunny-chan?”

You looked up at Tendou, your face pale as he snickered. He put his arms up behind his head, glancing at you with a mischievous grin. 

“Whatcha doin’ with a porno magazine, bunny-chan~”

Your face flushed red as you looked down at the magazine in your hands, confused as to how he knew when the cover was covered. 

He brought a hand down, pointing at the book’s spine. 

“You only covered the cover and back, not the spine.” 

You looked up at him, blushing intensely as you opened your mouth to refuse ownership. “That magazine is known for plastics though.” He cut you off, bringing his other arm down as he shrugged. 

“Didn’t know you were into that.” He grinned, walking away before you could answer. 

“Sa-satori-san!” You stuttered, being pulled out of your thoughts when you saw him walking towards the rest of the Shiratorizawa boys.

“It isn’t mine!” You shrieked, sprinting towards Tendou. You lunged at him, covering his mouth as you stopped him from blabbing. “Don’t go telling lies Tendou.”

You glared down at Tendou, turning to glare at Osamu and Suna snickering at the other side of the court. Atsumu avoided eye contact as he stared intently at his water bottle. 

“Y/N-chan?”   
You looked back at the Shiratorizawa boys, your face dropping when you saw the magazine in Semi’s hands. Opened as him and Yamagata looked through it, Ushijima and Reon standing in front of you with blank faces. “YEs?” Your voice cracked. 

You cursed inside, tightening your grip on Tendou’s mouth as he snickered at your slipup. 

“Is that yours?” Ushijima pointed at the magazine the boys were drooling over. You glanced between them and your two seniors in front of you, opening your mouth to refuse before being cut off again. 

“I wouldn’t recommend that one though.” Reon hummed, both you and Tendou now looking at him in shock.

“Isn’t that the one with plastics, as Tendou would say?” Ushijima asked, looking at Reon as he nodded, ignoring your shocked faces. 

“It isn’t good to compare body types like that, Y/N.” Ushijima turned to look at you. You tensed, instantly straightening up at the way he said your name. “That’s true Y/N-chan.” Reon hummed, taking the magazine out of Semi’s and Yamagata’s hands and closing it. 

“They’re mostly fake.” He nodded, passing you back the magazine as you let go of Tendou. “When we’re back at Miyagi I can let you borrow some more realistic ones.” He nodded. Semi and Yamagata snickering in the back at yours and Tendou’s shocked expressions. 

Ushijima looked up, making eye contact with Atsumu timidly walking to your side. 

“We’ll leave now.” 

You flinched, nodding at Ushijima as they began to walk away. Tendou sending you one last smirk before striding over next to Ushijima. 

“I can’t believe you listened to me when I was comparing magazines, Wakatoshi-kun~”

You looked at your seniors walk away, a mix of multiple feelings plaguing inside you. You looked up at Atsumu standing next to you, discreetly trying to take the magazine out of your hands. 

“I’m going to kill you.”

“Y/N-chan?!”

-

“Let’s have some fun this beat is sick-”

“I want to take a ride on your disco stick.” 

Hirugami looked up at you, flushing red when he realized you had just finished the lyric he was murmuring. 

“I like your music taste, Hirugami-kun.” You giggled, crouching down to sit next to him on the stairs. 

He lightly giggled, a light pink dusting his cheeks as you scoot closer. “Thank you Oikawa-chan.”

“Y/N.”

He turned to look at you, nonchalantly taking a sip of your water. “Call me Y/N.” You smiled, bringing your water down as the pink intensified. 

“Call me Sachirou then.” 

You giggled, nodding as you played with your water bottles cap. “Alright, Sachi-kun.” 

He blushed, looking back down at his water bottle before a thought rushed into his head. 

“Bunny?”

You hummed, making eye contact with him as his words set in. 

“That’s me.” You smiled, leaning into his side as he hummed.

“Why do they call you bunny?”

You sighed, thinking back on the reason that your family started calling you little bunny. “My family calls me little bunny but I’m not sure why.” You shrugged.

“I think it’s just because I’m  _ that _ cute.” You grinned, poking your cheek as you tilted your head up at him. 

He blinked, looking at you with a blank expression before lightly giggling. “I think so too.”

You hummed, satisfied he had agreed with you before continuing. “Satori-san heard Oni-chan call me little bunny so now he calls me bunny-chan.” 

He let out a little ‘oh’ at the realization.

“You can call me bunny if you want.” You smiled. “I’ll answer, Sachi-kun.” 

His eyes softened as he gave you a small smile, humming as you both looked ahead. 

“We should start walking back to the gyms.”

You looked up at Hirugami, nodding as you both stood up. “You’re playing Inarizaki right?”

He nodded. “You’re playing against Itachiyama?”

You nodded back, smirking at the thought of completely destroying Sakusa. “Sure am.”

“Good luck.”

You smiled, nodding as you approached the gym doors. “You too.”

-

“Give me a number Tori-san!” You smiled, looking at Tendou standing on the sidelines as he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Eighty-five!”

You hummed, giving him a big smile as you bounced the ball in front of you. “Eighty-five it is.”

You breathed in, the whistle blowing in the background. You had been studying Itachiyama’s receivers for the entire match, deciding on your target for your serve. 

Komori and one of their boys, third year, were in the back, along with one of the girls' spikers. She was a great spiker, but when targeted during a serve her form crumbled. 

_ It’s weird to see a spiker both good at defense and offense _

You threw the ball up, running after it as Itachiyama studied your form.

_ Except for me, of course.  _

You grinned, spiking the ball over at practiced strength. You started falling, grin growing larger as the ball ricocheted off of the girl's arms and out court. 

“Nice serve!”

You hummed, lifting a fist up to Tendou as he snickered. The girl apologizing on the other side of the net. 

_ Again _

You catched the ball, twirling it in your hands before turning around. You grinned, seeing how Komori and the third year had expanded their areas, pushing the girl closer to the sideline. 

_ This’ll be good aim practice _

You smiled, ignoring Itachiyama’s confused and shocked expressions as the whistle blew. 

You threw the ball up, running up for your approach. You jumped up, arm cranked back and tongue slightly peeking out the side. 

You brought your hand up, slightly lowering your strength as you stared directly at the girl from before. You spiked the ball over, slightly cringing when you saw it waver. You started falling, seeing as the ball went flying straight at the girl, dangerously close to the sidelines. 

“Out!” She yelled.

Matsuno put his flag down. In.

“Nice Nori-kun!” You gave him a thumbs up, smiling widely as he deadpanned at you. Flinching when the girl started yelling at him. 

“What?! That was definitely out!” She stomped over to your first year manager, glaring daggers at him. “How can we trust him when he’s a Shiratorizawa manager!” 

She protested, pulling the flag out of Matsuno’s hands and looking over at her captain on the sidelines. She slightly stuttered, noticing the disappointed look she was giving her. 

“Oi.”

She turned to look over to Shiratoirzawa’s side of the court. Flinching when she saw all the glares she was getting from your teammates, you were standing at the end, bouncing the ball with a scowl on your face. 

“It’s only a point.” You snarled, eyebrow twitching as she glared at you. “Leave Nori-kun alone and start acting like a second year.” You glared back, glancing between the flag still in her hand and her eyes. 

“If you’re mad you can’t pick up a serve then switch out, scrubs don’t belong on the court.” You clicked your tongue, ignoring your coaches glares and Itachiyama’s shocked expressions. 

The girl clicked her tongue, lifting the flag over Matsuno’s extended hand but dropping it to the floor instead. 

“Oops.” She smirked, “My hand slipped.” 

Matsuno stared at her with a blank expression, waving her off as he duck down to pick up the flag again. Resuming the game. 

_ That’s not even game rage no more. _

-

“Y/N!” Semi yelled, locking eyes with you as you were mid run. You nodded, speeding up and jumping just as Semi set the ball up to you. You puffed your cheeks, looking straight at the girl from before as the blockers jumped up. 

You held your stance for a split second longer, letting the blockers start falling before spiking the ball as your fullest strength. The ball rocketed straight at the girl, her step back too late as she received the ball with her face instead of her arms. 

You gaped, the rest of the gym going silent as she fell back. 

_ I know I was aiming for her face but I didn’t think it’d actually hit her _

Itachiyama’s managers were next to her in seconds, helping her sit up as blood started flowing out her nose, tears swelling up in her eyes. 

They started wiping the blood away, managers running back and forth, numerous medical equipment floating around. 

You sighed, looking up at Semi who had stopped next to you. “It’s going to pause our game.” 

Semi playfully rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as you both returned to looking at the blood dripping on the gym floor. 

“Does blood stain?”

“When it dries, but on the gym floor they can just wash it off.”

You hummed, nodding as you grimaced at the amount of lost blood. You were about to make a snarky comment but were cut off by your coach's voice. “Oikawa!” You looked over at him frantically wave his hands around. 

You gave him a small nod as you duck under the net, walking in front of the girl before bowing. 

“Sorry.”

You stood back up straight, giving her a blank face as she adjusted her eyes on you. “My hand slipped.” 

She glared at you, about to retort before you both heard a small snicker to the side. You turned to see as Komori had brought a hand up to his mouth, Sakusa’s smile instantly falling back to his normal neutral expression. 

You looked back at the girl, giving her one final small bow before walking back to your side of the court, following after Semi as he walked to the bench. 

“That was unnecessary.”

You looked at Matsuno, taking the water bottle he was offering you. 

“Why?” You tilted your head to a side. “My hand really did slip.”

You grinned, sending him a small wink as you reached for your towel. 

“Not my fault she can’t pick up a spike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me not posting in over a week-  
> I wrote two chapters actually, so I'll upload the other one after I read through it again.   
> I actually wrote the other one first but I felt like it had nothing to do with the past chp.  
> So I wrote this instead, not super happy with it but tbh I've been having some type of writers block?  
> To some extent at least.   
> But yea, lol. I would've posted this sooner but I was on retreat for like 4 days, so no technology :p  
> Thank you for reading!


	36. Oikawa

“Nii-chan.”

...

“Why are we hiding?” 

“We’re not hiding little bunny, we’re being… strategic.” You lifted a brow, slumping down behind the bushes as Tooru continued peeking through a small hole he made in the bush. 

“Is that even a word?”

Tooru hummed, glancing at you. “Nee-san was explaining it to me yesterday.”

You puffed your cheeks, wrapping your hands around your knees as your brother kept peeking at the playground. 

Fumiko had brought you to the park, letting you play as she talked to one of her friends she found on the walk over. “Nii-chan I’m going back to the swings.” You huffed, tired of hiding. 

“No!” He lunged at your leg, holding you down as you tried walking out the bushes. “Let go!” 

You whined, dragging him through the dirt as you stepped out the bushes. 

“Why are we even hiding, Nii-chan?” You huffed, stepping out further as he continued being dragged across the dirt and out the bushes. “Hide bunny! They’re going to see you!” He whined, pulling your leg a bit harder. You lost balance, falling straight on your butt. 

You blinked up at him, the pain from your butt making your eyes water.

“Nii-chan.” You sniffled, looking at him with tears threatening to fall out your eyes. His eyes widened as he stood up, trying to wipe your tears away as he looked around. 

“A-ah. I didn’t mean it! Don’t cry.” He wiped your tears away, settling on pulling you into his chest to muffle your cries. “Don’t cry little bunny. I’m sorry.” 

You sniffled, cries slowing down as you took in Tooru’s usual cotton candy smell. 

“Oi.” Tooru looked up, grip on you suddenly tightening. “What do you want?” Tooru snarled, not letting you lean back from his chest. 

“What do you want~” The voice mimicked, voices around it breaking out into snickers. “Respect your senpais, crappykawa.” 

You huffed, pushing yourself away from Tooru’s chest as you looked up at a boy and his friends. The boy upfront looked down at you, grinning as he leaned down in front you. “Who’s this?” 

He snickered, ignoring Tooru’s glare as he pulled you back. 

“Did you just call him crappykawa?” You asked, sniffling the remainder of your snot away. The boy stood up with a smile, one of his front teeth missing. 

“And what if I did?” 

You hummed, motioning for him to come closer. He lifted a brow, leaning back down in front of you as you lowered your voice. 

“Only Haji can call him crappykawa.” You whispered, looking into his confused eyes as you leaned your head back. You shot your head back forward, head butting him right in the forehead as his friends and Tooru gasped in shock. 

He fell back, moaning in pain as you jumped out of Tooru’s arms. You glared up at his friends, all of them cowering away as you stepped closer to their friend. One stayed put, glaring at you equally hard as he stepped up to you. Stopping you from reaching his friend.

He brought his finger up, poking your irritated forehead in the place you had headbutted his friend. You flinched in pain, your foot instantly flying up and kicking him in his developing manhood. 

You clicked your tongue, stomping over to his friend who was now sitting up and clutching his forehead. “Do you bully him?” You pointed at Tooru, eyes narrowed at the boy below you. 

He huffed, nodding and giving you a smug smile as you glared at him. You lifted your leg, kicking the boy with as much strength as your little body could muster.

“That’s for bullying my Nii-chan!” You huffed, kicking him time and time again. “Bullies don’t get presents!” You huffed, still kicking him as you ignored the forming commotion around you. 

You brought your leg back, ready to kick again but before your kick reached you were up in the air. Your feet dangled as you looked at the boy laying on the ground from above. 

“What are you doing?!” A voice shrieked, pushing people out the way and stopping on the other side of the boy. You looked up, looking at Fumiko holding you up by your armpits with a blank face. 

“Did that girl do this?!” The woman shrieked, kneeling next to the boy and cradling him against her chest. She turned to glare up at you in Fumiko’s arms. You flinched, scrunching up as Fumiko pulled you into her chest. The woman stood up, enraged as she stomped over in front of you in Fumiko’s arms. She brought her hand up, ready to hit you but stopping when Fumiko held her arm, not letting it move. 

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” She looked straight into the woman’s eyes. You shrunk further into Fumiko’s arms, glancing to the side to see Tooru in the arms of Fumiko’s friend. 

“It wouldn’t be good for you to hit any of us.”

The woman pulled her arm back, glaring at Fumiko as she glanced back to her kid. “She beat my child.” 

“No! Ohno started it!” Tooru yelled, shrinking under the woman’s glare. “Your child started it.” Fumiko said, her gaze not faltering. 

She huffed, taking out a notepad and pen. “You’ll hear from my lawyer then.”

Fumiko hummed, readjusting you in her arms before continuing. “Very well. Tell them that a three year old attacked your kid, let’s see how that goes for you.” 

The woman glared up at her, shaking her head as she clicked the pen. “Give me your names.”

“Oikawa Fumiko.” Fumiko said nonchalantly, seeing as the woman flinched.

“Oikawa Tooru.” Fumiko looked towards Tooru in her friend's arms. “Oikawa Y/N.” She looked down at you in her arms before looking back up at the woman in front of her. Her face pale. 

“I’ll tell my parents to expect a letter from your lawyer then.” She hummed, turning to walk away from the commotion with her friend and Tooru following behind.

…

“Nee-chan.” 

You lightly tugged Fumiko’s shirt, looking up at her as she hummed. “You were so cool!” You beamed, wiggling in her arms from excitement as she giggled.

Fumiko looked back, the woman now a couple blocks away.

“Thank the deities.” She sighed, looking over at her friend with an uneven smile. “I was about to shit myself.”

You looked over at Tooru, both of your eyes lighting up as Fumiko continued talking to her friend.

“Shit.” Tooru hummed, both of the girls stopping in their tracks to look at Tooru in shock.

“Too-“

“SHIT!” You repeated, giggling with Tooru as Fumiko glared at you.

“You two better not say that word in front of Mamma.”

**3**

* * *

“Nii-chan.”

Tooru hummed, glancing at you as he continued eating his bread.

“Mamma said that you marry someone you love.”

Tooru nodded along, not sure what you were getting at.

“But what if you don’t love someone enough to marry them?”

Tooru stopped eating his bread, contemplating your words for a minute before shrugging. “Then you don’t get married.”

You blinked at him, an idea suddenly popping into your head. “No, I’m going to marry someone.”

You smiled, Tooru blinked, taking in your sentence as he dropped his bread. “No. No one can ever be enough for my little bunny!” He huffed, holding your hand as he stared at you intently. 

He picked up the bread he had dropped onto his plate, breaking off a part and stuffing it into your mouth. “You can’t leave me now that I fed you!” He hummed, sitting back as you continued chewing. 

“Nii-chan-”  
“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

You finished chewing, taking a sip from your juice box before looking back up at him. 

“I’m marrying volleyball.” 

Tooru stopped, his mouth opened with the bread a couple inches away. He put his bread back down, humming as he leaned back into his seat. “Not if I marry it first.”

“Oi! Not fair.” You pouted, falling back into your chair as he snickered. 

“If you don’t marry volleyball, marry Iwa-chan.” 

“Hah?” You scowled at him. “No.”

“What? Why not!” He huffed, sitting up straight as your scowl turned into a pout. 

“Because you’re marrying Haji-Haji.”

Tooru crossed his arms, lifting a brow as he mimicked your pout. 

“I-”

“Shh.” You both looked up at your mother, her finger up to her lips as she looked back to the event centers entrance. “Fumiko’s going to walk in.”

Tooru and you shot up, nodding as you looked towards the entrance. Sure enough, your older sister walked in, gloriously strutting down with her husband by her side. 

“She has that newly-wed glow.” 

You giggled, “Do you even know what that means Nii-chan?”

Tooru shook his head, taking another bite of his bread as you continued giggling. 

You looked back at your sister and her husband, smiling happily as they went around saying hello to their friends and family. 

“She is glowing though.”

**5**

* * *

  
  


“Come on Nii-chan!” You snickered as you slapped Tooru on the back, causing him to stumble forward. “Straighten up! You can’t be slouching like that.” You puffed your cheeks, adjusting your book bag as you looked at him rub his back. “You won’t get girls if you walk around like a….”

You trailed off, bringing a finger to your chin as you continued walking down the sidewalk. Your eyes expanded as you turned to look at Tooru with a wide, missing tooth smile. “Like a sloth.” You smiled at him, wrapping a hand around his shoulders as he scowled at you. 

“Little bunny.”

You hummed, looking through the windows of the passing convenience stores. “Sometimes I think you're the older one.” Tooru sighed, straightening up as you dug through your pockets, tongue sticking out to the side. 

“What do you mean Nii-chan?”

You asked, taking out wrappers and scrap pieces of paper from your pockets with a small frown.

“You encourage me more than I encourage you.” 

You blinked up at Tooru, taking your arm off his shoulder to cross them, humming as you thought. “Then you should can me Nee-san.” You grinned at him, giggling as he flicked your forehead. 

You rubbed your forehead, bumping into Tooru’s side before continuing. “You know there’s more to being a big brother than being encouraging.” He lifted a brow at you, confused as to what you were getting at. You shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it as you kept on walking. 

“You're you.” You looked up at him, “And you're a pretty great Nii-chan.” You smiled, giving him a thumbs up as you stopped at the intersection. He hummed, smile painting his face after seeing your missing teeth. 

You giggled, looking to the other side of the intersection at Iwaizumi playing with a rock on the sidewalk, waiting for the two of you. “Haji!” You called out, waving with both arms as his head shot up, smiling at your energy. You looked over at Tooru, hand out for him to hold. 

He nodded, holding your hand as he checked both sides of the street. Crossing the street, and not letting your hand go until you stepped back onto the sidewalk.

You give Iwaizumi a quick hug before comparing your height as you did every other morning. “You’re pretty short for an eleven year old Haj-Haji.” You hummed, walking at the same pace as Iwaizumi and Tooru. Iwaizumi pouted as he brought his eyebrows up in amusement. “You’re just tall for your age, little bunny.” 

You nodded, giggling at his defensive side that came out whenever you called him short. 

**10**

* * *

“Bye bye Tobio-chan!” You waved at Kageyama, giggling as he waved back, a small blush painting his cheeks. 

“Come on bunny! Kaa-chan’s gonna get mad.”

You looked back, nodding as you made eye contact with Tooru and Iwaizumi waiting for you at the other side of the front gates. You skipped over to them before falling into conversation about your day.

“What if I became a cheerleader?” You asked, a minute of silence following after it. “You want to be… a cheerleader?” Tooru asked, glancing at you as you all kept walking down the sidewalk. 

You shrugged, taking a bite of the onigiri you had saved from lunch. “One of my classmates is a cheerleader.” 

You finished chewing, swallowing before continuing. “But like one of those all-star cheerleaders, not the cheerleaders from sport games.” You glanced up at them. Tooru’s eyebrows were furrowed, trying to find the right words to say as he unconsciously pouted. Iwaizumi had his hands in his pockets, looking relatively unbothered. You would’ve believed he was, if you hadn’t caught him sneaking extra glances at you after the switch in topic. 

Tooru cleared his throat, getting your attention again. “I meaAn-” His voice cracked as his face flushed red, both Iwaizumi and you snickering at his side. 

“ _I mean_.” He glared at the two of you, both of you looking back ahead as you tried to hold back your snickers. “If it’s what you want to do, then our opinion doesn’t matter much.” He shrugged, ignoring Iwaizumi’s shocked expression. 

“It’ll be hard to catch up to the other girls who’ve been doing it for much longer, that’s for sure.” He hummed, looking at you as you stopped at an intersection. “But i’m sure you can catch up.” He smiled, ruffling your hair before he instinctively reached down to hold your hand. He checked both sides of the street, walking across with you and Iwaizumi as you took another bite of your onigiri. You glanced up at Iwaizumi, waiting for his answer as you stepped back onto the sidewalk. 

“It’s up to you.” He shrugged, reaching into his backpack for his water bottle as you started choking on your ongiri. “I agree with Oikawa, I’m sure you can catch up to their skills in no time.” He hummed, passing you his water bottle and patting your back. 

Once you had successfully survived the onigiri attack you gave him back his water bottle, blinking away the last of the tears in your eyes. Tooru handed you his handkerchief, letting you wipe away the tears and spit on your face before you continued. 

You laced your hands through their arms, interlocking elbows as you walked ahead. “Cheerleading does sound fun.” You nodded, eyes glimmering as you spotted a drink vending machine ahead. “But I don’t think I’m willing to drop volleyball for it.” You hummed, tumbling into Iwaizumi when Tooru lunged at you. 

“Oh thank god.” He sighed, wrapping you in a hug as he rested his cheek on the crown of your head. 

You giggled, lightly patting his back as Iwaizumi snickered at the interaction. “I can’t quit yet.” You hummed, looking up at Iwaizumi. 

“Haji-Haji still needs to teach me how to hit a cross shot before I enter senior high.” You smiled at him. His eyes slightly expanded, looking at you and Tooru before nodding. Smiling fondly down at his feet. Tooru placed his hands on your shoulders, leaning back so he was looking into your eyes at arms length away. 

“It’s not too late to become a libero, little bunny.” He said, looking at you with pure seriousness. You deadpanned at him, looking over at Iwaizumi to confirm he had just indirectly called you short. Iwaizumi nodded, stepping back a bit as you looked back at Tooru. 

In an instant you had him in a headlock, rubbing your knuckles into his head as you mimicked him. “It’s not too late to become a libero~” You clicked your tongue, pressing down on his head harder. “You grew four inches Tooru. FOUR.” You stopped rubbing your knuckles on his head, opting to pull singular hair strands instead. “I might just become a setter.” You let him go, glaring up at him as he rubbed his head. 

“That way I can one up you and set to Haji-Haji instead.” You deadpanned at him, stepping back when he tried to pull you into a headlock. He tried to grab you again as you hid behind Iwaizumi. 

“Ah Iwa-chan~” You mimicked Tooru’s voice, leaning on Iwaizumi’s back as you ignored Tooru. “A monster is trying to attack me~” You whined, looking over at Tooru with a pout. Tooru clicked his tongue, stepping up but stopping when Iwaizumi stepped in front of you. 

You peeked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, grinning at Tooru as you swung your arms around his neck. “My hero~” You mimicked his voice again, laughing with Iwaizumi as Tooru huffed. 

“Foul.”

**13**

* * *

You walked into the Aoba Johsai campus, ignoring all the murmurs and stares.

You looked down at your phone, then up again at the buildings before sighing, dropping it back into your jacket pocket as you skimmed through the students walking around. 

Your eyes landed on a boy wearing the Aoba Johsai volleyball club tracksuit. He had short cropped blonde hair with two black stripes on the sides. You smiled, skipping over to him and lightly tapping his shoulder. He whipped around, instantly glaring at you. You slightly flinched, choosing to ignore it as you smiled.

“Hello!” You said with the most cheerful tone you could muster, hoping some of that cheer would rub off on him. 

It didn’t. 

He changed his glare to a scowl, looking you up and down, glare intensifying when he read ‘Shiratorizawa’ on your jacket. “What do you want?” He snarled.

Your eyebrow slightly twitched, maintaining your smile as you continued. “Well you see, I’m sort of lost and-”

“Not my problem.” He cut you off, turning to walk ahead as you stared at him in disbelief. You catched up to him soon after, smile slightly faltering as you continued trying to talk to him. 

“You’re part of the volleyball club right? I’m sure-”

“Go to the front office and ask them.” He glared at you, turning to look back ahead as he continued walking. You let out a nervous giggle as you set your hand on his shoulder, “Come on now, I’m not-”

He slapped your hand away, glaring at you as he stopped mid walk. “Piss off.” Was the only thing he spat out. 

You sighed, smile falling as you looked to the sides, noticing no one walking down the path — you grabbed his collar, pulling him into one of the crevices between the buildings and pushing him onto the wall. 

“Look big guy.” You looked at him, setting a hand besides his head to stop him from trying to leave. He wasn’t much taller than you so you could easily look him straight in the eyes. 

“If you want to do this the hard way then so be it.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “I’m just looking for the boys volleyball team. My Nii-chan is in the team and my Kaa-chan sent me something with him.” You leaned in closer, glaring at him as you brought your finger up to his chest. “So you either lead me to the gym the easy way, or the hard way.” You dug your finger into his chest, looking at him wince as you leaned into his ear. “You choose.” You whispered, leaning back to cross your arms as you looked at him. 

He looked at you for a minute, heat rising to his face as he grumbled under his breath. “Follow me.” 

You hummed, walking behind him as he led you to the gyms. He’d glance back at you every now and then, looking back up when you’d catch him and lift a brow. 

He stopped in front of a gym, the sound of volleyballs hitting the ground muffled from the outside. You hummed, patting his shoulder as you grinned. “Good choice.” 

You walked past him, this time he followed after you as you stepped into the gym. Your expression instantly changed from the icy stare you were giving him to a bright bubbly smile. 

“Nii-chan!” You raised your arms, everyone instantly looking over at you. Tooru’s eyes lit up as he skipped over to you, engulfing you in a hug as he lifted you up and twirled you around a couple times. “Little bunny~”

You giggled as he set you down, looking you up and down before nodding. “Did you have trouble finding the gym?”

You nodded, “Your directions weren’t exactly the best.” He pouted, looking to the side to see the boy that had led you to the gyms looking at you in disbelief. “Ah, did Mad Dog-chan help you get here?”

Kyoutani glared at him, glare faltering when you glanced at him with the same icy look from outside. “Mad Dog-chan?” You asked, the icy stare replaced with a pout. 

“Kyoutani, my name’s Kyoutani Kentarou.” Kyoutani looked at you, ignoring the pounding in his chest as you gave him the same bubbly smile you had just given your brother. “Yes, Kyoutani-kun helped me get here.” You smiled back up at your brother as he nodded. Pulling you away and towards his bag to give you the box your mom had sent with him. 

“Oikawa-san has a sister?” 

A caramel haired boy asked, looking at you cheerfully talk to your brother. 

Takahiro hummed, throwing a hand over the boy's shoulders as he looked between him and Kyoutani. 

“Yes he does.” He grinned at them, Matsukawa butting in from the side. “She’s cute isn’t she?”

Both boys looked ahead, nodding as they saw you walk back to the doors with Tooru.

“ _Hah?”_

They turned around, looking up at Iwaizumi scowling at them with his arms crossed. “What was it you just said, Yahaba? Kyoutani?”

Not thinking much of it Yahaba pointed back at you with his thumb. “We said Oikawa-san’s sister’s cute.” 

Iwaizumi gave them a tight lipped smile, eyes closed as the vein on his forehead popped out. Takahiro and Matsukawa snickered in the back, Yahaba and Kyoutani confused at their seniors' actions. 

“I can’t believe you wore your Shiratorizawa tracksuit.” Tooru sighed, looking at the purple colors painting your jacket as shorts. The letters ‘STZ’ imprinted on the side of the shorts. You giggled, shrugging as you took out your phone to check the time. 

“I was in the middle of our run, I had to leave Waka-san to come here.”

“Waka-san.” Tooru mimicked you, rolling his eyes as you elbowed him. “Next time I’ll make sure to bring him with me then.” 

Tooru turned to glare at you, making you giggle before looking up at Matsukawa and Takahiro skipping towards you. Arms opened as they waited for their hugs. 

You giggled, dropping your phone back into your pocket as you hugged each of them. Giggling some more as they twirled you around or ruffled your hair. 

“Where’s Haji-san?” You asked, surprised he hadn’t come out to greet his favorite first year yet. Matsukawa mimicked your ‘Haji-san’ making weird faces as he snickered with Takahiro. They stepped to the side after you playfully punched them. 

Iwaizumi was walking up to you, Yahaba and Kyoutani standing a couple feet behind him with a bump on their heads. You ignored it, jumping into Iwaizumi’s outstretched arms with a giggle.

“Did you miss me Haji-Haji?” You smiled up at him, closing your eyes as he flicked your forehead. 

“Haji-Haji?” Yahaba murmured, turning to look at Kyoutani as all the puzzle pieces fell into place. They both let out a small ‘oh’ as they looked over at you say goodbye to the four second years. 

You stopped at the doors, looking up at Kyoutani and waving, a small smile painting your face. Kyoutani waved back, a blush painting his cheeks as you closed the door behind you. He looked up at Tooru, the smile he had on before now replaced with a cold icy look as he locked eyes with him. 

Kyoutani flinched, haven’t ever seen that look on the second year's face. Iwaizumi set a hand on his shoulder, telling him something before his regular smile reappeared. 

The second years turned around, going back to their practice as Kyoutani brought his hand down, locking eyes with Yahaba as they nodded in unison.

“Oikawa-san’s sister is out of our reach.”

**15**

* * *

“I’m home!” You yelled, breaking out into a yawn as you dropped your bags.

You were switching out your sneakers and into your slippers when Tooru ran in, wrapping his arms around you as he shook you around. 

“Woah there.” You giggled, patting his head so he’d let you down. “I was gone for a week, not a month.” 

Tooru puffed his cheeks, setting you down before leaning down to pick up your bags. 

“How was the training camp?”

You followed behind Tooru, trying to stretch the soreness away as you shrugged. 

Memories flashing by your head. 

_“What are you idiots doing?”_

_You looked at the three boys in front of you._

_Atsumu and Osamu had wasted no time showing off their handkerchiefs to their teammates. Making it painfully obvious every time they’d take it out to wipe away whatever liquid had fallen on them._

_Suna wasn’t far off either. Nonchalantly stretching his hand forward, flinging his bracelet in front of who ever was fortunate enough to be around._

_You expected that much from Atsumu. Though Osamu and Suna shocked you a bit from their break of character._

_You had just caught them in the act too, nonchalantly showing off to Hirugami and Komori._

_“Whaddaya mean bunny-chan?” Atsumu asked, neatly folding his handkerchief before putting it back in his pocket. Yes. Yes he did look up how to properly fold a handkerchief for moments like these._

_You shook your head, snickering as you sent an apologetic look to Komori and Hoshiumi. They smiled at you, walking closer with stars forming in their eyes. “Can we get handkerchiefs too?”_

_You blinked at them._

_Sure you had gotten close to both of them over the last week at the training camp, but you didn’t know you were close enough for them to want a handkerchief from you. Seemed to be a new trend or something._

_You smiled, “Sure.”_

_They both smiled wider. Hoshiumi turned to give Atsumu a smug look as Komori whipped out his phone, asking for your contact information. You didn’t get along with his cousin, but Komori wasn’t half as bad as Sakusa was._

_You gave him your number in midst of the little argument Atsumu and Hoshiumi were having. Osamu and Suna snickering to a side with Suna’s phone pointed straight at them._

“It was cool I guess.” You shrugged, a small smile painting your face. 

Tooru hummed, stepping into your room and holding the door open for you. “Did you make any enemies?” 

You deadpanned at him, about to say that you weren’t like him. Making petty enemies with whoever you didn’t like. 

You stopped mid thought, another memory flushing back into your head. 

_“No seriously! I swear I didn’t try to lose on purpose.” You whined, looking up at Kaneko while you finished filling up your water bottle. “Oh sure, because I didn’t just see you giggling as we ran up and down the hill.” She deadpanned at you as you shut your mouth. Mumbling something under your breath as you turned off the fountain. “Whatever.” You pouted, standing up as you reached for the lid. “Don’t believe me then.” You shrugged, turning around to walk towards Matsuno._

_“I reALLY-” You stopped as you bumped into someone’s chest, spilling water on them. You gasped, not having enough time to curse your luck of bumping into random people as you looked around for something to dry them with._

_“I’m so so sorry. I don’t know why I wasn’t paying attention. I didn’t close the lid right - oh gosh I’m sorry. Where’s a damn towel?”_

_The boy you had bumped into stopped your rambling. “You’re fine.”_

_You looked up, the voice sounding an awful lot like the - “Pervert.” You blinked up at Sakusa. His captain snickering from behind him. “I said I was-”_

_You lifted the bottle above his head, letting the rest of the water drench him completely. His captain started laughing hysterically as Kaneko gasped from behind you. Matsuno unbothered as he continued filling up the water bottles with the other manager. Both of them already caught up with the incident from a couple days ago._

_“-sorry.” Sakusa ended. Bringing up his fingers to make a curtain over his eyes for him to see, his drenched bangs having fallen in front of his eyes._

_“Sorry.” You mimicked, giving him a small pout. “My hand slipped.”_

“No, but he gained me as an enemy.” You hummed, looking up at Tooru trying to piece together what you had just said. You giggled, taking the bags from his hands before setting them on your bed. “Don’t think too much into it.” You smiled, walking back in front of him as you gave him your best puppy eyes. 

“Blanket fort?”

Tooru looked at you, holding back his snicker. You never did lose that ability to puppy eye someone into doing your will. 

“Blanket Fort.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😃😃  
> The bolded numbers at the end are your age in the time the scene took place.  
> Tooru’s always been a year older, btw.


End file.
